La Tía Pola
by NOMICA
Summary: Durante los famosos tres años llega a la mansión Briefs una invitada inesperada arrojando inevitablemente a Bulma y Vegeta a fingir ser recien casados ¿seran capaces de sostener la mentira?
1. invasion

N/A Este es un fanfic hecho con la mera intencion de pasar un buen rato paralelo al otro que publico **Constelacion tacto a tacto,** que al contrario es mucho mas dificil de leer segun opiniones de los mismos lectores por el lenguaje y la forma discursiva, algunos de los personajes de esta historia han sido sustraidos de la constelacion, sin embargo, mi intencion, si tu nunca has echado un ojito a la constelacion, es que no te sientas ajeno, por eso hay aqui algunas explicaciones que para los que si hayan leido la constelacion les pareceran obvias o salidas de la nada. La razon de no integrar esta ocurrencia a la constelacion es que los estilos no se prestan, ni creo que hicieran buena combinación. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**LA TÍA POLA. **

Para empezar la tía Pola era una veracruzana de hueso colorado con todo lo que aquello incluía: hablaba hasta por los codos, cocinaba de maravilla, bailaba al son que le tocaran, reía sin parar –casi por cualquier cosa- y era bastante querendona, prueba irrefutable de ello eran sus dieciocho hijos, los cuales, todos, gracias a Dios, vivían y para mayor alegría aún habían llegado con ella a la mansión Briefs invadiendo cada una de las habitaciones, dejando libres las únicas dos que sabían tenían propietario, o sea, la del matrimonio Briefs y la de Bulma.

Ignorantes, pues de que había un nuevo huésped, que mas que huésped era también dueño de la casa. Sacaron las pertenencias de cierto príncipe al pasillo e introdujeron las propias a la ya mencionada morada ante la mirada atónita de del Dr. Briefs, Bunny, Mamá Lorenza, institutriz legendaria de la peliazul, y Pita, ama de llaves de la mansión y queridísima hermana de la inesperada visitante que observaban estupefactos a los chiquillos correr de un lado al otro, echando voladitos para ganarse la cama mas esponjosita y las sabanas mas suavecitas (claro, eran propiedad de un saiya exigente). Las camisas y los pantalones volaban en todas direcciones, el acabose fue la armadura de Vegeta lanzada con tal potencia que hizo añicos uno de los floreros mas queridos.

-¿Por qué no van a la alberca?- sugirió un muy nervioso Dr. Briefs.

Entonces los pequeños angelitos salieron hechos la mocha, chillando de contentos y despojándose de sus vestimentas rumbo a la piscina.

Dejando a Bunny, la tía Pola, Mamá Lorenza y Pita mirándose los unos a los otros sin decir ni hacer nada. El Dr. Briefs le pedía con los ojos a su esposa que pensara en una forma rápida, elocuente y amable para recuperar la habitación principesca y reducir en todo lo posible la masiva visita, Mamá Lorenza veía horrorizada el desastre luego clavaba los ojos en Pita solicitándole silenciosamente que interrogara a su hermana para descifrar el motivo de su presencia, lo que con ella pretendía y cuanto tiempo llevaría, Pita a su vez, observaba a la tía Pola, no pudiendo evitar pensar en el inminente funeral, en el que habría un cajón grande y dieciocho más, cada uno mas pequeño que el anterior, que se suscitaría apenas viera el príncipe lo sucedido con su ropa.

La tía Pola por su cuenta miraba sonriente a todos pensando en su cabeza que definitivamente aquella era una casa muy grande para que vivieran solo tres personas y dos sirvientas, había llegado el momento de traer felicidad a esa familia, sus hijos sin embargo deberían de aprender a sacar las cosas ajenas en orden y no dejar patas pa'rriba lo que no es suyo.

Bunny, mordiéndose las uñas, pensaba desesperada ¿Qué hacer? Si sus cuentas no le fallaban, en la propiedad solo habían entrado diecisiete chamacos, es decir faltaba uno, el eterno enamorado de Bulma.

-Y…- Bunny se aclaro nerviosa la garganta- y… ¿y Cornelio? ¿No vino? – pregunto mientras se agachaba para comenzar a doblar la ropa del saiya que sufriría un infarto.

-siiiii- contesto toda sonrisa la tía Pola, orgullosa de su primogénito- si vino, fue a comprarles unas flores a Bulmita, es que yo siempre les he dicho a mis hijos que es de mala educación llegar a una casa con las manos vacías.

-y también sin ser invitados- interrumpió Pita a su hermana.

- Ah, pues ¿yo cómo iba a saber?, si una pudiera ver el futuro, les hubiera hablado para decirles que nos recogieran en la central de camiones y no tener que pagar taxi, de allá hasta acá, son bien encajosos nos cobro $150, dizque por que somos muchos y lo iban a multar si lo veían subiendo a tanto- argumento en su defensa la jarocha.

-¡Nomás eso nos faltaba!- Exclamo Mamá Lorenza

- Ya ni la amuelas Polancia, tus crías necesitan que los educas, mira nomás como dejaron la ropa del joven Vegeta, pero ya ni te preocupes por dársela, que en cuanto llegue más va a tardar en empezar a ponerlos en filita india que nosotros en comenzar el novenario- vaticinaba Pita tratando de acomodar por pares las botas y los zapatos del saiya.

-Del joven Quién- inquirió la invasora.

-De Vegeta, no te dije, el otro día, que te hable por teléfono que estaba viviendo con nosotros un muchacho, si serás taruga- le recriminaba

-Ah, ah, si, si, ya me acorde, uno que es príncipe y qué y qué dices que esta muy guapote, ¡ah que ganas de conocerlo!- gritaba la tía Pola entusiasmada como adolescente en ascuas de entrar a un concierto de rock- Mi pobre Cornelio se va a sentir morir cuando sepa que Bulmita ya se casó- se lamentaba teatralmente la veracruzana haciendo uso de todo su talento histriónico.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio sin desmentir la deducción que acababa de hacer la jarocha por si sola.

-si, si esta recién casada y ve nada mas como dejaron tus escuincles la ropa de su marido, que no sabes que la tenia aquí por que no cabe en el cuarto de la niña- valiente entre las valientes, Ahí estaba la incondicional Mamá Lorenza, sacándole jugo a la situación, tratando de hacer mas creíble la mentira y deshaciéndose de una vez por todas el problema que suponía a Cornelio detrás de Bulma, un Vegeta celoso y por producto de semejante multiplicación un cadáver irreconocible.

"_no hay mal que por bien no venga" _pensó el Dr. Briefs al imaginarse a su hija y a su huésped fingiendo ser un matrimonio ya que al no haber mas habitaciones disponibles tendrían que compartir la misma y eso sin duda era un empujón importantísimo a la relación que él quería se consumara lo mas pronto posible, ya todos los científicos de su edad tenia nietecitos de los cuales hablar cuando se agotaba el tema de discusión y él sin embargo solo poseía un gato negro tan viejo como matusalén y una hija y un prospecto maravilloso de yerno que no se decidían por nada. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Bienvenida tía Pola, deja tú que los muchachos se pongan de acuerdo, ni que fuera tanto lío lo de la ropa- sentencio Bunny al ver el recoveco de malicia que se asomaba por los ojitos de su esposo y pensar en todas las ventajas que traería montar semejante teatro.


	2. mala suerte

**Mala suerte **

La cabeza de Vegeta comenzaba a llenarse de ecos, vocecitas chillonas arribando procedentes de todas direcciones a la paciencia del saiya, gritillos soltados por los niños, que asistían a la puesta de títeres, acribillando su lábil tolerancia a tal grado que hacía mucho tiempo el príncipe había dejado de escuchar los inmaduros e ingenuos diálogos para ocuparse sólo de maldecir la suerte de la mujer y la propia; la de Bulma por ser tanta y la de él por ser siniestramente escasa todavía seguía recordando el momento en que le dijo:

-"_si cae sello, vamos a tu estupida obra de peluchitos, sí cae águila te encerrarás en tu laboratorio hasta haber construido un robot que sea capaz de soportar tres ráfagas de ki consecutivas". _El príncipe miro al águila grabada en la divisa y le amenazo: _"si no sales te mato"_. Por supuesto el ave ni se inmuto ni tampoco salio al fin y al cabo muerta ya estaba y bien muerta tan era así que le rendían homenaje en un artículo que nadie pero nadie era capaz de despreciar.

-¡Ah!, cuidado allí está la bruja- grito Bulma apuntando con el dedo índice hacia la muñeca de cabello naranja, nariz grandisima y sombrero, que montaba en una escoba de popotillos.

Vegeta la miro de soslayo preguntándose seriamente si los ositos de gomita que la peliazul llevaba a su boca cada tanto no serían algún tipo de droga alucinógena, en qué cabeza cabía gritarle a un par de niños de tela que detrás de ellos se encontraba la villana, claro que lo sabían ¿no se suponía que antes de montar la historia hubo ensayos?

Además esos dos chiquillos eran obscenamente malcriados, confianzudos y malolientes intrusos que le pegaban de mordidas a la fachada de chispitas y las macetas de galleta, ante sus ojos estaba perfectamente justificada la resolución de la señorita narizona que optaba por meterlos en un caldero. Él por menos de eso los habría hecho polvo en ipso facto.

- Pobre de ti, tía Pola, debes de estar muy cansada- se lamentaba Bunny llenando las cuatro tacitas de porcelana.

La curiosidad de mujer las había llevado a organizar una partida de dominó con el fin de ir haciendo que la tía soltara la verdad entre jugada y jugada.

-pues el viaje si fue cansado, pero la verdad aun me quedan energías, eso de estar muerto de cansancio es para viejitos pero yo, que soy tan joven, no tengo todavía de qué preocuparme- contesto la tía Pola, sonriente

-quién tuviera tu visión de los años- murmuro Mamá Lorenza posando sus antiquísimas pupilas en las patitas de gallo que salían a cada lado de los ojos canela de la jarocha

-¡ay! Ya te vi Lorenza, fijándote en mis arrugas- exclamo descubriendo de un grito la indiscreción de la institutriz- sí, digo, si tengo mis arruguitas pero eso es por que me rio mucho- argumento en su defensa la morena.

- si y también porque naciste en el 45- agrego Pita mezclando las fichas que estaban panza abajo en la mesa

-eso no es cierto Guadalupe, se descompuso la maquina de escribir en el registro civil del pueblo y en lugar de que escribiera 65 puso 45- la tía Pola, de memoria se sabía la mentira y hacía uso de ella cada vez que su edad estaba en juego, muchos años atrás solía decir "prefiero decirte cuánto peso que cuántos años tengo" a estas alturas de su multiparidad ya no estaba en posición de argumentar lo mismo.

-escojan sus fichas- aconsejo Bunny tratando de virar el tema de conversación y evitar entrar en situaciones espinosas en las que cada una de las presentes gritaría su fecha de nacimiento. De sobra está decir que la rubia no era la más jovencita de todas.

Los cuatro pares de manos se abalanzaron a los pedacitos bicolor haciendo uso de toda su intuición telepática para escoger los que tuvieran los puntos mas convenientes.

-¿Por qué Don Cenobio no vino con ustedes, tía?- cuestiono Bunny sin mayores rodeos.

-a poco querías otra boca que alimentar- cometo ácidamente Mamá Lorenza, como era su usual estilo- a la próxima que vengan duermen ellos en la casa y todos nosotros le pedimos refugio en la cámara de gravedad a Vegeta o ¿qué?

-Ja, ja, ja- mas bien dormimos en el cuarto de la lavadora, ni en los sueños más idílicos Don Veggie nos da cobijo en su adorada camarita- pronóstico Pita

- en su qué- pregunto la despistadísima visitante- que había aprovechado el paréntesis recién hecho respecto al príncipe para echarles una miradita a las fichas de sus contrincantes.

- ¡que quién tiene la muela de seis!- grito Pita a su hermana prefiriendo abrir el juego que repetir lo antes dicho en resumidas cuentas, su hermana se regia bajo el famoso dicho "tú hazte gorda y ponte sorda"

-¡yo, Yo!- exclamó Bunny con la felicidad de quien ha descubierto una forma fabulosa de mejorar el mundo- te toca tía- señalo la rubia

-bueno, Polancia y ya nos vas a decir por que no vino tu maridote- replanteo Pita

-por que nos enojamos- contesto sencillamente la veracruzana

La galletita que descendía libremente por la garganta de Mamá Lorenza se vio repentinamente truncada, los ojos de Pita se desorbitaron y Bunny sintió que se le abría un tremendo vació en medio del estomago.

-pe… pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntaba contrariada Mamá Lorenza

-ustedes siempre han estado muy enamorados- objeto Bunny

- ah claro, pero las cosas cambian, ese fodongo, holgazán, piensa que soy su sirvienta y no, NO está rete equivocado- expuso la tía Pola

-ay si, Polancia, claro, no eres su sirvienta, nomás su maquinita de hacer niños- comento con ironía Pita

-ya me tenía harta el desgraciado: "Pola, plancha la ropa, Pola, tengo hambre, Pola, ¿ya barriste el patio? Pola, ¿ya regaste las plantas?, Pola no tengo camisas limpias" PUES LAVALAS TÚ, SI TANTO TE URGEN- le dije y que me dice el infeliz- ¿y tú, para que estás aquí?- AH, NO, NO, MI CHULITO, A MI NOMÁS DIME DÓNDE DICE QUE ME LLAMO CENICIENTA

Las bocas de las otras tres mujeres se abrieron incrédulas ante el relato de la tía Pola las miradas se intercambiaron buscando en las otras donde apoyarse.

-y me vine pa' acá en menos de lo que canta un gallo- concluyo la nueva huésped...

-GANE, GANE- gritaba la tía Pola absolutamente ajena a la mirada compungida del trío que observaba la base de la mesa temerosas de que el susodicho Don Cenobio se acostumbrara demasiado rápido al eco del silencio y le resultara atractiva la soledad decidiendo, así, dejar las cosas como estaban.

Atorados en el trafico de mediodía Vegeta persistía en maldecir su suerte una y mil veces, aquel domingo era uno de esos días en los que definitivamente preferiría no haber abierto los ojos en medio del día que comenzaba a oscuras todavía, cansado de escuchar a la mujer proferir contra los demás conductores ahora, encima de todo tenía que escucharla cantar haciendo uso de sus excelentes pulmones "_cuando yo era señorita, me conseguí un noviecito que siempre a mi me decía por ahí, por ahí, suavecito_*" Vegeta sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal y una nausea subió por su diafragma al imaginar la escena que Bulma canturreaba.

-¿tu madre esperaba visitas?- pregunto el príncipe a la mujer cuando estaba a contadas cuadras de la corporación

Bulma se encogió de hombros-¿sientes algo?

-si- murmuro Vegeta

-a lo mejor son las señoras del club- infirió la peliazul- entramos por la puerta de atrás, si quieres- ofreció Bulma.

Al percatarse de que las muchas señoras del club se hallaban dispersas en la propiedad, decidieron, de común acuerdo, cosa que Vegeta tomo como un mal presagio entrar por el balcón de la recamara de Bulma. Cuando hubieron atravesado las cortinas que impedían una buena panorámica de la habitación Vegeta sintió que un golpe se asestaba repetidas veces en su abdomen, luego el aire le empezó a faltar, y pensó que no eran suyas todas aquellas prendas bellamente dobladas sobre la cama, el tocador, el sillón y la mesita de noche.

-MAMÁAAAAA…

*suavecito, Sonora de Margarita.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews, no se me enojen por favor, espero que en este capitulo se sientan mas comodos respecto a los modismos, intente no usar muchos, el primer capitulo fue hecho hace varios meses y fue una mera tonteria que se me ocurrio viendo una pelicula de Pedro Infante, idolo de idolos acá en México, por eso tambien coge ese saborcito a melodrama, creo. Por lo regular, a mi me gusta actualizar los lunes o los viernes, pero hoy, por ser tan linda su respuesta les dejo un capitulito, recien salido del horno; conforme avance la historia el tamaño de los capitulos se ira haciendo mas grande. No se pìerda su fic: La tia Pola. Saludos y cariños desde México. NOMICA **


	3. noticia de ultima hora

**Noticia de última hora. **

La voz de Bulma descendió a toda velocidad invadiendo la mansión de su desesperada forma de llamar a su madre.

-parece que la están matando- comento Mamá Lorenza mientras hacía rodajas una cebolla.

-¿y quien te dice que no?- pregunto Pita exprimiendo una naranja sobre la carne cruda que esperaba ser marinada.

Bunny tomo un profundo respiro, oh si, imaginar el teatro que se montaría era mucho mas lindo y fácil que afrontar la cruda realidad.

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiii- se volvió a escuchar por toda la propiedad como si en verdad Bulma estuviera siendo cruelmente torturada, no obstante, para tranquilidad del trío de mujeres era de conocimiento popular que, si fuera así realmente, Bulma no tendría tiempo ni de abrir la boca, mucho menos de alzar semejante alarido.

Mamá Lorenza se volteo para ver a Bunny que sentada al filo de su silla picaba pacientemente un manojo de cilantro- ¿no vas a ir?- cuestiono la institutriz con los ojos llenos de lagrimas artificiales a causa de la cebolla que cobraba venganza después de haber recibido cruel muerte.

-¿para que?- inquirió la rubia

-¡¿Cómo que para que?! Pues para que los pongas al tanto de la situación- explico Mamá Lorenza con la escasa paciencia que siempre había tendido.

-¿Cuál situación?- cuestiono Bunny fingiendo no entender para nada lo que le sugería la institutriz

-como que cual, no finjas demencia; Bunny- declaro amenazadora Pita

-yo no eche la mentira- se defendió Bunny encogiéndose de hombros infantilmente.

-yo tampoco- dijo Pita siguiendo el ejemplo de su patrona cuando vio la puerta de escape desvergonzadamente cerca.

Pero si desde que el mundo es mundo había ocurrido lo que ahora veían los ojos incrédulos de Mamá Lorenza, uno los ayudaba tantito y en montón todos decían si, si, vamos juntos vitoreando el pueblo unido jamás será vencido, a la hora de los garrotes las gentes eran tragadas por la tierra, las lenguas comidas, al menos mordidas por ratones y quedaban nomás los dedos apuntando al culpable.

-que bonito, tan viejonas y tan cobardes pero está bien, está bueno, bien bueno, traidoras- sentencio Mamá Lorenza arrojando la tablita de picar y envolviendo el cuchillo entre sus faldas salio a la terraza de la cocina y empezó a atravesar los entresijos de la mansión.

-¿viste lo que llevaba, Pita?- cuestiono Bunny desconcertada- ¿para que quiere un cuchillo?

-para cortarse el cuello cuando Vegeta se le acerque peligrosamente con intenciones sanguinarias- pronostico Pita arrancando con los dientes los gajos adheridos a la piel de su naranja recién macerada.

Dio tres golpecitos elegantes y educados a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, esta vez le propino cinco golpes agresivos a la puerta a la que de nuevo ignoraron, a Mamá Lorenza no le gustaba gritar, en el internado de señoritas en que se había educado hacía muchísimos años le dijeron que quien alzaba la voz no tenia la razón, sin embargo había pasado casi treinta años al servicio de una familia que decía que quien no alzaba la voz no era escuchado en especial el ultimo año y medio los gritos eran cosa de moda por lo que se preemitió un desahogo.

-DOCTOR, USTED PIENSA QUE YO NO SÉ QUE ESTÁ USTED ALLÍ ADENTRO; PERO ¿QUE CREE? SI SÉ Y QUIERO Y EXIJO QUE SALGA O LO SACO- advirtió Mamá Lorenza desenvolviendo su arma.

- estoy muy ocupado Lorenza, vuelva al rato- se alcanzo a escuchar desde dentro del laboratorio del Doctor Briefs que en su ingenuidad creía que seria capaz de persuadir a una mujer.

-como usted quiera- contesto al otro lado de la puerta, la institutriz que tan conocedora de la vida era y empuñando su arma se dio a la tarea de blandirse contra la cerradura del laboratorio.

El Dr. Briefs se volvió lentamente al escuchar el ruidillo que producía la cerradura de su santuario siendo vejada, temeroso al sentirse ultrajado corrió a abrir la puerta, había llegado el momento de afrontar las cosas.

-¿que es tan urgente; Lorenza?- su intención original era poner la cara de enojado, para dejar bien en claro que con su laboratorio nadie se metía, por supuesto se arrepintió cuando vio lo que Mamá Lorenza portaba en las manos, un cuchillo de deshuesar recién afilado, alzo las manos hacia arriba, como en un atraco o en una detención y pensó que demostraría su carácter en otro lado, con otra persona y en un mejor momento.

-ya vinieron- contesto secamente la institutriz, mujer de pocas palabras.

-¿llego mas visita?- pregunto asustadísimo el científico.

-no, gracias a Dios, no. Llegaron Bulma y Vegeta, señor- declaro la mujer

-Ah mire que bien y ¿ya les contaron? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Se molestaron mucho?- cuestionaba rápidamente el doctor con un nerviosismo intermitente al ver que el cuchillo seguía suspendido en modo amenazador.

- no señor, no les hemos dicho nada, usted es el hombre de la casa y por lo tanto la responsabilidad es toda suya- objeto Mamá Lorenza

El científico angosto los ojos, desde cuando esas mujeres le veían como una figura autoritaria, nunca en la vida le tomaban en cuenta cuando algo decían ellas estaba dicho y santo remedio, cuando él solicitaba algo era cosa de segunda importancia si se entrometía con sus juegos de canasta o sus paseos vespertinos y ahora venían a obligarle a acarrear semejante responsabilidad, aun no tenía el Novel y se consideraba fuerte y lucido como para morir repentinamente.

-yo no eche la mentira- se defendió, tal cual lo había hecho su señora, por algo eran almas gemelas.

-pero le saco provecho, señor-argumento la institutriz acercando el arma punzo cortante al cuello de su patrón.

-Dios nos guarde- puntualizo el Dr. Briefs de modo resignado, ahora entendía por que Mamá Lorenza era a la única persona, en la mansión, probablemente en el universo a la que Vegeta se dirigía de usted.

Un cortejo moderamente numeroso llego a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma, con el jefe de familia por delante las tres mujeres se sentían bastante seguras, ellas solo tendrían que estarse bien listas para grabar en sus memorias la cara de los recién casados, sobre todo la del principito que seguramente invocarían en su lecho de muerte para irse al otro mundo contentas.

-Hola- exclamo Pita sacando a relucir su sonrisa.

Bulma los vio entrar a los cuatro juntos, e inmediatamente dedujo que algo malo, muy malo sucedía, esa aglomeración solo la había visto pocas veces en su vida, la mas reciente fue al verlos a los cuatro caminar en peregrinación para agradecerle a San Judas Tadeo, abogado especial en los casos difíciles y desesperados cuando la peliazul, le confeso a Yamcha haber lanzado el anillo de compromiso que éste le dio a la mitad de Paris justo el día en que estallaba simultáneamente con un saibaman*, ella alego desesperación, en ese momento, el compromiso y la relación, de cualquier modo quedaron disueltos para siempre.

-¿que esta sucediendo?- pregunto la heredera completamente a la defensiva, sabía que debía esperar algo inesperado venir de los que la miraban sin decir nada.

-¿como estuvo la obra?- pregunto Bunny para, como se dice vulgarmente, tantearle el agua a los camotes, hacerse una idea, pues, de cómo irles soltando la noticia a los _niños, _como llamaba a su hija y a su casi hijo en sus adentros.

-bonita-contesto automáticamente Bulma sin dejar que se le fuera Bunny por la tangente.

-estupida- opino Vegeta haciendo caso omiso de los ojos asesinos que le echaba Bulma.

-¿siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?- Bulma conocía de antemano la respuesta pero le gustaba oírla, porque el príncipe siempre buscaba palabras diferentes aunque en esencia acababa diciendo lo mismo.

-este es un país con pluralidad de ideas y puedo decir lo que se me pegue la gana- refuto el saiya a su favor apoyado en la cabecera de la cama de la peliazul en que se había recostado esperando que el súbito mareo que minutos atrás le sobrevino desapareciera.

-por que no dices que te emociono cuando la bruja iba a cocinar a Hansel y Gretel- sugirió Bulma a sabiendas de que el guerrero se aborchonaría.

-se me paso el gusto cuando la bruja los dejo escapar, estupida bruja- mascullo Vegeta

-sádico- le califico Bulma con una media sonrisa

-nunca he cocinado a mis victimas, ¿te sacrificarías en nombre de la ciencia?- ofreció Vegeta, divertido, por fin el mareo cedía.

Bulma le sonrió como solía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo en que percibía al príncipe hablando en broma. A los demás el chiste no les cayo en gracia en su lugar tragaron saliva ruidosamente pensando en que muy pronto el saiya podría hacer realidad sus deseos y aumentar de esta forma su repertorio de métodos de tortura, especimenes para practicar in vivo tendría y bastantes.

La peliazul tomo un respiro y de repente recordó por que había llamado a gritos a su madre.

-¿Por qué está aquí la ropa de Vegeta?

-pues, resulta que esta mañana llego la Tía Pola, de manera inesperada- Introdujo Bunny lentamente.

Los ojos azules de Bulma se abrieron significativamente.

-con todos sus niños- prosiguió la rubia

-¡y nosotros pensando que eran las señoras del club!- exclamo la científica viendo a Vegeta quien alcanzo a percibir en la mujer algo de preocupación.

-incluido Cornelio- pronuncio sugestivamente Pita

Bulma llevo sus uñas hasta la propia boca y comenzó a morderlas casi obsesivamente mientras movía las piernas desesperada.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto Vegeta con su escueta amabilidad

- al ser muchos los vástagos de la tía Pola, cuando llegaron invadieron todas las habitaciones, apenas un parpadeo y ya estaban instalados en tu habitación, por lo que tendrán que compartir esta.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto poniéndose en pie el príncipe bastante repuesto, con el seño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas.

-no, no, creo que haya problema, es enorme aquí pueden dormir cuatro gentes sin problemas para el espacio- se defendió el Dr. Briefs dando pequeños pasitos para atrás.

-¿ah si?- pregunto Vegeta mientras contaba bajito- uno, dos, tres, cuatro,- con el dedo índice apuntaba los cuerpos que a lo largo del conteo se habían ido acercando los unos a los otros cada vez un poco mas- ustedes, van a dormir juntos y yo utilizare alguna de sus alcobas san se acabo- puntualizo el príncipe.

- y por que mejor no comparte la tía Pola su cuarto con quien quiera que haya invadido la habitación de Vegeta- inquirió la peliazul a su padre.

-Bulma, aquí la invitada, bueno, la huésped es ella y nunca, nunca, se le hacen pasar incomodidades a las visitas si se pueden ahorrar con un poquito de esfuerzo por parte de los anfitriones- explico didácticamente Mamá Lorenza

-pero Mamá Lorenza, Vegeta también es nuestro huésped- reclamo Bulma

- es que hay otra cosita- murmuro por lo bajito el Dr. Briefs

-Y ahora qué- resoplo Bulma en tono molesto

- es que… es que… es que… están casados- dijo atropelladamente el científico.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Vegeta que en este punto del discurso se sentía atrozmente perdido

-ustedes- pronuncio el Dr. Briefs mientras señalaba con el dedo índice y el medio a los que ahora, petrificados no entendían absolutamente nada de semejante locura.

Al príncipe los colores del rostro le fueron y le vinieron multitudinarias veces, torrentes de palabras altisonantes le atravesaban la mente en todos los idiomas que conocía pero de la garganta no le salía nada, mando al carajo la estima, de la que solo él sabía, que tenía hacia sus anfitriones y convoco sus poderes en un Big Bang Attack del que el mundo no podría dar mas testimonio que las cenizas restantes.

En la realidad todo su puso negro frente a sus ojos y solo escucho a lo lejos a la mujer pidiendo que le llevasen alcohol.

*rocío de la plegaria II- constelación tacto a tacto.

**La semana pasada quedamos en que las actualizaciones serian los viernes o los lunes, pero mañana, viernes, parto en una campaña de deteccion oportuna de cancer cervico uterino, a eso me dedico, soy cito e histotecnologa, por lo general trabajo en laboratorio por lo que me queda tiempo para escribir, algunas otras veces me toca realizar las autopsias pero otras como en esta ocasion, me voy una o dos semanas a recorrer pueblitos y para que vean que soy una niña muy cumplida y que no quiere reclamos les dejo un capitulito que espero les guste. Con cariño. NOMICA **


	4. mucho gusto

**Mucho gusto. **

Una vez fuera de la alcoba en disputa y un príncipe convaleciente Bulma había gritado hasta el cansancio todo tipo de blasfemias e insultos, exigió explicaciones, luego de tenerlas, clamó a Dios una y mil veces, cuando se dio cuenta de que a Dios le tenían sin cuidados sus quejas opto por mandar a todo mundo al Diablo, al final ya con la boca seca y la garganta irritada regreso al cuarto para asegurarse de que Vegeta continuara vivo.

Y aunque vivo continuaba, su humor sempiternamente vulnerable y altamente peligroso para terceros impidió al saiya bajar a saludar a los recién llegados o siquiera comer.

Acto seguido murmullos y risitas de toda clase se escuchaban en la mansión de los Briefs "_pues donde estará el mentado príncipe", "como se hace del rogar", "válgame Dios cuanto misterio", "a lo mejor está feo", "pedante"… _y pese a que el publico lo pidió una y otra vez Vegeta no dio la cara el resto del día…

Alrededor de las 7: 15 AM un temblor seguido de una explosión sacudieron la mansión Briefs y lanzaron fuera de la cama, cual resorte, a la Tía Pola quien aturdida por lo sucedido trataba de ponerse la bata de dormir encima lo mas rápido que sus temblorosas manos le permitían, se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el pasillo y una replica del antiguo temblor le provoco perder el equilibrio, descendía descalza por la escalera de mármol y un repetido estallido hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente, asustada corrió hasta donde veía luz, la cocina, y se encontró con una Bulma completamente relajada que canturreaba por lo bajito mientras picaba una lechuga y partía limas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Bulmita, Bulmita!- gritaba la tía Pola con el aliento entrecortado.

Bulma se giro lentamente para toparse con una Tía Pola desdentada, despeinada, sin maquillaje, descalza y con la bata de dormir puesta al revés.

-¿te sientes mal?- pregunto Bulma

-algo bien extraño está pasando ¿no has oído o sentido, tú, unos temblores o unos truenos rarísimos?- la conmocionada tía no había terminado de explicarse en el momento en que una nueva explosión se hizo presente- ¡aaahhh! JesúsMaríayJosé, es el fin del mundo, es el fin del mundo ¡UNA GUERRA!- exclamaba la tía Pola que trataba de ocultarse debajo de la barra desayunadora.

La cortesía de Bulma, pese a que era mucha no daba para frenar sus carcajadas- JA JA JA JA- con las manos quería decirle a su invitada que se tranquilizara pero le resultaba bastante difícil.

-no te rías caraja, escóndete que no ves que el juicio final ha llegado; ¡DIOS, DIOS, nos castigara por todos nuestros pecados!- gritaba la mujer morena con los ojos desorbitados

-no- las lágrimas, producto de la risa se desprendían de los ojos celestes

-LOS NIÑOS; MIS HIJOS; QUE ALGUIEN SALVE A MIS HIJOS- suplicaba la tía Pola jalándose del cabello en un acto de evidente desesperación.

-no tía, no, cálmate- decía Bulma haciendo un esfuerzo por impedir que su pobre y bienamada huésped muriera de un ataque al corazón- no es fin del mundo, dame tu mano, sal de ahí, no va a pasar nada- explicaba la peliazul lentamente ayudando a la veracruzana a incorporarse lentamente.

-entonces ¿Qué es?

-es Vegeta, todos los días, la mayor parte del tiempo se escuchan y se sienten explosiones, como las de hace un rato- mencionaba Bulma mientras llenaba de café una tacita para su Tía

-¿tu marido?- inquirió la mujer acercando la taza a su boca con sus manos regordetas

Bulma se aclaro la garganta nerviosa y dándole la espalda a su huésped recordó la bella sensación de tener al príncipe en su cama, el bonito privilegio de observarlo dormido pero su espalda le devolvió a la triste realidad; pensándolo mejor quizás desde el sillón las imperfecciones del saiya al dormir no podían ser juzgadas bien del todo- maldito Vegeta- mascullo la heredera.

-¿y que hace ahí?- pregunto la jarocha sacando a Bulma de sus cavilaciones

-entrena, tía, por eso quiero pedirte que los niños no se acerquen demasiado a esa cosa que ves allí- peticiono Bulma apuntando con el dedo índice la cámara de gravedad que desprendía su característico resplandor escarlata al estar encendida- a veces se destroza y salen los pedazos disparados en todas direcciones y yo no quiero accidentes- se excuso Bulma.

-pierde cuidado, yo les digo, voy a vestirme para que me presentes a tu marido, me han dicho que es tan guapo como un galán de novela- confesó la tía Pola tomando rumbo para su cuarto

-ay tía, yo creo que te va a dar mas miedo verlo que oír sus escándalos- murmuro Bulma sacando del horno el pastel de hojaldre que había preparado para deleite de cierto saiya.

Al poco rato de que la tía Pola abandonara la cocina un trío de mujeres, comandado por Bunny, se introducía sigilosamente a donde la peliazul hacía acrobacias para freír carne, rebanar fruta, poner agua para el café, activar la licuadora y busca el vaso "edición especial Vegeta" todo al mismo tiempo.

-bien, y ¿como fue tu primera noche de bodas?- abrió el interrogatorio Pita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿han visto el vaso de Veggie?- las féminas se miraron las unas a las otras extrañadas

-no- respondieron al unísono

-¿Qué hicieron anoche?- replanteo la institutriz desde su asiento observando como su adorada niña lanzaba cazuelas en todas direcciones

-¿Dónde lo deje? ¿Dónde?- musitaba Bulma

-¿Qué te dijo cuando despertaron?- insistió Bunny viendo sorprendida que su hija se columpiaba en una silla hurgando en todos los estantes de la alacena

-seguras de que no lo han visto- replanteo Bulma

-¡NO!- contestaron al unísono, las mujeres cansadas, de que Bulma aprovechara la desaparición del trasto como tangente

-¿no nos quieres decir nada?- pregunto Pita

- es que no sé donde está ese vaso, ustedes creen que, ¿Veggie se lo hubiera llevado a la cámara?- argumento la peliazul revolviendo los pocillos

- ay mi amor, es sólo un vaso, le sirves en otro y ya; mejor siéntate y cuéntanos todo todititito- sugirió Bunny emocionada desde su lugar

Bulma desistió en su afán por hallar el preciado vaso y se giro a ellas con un profundo suspiro, cosa que el auditorio tomo por buena señal, lastima que en la realidad fuera pura resignación.

-¡se besaron!- resolvió Bunny aplaudiendo

-claro que no- aclaro Bulma con un movimiento rápido de sus manos

-¡Hmp! Tanto alboroto para nada, ni se besaron, que aburrido- sentencio Pita con un puchero de insatisfacción en la cara

-ay, si Bulma ¡no puede ser! Durmieron juntos, en la misma cama y ¿¿NO SE BESARON??- exclamaba Mamá Lorenza mas que defraudada

-para empezar, ni dormimos juntos; su majestad durmió en MI cama, gracias a las magnificas invenciones de no sé quiénes y yo tuve que dormir en el sillón- narro Bulma mientras se masajeaba su adolorida espalda

-por que quisiste, Bulma, voy a creer, a este paso van a ser tus padrinos de bodas los androides- dedujo Mamá Lorenza con una bolsita de té en la mano

-todo por mendiga indecisión, yo le hubiera dicho: "a ver Mi Príncipe, flojito y cooperando"- explicaba Pita con mirada lasciva mientras se tronaba los dedos- luego lo amarro a la cama y como es muy hombre que me lo demuestre- decía Pita creyéndose completamente el papel de dominatrix

Vegeta se aclaro la garganta teatralmente para sacar a la ama de llaves de su ensoñación, si bien todo mundo tiene derecho a soñar, no todos pueden soñar con el Príncipe de los saiyajines. Y con todo el porte varonil de que el guerrero era capaz tomo asiento en la barrita desayunadora para esperar a que llegara la primera parte de su inmenso desayuno.

-Buenos días, apuesto Vegeta- soltó Bunny con su natural tono de voz

-¿Cómo amaneció el hombre mas guapo de este mundo?- saludo Pita haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara y soltara una sonrisita espontánea

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Mamá Lorenza acercando una caja de polvorones al príncipe

Vegeta asintió a modo de respuesta y se dedico a observar de lleno a Bulma, parte por que a estas alturas de la vida y conociendo a las tres mujeres que tenia al lado, negar que sentía mas que atracción, una especie de simpatía posesiva, a la que aun no se atrevía a bautizar, por la mujer; era caso perdido ni siquiera invertiría sus fuerzas en tratar de disimular y la segunda y mas importante de las razones era el amor fulminante que le inspiraban los platillos de la peliazul.

-Vegeta, ¿te llevaste tu vaso a la cámara? – inquirió la mujer con el vaso de la licuadora en la mano.

El saiya negó con la cabeza.

-no lo encuentro- murmuro frustrada Bulma reanudando su búsqueda provocando una avalancha de ollas, cucharas, sartenes, platos, tenedores y un torrente de maldiciones

-por que no usas otro, después lo buscas con calma- sugirió Vegeta, de pie, al ver que su licuado de cereales con frutas, suplemento alimenticio y vitaminas (por aquello del desgaste físico y reparación del tejido muscular) corría peligro a manos de Bulma

-buenos días, damas y caballeros- saludo el Dr. Briefs ligeramente consternado por el desorden

-¿has visto el vaso de Vegeta?- pregunto desesperada Bulma

-no- contesto sencillamente el científico

-maldita sea- profirió la heredera

Todos los allí presentes conocían la historia del mentado vaso. Bulma, con sus propias manos, lo había moldeado, después de un curso rápido de alfarería, le había dado el tamaño necesario para evitar servir mas de una vez al príncipe; con todo su cariño lo pinto y adorno escribiendo el nombre de Vegeta con linda tinta color escarlata –para evitar confusiones- solo existía un pequeño detalle, el nombre del propietario estaba escrito en saiya, es decir, garabatos ininteligibles para un foráneo.

-cuando se levanten los niños de la tía Pola, les preguntas muñeca- aconsejo el Dr. Briefs tratando de calmar a su pequeña

-la tía Pola se levanto muy asustada- comento Bulma tratando de suprimir una risita

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mamá Lorenza empezando a levantar el reguero de losa que había

-por el pacifico entrenamiento de cierta persona- la peliazul respiro hondo para intentar ahogar la carcajada que se le venia- pensó que era el fin del mundo

Pita estallo en carcajadas seguida de todos los demás- Bien hecho, Don Veggie, a este paso mañana ya va a estar recogiendo sus tilichitos- se aventuro a decir

Un joven delgado, alto y de ojos claros entro tímidamente a la cocina

-B.. Bue.. Buenos días- soltó entre balbuceos despojándose del sombrero norteño

Las risas de todos se transformaron en un silencio expectante. En esta esquina estaba Cornelio Juan de Dios Gaspar Pérez García en vivo y a todo color con sus botas de cocodrilo color marfil, pantalón de mesilla deslavado, fajo piteado una hebilla en forma de penca de nopal con una camisa estampada de gallos de pelea, multicolor; temblándole las manos y los ojos clavados en el escote de la mujer de cabello celeste y en la otra esquina Vegeta, a secas, príncipe de todos los saiyajines, cabello oscuro, ojos de oxidiana, ropa deportiva de diseñador color negro, monarca de nacimiento pero sobretodo y ante todo asesino despiadado.

-hola Bulmita- escupió el visitante con su acento costeño lanzándose sobre de la mujer, con la plena intención de plantarle un beso, Bulma en un rápido moviendo esquivo la boca foránea, después de tanto convivir con peleadores algunos reflejos había adquirido.

Los ojos oscuros del príncipe brillaron como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían; tenía frente a él una nueva victima.

-te presento a Vegeta- dijo la heredera tomando distancia entre Cornelio y apoyando una de sus manos en la tonificada espalda de cierto saiya- mi marido- completo pese a todas las promesas que se había hecho a si misma la tarde anterior de no recurrir a la mentira mas que en situaciones altamente peligrosas.

Aquella frase retumbo en la estancia palideciendo la cara del recién llegado, Bunny no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa, lo que escuchaba era música para sus oídos, el Dr. Briefs estuvo a punto de aplaudir pensó por un segundo que había muerto y que lo que escuchaba era parte de un sueño póstumo. Una onda de frío recorrió la espalda Vegeta, con todo lo que se había negado, con todo lo que su mente le grito y le seguía gritando que escapara de esa casa de locos; al final salio su orgullo a resolver la situación, esa era una guerra recién comenzada y él no la abandonaría.

-mucho gusto, Cornelio Juan de Dios Gaspar Pérez García- dijo el pretendiente tratando de disimular su desencanto extendiendo la mano derecha en dirección a Vegeta quien por su parte, se limito a producir un gruñido y un gesto de desprecio por respuesta.

"si eso no es marcar territorio, entonces que alguien me explique ¿Qué es?"- pensaba Mamá Lorenza dando un sorbito a su té inglés.

Pita contemplaba la escena maravillada mientras introducía a su boca una cuchara con gelatina color rojo "ahora sí, se acabaron los estira y afloja, es ahora o nunca"

Todos procuraban no hacer mucho ruido al respirar pues esperaban algo, una impertinencia, un estallido de celos, un beso apasionado, algo.

-hola, hola, jóvenes- es escucho la voz cantarina y la tía Pola apareció en la puerta con un vaso de tamaño considerable y letras escarlatas- Hoooola chicas del coro- espeto haciendo un movimiento de manos exagerado y dándose media vuelta en dirección a Mamá Lorenza, Bunny y Pita; recorrió con sus ojos cafés a la concurrencia, se detuvo en el extraño en el cual su querida Bulmita posaba las manos, abriendo los ojos y la boca en forma de "O" exclamo- NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ME LO CREO, BULMIIIIIITA ¿ESTE ES TU MARIDO? VIRGEN DE LA CUCHARITA, ¿CUÁL GALÁN DE NOVELA? SI HASTA SE PARECE A MAURICIO GARCÉS- la tía Pola, con cada frase, se había acercado un poco mas al saiya, como para corroborar que sus ojos no le estuvieran mintiendo.

Vegeta trago saliva, se sentía a la deriva, por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo, mucho miedo e indignación y en un reflejo de desesperación tomo fuertemente una de las manos de Bulma, como un niño el primer día de escuela con temor de ser abandonado a su suerte.

Bulma sintió lastima por el saiya, cierto que el guerrero había progresado en sus relaciones, hasta era capaz de sonreír por algún halago; pero aun no estaba listo para tanto, quizás nadie lo estaría nunca.

-¡el vaso!- exclamo Bulma cuando vio que su escapatoria estaba allí, en las manos morenas de su folklórica tía,

La tía Pola volteo para todos lados, buscando algo llamativo- ¡ah éste!- exclamo con una sonrisa- ay lo agarre anoche, es que no encontraba en qué poner mi dentadura, pero ya era tarde y no le pregunte a nadie de quien era ni nada, tómalo, mi reina, aquí esta- ofrecía la jarocha con la sencillez que la caracterizaba- que bonitos esos garabatitos ¿qué significan eh?

-por que no pasamos al comedor, ya está todo listo- invito Bunny con su gesto de amabilidad tratando de salvar a su recién estrenado yerno que de no intervenir moriría de hambre y estrés.

* * *

**Hola, la semana pasada llegue de mi campaña, pero no actualice porque iba a presentar mi examen de admision a la facultad de medicina y estaba requete nerviosa, en fin ya estoy aqui, de nueva cuenta dejandoles este capitulo que espero les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisita. Nos leemos la proxima semana, cuidense mucho, que Diosito los guarde. NOMICA **


	5. martirio

****

Martirio.

Como de costumbre un suculento manjar, diseñado para servirse en tres tiempos, estaba dispuesto a lo largo de la mesa del comedor de la mansión Briefs.

Los comensales ocuparon sus respectivos lugares: Vegeta en la cabecera, Bulma a la derecha del príncipe, el Dr. Briefs en la posición opuesta a la del saiya, Bunny a su derecha, Mamá Lorenza a la derecha de Bunny y Pita a la derecha de Mamá Lorenza. Dejando de este modo dos lugares a la derecha de Bulma quien en ese momento pedía no ocurriera lo que ciertamente ocurrió; Cornelio dejando de lado sus presuntos modales de caballero se abalanzó sobre la silla que quedaba a un lado de la peliazul.

Bulma les dirigió una mirada preocupada a su ama de llaves y a su institutriz quienes sonriendo se inclinaron feroces sobre la bandeja de quesadilla rellenas, que se insinuaba seductora, a los apetitos no saciados de todos los presentes.

-¿quieres lechuga, Vegeta?- cuestiono Bulma al príncipe con la mirada conmocionada.

El saiya se limito a responder con un movimiento afirmativo por lo que la mujer debió levantarse ligeramente sobre su propio asiento.

-oye m´ija, el matrimonio te sentó rebién, la ultima vez que nos vimos se te quemaba el agua, ahora, mira, hasta sabes tortear- halagaba la Tía Pola a su linda niña ignorando completamente por que los platos comenzaban a elevarse lentamente.

Bulma respondió el cumplido con una sonrisa forzada, también ajena de la indignación que Cornelio había despertado en Vegeta al plantar sus ojos claros sobre los glúteos de la heredera, sin importar la tortícolis que podría conseguir o sin mediar en la posibilidad de morir fulminado, el costeño ladeaba la cabeza 180º buscando poder encontrar algo revelador debajo del vestido rosa de Bulma.

Bunny, por su lado trataba de atrapar su desayuno en el aire sin quitar la vista de encima al espectáculo.

El Dr. Briefs aferraba contra de sí su vaso de jugo de lima preocupado por no perderse el momento en que Vegeta acabara con un puro movimiento la vida del aunque bueno, libidinoso Cornelio.

-lastima que Cornelio estará muerto para la boda de verdad- susurro Mamá Lorenza al oído de Pita

-nadie sabe para quien trabaja- contesto Pita aún más bajito

-pero ¿sabes que creo, mi reina? Yo creo que les pusiste mucho royal o algo así, por que mira, de tan esponjositas flotan- apunto la tía Pola mientras con su dedo señalaba su quesadilla rellena de champiñones que estaba achicharrándose con la luz del candil suspendido en el techo de la habitación.

Bulma siguió con sus ojos celestes la trayectoria que su tía sugería- ¡VEGETA!

-¡QUE!- contesto en el mismo tono frustrado por recibir un regaño que no merecía

-¡COMPORTATE!- ordeno la científica

-¿Qué, Que me comporte? Si quieres que me comporte entonces SIENTATE- invito con las manos el príncipe a la mujer- a ver si mañana te pones un maldito pantalón- sugirió Vegeta entre dientes

Bulma tomo asiento con un golpe seco, atolondrado Cornelio se preguntaba donde estaría su plato.

- ¿y tu quien eres para decirme lo que me debo poner, eh?- pregunto Bulma olvidada de sus invitados

-TU MARIDO- contesto la audiencia, al mismo tiempo, como en una obra de teatro para que a Bulma no se le fuera a olvidar su papel

Vegeta afirmó con una sonrisa socarrona, entretenido por el coraje que salía de las pupilas de la mujer.

A Mamá Lorenza y a Pita les parecía que aquellas eran las quesadillas mas sabrosas que hubieran comido en su vida cuando escucharon a la Tía Pola abrir el interrogatorio, toda bienintencionada de calmar la pequeña riña que acababan de tener los recién casados.

-así que pos´ ya estás casada Bulmita y con un príncipe ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Después del monigote que traías antes ¿Cómo se llamaba Cancha, Mancha, Llanta? O ¿Qué?

-Yamcha, Tía, se llama Yamcha- la corrigió Bulma sintiendo de antemano la gastritis que todo eso le llevaría

- y usted ¿a que se dedica?- quiso saber amistosa, la veracruzana, respecto a la vida de Vegeta, quien trataba de mantenerse al margen de la conversación y concentrarse en su desayuno, que era lo importante

-sabe lo qué es un príncipe- respondió con otra pregunta echando una fea mirada a quienes lo habían metido en tan constipados asuntos

-pues así de saber, saber de verdad, no crea usted que sé mucho, lo único que sé es que soy muuuuuuuuy guapos y usted no es la excepción, pero se me hace que no tienen que dedicarse a nada, ¿verdad?- la jarocha trato de remendar un propia respuesta para su propia pregunta al sentir que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban bajo la mirada pesada de Vegeta.

Sin embargo para bien o para mal todas las mujeres poseemos esa buena o mala costumbre, según acomode la ocasión de no soltar a nuestra victima hasta tener saciada nuestra propia curiosidad y aquella jarocha no sería la excepción.

-me decía Pita que usted antes viajaba mucho, de un lado a otro ¿ya no viaja?- si la ocupación no había surtido efecto seguro los intereses y los viajes si, pensó la tía y por eso persistió

- de vez en cuando, cuando quiero variar mi entrenamiento- contesto Vegeta que después de vivir con Bunny, Pita y Bulma había comprendido ciertas leyes de supervivencia.

1-una mujer nunca se calla hasta obtener una respuesta.

-ah, corre- dedujo Cornelio fingiendo el mas completo de los intereses hacia el hombre que le había arrebatado a la Bulmita de su corazón.

2-la tensión que te genere una mujer insistente, canalízala con el primer insecto que se atraviese en tu camino.

-no- contesto secamente

Bunny comenzó a masticar más lentamente para no perderse ni un pedacito de la nueva e interesantísima conversación.

-entonces, ¿Qué deporte practica?- replanteó Cornelio- oye, Bulmita me pasas la sal- peticiono el muchacho dándole una palmadita a la pierna de la peliazul.

Bulma no tuvo que efectuar ningún movimiento porque Vegeta ya le había hecho el favor al visitante arrojándole el salero con tal fuerza y puntería que, si Cornelio no hubiera practicado béisbol intentando parecerse aunque fuera un poquito a Yamcha, tendría algo más que la nariz roto.

-ah, ha, ha, ha, ya entendí, tú también eres beisbolista, como el otro- resolvió toda sonrisa Cornelio.

Si había algo en el mundo que a Vegeta le crispara más sus principescos nervios, mas que cualquier diferencia de poder entre él y Goku o cualquier conversación en la que saliera a relucir el ilustre nombre de Freezer, eran precisamente las comparaciones entre el nobilísimo saiya y Yamcha.

Bulma agacho la mirada por que no le gustaban las escenas sangrientas.

El Dr. Briefs por su parte se preguntaba dónde habría dejado su celular con cámara digital, luego recordó el circuito cerrado con que la mansión contaba y su alma se reconforto, podría ver todo desde cualquier ángulo.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza- en realidad mi pasatiempo favorito es eliminar insectos lenta y dolorosamente- pronuncio Vegeta en el tono mas amenazador de todo su repertorio pero Cornelio ni se inmuto

-si yo fuera príncipe me divertiría en otra cosa, como salir a bailar con muchachotas o comprarme un equipo de fútbol, organizar peleas de gallos o algo mas entretenido, pero si usted se divierte fumigando, ora si que cada quien sus gustos- comento el visitante

-¿te sirvo ya el postre?- pregunto Bulma al ver que las mandíbulas de Vegeta castañeaban de rabia.

-mas tarde, mujer- respondió el príncipe con los parpados contraídos.

Vegeta desapareció a toda prisa del comedor, atravesó la terraza y varios de los jardines antagónicos dándole gracias a Dios por que estaba allí su hermosa, su bella cámara de gravedad, intacta pese a todo el desorden, pese a todas la intromisiones, su incondicional morada, siempre dispuesta para él.

Lastima que los sueños duran apenas un segundo y desaparecen en un instante apenas abrir la puerta de la cámara Vegeta sintió que su instinto bestial lo llamaba, las pupilas se le dilataron y las rodillas le temblaron al encontrarse con dos niñas trenzudas, que con cobijas de todos colores habían improvisado una casita y habian llevado a vivir a SU cámara docenas de muñecas, unas de ojitos móviles, otras de plástico o tela, diabólicas por igual todas. Para rematar las niñas ignoraban por completo su presencia y seguían canturreando "_marinero que se fue a la mari- marimar, para ver lo que podía ver y ver y ver, y lo único que pudo, ver y ver y ver, fue el fondo de la mari-marimar" _

Los gritos y los llantos comenzaron al ver como su casita era cruelmente deshecha y sus muñecas eran deportadas al jardín, por un hombre extraño que parecía estar sufriendo demasiado, quisieron preguntarle al señor que le sucedía, quisieron también invitarlo a tomar el té, pero él las tomo como si fueran costales de papas y las llevo hasta la cocina. En la cocina, donde Bulma, lavaba los platos del desayuno, vieron como ella le dirigía una mirada enternecida al hombre que las expulso de su escondite.

-Bulma- pronuncio él con los ojitos llenos de agua, ella lo rodeo en sus brazos como si fuera un niño, quizás el señor si estuviera sufriendo bastante…

* * *

**Hola, muchas pero requetemuchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Las quesadillas son en tributo a Lucy, una magnifica señora que cada viernes me incita a romper mi regimen vegetariano con un poco de queso, bajo el pretexto de que las vacas no sufren al ordeñarlas, al menos eso dice Lucy habra que ver lo que dirian las vacas ¿no?, en fin un beso grande grande y que Dios los bendiga y los guarde. Exito en todo. NOMICA **


	6. farsa I

**farsa I**

Vegeta continuo padeciendo durante dos semanas que le parecieron eternas.

Sufrió cuando los niños acabaron con su pastel de chocolate casi como lo hubiera hecho la _corrección*_ si esto fuera un tristísimo cuento de Horacio Quiroga.

Sufrió cuando la tía Pola lleno la piscina de jabón **"la pompita**" "_haga usted un montón de burbujitas" _-tenia ganas de un baño de burbujas- dijo a su favor la jarocha.

Sufrió cuando Bulma dejo de lado la cámara de gravedad para dedicarse a reparar la locomotora del vástago No. 16 (aprender tanto sustantivo era demasiado pedir al príncipe).

Sufrió cuando Cornelio interrumpió su entrenamiento, solicitando sus servicios de "fumigador" para que acabara de inmediato con un grupo de repugnantes lombrices. La respuesta fue tan colorida, que si una servidora lo transcribiera probablemente nos prohibirían una nueva entrega del presente material.

Claro que una de las más maravillosas consecuencias de vivir, es precisamente el sufrimiento, sin él tendríamos que preguntarnos si de verdad vivimos o si es que sólo soñamos.

Quizás por esa razón Dios utilizaba como herramienta de superración personal, para el príncipe, a la adorable jarocha y sus dieciocho retoños…

Aquel sábado el desayuno se llevo a cabo con la normalidad relativa, que suponía la presencia de Cornelio Juan de Dios Gaspar Pérez García y Vegeta a escasos metros.

Entre pláticas triviales y preguntas por parte de la tía Pola que Vegeta, con su grandiosa capacidad de evasión, había aprendido a sortear _"¿Cuántos niñitos le gustaría tener?"… "¿Cuándo se casara a la iglesia con Bulmita?"… "¿sabia usted que vivir casados solo por el civil es pecado?... "¿nunca visita a sus parientes?" _

Al fin el postre arribo, así la jarocha se entretendría elogiando la repostería de Bulma y olvidaría sus dudas, solo para retomarlas a la hora de la comida.

El teléfono sonó y Bunny, amante del objeto y de las relaciones humanas que con él se cultivaban corrió a contestar.

- HOOOLA MILK- contesto Bunny con la sonrisa de siempre, como si Milk pudiera verla- que gusto saber de ustedes… que bueno que estén bien… ¿Cómo esta Gohan?.... ¿ah si? ¡Ay que lindo!.... aja… ¿y Goku, como esta?... ¿de veras? ¡Oh! Pobre… si claro aja… yo lo comprendo... por supuesto… sip… si… pero a veces es cuestión de suerte eso de las licencias…. Si, si, Milk,… si pero puedes tomar un taxi ¿no?.... ¡oh! Quizás en la montaña pasen un poco más esporádicos… ¡ay! Nosotros contentísimos, imagínate que tenemos la casa llena, una alegría tremenda, esta con nosotros la tía Pola y todos los niños… hace ya dos semanas, mañana cumplen aquí dos semanas… eso sería fabuloso…. Claro… claro… ¿por que no?... llámales a los demás y diles que si… claro… siiiiiiiii… aquí los esperamos, también a Yamcha… esta es su casa… yo le digo a Bulma…

Vegeta prefirió levantarse de la mesa antes de escuchar la reseña de la conversación recién finalizada y luego entre logros académicos de Gohan y fracasos personales de Goku, el anuncio de la inminente visita ahí como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bulma- llamo Bunny a su niña- a las tres van a venir los muchachos

-¡ay mamita pero nada mas a ti se te ocurre!- exclamo Bulma llevándose las manos a la frente

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bunny desconcertada del reclamo

-¡pues invitarlos!- contestaba Bulma, desesperada por la poquísima capacidad de deducción de su madre- no que adoras a Vegeta- recriminaba la peliazul

-claro, lo quiero muchísimo, es mi consentido- se defendía Bunny con simpleza

- yo creo que no mamá, ¿no lo ves como está?- argumentaba Bulma tratando de abrir a la realidad los dulces y claros ojos de su madre que poseían el don de verlo todo demasiado bello

-Vegeta está muy guapo, cada día un poquito mas- a estas alturas del cuestionamiento, Bunny se preguntaba para qué querría Bulma saber cosas tan obvias.

-NOO, NOOOO, MAMÁ, TODAS LAS NOCHES TIENE PESADILLAS- gritaba Bulma esperando que con elevar su tono de voz, la mente de su entrañable progenitora captara el mensaje

-eso es porque duerme solito en una camota- interrumpió Pita, quien había ido en ayuda de su pobre patrona

Hacía más de diez días que Bulma le había puesto un alto a su majestad y había cobrado su real derecho de dormir en la cama…

_El reloj apuntaba las dos y la ausencia de claridad terminaba por constatar que se trataba de las dos de la mañana. Las estrellitas brillaban, los grillos cantaban, los zancudos zumbaban y las gentes en la mansión Briefs roncaban, excepto dos._

_-esta cama es mía, mujer, largo de ella- exigía Vegeta con las mandíbulas apretadas_

_-no, no, no, no, es MIA, MIA, MIA, por que yo la escogí, por que yo la orine cuando era pequeña y me daban miedo los monstruos del armario, por que está en MI cuarto, que por cierto está en MI casa, por eso y mucho mas, el sillín te esta esperando- argumentaba la heredera con el brazo derecho extendido apuntando hacia el sillón en el que ella se había visto obligada a dormir_

_- esta cama dejo de ser tuya cuando tus parientes postizos invadieron mi alcoba, cuando tu institutriz y tu ama de llaves acompañadas de tus padres fantasearon con que yo era tu marido- se defendía Vegeta apuntando con el dedo índice a la mujer que lo miraba iracunda con las manos descansadas en las caderas- sé responsable y lárgate al sillón- sentenciaba el saiya_

_-yo estaba contigo el día de la desgracia- rememoraba Bulma _

_-mayor culpa aun, si tu no me hubieras obligado a ir a los malditos títeres yo hubiera estado aquí, para echar por la ventana a toda esa gentuza- se lamentaba el guerrero _

_- el hubiera no existe y nadie te obligo a ir, tú perdiste y por eso fuiste, ahora ya te toca perder otra vez- reclamaba Bulma dando golpes secos en el suelo con sus pantuflas de patito _

_-no, no pienso renunciar a la cama, vete al sillón y cuando tengas el cuello y las vértebras tan adoloridos, que apenas y puedas ponerte en pie iras en busca del tal Cenobio para que venga por su mujer y sus cachorros y regresen al chiquero del que vinieron- Vegeta se había guardado en secreto su plan maestro, no quería confesarlo por que temía que se arruinara pero en vista de que la mujer estaba terca esa noche tuvo que recurrir a descubrir un poquitin de su alma de estratega._

_Bulma nunca pero nunca había recurrido al chantaje emocional con Vegeta, sin embargo el príncipe no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como antes para sostener batallas verbales. Ambos necesitaban dormir en un colchón pachoncito, ambos necesitaban paz y tranquilidad al final del día y en resumidas cuentas, en situaciones tan difíciles, solo se tenían el uno al otro._

_-vegeta, por el amor de Dios- dijo sentándose en la cama mientras el príncipe la miraba estoico de brazos cruzados- ¡ya no puedo mas!- exclamaba Bulma fingiendo llorar- cocino como para un regimiento, lavo mas platos que si trabajara en una fonda, no tengo un minuto de paz, los niños entran a mi laboratorio preguntando "¿para qué sirve esto?" "es un desarmador", les digo, "y eso", "un tornillo" "y eso" "una calculadora" "y aquello" "un lápiz" "y eso otro" "¿Qué?" "eso" "carajo niño no sabes lo que es una maceta" "eso no, eso" "eso niño, eso es una computadora llena de complicados programas que nunca sabrás utilizar si sigues de visita en mi casa en lugar de ir a la escuela" y después me dijo con su cara sucia de chocolate "le voy a decir a mi mami que me gritaste" ¿LO PUEDES CREER VEGGIE? Yo no puedo mas- se lamentaba Bulma pretendiendo estallar en llanto y de paso mirar de reojo a vegeta quien la seguía observando con sus ojos abismales como si todo aquello le importara muy, muy poco "estupido saiyajin insensible" pensó la heredera pero se callo por que creía tener en la punta de la lengua la llave maestra del corazón principesco- estoy tan cansada, tan llena de tantas y t6antas cosas que el otro día olvide por completo el código para reprogramar la cámara de gravedad, tú sabes que nunca olvido nada- se excusaba entre falsos sollozos- te juro que lo ultimo que quiero es echar a perder tu entrenamiento ¡ya no sé ni como me llamo!- la peliazul se llevo las dos manos a la cara para tapar las supuestas lagrimas _

_-No llores mujer- escucho decir al príncipe con un tono de voz mas suave, como si intentara consolarla, luego una mano fuerte se paso rápidamente por la cabellera celeste en imitación a una caricia._

_Fue entonces cuando Bulma supo que había llegado el momento y con un movimiento magistral se apodero de una de las almohadas y una de las mantas que había en la cama, haciéndose un hobillo reinicio su lamentación _

_Vegeta la siguió observando por algunos minutos, después de mucho debatirse se introdujo despacio en la cama de la discordia. _

_Una chicharra infernal comenzó a sonar despertando de golpe a Bulma y a Vegeta que asustados se rodaron a ambos lados de la cama deshaciendo el nudo de brazos y piernas en que el alba los había sorprendido. La peliazul no paraba de mirarse a si misma constatando estar perfectamente vestida. _

_-¡no lo puedo creer eres un aprovechado! ¡Pervertido!- gritaba Bulma _

_-¿Qué?_

_- ¿Cómo que Qué? Desgraciado depravado, suficiente es que la gente ya crea que eres algo mío, como para que encima tu también lo creas y te lo quieras cobrar a la primera de cambios- recriminaba la peliazul a Vegeta que cada vez le lanzaba una mirada mas penetrante _

_-maldita mujer loca, no voy a tolerar tus insultos injustificados- sentencio el príncipe _

_- no son para nada injustificados, cuando tú cochino tratas de aprovecharte de mí, que soy tan pura- objetaba Bulma_

_-pura mentira- le interrumpió el saiya- aquí nadie ha tratado de aprovecharse de ti_

_-¿no?- preguntaba Bulma_

_-no- contesto secamente el guerrero dándose media vuelta _

_-entonces por que me abrazaste- cuestiono Bulma _

_Vegeta giro sus talones- yo no te abrace mujer, tu eres vulgar hasta para dormir, yo solo te sujete fuertemente para evitar que me sacaras un ojo- se excuso el príncipe_

_-esa ha sido la peor mentira que me han dicho- dijo Bulma angostando sus hermosos ojos_

_- estamos a mano, mujer, el llanto de anoche ha sido el llanto mas falso que he oído en toda mi vida- respondió el príncipe dirigiéndose a la ducha._

_Las noches siguientes el abrazo sucedió sin teatros y sin mayores aspavientos._

Por eso Bulma sabia que vegeta padecía pesadillas cada noche, pero no lo diría por que su madre y su ama de llaves y su institutriz se pondrían como gallinas culecas haciendo planes y tejiendo zapatitos para bodas y nietos que solo existían en sus mentes.

Continuara…

_La corrección: grupo de hormigas negras, pequeñas brillantes, esencialmente carnívoras capaz de devorar cualquier cosa a su paso. La miel silvestre. Horacio Quiroga _

**Hola, quiero darle las gracias a la gente que ha agregado a la tia Pola a sus favoritos y a los que se han suscrito para recibir alertas de la historia, gracias por sus reviews, perdonenme no soy peresoza a mi tambien me gustaria avanzar rapido pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, la semana pasada llego un grupo de investigadores japoneses que me han traido como loca en mi trabajo, mi patrona, maravillosa persona, gran citologa, esta en el D.F haciendo los tramites para su jubilacion y me dejo solita con el trabajo y con mis visitantes a los que tengo que atender muy bien y llevar a conocer la ciudad y etc.. etc estoy cansada, pero ya se van mañana y ya me quedara tiempo para escribir. Prometo que el viernes tendran la segunda parte de esta farsa. nos leemos el viernes. NOMICA **

* * *


	7. farsaII

**Farsa II**

Bulma negó con la cabeza sin entender bien dónde estaba la raíz de aquella actitud retorcidamente persistente de las tres mujeres, ahora que Mamá Lorenza había llegado al lugar de la acción después de oír los gritos insolentes de la peliazul. El trío la miro fingiendo completa ignorancia respecto a lo que estaba diciendo.

-Vegeta está demasiado estresado, cualquier día de éstos le va a dar un ataque al corazón- explicaba Bulma en el tono solemne que usaría un medico al dar un fatídico diagnostico.

-entonces date prisa, Bulma, no vaya a ser que se nos muera sin un heredero- aconsejo rápidamente Mamá Lorenza- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo su dinero?

Las tres mujeres compartieron una autentica mirada de consternación.

-van a caer como buitres la iglesia, las casas hogares, los hospitales, los orfanatos, los albergues para animales huérfanos, las hermanas de la caridad, los niños pidiendo halloween- Pita con el semblante preocupadísimo enumeraba con los dedos.

Bulma abrió incrédula la boca -¿Cómo es posible? No tienen vergüenza- la científica pensaba reprenderlas por su explicito egoísmo pero un pensamiento horrible le atravesó la mente-¡ustedes no quieren a Veggie! ¡Quieren su dinero!- las acuso

-¡No!- contestaron al mismo tiempo con un ademán, como si con la mano se desvaneciera la mala espina sembrada en la opinión de Bulma.

-lo queremos lo mismito que a ti, mi amor, de tal modo que nos preocupa lo que le suceda a su fortuna si algún día llegará a faltar- repuso Bunny en tono didáctico

-ese dinero es mal habido, mami- señalo Bulma

-no, no ¿alguna vez has oído ese dicho de que ladrón que roba ladrón tiene cien años de perdón?- pregunto Pita moviendo sus ojos de canela al ritmo que movía su dedo índice- igualito pasa con el dinero de Don Veggie, en primer lugar, seguro que se lo robo, no ese no es el termino adecuado- la ama de llaves dirigió sus ojos un instante al techo, como buscando la palabra que se le escapaba- es decir estoy complemente convencida de que extraer esa módica cantidad, que por cierto, ¿sabías que es doscientas veces mas grande que la fortuna de la familia Briefs, según la revista Forbes?

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-a lo que me refiero, Bulma, es a que ese dinero no es mal habido, como tú lo llamas, no, le costó el sudor de su amplia y muy atractiva frente, ¿Cómo vamos a permitir que se lleven en un santiamén lo que le costo tanto esfuerzo a Don Veggie?- concluyo Pita segura de que había convencido a Bulma

-no estamos hablando de eso, estamos hablando de la salud de Vegeta- la peliazul trato vanamente de cambiar el tema de conversación

-velo de este modo, Bulma- comenzó Mamá Lorenza- por primera vez en tu vida no estarías con un hombre que para todo te estire la mano: "dame para la gasolina", "no tengo zapatos", "ya no hay papel de baño". O yoquesé, no seas tonta mi niña, lo mismo cuesta enamorarse de un pobre que de un rico- argumentaba Mamá Lorenza.

Bulma en silencio se preguntaba por que si su ama de llaves y su institutriz se autoproclamaban tan listas para la vida se habían quedado solteronas.

-Vegeta está enfermo- anuncio Bulma seriamente

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntaron asustadas las tres mujeres

-ayer tenía temperatura y tos, no pude dormir, por estarlo cuidando- declaro la peliazul

-con razón se veía coloradito en la mañana- apunto Bunny

-Es una gripe común y corriente, pero a Vegeta no le gustan las visitas ni cuando está sano, menos si se siente mal y… yo de una vez lo digo no me hago responsable de lo que suceda en la comida, es más me niego a cocinar cualquier cosa, yo no voy a contribuir a ese martirio para Veggie y masacre para los demás- Bulma hizo constar firmemente su opinión cruzándose de brazos en imitación al príncipe, el que con lobos anda a aullar se enseña.

-si tú no cocinas Don Veggie no va a querer comer- vaticino Pita, sabiendo que se tendrían que enfrentar a Bulma y convencerla por cualquier medio, cocinar para Goku y Vegeta exclusivamente era una locura, más aún para los huéspedes jarochos, los visitantes y los habitantes restantes de la mansión

-mejor, hambriento, comenzara a asesinarlos mas rápido y ustedes tres- Bulma las señalaba con la mano- podrán sopesar sus culpas

-pero tu tendrías mucha sangre que limpiar- rezongó Pita

-ay, no, no, no, yo no quiero que nadie muera, yo sólo quiero ver a los muchachos, los extraño mucho- se excusaba en tono infantil Bunny

-por que no los vas a visitar en lugar de que ellos vengan- propuso Bulma con las manos apoyadas en las caderas

-Ay, yo pensé que los querías mucho, pero desde que el apuesto Vegeta vive con nosotros ya no te gusta que vengan- decía Bunny en tono desalentado

-pues precisamente, por que los quiero, no quiero que vengan, a Vegeta se le sube la sangre a la cabezota cuando viene Yamcha y ¡Cornelio! Para cerrar con broche de oro- se defendía Bulma con movimientos teatrales

-¡que emoción, tres hombres luchando por tu amor! ¿No se te hace romántico?!- gritaba Pita entusiasmada

-de los tres nomás uno es hombre, los otros dos son payasos- sentencio Mamá Lorenza

-mira, mamita, a este paso Vegeta se va a ir de la casa cualquier día- Bulma trataba de chantajear a Bunny amenazándole con el abandono de Vegeta

-¡que se va a andar yendo!-exclamaba Mamá Lorenza- yo nomás quiero saber en dónde lo van a consentir como tú lo consientes

-Yo no consiento a nadie- objeto rápidamente Bulma

-¿ah no? Antes de que él viviera con nosotros nunca estabas en la casa, ahora, no vas ni a la tienda, no se le vaya a ofrecer algo al patrón y tú no estés ¿Cuándo cocinabas? NUNCA y ahora a las seis de la mañana ya estas haciendo ruido en la cocina, pa' tenerle el desayuno listo, ¿a que hora te duermes, Bulma? Hasta que él se harta de la cámara y lo dejas arropadito en su cama y le pones su bandita de animalitos en donde se hubiera cortado; y todavía crees que se va a ir, ¡ni loco!- garantizaba Mamá Lorenza

-No es cierto- dijo Bulma en tono infantil

-Veggie, que se te antoja de comer, ¿te sirvo el postre?- Pita imitaba a Bulma adelgazando su tono de voz y fingiendo que Mamá Lorenza era el príncipe- ¡Vegeta, no te muevas, déjame curarte!, ponte tu suéter está haciendo frío- Pita ensimismada en su papel pretendía que la toalla para secar los platos era la mentada prenda de vestir poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de Mamá Lorenza que hacía su papel con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido

Un rubor intenso y una risita intermitente se apoderaban de Bulma al verse tan burdamente interpretada.

Vegeta recargado en el marco de la puerta intentaba aguantar el ataque de tos que se le venía, procurando no interrumpir la magistral actuación de las mujeres para ver hasta donde habían sido capaces de espiarlos, por que si él mal no recordaba algunas de las escenas improvisadas se habían suscitado en momentos en los que él habría apostado su alma al diablo si había alguien en un kilómetro a la redonda.

-General-pronuncio sensualmente Pita.

Bulma sintió que una cubeta de agua helada le caía encima, el término pronunciado por Pita era parte de una anécdota que la peliazul y el príncipe compartían en completa complicidad, un momento en el que se suponía estaban enteramente solos y en el que la tentación por muy poco y los acorralaba; así que, General, era un sobrenombre por demás sugestivo que Bulma utilizaba para dirigirse a Vegeta en aquellos días en que su estrógeno era mucho mayor a su costumbre y ganas de guardar las apariencias.

Como reflejo de nerviosismo y sorpresa el príncipe fue victima del ataque de tos que tanto había suprimido.

Pita y Mamá Lorenza brincaron de susto, lanzaron lejos la toalla para secar los platos, que había servido de suéter, en su interpretación y hacían lo posible por recuperar la compostura, la institutriz cambio su seño fruncido por una sonrisa falsa y Pita se bajo lo que le había doblado a su falda para hacer de "Bulma seductora en minifalda"

-Vegeta querido, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Bunny alegre de que el príncipe no la hubiera visto haciendo payasadas

El príncipe se dirigió al garrafón de agua negando con la cabeza dándoles la espalda a las mujeres para que no pudieran ver su rostro sonrojado y pensando que si algún día quería algo verdaderamente serio con Bulma tendría que mandarse construir una casa al otro lado del planeta, con tal de tener un poco de privacidad.

-no, Vegeta, no tomes agua, está fría- le llamo la mujer- allí está el termo con té de limón y miel- dijo Bulma apuntando con el dedo índice uno de los pretiles en donde efectivamente descansaba un termo de considerable tamaño- pruébalo y me dices si le pongo más miel- ordeno la peliazul sin ponerle atención a las miraditas picaras que se lanzaban las mujeres entre sí

-a mí no me gusta el té, mujer- confesó Vegeta afónico mientras se inclinaba para servir agua en su nuevo vaso edición especial, que ahora llevaba su nombre en castellano y al que se encargaba de no dejar solo

-si te hubieras puesto la sudadera y si te hubieras tomado el jarabe, estarías mucho mejor que ayer, pero ve, pareces niñito, anoche te dije que no te bañaras, siempre haces lo que se te pega la gana- le reprendía Bulma mientras vertía en una cucharita el espeso jarabe.

- si, siempre hago lo que quiero y por eso no me voy a tomar el té- sentencio el príncipe entrecortadamente por que su garganta cerrada lo dejaba en desventaja con la mujer- y tampoco eso- musito roncamente cuando Bulma estaba lo suficientemente de él sosteniendo amenazadora la cucharita sopera en dirección a la boca principesca.

-abre- ordeno Bulma

El príncipe negó con la cabeza.

-abre la boca- repitió la heredera

Vegeta volvió la cabeza hacia un lado frunciendo el entrecejo en muestra de terquedad.

-se va a tirar, abre- amenazo Bulma

-¿sabes a quien te pareces? Te pareces a Goku, él le tiene miedo a las inyecciones, tú estás peor, tú le tienes miedo a un inofensivo jarabito, ¿no te da vergüenza?- le retaba Bulma

Vegeta odiaba las comparaciones, no obstante sabia que si pronunciaba palabra la mujer se las ingeniaría para ultrajar su boca en el acto y darle esa cosa pegajosa y exageradamente mentolada que no le gustaba para nada.

-te voy a subir a Internet para que todo mundo vea que Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin, le huye a Don Arturo*

-¿a quien?- pregunto el saiya volviéndose hacia la mujer, solo cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre sus quijadas, haciendo presión para obligarlo a abrir la boca, supo que había caído en la trampa; Bulma introdujo la cucharita despacio y dejo el brebaje en la cavidad bucal del noble saiya.

-que bonito te ves cuando te tomas tu medicina- dijo Bulma sonriendo mientras le daba una palmadita en la mejilla al príncipe.

Vegeta emitió un gruñido a modo de protesta.

-no reniegues, Veggie, ¿Qué quieres comer?- cuestiono la peliazul para satisfacción, alivio y regocijo de las mujeres que seguían atentísimas la escena, ahora ya tenían nuevo material para ensayar.

-no tengo antojo de nada en particular, cocina lo que sabes que le gusta a tus amigos- respondió Vegeta que realmente no tenía antojo de nada, ni siquiera de insultar a los guerreros Z

Bulma le puso instintivamente una mano sobre la frente.

Mamá Lorenza, Pita y Bunny lo voltearon a ver preocupadas.

El príncipe cogió el termo, resignadamente y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina antes de irse sintió una mano que le detenía, volvió la vista hacia Pita quien visiblemente mortificada le pregunto:

-Don Veggie, ¿tiene usted alguna flor que le parezca especialmente bonita?

-no, Pita, todas me parecen igual de bonitas- contesto sencillamente y salio despacio hacia la terraza

-¡Era tan bueno!- exclamo Pita empezando a sollozar

-Guadalupe, contrólate- aconsejaba Mamá Lorenza extendiéndole una servilleta a Pita

-¡Don Veggie, está realmente enfermo!- se lamentaba Pita- se va a morir y no nos dejo ni un bebé al que malcriar, por tu culpa Bulma- acusaba la ama de llaves con el dedo índice mientras se limpiaba ruidosamente la nariz

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba Bulma

-si tú lo hubieras seducido, ya tendrías bebés con él y así aunque muriera lo recordaríamos por siempre- hecha un mar de lagrimas Pita introducía en su boca dulcecitos de colación

La heredera trataba de ignorar las acusaciones prefabricadas que le hacía su ama de llaves mientras buscaba en la alacena las especias necesarias para preparar el platillo favorito del príncipe, después de todo lo que sufría, Bulma procuraba recompensarlo con la comida que el guerrero prefería.

-nos quedaremos otra vez solas- murmuro Bunny con la mirada perdida en la nada

-nunca hemos estado solas, mamita, y además Vegeta no se va a morir por una gripa- Bulma trataba de sacar a las mujeres del melodrama en que se habían metido

-ya no lo veremos por ahí sin camisa- Pita dio un profundo suspiro con los ojos cerrados al recordar la exquisita figura del saiya.

-¡por el amor de Dios, Vegeta nos e va a morir!- exclamaba Bulma, cansada de sollozos injustificados- por que no vienen a ayudarme a hacer la comida en lugar de estar allí lloriqueando- sugería Bulma

Apenas oír la exhortación de la peliazul las tres mujeres recuperaron su calma habitual y recordaron sus pendientes:

-yo tengo que ir al salón de belleza- comento Bunny mientras se levantaba de la mesa y desaparecía rápidamente de la cocina.

-yo voy a misa de doce, es día de la divina providencia- menciono Mamá Lorenza viendo su reloj y tomando su cartera

-yo iré a cambiar unos zapatos que me compre el otro día y no me quedaron- se excuso Pita completamente repuesta de la tristeza que segundos atrás le invadía.

Bulma se felicito mentalmente por su puntería y se dispuso con un respiro hondo a preparar el banquete para un compromiso que ella no había hecho.

Dos horas después se podía sentir en cualquier rincón de la mansión Briefs el ambiente cargado de deliciosos aromas.

Con prácticamente todo dispuesto para la cita; Bulma partió decidida hacia la cámara de gravedad, sabía de antemano que lo más difícil en esos días, no era la cantidad de comida a preparar, sino convencer a cierto príncipe de abandonar la cámara, luego de meterse a bañar, después para que sacara del guardarropa algo que no fuera su pijama, no es que Vegeta le temiera al agua ni tampoco que le agradara realmente andar en fachas por la casa, era solo una reticencia infantil y absurda a verse presentable cuando los guerreros Z visitaban la mansión _"estoy en mi casa" _solía decir completamente confiado y olvidado de que las escrituras de la propiedad no llevaban su nombre.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de Bulma la cámara de gravedad se encontraba vacía y apagada.

-desgraciado Vegeta, "no tengo antojo de nada, haz lo que le guste a tus amigos"- Bulma avanzaba por los pasillos de la mansión dando grandes zancadas mascullando para sí misma en contra del saiya- estupido príncipe y yo cocinando como idiota, pero de mí te acuerdas si te vuelvo a andar consintiendo, yo tengo la culpa, aquí está tu taruga haciendo de comer toda desvelada para que tú te largues, infeliz- la científica se abría paso entre los niños de la tía Pola, en dirección a su habitación, mientras los pobrecillos la veían con los ojitos intrigados preguntándose que le pasaba a Bulma para que fuera diciéndole de groserías a un amigo imaginario.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto se encontró con el motivo de su enojo profundamente dormido, vestido ya de P. Ervell: camisa y pantalón blanco, por ser verano y un suéter blanco a rayas grises, oliendo a colonia y abrazando a Cuchufleto, un hipopótamo de peluche violáceo, con el que Bulma acostumbraba dormir.

Bulma avanzo despacito la alcoba procurando no hacer ruido y tratando de callar la culpa que sentía por haber prejuzgado al príncipe.

-Veggie- le llamo suavecito una vez que había salido de la ducha, se había vestido y se había maquillado, preocupada por la salud de su huésped preferido y por que el príncipe contaba con un sueño extremadamente ligero y sin embargo ni siquiera le respondía al llamarlo.

-¿Vegeta?- le nombro dándole una palmadita en la espalda. El príncipe esta vez se removió en sus sueños

-Vegeta, ya faltan quince a las tres, no tardan en empezar a llegar- ahora optaba por hablarle en un tono moderado, justo como lo suelen hacer las madres al intentar que los hijos despierten

El saiya solo apretó contra de sí a Cuchufleto.

-Príncipe, ¿no te vas a levantar?- cuestionaba Bulma mientras se ponía los pendientes.

-ya me bañe- le respondieron con la voz soñolienta

Bulma sonrió al sentirse plenamente privilegiada por presenciar un instante dulce con Vegeta.

-Ya sé, levántate para que te despereces- índico Bulma mientras abandonaba la habitación llevando consigo el termo del té, que el príncipe se había negado a beber, vacío.

Krillin y su novia en turno, una muchachita bastante bonita y curvilínea de nombre Marron llegaron al mismo tiempo que el maestro Roschi quien llevaba un ramillete de jazmines en la mano.

-y esas flores tan bonitas ¿para quien son?- pregunto Marron al maestro, con suerte y se las daba a ella

-para la tía Pola- respondió el maestro acomodándose la corbata

-yo abrooooooo- grito la jarocha corriendo rumbo a la puerta no sin antes hacer una escala en el espejo del recibidor para constatar que el rojo carmín de sus labios veracruzanos, siguiera siendo impactante

-¡Tía!- exclamo Krillin con una enorme sonrisa y los abrazos abiertos, dispuesto a recibir un caluroso abrazo de parte de la jarocha sin embargo se quedo esperando la muestra de afecto, pues la tía ya iba varios pasos adelante del brazo del maestro Roschi, sonriendo coquetamente y moviendo sus caderas al caminar.

Escasos minutos después volvió a sonar el timbre y detrás de la puerta que volvió a ser abierta por la jarocha estaba Yamcha.

-¡ay m'ijo, no te hubieras molestado!, que bonitas orquídeas, mira, nomás, ¿no te salieron muy caras?- preguntaba la tía Pola arrebatándole el ramo a Yamcha dejándolo sin tiempo y sin aliento suficiente para explicarle que las flores eran para Bulma

-no fue molestia, tía- declaro Yamcha con una mueca de frustración en la cara

-pásate, m'ijo, los demás están en la terraza, tomándose una cervecita, pa' quitarse el calor, vamos a comer en el jardín, pero Bulmita todavía anda acomodando las sillas- explicaba la Tía Pola

-mejor voy a ayudarle- ofrecía Yamcha cuando estaban a escasos pasos de la terraza

-no, no te apures, Vegeta le estaba ayudando, Cornelio también se ofreció pero ps, mas ayuda el que no estorba, ¿no crees?- sugería la jarocha tratando de hacer que Yamcha desistiera de su buena voluntad

-así que ya conoció a Vegeta- comento el beisbolista con un dejo de amargura

-aja, es muy buen muchacho, muy serio, lo que tiene de serio lo tiene de chulo el condenado- la tía Pola solo se dio cuenta de su imprudencia cuando se desencajó el semblante de Yamcha- tú también estás muy guapo, m'ijo, pero él mas- quiso solucionar vanamente la tía.

Por suerte para Yamcha y alivio para la tía Pola volvieron a llamar a la puerta y sin excusarse, la jarocha salio corriendo a recibir a los recién llegados.

-¡Mira nada más pero qué grande estás ya!- externaba la Tía Pola jalándole las mejillas a Gohan

-hola tía- dijo Milk, tratando de salvar a su pequeño del agarre de la veracruzana

-hola mi reina, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntaba la tía dándole de besos en la mejilla a Milk.

Gohan no recordaba haber visto nunca antes a la mujer, sin embargo estaba seguro de que nunca la olvidaría.

-oye m'ijo y ¿ya tienes novia?- preguntaba la tía Pola cuando se dirigían al encuentro de los demás.

Gohan que por su naturaleza saiyajin era tímido en esas cuestiones contesto inaudiblemente que no.

-ah pero ya no has de tardar, si estas bien guapo te pareces a tu papá y a tu tío Vegeta- la tía Pola por ir unos pasos adelantes de ellos no vio la cara de miedo en Milk ni la de incertidumbre de Gohan

-tu marido, ¿no va a venir, Milk?- inquiría la tía Pola

-si pero fue a recoger al malvado de Piccolo- contesto Milk

- ¿y ese quién es?

-es el señor Piccolo- respondió Gohan ancho de orgullo por su maestro

Unas carcajadas escandalosas se oyeron desde la terraza.

-ya llego mi papá- anuncio Gohan con una amplia sonrisa

Efectivamente Goku se hallaba en el centro de la estancia dándole de palmadas en la espalda a Cornelio.

-¡Tía Pola!- grito Goku alzando la mano para que la jarocha supiera de donde venia la voz

-¡Galán!- le nombro la veracruzana desde el otro extremo de la estancia- que milagro, que gusto verte- decía entrecortadamente la veracruzana presa de un abrazo gigante

-te presento a Piccolo, Tía- mencionaba el saiya con su característica sonrisa

-Polancia García, mucho gusto- dijo la tía deteniéndose a sí misma de preguntarle a Piccolo qué clase de mascarilla usaba, a modo de precaución, para nunca comprarla y para evitar que cualquiera de sus comadres la comprara también.

El nameku miro para todos lados buscando en donde podría haber algún letrero que dijera algo así como "ruta de evacuación" pero sólo se encontró con Vegeta recargado en la pared viéndole con una mueca socarrona en la que a todas luces podría leerse "bienvenido al infierno". Lleno de indignación le tendió la mano a la jarocha.

-oiga, joven ¿en dónde compra su crema para el cuerpo?- cuestiono la Tía- le da un color medio sicodélico pero le deja la piel retesuavecita a uno

Vegeta intento, Vegeta quiso, pero no pudo guardar la compostura en solidaridad a Piccolo, que le parecía una persona decente, en cambio le salio una carcajada abierta y bastante sabrosa.

-No te burles, grosero- le reprendió Bulma

-Bulma, ¿a qué hora me vas a dar de comer?- pregunto Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa, a la que nadie le podía decir que no- yo me medí cuando desayuné para comer todo lo que me sirvas- confeso el súper saiyajin

-Vayan acomodándose- invito Pita

Gohan fue a sentarse a la mesa donde estaban los descendientes de la tía Pola armando un griterío insoportable, Goku a regañadientes se fue a la mesa de los grandes.

-Milk, pero yo quiero comer con ellos, sus platos tienen caritas felices, los de nosotros son todos blancos, ellos hablan con la boca llena

-tú también- le interrumpió Milk mientras lo conducía del brazo hacia la mesa de "los grandes"

-si, pero tú me regañas- rezongo Goku, poniendo carita de fastidio

Los grandes ocuparon los lugares como Dios les dio a entender, por ejemplo Goku se olvido de Milk para sentarse lo más cerca que pudo de Vegeta, ya sabia de memoria que Bulma atendía como magna prioridad al príncipe y estando cerca de él podría darle pellizquitos a su plato mientras que llegaba el suyo casi de inmediato para evitar que los nervios del noble saiya se alteraran.

El maestro Roschi le otorgo un codazo a Cornelio cuando éste quiso sentarse a un lado de su madre y así el otrora sensei de las artes marciales quedó como se dice por ahí cachete con cachete a la tía Pola.

Krillin busco el lugar que estuviera más cerca del guacamole, que tanto le gustaba, en vez de quedarse al lado de Marron a la que le importaba más conversar con Yamcha.

Piccolo que no consumía esa clase de alimentos, se quedo sentadito junto a un árbol de bugambilias, que le ofrecía una sombra bastante agradable sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia estaba muy, muy atento a las conversaciones ajenas: el coqueteo de una niña flacucha con Gohan, los murmullos de Mamá Lorenza y Pita, el avance de la telenovela de las nueve que Marron y Milk compartían animadamente, la cita que pactaban en secreto el maestro Roschi y la tía Pola, los chistes privados de Krillin y Yamcha, los elogios acerca del corte de la carne y la cocción que el Dr. Briefs comentaba con su esposa, orgullosos de que Bulma fuese tan buena cocinera, Cornelio que le hablaba a Goku de sus aventuras en el rancho y Goku que sin escucharlo le preguntaba a Vegeta sobre su entrenamiento, el príncipe que no respondía, por que su garganta convaleciente no se lo permitía y por que a su derecha estaba Bulma, hablándole acerca de mejoras que tenía planeadas para la cámara de gravedad.

En resumidas cuentas cada loco estuvo con su tema hasta la sobremesa cuando cierta jarocha dijo en voz bastante alta

-voy por mi cámara, pa' sacarnos unas fotos antes de que beban más tequila y se me vayan sin despedirse y antes de que yo beba más y se me olvide que quería tomarles fotos- la mayoría asintió con la cabeza, Piccolo emitió un gruñido y Vegeta hizo por levantarse pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-Bueno, ya vine, a ver, a ver, con quién empezamos- reflexionó la Tía Pola poniendo cara de pensativa recorrió con los ojos a los comensales, un segundo después puso cara de que tenia una excelente idea- pues claro, qué tonta, para qué me pregunto si ya sé comenzaremos con los recién casados.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber a quien se refería la jarocha, Piccolo se puso de pie para poder ver a los afortunados, Pita abrió los ojos asustadísima, Bunny tomó la mano de su esposo tan fuerte que el Dr. Briefs dejo de sentir sus dedos parte por el agarre, parte por miedo de que todo se derrumbara, Vegeta deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder ser Goku y hacer la tele transportación en ese momento, Bulma cerro los ojos esperando de un momento a otro el impacto.

-Bueno, ¿Bulmita no se quieren tomar la foto?- pregunto Cornelio señalando a la peliazul y al príncipe.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Yamcha poniéndose en pie

-¡hermano!- grito Goku abrazando en el acto a Vegeta- bienvenido a la familia, ¡Piccolo, ven a felicitar a los novios!- convidaba el súper saiya al nameku con la mano.

Vegeta veía a Bulma desesperado por no poder gritar que todo aquello era una patraña, Bulma volteaba para todos lados viendo como se acercaba la tía Pola con la cámara lista para la foto, Bunny le echaba aire a Milk que yacía desmayada de la impresión, Marron que en un segundo la acribillaba con preguntas "¿en dónde fue?", "¿cómo era tu vestido?", "¿a dónde te fuiste de luna de miel?"; el maestro Roschi que se acercaba a ella con la mirada lasciva enfocada en su escote y los brazos abiertos para felicitarla.

-¡suéltalo, Goku!- exigió la peliazul a favor de su ficticio marido

Goku relajo su abrazo y el príncipe en un segundo desapareció en el aire con Bulma en sus brazos dejando a todos confundidos.

*Don Arturo: es una marca comercial de jarabe para la tos

* * *

**Tarde pero sin sueño, mis niños, aqui está la segunda parte de esta farsa, que espero les haya gustado; recién le acabo de poner el punto final. Este capitulo me salió mas largo de lo que acostumbro. La prox. semana no actualizare por que es mi fiesta de graduacion y pues estaré media carrereada con todos mis quehaceres. Gracias por sus bellisimos reviews. Small Pupple: jarocha es un modo cariñoso de llamar a las personas veracruzanas, aqui en Jalisco, no sé si en el resto del pais o en latinoamerica aplique igual, tambien lo usan como una forma despectiva de dirigirse a las mujeres que no tienen su casa limpia. Platicas es sinonimo de conversaciones; te agradezco de todo corazon que continues leyendo a la tía Pola pese a las barreras del lenguaje, me pongo a tus ordenes para cualquier cosa. Igual que a Small Pupple, le agradezco a las personas que no son mexicanas y que les cuesta un poquito mas familiarizarse con el lenguaje, yo les juro que trato de hacerlo los más universal que me permite el contexto de la historia sin embargo todos sabemos que el español tiene aun muchas tierras virgenes. Hasta pronto, que Dios los bendiga y los guarde. NOMICA **


	8. recalentado

**Recalentado.**

Volaba lo más rápido que podía sin preguntarse si a Bulma le podría lastimar el golpe del viento en su frágil cuerpo.

La peliazul le rodeaba el cuello a modo de protección con los ojos cerrados deseando solo alejarse lo mayormente posible de aquella jauría de gentes hambrientas de explicaciones.

Aterrizaron después de algunos minutos de vuelo en un valle prácticamente despoblado justo cuando el sol parecía lanzarse en la penumbra y el cielo comenzaba a encenderse de estrellas.

Vegeta fue a sentarse al pie de un frondoso árbol sin pensar en que su pantalón blanco se ensuciaría, nada mas que el asco de sentirse abrazado por Kakarotto tomaba lugar en su mente.

-¿y ahora?- pregunto Bulma siguiéndole

El príncipe se encogió de hombros sin mirarla conteniendo las ganas que sentía de estrangularla. Todo era su culpa. Absolutamente todo era culpa de ella. La desdicha de vivir en un planeta infestado de gente melosa, la tortura de lidiar con Kakarotto y todos los tipejos esos que se hacían llamar "guerreros", la debilidad que le invadía cuando la veía en traje de baño; todo era de un modo u otro soportable a cambio de la deliciosa comida, la fabulosa cámara de gravedad –de la que nunca se expresaría así abiertamente por ir en contra de sus propios mandamientos _"ofenderás a la acamara de gravedad por sobretodos las cosas_"- y los abrazos al final del día, a los que últimamente les estaba tomando verdadero gusto al punto de abandonar la cámara de gravedad ligeramente mas temprano con tal de pasar mas tiempo en la cama compartida, no sin antes provocarse de manera casi consciente una herida de menor importancia que excusara ante su disciplinada conciencia la pronta retirada _"no soy débil" _se decía, "_solo tomare un respiro, hasta mañana"._

-¿Dónde estamos?- cuestiono ella cruzando los brazos para curarse el frío.

Vegeta esta vez le indico con un ademán que mirara a su alrededor.

Bulma obedeció viendo solo un horizonte en forma de abanico negro hasta el tuétano. Si el cielo no estuviera despejado no podrían verse mutuamente aunque la distancia fuera corta y las ganas muchas.

-parece el fin del mundo, parece la boca de un lobo- comento ella con completa preocupación caminando en dirección al príncipe y tomando asiento a su lado, olvidándose de que aquel vestido era nuevo, no fuera a ser que a Vegeta se le ocurriera abandonarla allí a la mitad de tan feo lugar.

Vegeta sonrió divertido ante las analogías tan llenas de experiencia de la mujer, como si alguna vez ella hubiera estado en el fin de algún mundo o dentro de la boca de un lobo, casi podría apostar un buen porcentaje de sus millones a que la mujer no había visto un lobo ni a cincuenta metros de con ella, mucho menos la cavidad bucal de tan temido perrito.

La peliazul intento entrelazar su brazo con el del noble saiya, pero la despreciaron en silencio, opto luego por recargar su cabeza en el hombro de cierto personaje pero obtuvo el mismo resultado triste.

-¿Por qué?- le recrimino con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué, mujer?- pregunto Vegeta despacio fingiendo no entender que quería la heredera

-¿Por qué no me abrazas? Tengo frío- agrego rápidamente a su favor para disolver cualquier mal interpretación, no a ella no se le iba el miedo que le inspiraba aquel tenebroso lugar en brazos del saiya, no a ella tampoco le gustaba sentirse resguardada entre los músculos principescos, solo era el frío.

-dame tu suéter- exigió para completar su farsa.

Vegeta le miro extrañado -no- contesto sencillamente.

-se un caballero y dame tu suéter, tengo frío- alego Bulma

-eres una hipócrita- le califico al ritmo que su garganta le permitía liberar su voz.

Pese a que el mensaje salio lentamente golpeo como ráfaga el humor de la peliazul -¡como te atreves!

-es cierto, eres una falsa- confirmo el príncipe- hoy en la mañana me reclamaste no utilizarlo, por mi salud, pocas horas después te ha dejado de importar mi salud por tu frío, embustera.

Sin palabras, sin pruebas y sin ganas, por que el miedo era mucho Bulma eligió el silencio, ya estarían en casa, un lugar seguro, calientito y lleno de luz del que ella era mandamás y en el que ella podría tomar venganza. Si no había podido conseguir el suéter el abrazo seguramente sí.

Suavemente quiso abrir de par en par los brazos cruzados del saiya; no obstante encontró una total y absoluta resistencia.

Vegeta algunas veces se hacía del rogar y a Bulma le gustaba en aquellas ocasiones insistir un poco, solo un poco por que el príncipe solía desistir pronto y abrir los brazos para recibirla por un tiempo prolongado en una muestra inocente de cariño, sobretodo si se encontraban completamente a solas.

Por eso le estaba pesando de sobremanera encontrar una explicación al austero comportamiento del saiya y por que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos robándole la concentración.

El príncipe por su parte seguía preguntándose en que momento su vida había caído tan bajo consiguiendo una y otra vez el mismo resultado _"el día en que conociste a la mujer"._

-¿estas enojado conmigo?- Bulma se odiaba a si misma por estar formulando semejante pregunta, por supuesto que no estaba molesto con ella, de ser así la hubiera dejado en la mansión puesta en ridículo delante de todos. Sintió que a su lado Vegeta suspiraba asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿pero por que? Yo no hice nada malo- se excuso incrédula de la respuesta. Ahora podía entender perfectamente bien, no si Vegeta no era para nada tonto; la había llevado con él a un lugar que sabría le inspiraría miedo para que de este modo ella buscara su protección y él pudiera darse el lujo de desairarla una y otra vez. En aquel valle no había puertas que pudieran ser estampadas como contestación ni platos que pudieran ser arrojados través de la estancia con el objetivo claro de estallar en la cara principesca. Solo había sombras alzándose macabramente, ruidillos que le turbaban la valentía y un frío traicionero que pese a su dignidad no le permitía ponerse en pie y alejarse de forma digna.

-por tu culpa me voy a ir al infierno- susurro Vegeta

Bulma volvió su mirada hacia él -quizás quieres decir que por culpa de Freezer y de todos tus amigos de la infancia, Veggie querido, te iras al infierno si, así es- corrigió olvidada del frío y del miedo.

El Príncipe negó con el dedo índice- no, es por tu culpa- concluyo señalándola.

-¿ah si? Entonces permíteme aconsejarte algo, cuando estés en el infierno, culpas a tu abuela- dijo la peliazul

-mi abuelita no tiene la culpa de nada y si vuelves a insultar a mi dulce abuelita, te dejo aquí para que te coman los coyotes- advirtió el saiya ofendido en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Bulma respiro profundo nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que Vegeta alguna vez hubiera tenido una abuelita, mucho menos una tierna, pero pensándolo bien todos tenemos un árbol genealógico ya sea frondoso o chaparrito, pocas ocasiones resulta mala herramienta en cuanto a insultos se refiere.

-Veggie, ¿eso es cierto?- cuestiono con el semblante compungido

-si se llamaba…

-no eso no, ya sé que tuviste una hermosa abuelita que seguramente te contaba cuentos antes de dormir y te horneaba galletitas y te daba muchos regalos en navidad- le interrumpió haciendo énfasis en la pureza de la noble antepasada- ¿es cierto lo de los coyotes?

-claro, yo no miento- asevero el príncipe- yo no mentía- corrigió- maldita mujer el único pecado del que me había preservado- Vegeta sintió un peso menos al escupir lo que tanto le molestaba.

-ay Vegeta discúlpame por haberte robado el ultimo ápice de tu inocencia- ironizo Bulma con aspavientos- es mas yo no tengo la culpa, yo no eche la mentira, ni te obligo a sostenerla tampoco ni siquiera sé porque la sostengo yo también- agrego entre dientes la peliazul

-por que te gusta- declaro el saiya con una media sonrisa al ver que la mujer se quedaba dos segundos sin palabras

- ¿y a ti no?- le interrogo Bulma viendo con satisfacción como el príncipe volvía la cara hacia otro lado que no fuera ella y aflojaba despacio el cruce de sus brazos para permitirle introducirse en ellos. Él no mentía solo guardaba silencio cuando la verdad se le atoraba en la garganta…

-abra la boca- ordenaba el medico- saque la lengua y diga Ah

-ahhhhhh- pronunciaba obedientísima Milk

-ahora examinare su corazón, ¿de acuerdo señora?- pregunto el facultativo sacando del maletín su estetoscopio

-si pero no se aproveche, que mi marido nos esta viendo- observo Milk

El doctor posó sobre del pecho de Milk su estetoscopio y estuvo ahí por cerca de un minuto escuchando el corazón de la abnegada ama de casa.

-m… pues hemos terminado, señora, le daré a su esposo las instrucciones- el medico cogió nerviosamente sus pertenencias para ir a buscar a Goku.

-Señor Son- le llamo el hombre al súper saiya quien aparentemente pensativo miraba el cielo en compañía de Piccolo

-si dígame, doc, ¿Milk se pondrá bien?- preguntaba Goku quien para sorpresa de Piccolo se mostraba realmente preocupado

-bueno pues verá, es cuestión de reposo, ¿su señora ha sufrido alguna impresión fuerte últimamente?- cuestiono interesado el profesional de la salud.

-si… si hoy se entero de que una buena amiga nuestra se casó sin anunciárnoslo- contesto Goku frotándose la barbilla

El medico le miro consternadísimo- entonces, permítaseme felicitarlo Señor Son, su esposa es una mujer muy fuerte, ninguna dama común se mantendría en pie después de tan cruel noticia.

-pues Milk se desmayo apenas escucho la noticia luego de que la tía Pola la abofeteara varias veces recobro el conocimiento, pero comenzó a decir todas esas cosas que decía cuando usted llego "que si era el fin del mundo" "que si Bulma necesitaba un exorcismo" "que le llevaran agua bendita" "cruz, cruz, que se vaya el diablo y que venga Jesús" y toda aquella retahíla de frases en idiomas que yo no conocía

-era latín- le interrumpió Piccolo de brazos cruzados

El facultativo se quedo pensando por un momento- Señor su esposa padece el síndrome del exorcista.

-¿es muy grave doctor?- cuestiono Goku tronándose las manos

-gravísimo, no se imagina usted cuanto, todo empieza con una impresión fuerte, luego el paciente sufre de un ataque de latín y cuando parece que todo esta en relativa calma entra en una fase santificadora que consiste en ir detrás de aquella cosa o gente en la que el paciente piensa que vive el demonio- el hombre explicaba fascinado su diagnostico

Goku vio con preocupación a Piccolo- deberías de esconderte Piccolo o serás victima de la siguiente etapa del resfriado de Milk- aconsejo el saiya en pro de la seguridad personal de su gran amigo

- ¿como se cura doctor? ¿Con inyecciones?- interrogo el guerrero con carita de miedo y lastima por su pobre esposa

-no se cura señor, en algunos casos parece disolverse con el tiempo, sin embargo aparecerá cada vez que su mujer tenga emociones fuertes, pero llámeme si algo pasa le dejo mi tarjeta- el hombre tomo su sombrero y subió a su automóvil dejando a un Goku confundido que sostenía entre sus manos una tarjeta en la que podía leerse **Sancho Panza cedula profesional 897512-AeiOu*…**

Krillin ponía todo su esfuerzo para sacar a Yamcha en pie de aquel bar al que había ido a embriagarse, pese a todo el beisbolista le superaba en tamaño y en peso por lo que la tarea le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

-déjame Killin io puedo solo ia stoy grrrande- argumentaba con lentitud por el efecto del alcohol en su lengua

-shh... Yamcha, te voy a llevar a tu casa y mañana será un buen día- comentaba Krillin francamente incrédulo de que lo que decía pudiera ser cierto, por lo menos la resaca se apoderaría de la cabeza del deportista y el pensamiento de Bulma y sus nupcias recién contraídas se disiparía por un momento

-no me regañes, no stoy haciendo nada ma..lo, stoy brrrrindando por los novios ¡vivan los novios!- Yamcha vitoreaba a media calle sosteniendo en su mano una cerveza que Puar ni con todo su esfuerzo le habia podido arrancar

-killin, ¿tu les vas a enviar algo de re..galo de bo…das?- cuestionaba entre eructos Yamcha incapaz de enfocar con sus ojos la cara de su amigo.

-pues no sé, quizás Vegeta me lo estampe en la cara- contesto dubitativo Krillin que honestamente se debatía entre una vajilla pintada con florecitas de colores que había visto precisamente aquella mañana en el tianguis o un bonito edredón

-io no te prregunte si ibas a iiievar algo, te pregunte si ibas a enviar al..go, nadieeen en su sano juicio va a iieevar algo, io les voy a man..dar una vajilla- confeso Yamcha cuando se aferraba al cuello de Krillin para alzar vuelo

-no, eso no, Yamcha- dijo Krillin

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono el beisbolista empinando la botella

-por que eso les voy a mandar yo- argumento Krillin

-ah bueno, tons un edredón- decidió el beisbolista en brazos de su amigo mientras se perdían en el cielo…

Bulma introdujo una de sus manos en la bolsa del suéter de Vegeta, se topo con una envoltura de celofán- ¡una paleta!- exclamo contenta por su descubrimiento, una mano mas rápida que la suya le arrebato la golosina.

-es mía- se defendió Vegeta cuando sintió los ojos azules incrustarse prejuiciosos sobre de él.

-yo la encontré- alego Bulma

-tu no encontraste nada, yo ya sabia que eso estaba en mi suéter- declaro el príncipe despojando de su envoltura al dulce

-dámela, yo la quiero- exigió Bulma- eres un egoísta- afirmo cuando vio como Vegeta con una mueca de sugestiva crueldad introducía el caramelo en su boca- se te van a picar las muelas- vaticino deshaciendo el abrazo y posicionándose frente del noble saiya para luchar por su dulce.

-te estoy haciendo un favor- comento el príncipe sacando la paleta para formular la frase viendo con sorpresa que la golosina era hurtada en un santiamén; algunas veces como en esta ocasión le resultaba prácticamente imposible explicarse como la mujer contaba con tanta pericia -bruja- le califico sin querer, el sustantivo aquel se había escapado de su boca- dame mi paleta- ordeno divertido por la traición de su subconsciente.

Bulma negó con la cabeza, maestra de trampas como ella era, no caería en provocaciones al menos eso fue lo que su cabeza le aconsejo hasta que sintió las manos de Vegeta posarse sobre de sus mejillas sin presión y sin violencia entonces su cabeza le empezó a decir que cayera en esa clase de provocación que prometía algo mas sabroso que una vulgar paleta como recompensa.

-mujer, ¿me vas a dar mi paleta?- pregunto el príncipe demasiado cerca de la peliazul que empezaba a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban desobedientes.

La heredera negó una vez más con la cabeza.

-si no me das mi paleta, tendré que ir por ella- amenazo el saiya al oído de Bulma.

Bulma suspiro de modo resignado al sentir que la piel de su cuello se erizaba ignorante de que la garganta del príncipe estuviera afónica, aquel aliento tenia siempre el mismo impacto.

-¿quieres que vaya por ella?- Vegeta interrogo sensualmente seguro de la respuesta comenzando a agradecerle a la Tía Pola y compañía ponerlos en tan deliciosa situación.

Bulma asintió con los ojos cerrados y las manos temblorosas esperando que el príncipe aterrizara de un momento a otro sobre de su boca.

Nunca ocurrió semejante arribo en su lugar sucedió un concierto de aullidos aterradoramente cerca. El primer reflejo del príncipe fue elevarse tomando a la mujer entre sus brazos.

-mira- señalo Bulma con su dedo índice el lugar en que habían estado sentados anteriormente, una jauría de coyotes ladraba indignada por la huida de su frustrada cacería.

-nos querían comer- menciono Bulma en tono infantil llevándose una mano al pecho para calmarse.

-les habrías provocado una ulcera- diagnostico el príncipe rehaciendo el camino por el que habían llegado…

El maestro Roschi miraba fijamente la pantalla en la que un grupo de muchachitas con escasa ropa se contoneaban alrededor de un tubo.

-maestro, no cree usted que Vegeta es un suertudo, quizás Bulma le baile así cada noche- dedujo Oolong con el seño fruncido en muestra de clara envidia.

-ni me digas que me muero de la envidia- declaro el maestro destapando la lata que sostenía en la mano…

A la mañana siguiente Pita deambulaba por los pasillos de la mansión Briefs cuando victima de aquella milagrosa cosita llamada casualidad estuvo parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma; recordó entonces que la cocina se hallaba en misterioso orden e intrigoso silencio después recordó también que la cámara de gravedad por alguna extraña coincidencia se encontraba apagada. No era que ella anduviera por ahí buscando alguna hermosa explicación a tan sospechosos hechos, era solo el cariño que sentía por aquellos niños y su instinto de protección quienes le aconsejaban girar la perilla de esa puerta y cerciorarse de que ambos habitantes se encontraran con vida. Después de todo no los había escuchado llegar y eso que ella tenía un oído finísimo para esas cuestiones.

Lentamente abrió la puerta para ver algo que ni en sus mejores sueños había concebido: la ropa de Bulma y de Vegeta yacía en el piso, ambos cuerpos en la misma cama, el príncipe envolvía con sus brazos a la peliazul.

Rápidamente el ama de llaves cerró la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras agradeciendo a Dios por ser tan bueno y al Diablo por ser tan eficaz.

-¡Bunny, Lorenza!- Gritaba rumbo a la cocina- no van a creer lo que vieron mis ojos- aseguraba tratando de hacer que su respiración se volviera normal

-ay Guadalupe, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que el fantasma de Pedro Infante NO anda por los pasillos de la casa- comento Mamá Lorenza en tono de fastidio mientras introducía un pay al horno

-no, no esta vez lo que vi fue cierto y no una alucinación provocada por mis pastillas contra el artritis- alego Pita rápidamente

-¿Qué fue lo que viste, Pita?- pregunto Bunny sirviéndose jugo de naranja en un vasito

-vi a Bulma y a Don Veggie

-¡besándose!- adelanto Mamá Lorenza estampando la puerta del horno

Pita negaba con la cabeza- los vi en la misma cama, con las sabanas desordenadas y la ropa lanzada en todas direcciones.

-¿y que hacían?- pregunto Bunny ignorando que el jugo de naranja se desbordaba

-dormían- contesto sencillamente Pita- ah no, no, estaban abrazados, para ser mas exactos Don Veggie abrazaba a Bulma- describía a toda velocidad Pita

-¡Aleluya!- exclamo Bunny

-¿había ropa interior en el suelo?- interrogo Mamá Lorenza

-no me fije- confeso Pita

-Ash siempre lo cuentas todo a medias- culpaba la institutriz a su colega

-ay tú ¿y que querías? ¿Qué les tomara fotos, como si fuera la escena de algún crimen? Deberías felicitarme por conseguir la primicia y agradecerme por compartirla con ustedes- exigía Pita consciente de que no tomaban en cuenta lo mucho que se había puesto en riesgo con tal de ir tras la nota

-serías muy mala si no nos platicaras- explico Bunny limpiando con un trapito el desorden producido por su jugo.

-bueno, ya este es el plan- introducía Mamá Lorenza abrazando a sus compinches como si se tratara de un equipo de fútbol- cuando Bulma y Vegeta aparezcan por esa puerta tenemos que fingir que no sabemos nada, actuar con completa naturalidad, hasta que algo los delate y entonces esperaremos a que Vegeta se vaya a entrenar y Bulma vaya a su laboratorio allí va a ser cuando demos el golpe- Mamá Lorenza escenificaba con el puño cerrado- cerraremos la puerta y la secuestraremos hasta que nos lo cuente todo ¿de acuerdo?

-si, si- susurraron las otras dos

Al escuchar pasos rumbo a su guarida cada quien tomo su lugar y alisto el oído.

"_todavía te duele" _

"_si"_

"_te dije que no te movieras" _

"_si pero no podía quedarme quieta, además me apretaste mucho"_

"_mujer escandalosa, nunca había conocido a alguien que se quejara tanto por eso" _

"_pues tu eres muy desconsiderado conmigo, yo te dije que lo hicieras suavecito" _

Las tres mujeres se apoyaban de donde podían para no desmayarse, Bunny se echaba aire con una servilleta, pensándolo bien no quería tener tantos detalles sobre la vida marital de su hija y de su casi hijo, Pita se llevo una mano a la boca para auto contenerse y no gritar de emoción, Mamá Lorenza mordía la toalla para secar los platos y contaba hasta un millón de ida y de vuelta con tal de no salir a decirle a ese par que esa clase de cosas se hablaban de la puerta de la recamara para dentro en lugar de estar allí donde cualquiera, por ejemplo ellas, podían enterarse de sus intimidades.

La puerta se abrió y el trío de mujeres quiso recuperar la compostura, Bunny fingió que hacia un barquito con la servilleta, Pita pretendía bostezar dramáticamente, Mamá Lorenza espantaba moscas imaginarias con la toalla para secar platos.

A Bulma no le convenció para nada lo que veía, a Vegeta tampoco sin embargo era lo suficientemente listo para saber que tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente además contaba con el pretexto perfecto: la cámara de gravedad, cruzo la estancia sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada pero regreso casi de inmediato por donde había desaparecido cerrando la puerta trasera de la cocina con todo y cerrojo.

-¿y tú que tienes?- le interrogo Bulma al verlo con los ojos cerrados como un niño cuando quiere escapar de una pesadilla

El príncipe no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

-Hola Vegeta ¿Por qué corres? Yo solo quería preguntarte… Hola Bulma, Sra. Mamá de Bulma- Goku saludaba a todo mundo con su esplendida sonrisa y la cabeza metida por la ventanita de la cocina

-Bulma, abre la puerta es que así no puedo platicar con Vegeta- Bulma trago saliva al sentir la mano de Vegeta aferrándose con toda su fuerza a su frágil antebrazo.

-me vas a arrancar el brazo Vegeta- advirtió Bulma por lo bajito-quítate de ahí para abrirle a Goku- el príncipe solo le dirigió una mirada compungida que la peliazul respondió con otra que suplicaba comprensión.

El saiya se deslizo lentamente hacia un lado para permitir que su rival unilateral entrara.

-¿y eso que es?- cuestiono Bulma cuando Goku introducía retazos de madera de todos tamaños y formas en la cocina

-la cuna- respondió el súper saiyajin- pero se me olvidaron los clavos y Piccolo fue por ellos

-¿Cuál cuna, Goku?- interrogaba la heredera con las manos en las caderas

-la cuna para el bebé- explico Goku dirigiéndose al refrigerador como Pedro por su casa

-¿Cuál Bebé?- preguntaba Bulma sacada de quicio

-pues el suyo, yo quería preguntarle a Vegeta, donde le gustaría que pusiéramos la cuna, ¿en su cuarto o piensan mandar a Trunks desde bebito a una habitación para él solo?- comentaba Goku abriendo una caja de galletas ignorante del ki principesco que comenzaba a elevarse y los ojos confundidos de Bulma

-aquí están los clavos- anuncio Piccolo alargándole una bolsita de plástico a Goku

-ah si Piccolo, pásate y siéntate- ofrecía el saiya de tercera clase sin poner atención a las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes, el nameku mucho mas perspicaz profirió quedarse en silencio al lado de Vegeta

-¡toma tus maderos y lárgate de mi casa!- exigía el príncipe con las quijadas trabadas de coraje

-¿pero por que si todavía no desayunamos?- preguntaba lleno de tristeza Goku- ¿verdad Bunny que me puedo quedar a desayunar?- Goku buscaba la aprobación de la señora Briefs con la boca llena, mientras se le escapaban morusas de galleta.

-¡claro!- autorizo Bunny aplaudiendo, a ella siempre le hacían muy feliz las visitas

-¿Dónde esta Milk?-pregunto Pita queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación

**-**ah la pobrecita de Milk esta muy enferma, esa es la otra razón por la que vine: no había quien me hiciera el desayuno- explicó Goku

-¿no deberías de estar con ella?- cuestiono Bulma buscando el modo de hacer que su inoportuno visitante aunque mejor amigo regresara a su casa

-mmm… volveré cuando termine de armar la cuna- prometía el súper saiya.

-que atento eres Goku, seguro que la cuna les será de mucha utilidad a Bulma y a Vegeta- comentaba Bunny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bulma comenzó a preocuparse, seguramente a su mamá se le estaba olvidando que todo aquello era una mentira.

-¿Qué le pasa a Milk?- interrogo Mamá Lorenza para evitar que su patrona echara a perder su plan maestro antes de tiempo.

-ayer el doctor dijo que padecía el síndrome del exorcista- contesto Goku concentrado en atrapar el cereal que se lanzaba a sí mismo dentro de su boca

-¿el que?- preguntaron todos confundidos

-todo es tu culpa Bulma, por no invitarnos a la boda los nervios de Milk se volvieron locos

-¿mas?- pregunto irónico Vegeta

-¡Allí están!- grito Milk mientras irrumpía en la cocina famosa y concurrida en bata de dormir, despeinada con los ojos desorbitados y las pupilas dilatadas.

Un sequito de guardaespaldas apareció tras ella.

-Milk ¡que gusto!- exclamaba Bunny haciendo una seña para que los guardias se retiraran.

La señora de Son no respondió al saludo y como poseída, con la mirada fija y la piel pálida avanzo hasta el príncipe quien con los brazos cruzados y una mirada intimidatoria creyó que podría hacerla desistir en su camino. No lo logro. No alcanzó ni siquiera a defenderse cuando el primer golpe estrello contra de su cuerpo.

Indignado Vegeta dirigió una mirada de ultimátum a Goku.

- ¡Adjuctorium nostrum in nomme domini qui fecit caellum et terram!**- proclamaba Milk mientras golpeaba el cuerpo principesco con un ramillete de ruda

Bulma corrió de inmediato en ayuda de su marido ficticio, pero Milk le recibió con la señal de la cruz y un "de retro Satanás".

Las demás mujeres habían salido como balas de la cocina y atestiguaban todo desde un recodo de la sala.

-Milk, vámonos a la casa- suplicaba Goku tratando de hacer que su mujer soltara sus armas: un crucifijo de plata, un collar de ajos y el ramillete de ruda que estaba siendo utilizado como flagelo con el fin de sacar del cuerpo al demonio instalado en el cuerpo de Vegeta.

Vegeta rápidamente barajaba las posibilidades de sobrevivir a la batalla segura que sucedería si le daba a esa mujer histérica lo que merecía por insultarlo.

-Kakarotto lleva a tu bruja a su casa o la mando yo al panteón- amenazaba el príncipe intentando frenar a Milk.

-es que no se deja- se excusaba Goku poniendo todas sus fuerzas en la cintura de Milk para hacerla retroceder.

-ave María Purísima- mascullaba Milk dibujando cruces en todas direcciones.

Piccolo miraba la escena divertidísimo en su interior por conocer de puertas para adentro la debilidad de los mejores guerreros: una mujer loca.

Bulma veía asustada como todos los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo se veían frustrados por una Milk convertida en santera, que no se veía ni más fuerte, ni más poderosa, solo mas demente; tristemente demente.

-Goku tenemos que llamar a un doctor- menciono Bulma mordiéndose las uñas

El súper saiya logro sacar de su pantalón la tarjetita que el matasanos le había entregado la noche anterior (suerte que aun no se bañaba)

Bulma marco nerviosa el número sin poner atención en el nombre de aquel profesional de la salud.

En un santiamén estaba haciendo acto de presencia Sancho Panza con su chaqueta de cuadritos y su escuálida anatomía.

-¡usted!- grito iracunda Bulma

-hola Bulmita ¿como le va?-saludo el hombre con sus manos y su voz temblorosas por los muchos años que le pesaban

-mucho mejor que a ella- respondió la peliazul de mala gana señalando con el dedo índice a Milk que temblorosa mascullaba retazos de oraciones.

-señor Son anoche me olvide de decirle que hacer en una crisis- decía Sancho panza tomando asiento frente de Milk, por un momento le miro fijamente luego sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo propino dos bofetadas suavecitas a la trigueña

-¿Dónde estoy?- interrogo Milk al verse en un lugar que de primera impresión le resultaba extraño- ¡Ah!- grito asustada cuando se percato de que Vegeta le acribillaba con la mirada. Ignoraba enteramente el motivo de la furia del príncipe por eso fue a ocultarse tras de su esposo justo cuando en timbre la corporación sonaba.

-¿Don Veggie?- nombro Pita de lejos para librarse de cualquier peligro, Vegeta solo le miro- en la puerta hay un muchacho que dice traer un regalo de bodas pa' usted y Bulmita…

*Sancho Panza: especialista psiquiátrico de _constelación tacto a tacto _al que Bulma acude cuando se descubre enamorada de Vegeta, no obstante el hombre cree que Vegeta es solo un delirio producto de la mente de la peliazul.

** _Nuestro auxilio es el nombre del señor que hizo los cielos y la tierra. _

**HOLA, muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre tan bonitos, de veras que significan mucho para mi, me levantan el animo bien y bonito. Disculpenme por no publicar durante tres semanas, es que la constelacion llego a su fin y me traia como loca construyendole un bonito final. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. La proxima semana no se si actualizare; es que soy voluntaria en una casa hogar para niñas indigenas y hoy nos vamos de vacaciones a Yahualica, un pueblito hermoso. Yo llevo conmigo mi lap, pero que tan eficaz sea en esas latitudes, pues eso si no sé. Mientras que son peras o son manzanas, cuidense mucho y portense bien. Dios los guarde y los bendiga. NOMICA **

* * *


	9. mascara vs cabellera

**Mascara vs. Cabellera. **

Vegeta salió de la cocina pisando fuerte rumbo a la puerta principal con toda la clara y mala intención de convertir en cenizas al remitente del mentado regalo de bodas.

Un muchachito delgado, vestido con el uniforme de la empresa de paquetería esperaba parado en el pórtico de la mansión Briefs mirando con asombro a través de la puerta, que Pita había dejado emparejada, se preguntaba para qué querrían una chimenea encendida a mediados de agosto o una cabeza de alce disecada o un señor con cara de general mal pagado por mayordomo _"los ricos sí que coleccionan cosas innecesarias"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

El principie se vio en la penosa necesidad de aclararse la garganta teatralmente con el fin de sacar de cualquier estúpida ensoñación en que estuviera flotando el puberto que estaba parado delante de él sosteniendo una caja.

El adolescente pego un brinquito hacia atrás y después de pestañear repetidas veces se dispuso a llevar a cabo su trabajo "_**Conchita paqueterías" "**__lleva a usted la cajita que le cambiara la vida, nos distinguimos por entregar solo alegría y buenos augurios" _

-¿el señor Vegeta?- pregunto el muchachito

-aja- respondió secamente el noble saiya

- es un paquete para usted, un paquete que le cambiara la vida por que en Conchita paqueterías nos distinguimos por… - lamentablemente el jovencito no pudo concluir la frase que durante sus cursos de capacitación le habían hecho repetir una y un millón de veces por que Vegeta le arrebato la caja, estampo la puerta en sus narices sin la mas mínima muestra de cortesía y sin la mas obscena de las propinas _"siempre es lo mismo en las casas de los ricos"_ pensó el mensajero volviendo sobre de sus pasos tristemente.

-¿Quién prendió la chimenea?- pregunto Bulma que había ido tras de su ficticio marido para evitar la prematura muerte del mensajero.

-yo- contesto simplemente Vegeta mientras buscaba el nombre de la atentísima persona que enviaba el obsequio para anotarlo en su lista de victimas a corto plazo.

-¿para qué?- cuestiono la heredera sorprendida por el repentino interés del príncipe en la chimenea y aparentemente en el regalo.

-para quemar esto- contesto el guerrero angostando los ojos para ver mejor las letras chiquitas de la etiqueta en la caja

-¿no vamos a ver qué es?- pregunto la peliazul buscando con sus ojos celestes los oscuros de Vegeta

-seguramente es cualquier baratija hecha en Taiwán- respondió el noble saiya a un tris de perder la paciencia, de nuevo tenía frente de él la prueba una prueba irrefutable de su mala suerte, todavía se encontraba en ayunas y ya había sido victima de una enferma mental, de la estupidez de Kakarotto y de un chistosito que no era bueno ni de dar la cara en la cual estrellarle su regalito de bodas y ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana

-Veggie- le nombró Bulma poniendo su fina mano sobre el hombro del príncipe tratando de ganar la atención del saiya- quizás dentro de la caja venga una tarjetita con el nombre de quien envía el paquete

-no quiero abrir la maldita caja, no me interesa lo que tenga dentro, sólo quiero saber quien la mandó- los nervios de Vegeta comenzaban a anudarse

-¿le enviaras una tarjeta de agradecimiento?- cuestiono Bulma con carita de inocente, como si no supiera con quien estaba hablando.

-lo que recibirá será mucho mas bonito que una simple tarjeta, mujer

Bulma dirigió sus ojos hacia otra parte; a ella no le interesaba lo que Vegeta planeara hacer con el que se atrevía a mandar un presente al fin y al cabo pasadas unas horas cuando ya estuviera bien desayunadito se olvidaría de sus sanguinarios planes y se concentraría en su entrenamiento, aún no era un súper saiyajin y eso lo frustraba, así que aquello era una obsesión pasajera. Lo único realmente preocupante era la supervivencia del contenido de la caja. Ella debía de ver lo que había dentro, por orgullo de su curiosidad de fémina, si no le gustaba permitiría que Vegeta desquitara todo su coraje con el obsequio recién llegado.

-Vegeta, ¿no es esa la tarjeta que quieres?- pregunto Bulma señalando con su dedo índice el guardapolvos de la puerta.

El príncipe giro sus talones en la dirección en que la peliazul apuntaba, a simple vista no vio nada –aquí no hay nada mujer- observo Vegeta aguzando su vista.

-yo la estoy viendo desde aquí, Vegeta, no la ves por que la caja obstruye tu campo de visión o quizás por que necesitas ir al oculista, muchos dicen que pasados los treinta comienzan a perder la vista- argumento la heredera sabiendo que daba en el blanco: el ego de su príncipe.

El saiya respiró profundo, él no necesitaba ir a ningún oculista veía perfectamente bien, a lo mejor la mujer era la que veía cosas que no existían al fin y al cabo por algo fue al psiquiatra un tiempo.

-estás loca, no hay nada- respondió el guerrero reticente a bajar la caja de la discordia.

-¡Dios mío! Vegeta allí está hasta puedo ver que tiene letritas azules pero mañana vamos a que te revisen la vista, serás todo un intelectual- garantizaba Bulma maldiciendo por dentro la suspicacia del noble saiya.

Vegeta gruñó como siempre que cedía, dejó la caja lentamente en el piso viendo de soslayo que Bulma permaneciera en el mismo lugar en que estaba, esa mujer era peligrosa y mentirosa. Dio tres pasos pequeñitos para mirar mejor el guardapolvo y constatar lo que su instinto le gritaba. Era una ruin… era una bruja… era Bulma Briefs huyendo a toda velocidad pero de puntillas (para no hacer ruido) con la caja en las manos.

-¡mujer!- le llamó

-¿dime Veggie?- contesto la peliazul apretando el paso sin perder el contoneo de sus caderas (era un importantísimo aliado en caso de persecución), sin volver los ojos y esquivando las mesitas y los sillones que se entrometían en su camino.

-¡vuelve aquí con esa caja!- ordenaba el príncipe siguiéndola a grandes zancadas

-¡No!- respondió Bulma mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina; después de un vistazo encontró lo que buscaba: Goku embadurnando de mantequilla los panecillos que Milk pretendía cocinar a modo de disculpa por irrumpir en propiedad privada, por herir a los guardias de seguridad y por tratar de exorcizar a Vegeta.

-¡Maldita sea mujer!- exclamo el príncipe abriendo con un puntapié la puerta de la cocina

-no- dijo Bulma tratando de recuperar el aliento ahora que utilizaba por escudo a Goku, sabía que si no estaba completamente segura al menos ganaría un poco de tiempo.

Vegeta puso un poco de atención a su alrededor buscando algo con que chantajear a Bulma pues infinidad de veces le había quedado completamente en claro que la mujer no apreciaba el don de la vida propiamente dicho; sin embargo necesitó ver dos veces para darse cuenta de que en la cocina había demasiada gente ahora además de Kakarotto y su harpía, de Bunny y su secuaces y Piccolo, hacían acto de presencia el Dr. Briefs, todos los críos de la tía Pola y por supuesto la tía Pola que despedía con desmedida candidez a Sancho Panza.

-vuelva pronto doctor, aquí nos gustan mucho las visitas- aseguraba la jarocha al mismo tiempo que soltaba una de sus sonoras carcajadas marca registrada.

Y contoneando sus amplias caderas anduvo hasta donde se encontraba Pita para poder ponerse al tanto de la situación, pues por estar despidiéndose del guapísimo loquero no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría.

-pss... Pss... Guadalupe- soplo la jarocha al oído de su hermana haciendo un hueco con su mano para cubrir los movimientos de su boca- por que Bulmita se esconde del joven Vegeta detrás del joven Goku

-no sé- respondió por lo bajito Pita –cállate para escuchar lo que dicen

-ya me callé- dijo la tía Pola fijando toda su atención en el triangulo compuesto por Goku, Bulma y Vegeta

-Kakarotto quítate de en medio esto no es de tu incumbencia- ordenaba el príncipe

-si ya sé- respondió Goku- pero es que ella me sigue, mira yo me muevo para acá –derecha- y ella se mueve, yo me muevo para allá –izquierda- y ella se mueve yo floto- Goku comenzó a levitar lentamente

-y ella no flota, por que Dios no le da alas a los alacranes- completo con tono triunfal el noble saiya

-¡gracias Goku!- ironizo Bulma al sentir que Vegeta la atraía hacia él por el antebrazo

-entrega la caja, mujer, no tienes alternativa- comento el príncipe con una media sonrisa

-no- respondió la peliazul retando a su virtual esposo con la mirada

La cocina había ido llenándose del humo producido por los panecillos que comenzaron por pegarse a la sartén, que después se fueron tostando y finalmente se convertían solo en piedras negras frente a los ojos de todos sin que nadie siquiera notara que no era casualidad la tos que de un momento a otro se escapaba de todas las gargantas.

Vegeta clavo sus ojos negros en los celestes de la mujer.

-también es mi regalo de bodas- argumento Bulma levantando la barbilla y sacando el pecho en muestra de valor

"_eso si es cierto" _se oyó venir de la audiencia que extasiados habían formado un circulo alrededor de los recién casados dejándolos en el centro como un par de niños listos para pelear a la hora del recreo.

El príncipe le lanzo una sonrisa seductora a la heredera antes de tirar de una de las pestañas de la caja hacia él, Bulma sostenía su botín con todas las fuerzas de que era capaz su pobrecito cuerpo, a ella no la amilanaría ni la fuerza ni la guapura de Vegeta, claro que no.

-Cien pesos a que gana Vegeta- soplo Milk a Piccolo, el nameku le tendió la mano derecha a la señora de Son para sellar el trato, él hasta se podía jugar la capa a que Vegeta perdería con el simple hecho de que Bulma le cerrara un ojo.

Cornelio masticaba chicle frenéticamente sin quitar la vista de encima al estira y afloja que escenificaban su amor platónico y el amor de su amor platónico mientras con codazos les indicaba a sus hermanitos que se callaran para ver mejor lo que pasaba.

"_la arena estaba de bote en bote, la gente loca de la emoción, en el ring luchaban los cuatro rudos ídolos de la afición"* _salía del viejo radio forrado de cuero que descansaba en una de las repisas de la famosa cocina ambientando de modo casi providencial la disputa que allí se sostenía.

El combate era realmente cerrado por que aunque Vegeta mantenía el dominio sobre la dirección en que se moviera la caja, Bulma por su parte le clavaba las uñas a los laterales del contenedor por lo que terminaba convirtiéndose en lastre de la caja.

Goku por su parte guardaba discretamente el serrucho y el martillo en una de las puertitas de la alacena, por si acaso, solo por si acaso Bulma se desesperaba y se olvidaba de que los enfrentamientos tenían que librarse a mano limpia.

Bunny fruncía el entrecejo sin comprender muy bien de donde su dulce hijita podía sacar la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra Vegeta y de pasada hacerlo apretar los dientes y sudar copiosamente.

-¿eso también cuenta como violencia intrafamiliar?- pregunto la Tía Pola a Mamá Lorenza

-no, se le dice bienes mancomunados- ilustro sabihonda Mamá Lorenza a la jarocha

-se va a romper- pronostico el Dr. Briefs encendiendo un puro cuando vio que el fondo de la caja se rasgaba

Piccolo chasqueo la lengua imaginando que quizás Trunks hubiera sobrevivido diecisiete años pese a la amenaza de los androides por la simple y única razón de que Vegeta no estaba allí para reclamarlo, en caso contrario lo mas probable era que a los pocos días de nacido tuviera el mismo fin que estaba teniendo la inocente caja por donde ya se asomaba la oreja floreada de una tacita de porcelana.

Las ochenta y tres piezas de la bonita vajilla se estrellaron contra el suelo de forma consecutiva sin que nadie atinara a salvar siquiera un platito.

Cuando la última azucarera cayó produciendo cinco segundos de silencio, Goku se abrió paso entre la asistencia moviendo los brazos sobre los hombros mientras declaraba un empate.

Algunos del público aplaudieron, otros se dieron media vuelta decepcionados.

-¡Por tu culpa!- grito Bulma en la cara de Vegeta

-La culpa es tuya, por no entregarme la caja cuando te lo ordene- replico el príncipe señalando con el dedo índice a la mujer

-ordenes, siempre das ordenes, nunca puedes pedir nada por favor- reprochaba Bulma con aspavientos

-tú no quieres que las personas te pidan las cosas por favor, tú pretendes que la gente te ruegue, mujer, eso no lo vas a tener de mí- corrigió Vegeta con el semblante serio

Bunny le lanzo una miradita preocupada a Mamá Lorenza quien se encogió de hombros.

Cornelio se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina esperando que sus oídos no lo engañaran, aquella discusión se oía de verdad, no como las otras muchas veces en que los había visto gritándose mutuamente, con suerte y hasta se pedirían el divorcio y allí estaría él para consolar en sus brazos a Bulmita.

-y ¿Cuándo voy a tener algo de ti, Vegeta?- cuestionaba la peliazul con las manos sobre las caderas

Piccolo le hizo una seña de silencio a Goku por que le vio toda la intención de salir en defensa del príncipe y decirle a Bulma que pronto tendría un hijo de Vegeta.

Pita transcribía a toda velocidad el dialogo en un cuadernillo de taquigrafía por que aquello era de verdad serio, ora si cualquiera pensaría que estaban casados por todas las de la ley.

-cuando estés lista para recibirlo, Bulma, ese día- contesto Vegeta lo suficientemente alto para que Bulma y nadie más escuchara

-¿me puede repetir lo último que dijo, Don Veggie?- peticionaba Pita mientras perseguía a su patrón con la libretita y el lápiz en la mano como si fuera un paparazzi.

-¡No!- rugió el príncipe cerrando tras de sí la puerta

Bunny se acerco despacito a donde estaba su hijita para ayudarle a levantar los restos de la otrora vajilla.

Milk se giro hacia la sartén para evaluar los daños causados en sus panecillos malogrados.

Goku desenvolvió los planos de la cuna sobre la barrita desayunadora los observo por un minuto y luego volvió a envolverlos, mejor le dejaría todo el trabajo a su imaginación, todas aquellas líneas le parecían confusas y la cuna no necesitaba para nada líneas, con los barrotes y los clavos sería más que suficiente.

-Todos los matrimonios tienen sus problemas- anuncio la Tía Pola mientras sostenía el recogedor de la basura para tratar de borrar los ojitos tristes que le habían quedado a Bulma después del encuentro matutino que acababa de tener.

Bulma miro por un momento a su tía postiza.

-si ya sabemos- dijo Mamá Lorenza mientras prendía el ventilador para hacer que el humo de los panecillos quemados se fuera- por eso no te has ido de la casa

-es que el matrimonio no es fácil- explicaba la jarocha ignorante del agrio comentario de Mamá Lorenza- para tener un matrimonio exitoso se debe tener paciencia, comprensión

-y una casa que invadir cuando te enojes-interrumpió Pita queriendo hacer que su hermana dejara de dar un montón de consejos que no era capaz de seguir

-seguramente Vegeta se molestó por que todavía no ha desayunado- opino Goku rascándose la cabeza mientras pasaba una lija por la madera con la que construiría la cuna.

La peliazul sonrió enternecida por el intento que Goku hacía para consolarla pensando que era cierto, que Vegeta se irritaba más fácilmente cuando tenía hambre. Bulma se dirigió al refrigerador buscando lo que necesitaba para preparar un desayuno espectacular…

-Bulma, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- interrogo Milk cuando se percato de que en la cocina solo quedaban ellas dos

-si- contesto la peliazul mientras esculcaba un cajón

-¿Por qué te casaste con Vegeta?

Bulma volteo para todos lados cerciorándose de que solo estuvieran ellas dos en la habitación y pensó muchas veces en si debería o no decir lo que iba a decir – tengo que confesarte algo- susurro la peliazul en el oído de Milk…

*El santo, el cavernario. La sonora Santanera.

* * *

**Hola, llegue de mis vacaciones la semana pasada pero me contagié de dengue y la verdad es que me costo mucho trabajo hacer este capitulo, por que me lloran mucho los ojos y por eso quedo cortito pero sustancioso ¿a poco no? por eso espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya merito se acaba la tia Pola yo creo que tres o cuatro capitulos mas y espero tambien en ya no tener mas contratiempos y verlos por aqui el proximo viernes. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews. Que Dios los cuide y los proteja. NOMICA **


	10. mal tercio

**Mal tercio.**

Cornelio escuchó detrás de la puerta cada una de las palabras que Bulma le dijo a Milk, sus ojos claros se llenaron de brillo y su corazón se colmo de esperanza. Cuando se percato de que la peliazul caminaba hacia la puerta, echó a correr confiado en que nada estaba perdido, después de todo…

En la sala se encontraban Goku y su "ayudante estrella" sobrenombre que se había ganado Piccolo después de que aceptara colaborar en la construcción de la, en teoría, futura cuna de Trunks.

-clavos- peticiono el súper saiya con la mano extendida en dirección a Piccolo sin despegar la vista de la madera, como un cirujano en medio de una importante intervención quirúrgica.

Piccolo acerco la bolsita que contenía los clavos con una mueca de fastidio.

-martillo- pidió Goku

El namek arrojo la herramienta con la intención de provocar por lo menos un chichón en la frente del saiya; pero como ninguna maldad se logra, sólo atestiguo la más magnifica de las atrapadas por parte del castaño.

El súper saiya comenzó a rascarse la cabeza después de darles tres golpecitos a los clavos que estaban destinados a unir las patas de la cuna con la base sin comprender muy bien por qué éstos se doblaban en lugar de entrar derechitos en la madera.

Fue entonces cuando decidió dejar para el final la base, por el momento se enfocaría en los barrotes.

-cola- dijo

Piccolo le paso el frasquito con desgano.

-Goku- le nombro el namek, que ya entrado en confianza había tomado asiento en uno de los esponjosos sillones- ¿no crees que Vegeta y Bulma son lo suficientemente ricos para mandarle a hacer una cuna de oro a Trunks?- cuando vio que el pegamento se escurría por los espacios que dejaban las tablillas quienes además de estar semi unidas presentaban la suficiente inclinación para formar entre ellas una secuencia de triángulos dispares.

-si, Piccolo, pero lo tradicional es mucho más bello- replico Goku limpiándose, con un pañuelito de color rojo, el sudor que corría por su frente (mas por el esfuerzo mental que por el físico)- además si ellos ven continuamente la cuna tendrán mas ganas de tener un bebé que si no la ven, es como el que compra la jarra y después la vaca- explicaba con la lengua de fuera y los ojos angostados mientras marcaba con un lápiz la madera que se convertiría en la cabecera.

La tía Pola caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la sala sosteniendo en sus manos una brillante charola en la que descansaba una jarra de agua de limón y dos vasos destinados a refrescar a los muchachos, que laboriosos, se enfocaban en la cuna; sobretodo al grandote de las antenitas que pese a tener un color de piel estrafalario tenía un noséquéquequéséyo, que lo volvía muy atractivo a los ojos de la jarocha a quien no le importaba que Bulma le hubiera explicado hasta la ultima gota de paciencia el hecho de que Piccolo fuera asexual, por que ella, que estaba muy concentrada en ver al chico del noticiario, sólo escucho la última parte de la palabra.

"_que envidiosa eres Bulmita, si tú ya tienes a tu marido guapote" _había contestado la morena.

La veracruzana se detuvo un momento frente a una de las vitrinas que adornaban los pasillos para contemplar su reflejo y cerciorarse de estar bella a los ojos de Piccolo.

La tía Pola se quitaba con esmero los grumos de rimel que tenía en las pestañas, cuando sin querer comenzó a concentrarse en la conversación que sostenían Piccolo y Goku detrás de la puerta.

"_no lo entiendo, Piccolo, Trunks nos dijo que Bulma y Vegeta no se casarían nunca y mira nada más ya son todo una mujer y un marido" _

"_lo más probable es que no estén casados, Goku, ¿acaso usan alguna argolla? o ¿tú ves alguna foto de la boda? ¿Crees que si Bulma hubiera logrado vestir a Vegeta de smoking, no lo habría gritado a los cuatro mil vientos?" _

"_¿o sea que nos mintieron?"_

La tía Pola abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos de canela totalmente incrédula de lo que escuchaba; tres veces se santiguó. Aquello no podía estar pasando, vivir en amasiato era un pecado capital y ella no permitiría que su Bulmita se condenara en los infiernos _"lo sospeché desde el principio, ese chaparrito aparte de tentación es tentador" _murmuraba para sí misma devolviéndose por donde había llegado mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar el problema.

Casi cuando llegaba a la cocina se detuvo en seco- ¡mi Cornelio tiene esperanzas!- grito llena de emoción, dejo la bandeja en una mesita y salió presurosa a compartir la noticia con su amado retoño…

Mamá Lorenza andaba por el jardín de la mansión dándole instrucciones precisas al jardinero para que se ocupara de la mala hierba que crecía alrededor de la cámara de gravedad sin ton ni son.

-es necesario que usted se encargue de esto- comentaba la institutriz señalando con la mano las matas poco elegantes- durante la noche porque este lugar es peligroso en el día- completó justo cuando se hallaba a la altura de la ventanilla; presa de la curiosidad, y porque nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la cámara echo un vistazo al interior luego miro de forma instintiva su reloj.

-9:30 A. M., hora del centro- dijo entre dientes

-¿Qué dijo señora?- pregunto el jardinero confuso por no entender qué podría haber allí dentro que tanto le llamaba la atención a Mamá Lorenza.

Mamá Lorenza pego un brinco hacia atrás al sentir la respiración del jardinero detrás de ella- ¡Que soy señorita, igualado!- corrigió exaltada mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían viendo una y otra vez la imagen de Bulma siendo desnudada por Vegeta.

Mamá Lorenza corrió a través de todos los pasillos de la mansión Briefs sonando como histérica la campanilla de plata, que se suponía, era utilizada cuando alguno de los habitantes de la mansión se encontraba enfermo y necesitaba de un servicio; sin embargo Bunny y Pita lo reconocieron en el acto: aquel era un llamado de emergencia.

Pita y Bunny acudieron prestas al encuentro de la institutriz en su secreto punto de reunión: el cuarto de la lavadora.

-¡convoco a una sesión extraordinaria!- exclamo Mamá Lorenza con voz estertórea en la puerta del cuarto de lavado mientras descendía a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Las otras dos mujeres asentían.

-esto ha ido demasiado lejos- declaro la institutriz con los ojos bien abiertos- esos dos no pueden ir por todos lados haciendo sus cochinadas ¡por el amor de Dios, hay niños!

Bunny arrugaba el entrecejo confundida- no entiendo, Mamá Lorenza ¿Qué pasa?

La institutriz entreabrió los labios, miro hacia el suelo y contrajo los ojos haciendo un movimiento rápido con sus manos- no puedo- dijo- no puedo describir lo que vi.

-ay por favor Lorenza, ¿Qué pudiste haber visto?- preguntaba Pita desesperada por lo remilgoso de su colega- además para que nos llamas con tanta urgencia si no piensas decirnos lo que viste, solo haces que se me suba la presión a causa de los nervios

-pues me importan un reverendo comino tus nervios, Guadalupe, deberías de ser comprensiva conmigo y entender que en el _Internado para señoritas de las Hermanas Blancas por Siempre, _nunca me enseñaron a tolerar cochinadas de esa índole.

-¿de cual índole?- pregunto Pita con un brillo de picardía en sus pupilas.

Bunny daba palmaditas en la espalda de Mamá Lorenza tratando de tranquilizarla, como si fuera un niño asustado- ¿Qué viste Mamá Lorenza?- cuestionaba la rubia con su voz dulce

-vi… vi… vi como Vegeta desnudaba a Bulma- escupió rápidamente la institutriz

Una sonrisa aun más grande que la de costumbre se dibujo en el rostro de Bunny- ¡voy a ser abuelita!- gritaba saltando de contenta

Pita se llevo una mano a la boca y jalo todo el aire de que sus pulmones eran capaces- eso no es cierto, seguramente estas inventando, Lorenza, por que te da envidia que yo haya conseguido la exclusiva hoy en la mañana- sentencio la morena celosa por su compañera

-no, yo no ando por ahí viendo cosas que no existen- se defendía Mamá Lorenza

-Pedro Infante, si existe- aseguro Pita

-¿ah si?- cuestiono Mamá Lorenza- ¿como cuando dijiste que habías visto a los Tres Reyes Magos comprando maní para el elefante, en el mercado?

-Pita, tienes que dejar de tomar esa medicina- sugirió Bunny.

Pita le saco la lengua a Mamá Lorenza por burlarse de sus visiones- deberíamos empezar a tejer zapatitos- comento el ama de llaves virando el tema de conversación.

-¡si!- acepto contenta Bunny

-tenemos que interrogar a Bulma- recordó Mamá Lorenza

Puestas de acuerdo con sus futuros planes las tres mujeres salieron sigilosas a tomar el desayuno que por única ocasión se había retrasado más allá de lo soportable.

Cuando el trío llegó hasta el comedor la mayoría de los comensales habían ocupado sus lugares como de costumbre sólo que esta vez Cornelio no estaba presente y Milk y Goku los acompañaban.

La tía Pola observaba con indiscreta fijación a Bulma y a Vegeta quienes aquella mañana actuaban con sospechosa suavidad; sobretodo después del circo que habían armado por una simple caja, hacía apenas un par de horas atrás.

Bunny se concentraba mucho para no perder ni un solo movimiento de los tortolitos, como de ahora en adelante llamaría al príncipe y a su hijita en su mente, pues cuando ellos no se hablaban a gritos era particularmente difícil descifrar lo que se decían, estuvo incluso tentada a pedirle a Piccolo que por favor le informara de la aparentemente divertida conversación que llevaban y de la que nadie, salvo ellos dos y el namek, tenían noticia.

Piccolo se preguntaba qué clase de artefacto tecnológico habría inventado Bulma con el fin de crear interferencia pues ni él, que a varios kilómetros de distancia se había enterado del futuro nacimiento de Trunks, podía ahora, que estaba a escasos metros de ellos enterarse de lo que se decían.

Vegeta dejo escapar una risa ronca y por primera vez, desde que había comenzado su dialogo con la mujer, se dio cuenta de que los demás comensales guardaban denso silencio con el fin de participar en su charla; en un segundo y con una mirada pesada de sus ojos oscuros logró que todos los presentes se concentraran en sus platos.

Goku, que no estaba al pendiente de absolutamente nada que no fuera el contenido de su plato, sólo alzo la vista para pedir más y extrañado de que el plato del príncipe se encontrara todavía medio lleno arrojó una mirada de inspección sobre su soberano descubriendo que Vegeta utilizaba solamente una de sus manos para alimentarse; preocupado, el súper saiya busco la otra extremidad del guerrero deseando que no estuviera lastimada, tras un instante, Goku constató que la mano derecha del noble saiya no se encontraba herida, sino que descansaba bajo la mano izquierda de Bulma.

-¡mira Piccolo sí están casados!- grito contento Goku haciendo que los bocados de toda la concurrencia se atoraran en medio de todas las gargantas y que por la cara de Vegeta subiera un rubor intenso.

-cállate y come- ordeno la peliazul poniéndose en pie y soltando la mano del príncipe para que nadie mas pudiera ver lo que su gran amigo acababa de ver

-es que ya no hay nada en mi plato- se excuso el guerrero con la inocencia de un niño

-dame- dijo Bulma extendiendo la mano para volver a servirlo.

- Vegeta, verdad que tú y Bulma… - Goku quería hacer un montón de preguntas que disiparan la sospecha infundada de Piccolo acerca de que Bulma y Vegeta estuvieran fingiendo un matrimonio por sabría Dios qué motivos. Sin embargo no pudo completar ni el primero de sus cuestionamientos por que el príncipe se inclinó sobre la canasta de pan dulce, tomó un cuernito y posteriormente lo introdujo sin preámbulos en la boca del saiya de tercera clase quien alegre se olvido de lo que iba a decir mientras pensaba que a Vegeta le había sentado de maravilla el matrimonio, pues nunca en su vida se imagino recibir del príncipe tan dulce respuesta.

La peliazul regresó al comedor con una doble ración de desayuno para Goku esperando que cuando quisiera volver a preguntar algo fuera la hora del postre, sin embargo el encanto ya estaba roto y la Tía Pola comenzaba a hacer preguntas mucho más difíciles de contestar que las que pudiera haber formulado Goku.

-oye Bulmita ¿Dónde dices que se conocieron tu marido y tú?- interrogo la jarocha tronándose las manos mientras trazaba en su mente el plan a seguir:

**Plan A.-** Hacer todas las preguntas posibles respecto a la boda, si ésta era falsa en algún punto se perderían y entonces ella pondría a trabajar todo su poder de convencimiento para que se volviera realidad, porque Bulmita no podía vivir en pecado, por galán que fuera Vegeta; solo que esta vez el novio sería su bello y refinado Cornelio.

**Plan B.- **Si la boda era cierta, insistiría en obtener evidencia, si la evidencia era concreta y convincente, entonces haría todo lo que fuera necesario para matrimoniar a Bulmita y a Vegeta por la iglesia.

**Plan C.- **Si todo estaba perdido y no había esperanzas para su Cornelio, entonces le regalaría una botella de tequila a primogénito para que curara las penas que deja siempre el amor malogrado.

Bulma contesto como autómata la verdad- en Namekusein- sintiendo que su adorable tía, le despertaba miedo y terror cuando preguntaba más de dos veces lo mismo.

-¿Y cuándo dices que se casaron?- inquirió de nuevo, la jarocha

-todo eso ya lo sabe- respondió Vegeta en el tono áspero que usaba comúnmente para poner punto final a las cosas que quería evadir.

Bulma agradeció con un suspiro que el príncipe saliera en su defensa.

Milk le lanzo una mirada a Vegeta, sorprendida por la muestra de relativa caballerosidad al sacar a Bulma de un atolladero. Goku nunca la rescataba de nada, pese a ser bueno de corazón, en muchas ocasiones hasta le cavaba la tumba, sin que fuera al drede, por supuesto.

La tía Pola guardo silencio por un momento obligando a su cabeza a pensar en algo que un hubiera preguntado antes.

-¿Cómo era tu vestido, Bulmita?

-muy bonito- dijo Bunny espontáneamente- tenía una cola muy larga y un velo precioso, todo era de seda y estaba bordado a mano con oro y plata

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la rubia que con los ojos brillantes describía, como si fueran ciertas, cosas que jamás habían sucedido y que probablemente nunca sucederían

-¿y las fotos?- cuestiono la Tía Pola

Bunny se quedo pensando por un momento.

-no hubo- declaro Mamá Lorenza rápidamente para que su patrona no fuera descubierta- la cosa sucedió así- comenzó a narrar la valiente institutriz mientras se ponía cómoda en su silla- como la boda fue en una iglesia muy antigua llena de viejos murales y obras de arte sensibles a la luz de la cámara pues el sacerdote nos prohibió terminantemente las fotografías, luego cuando ya estábamos en la fiesta, nos llamaron para avisar que el fotógrafo que habíamos contratado había caído por un barranco justo cuando hacía una sesión para una revista muy famosa con una súper modelo.

-Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria- completo Pita poniendo cara de compungida para ayudar a su colega.

-ah pero seguro que podemos ver el vestido, ¿no, Bulmita? Porque supongo que lo guardaste- insistió la Tía Pola sugestivamente

-no, Bulma no tiene el vestido porque lo dono a una subasta de caridad para salvar a los caballitos de mar color violeta- ofreció el Dr. Briefs incapaz de dejar a sus mujeres solas

-ah- dijo incrédula la Tía Pola - ¿y las argollas?

-fueron robadas- argumento Milk sin entender muy bien porque ayudaba a crear ese nido de mentiras

-figúrate, tía que todavía buscan al culpable- agrego Goku con los ojos abiertos como platos- si tú lo ves, no dudes en llamar a la policía, porque Vegeta ofrece una buena suma en recompensa

-¿y como era el ladronzuelo?- quiso saber la Tía Pola, triste por haber juzgado mal a Bulmita y a Vegeta

-alto, musculoso, calvo y con tres ojos- describió Goku con la emoción con que un niño contaría un cuento- tiene además un compinche éste es bajito de estatura, blanco como la nieve y sus mejillas son rojas

El súper saiya quería continuar pero no lo hizo porque Piccolo le obsequio un codazo incitándolo a callarse de una vez por todas y dejar de difamar al pobre Tien Shin Han, que ni siquiera tenía el gusto de conocer a la Tía Pola.

Vegeta y Bulma se habían levantado de le mesa aprovechando el paréntesis que Goku hizo pero no llegaban ni a la puerta cuando la Tía Pola les llamo por sus nombres haciéndolos dar media vuelta.

-eso que les paso en la boda fue muy feo, deberíamos de organizar otra vez todo y hacer como que se casan de nuevo, ora si con muchos invitados, fotos, vestido, anillos, fiesta y todo- proponía la veracruzana con una sonrisa esplendida.

Bulma y Vegeta esbozaron una mueca de negación pero al parecer nadie lo noto pues el grito eufórico que soltaron Mamá Lorenza, Bunny y Pita emocionadas por la próxima y verdadera boda superaba cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- sopló Bulma preocupada al oído de su ahora sí, futuro esposo

-no sé- respondió Vegeta- ya se nos ocurrirá algo- concluyo el príncipe

-¿no las vas a asesinar verdad?- quiso saber la peliazul que por sobre cualquier cosa amaba a su madre y a su institutriz y a su ama de llaves y a todos los que de buena o mala fe los habían metido en semejantes apuros.

-quizás si, quizás no- contesto el noble saiya francamente indeciso mientras se alejaba hacia su cámara de gravedad con el fin de meditar y encontrar un modo de echar abajo los diabólicos planes que las mujeres pactaban.

Pita y Milk recogieron en un santiamén la mesa para tener espacio suficiente y comenzar la lista de invitados.

Mamá Lorenza saco el calendario para analizar que fecha podría ser la más conveniente, seguro un sábado o un domingo.

Bunny cogió el directorio telefónico en el que se anunciaban los más importantes organizadores de bodas.

Bulma observaba paralizada de horror como todas las féminas debatían respecto las ventajas y desventajas de hacer una boda al aire libre o en un salón, de día o de noche, en la ciudad o en el mar o en el campo.

-Bulmita, ¿que canción quieres que sea tu vals?- inquirió curiosa la tía Pola, pues ya llevaban allí sentadas cuarenta minutos y Bulmita no opinaba en nada.

-voy a lavar la ropa- balbuceo la heredera pidiéndole a Dios un poco de iluminación para ella y para Vegeta o por lo menos un milagro escuálido que pareciera más casualidad que prodigio.

Bunny y Pita esperaron la señal de Mamá Lorenza, cuando la veterana institutriz la dio, las tres se disculparon con Milk y con la Tía Pola y salieron en busca de la verdad.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de la espalda de Bulma, justo cuando apenas tenía un pie dentro del cuarto de lavado, asustada, la peliazul busco con desespero el interruptor que no respondió ni a los repetidos apretones ni a las bastas maldiciones; tanteando en la penumbra la científica descendió por la escalera diciéndose a sí misma que abandonaría el canasto de la ropa sucia e iría en busca de una lámpara y un foco nuevo.

Bulma pego un grito de autentico horror cuando se percato de que no estaba sola, en el acto una mano desconocida le cubrió la boca.

-lo sé todo, Bulmita- le sopló en el oído una voz que pretendía ser sexy…

Continuará…

* * *

**HOLA* Aqui esta un capitulito más, con retraso, ya lo sé es que toda la vida he sido impuntual ^^, pero es para que se les abra el apetito diría mi abuelita, el miercoles 16 por unica ocasion y porque es día de fiesta mexicana subire la segunda parte de este mal tercio. Ahora, si me lo permiten hare un comercial: el martes publicare el primer capitulo de una historia que llevara por nombre "Pozo de los deseos" es un AU de V&B en el que abordaremos qué hubiera sucedido si Veggie y Bulmita hubieran escuchado la conversacion entre Trunks Y Goku, el corte sera dramatico y los mismos personajes, con excepcion de la jarocha & Co. Ojalá puedan echarle un ojito. Gracias por sus reviews. **

**Le mando un abrazo fuerte a toda la gente del Estado de México y del D.F; esperando que ustedes y sus seres queridos se encuentren sanos y salvos después de la fea tormenta y que no hayan resultado afectados, deseo que pronto recuperen lo que fue dañado y creanme que los tengo presentes en mis oraciones. Que Dios los guarde y los bendiga por siempre. NOMICA **


	11. Hombre malo

**Hombre malo. **

_-"amorcito corazón, yo tengo tentación de un besooooooooo"* – _canturreaba la tía Pola frente al espejo mientras coloreaba sus labios de rojo carmesí, a tono con el vestido de lentejuelas, que portaba sumamente entallado- ora el toque final- se dijo, tomando un frasquito de perfume para rociar su cuello, el escote de su vestido, detrás de las orejas, su cintura y sus muñecas.

La jarocha se dio una vuelta completa corroborando con satisfacción que seguía siendo toda una bomba; una risita nerviosa se le escapo de la garganta, siempre le producía emoción la primera cita con un hombre y hoy que saldría al cine con el Maestro Roschi no sería la excepción.

Ahora comprendía porque decían que los cincuentas eran la flor de la vida, sintiéndose tan bella como en su época de oro, la morena salió de su recamara al encuentro del legendario sensei de las artes marciales.

-¿y tú a dónde vas?- interrogo Pita olisqueado a su hermana mayor mientras arrugaba la nariz en muestra de molestia por el nada discreto aroma que despedía la tía Pola.

La veracruzana se aclaro la garganta nerviosamente pues se suponía que su cita era clandestina- este… este… voy a… voy a una venta de liquidación de adornos para arbolitos de Navidad, si, si, a eso voy

-¿en agosto?- cuestiono perspicaz Pita

-eh… si, porque todo es más barato ¿me entiendes? Y además uno debe de aprovechar las ofertas cuando las ve ¿no?- explicaba la tía rascándose la cabeza.

-a pues eso si- opino Pita francamente incrédula

-¿y tú, para que quieres esa soga?- pregunto la jarocha tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

-ah, pues… la quiero para… para brincar, si para eso la quiero, mira- el ama de llaves comenzó a saltar dificultosamente mientras maniobraba la cuerda en cuestión- uno, dos,_ dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis- _Pita en sus adentros comenzaba a preguntarse a qué hora su hermana se cansaría de observarla

La tía Pola por su parte aplaudía a su hermanita, admirada de la mucha energía que Pita poseía- muy bonito Pita, muy bonito brincar la soga es bueno para el corazón.

-ya se te hizo tarde ¿no?- dijo Pita entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo recién realizado

-no mucho- reconoció la jarocha

-ah, pero no es bueno ser impuntual, mejor ya vete- aconsejaba Pita respirando trabajosamente

-tienes mucha razón- declaro la veracruzana - adiós- se despidió la Tía Pola

Pita contó tres segundos después de que la tía Pola desapareciera y echo a correr en dirección contraria. Dio tres golpes apresurados a la puerta.

-¡contraseña!- le gritaron desde dentro.

-Un kilo de masa, una cucharada sopera de polvo de hornear, una y media tazas de manteca, media taza de caldo de pollo, diez cáscaras de tomate, dos cucharadas soperas de anís, sal al gusto- recitó, Pita mientras daba saltitos nerviosos.

Bunny corrió el cerrojo dejando entrar a su compinche.

-¡aquí está!-anuncio Pita a Mamá Lorenza levantando por sobre los hombros la soga

-muy bien, amárrale los pies- ordeno la institutriz señalando con el pulgar a su presa.

Bulma se revolvía en su asiento mientras lanzaba patadas a su ama de llaves y a su institutriz.

-mi amor, estate quieta, no te va a doler- consolaba Bunny a su pequeña quien la miraba con horror.

-Bulma, si tú cooperaras, nos ahorrarías toda esta molestia- explicaba Mamá Lorenza con la voz olímpicamente serena

-¿una o dos vueltas?- pregunto Pita sujetando los tobillos de la peliazul.

-tres- sugirió Bunny apoyada en la lavadora

La voz de Bulma sonaba amortiguada e ininteligible a causa de la cinta canela con que la habían amordazado.

-bien ahora comencemos con el interrogatorio- declaro Mamá Lorenza tomando asiento enfrente de Bulma…

Milk contemplaba con espanto lo que en boca de Goku era la cuna terminada.

-mira que bonita me quedo- decía el súper saiya a su señora con una amplia sonrisa.

La trigueña se aclaro la garganta mientras con los ojos le pedía a Piccolo que fuera él quien le dijera a Goku que aquel mazacote de madera no podía ser ni siquiera la cuna en que Freezer dormía de bebito.

Piccolo se encogió de hombros, él le había dicho a Goku desde el principio que todo estaba feo, Goku en cambio le había dicho que no entendía el arte impresionista.

-¿Dónde están las patas de la cuna?- interrogo Milk con el ceño fruncido

-no tiene, es que es muy difícil hacerlas, Milk, en lugar de eso le puse este lacito, ¿ves?- explicaba el súper saiya mostrando el lazo- esto además la vuelve muy funcional, por que Vegeta, por ejemplo, la podrá colgar del techo de la cámara de gravedad y vigilar al bebé mientras entrena

Milk asintió sin convicción.

-así podrá crear un vínculo de padre e hijo desde el principio- prosiguió Goku con los ojitos iluminados por sentir la mirada impresionada de su esposa- ojalá hubiera visto _"Nosotros los pobres"*_ cuando Gohan nació- concluyo con un suspiro de anhelo el saiya.

Milk soltó un suspiro también, sólo que el de ella era de puro y auténtico alivio.

-deberíamos de irnos a la casa, Goku, tengo que supervisar que Gohan estudie- sugirió Milk

-¿no, nos vamos a quedar a comer?- inquirió el guerrero con cara de tristeza

-¡no, suficientes molestias hemos dado!- le reprendió su mujer

-tú eres la que hiciste enojar a Vegeta, cuando te volviste loca- reprocho Goku

-y tú vas a ser el culpable de que le dé un ataque al corazón cuando vea la cuna- se defendió la morena

-le va a gustar mucho, ya verás que si, Milk- vaticino Goku con la cara llena de ilusión.

Piccolo gruño en desacuerdo.

-iré a despedirme de Bulma- anuncio Goku resignado.

-no es necesario, yo le deje una nota en el refrigerador- previno Milk tomando el brazo de su marido

-bueno, entonces vámonos- con el dedo índice y el medio sobre la frente el súper saiya, su señora y su súper estrella desaparecieron en un parpadeo…

-estas son las reglas, Bulma, yo te haré preguntas de _si _o _no_- introducía Mamá Lorenza con tono didáctico- para decir que **si** deberás dar un golpe en el suelo con tu pie, para decir que **no **tendrás que dar dos golpes en el piso ¿entiendes?

Bulma miraba aterrorizada a su institutriz, preguntándose dónde diablos estaría Vegeta ahora que lo necesitaba.

-¿si o no?- cuestiono impaciente la veterana institutriz

La peliazul en respuesta dio un golpecito viendo con tristeza, en el reloj que colgaba de de la pared del cuarto de lavado, que faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora en que a Vegeta le daba hambre.

-¿Vegeta y tú duermen en la misma cama?- interrogo Mamá Lorenza alzando los ojos hacia Bulma

La heredera dio con resignación un golpe en el piso.

Los ojos de las tres secuestradoras brillaron de curiosidad.

-¿hace mucho de eso?- pregunto Pita jugando con el cable de la lavadora.

Como respuesta tuvieron un golpe.

Las mujeres se miraron entre si con alegría.

-¿Don Veggie besa bien?- inquirió Pita olvidando la secuencia en que habían planeado el interrogatorio.

Las mejillas de Bulma se colorearon intensamente…

El maestro Roschi anudaba su corbata color naranja mientras hacía poses sensuales frente al espejo, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada burlona de Oolong.

-parece quinceañero- le juzgo el cerdito

-¡me siento como de quince!- exclamaba el sensei dándose una vuelta para asegurarse de lucir tan galán como casi cualquiera de sus alumnos – ¿a que soy guapo, eh?- preguntaba el maestro guiñándole un ojo a Umigame

-mucho maestro- respondió con lentitud la milenaria tortuga

El timbre de Kame House sonó.

-¡no me esperen despiertos!- advirtió el Maestro Roschi mientras avanzaba bailando hacia la puerta…

En medio de una secuencia de diez mil lagartijas, el príncipe de los saiyajines, sintió hambre, de reojo y sin interrumpir su rutina de calentamiento, miro el reloj, aún faltaba mucho para la hora de la comida.

Luego de cincuenta lagartijas más, su estomago replico.

-no puede ser- murmuro frunciendo su cara- esa mujer te ha malacostumbrado- se dijo a sí mismo, comenzando a perder la cuenta de las lagartijas por extraviarse en el recuerdo de los ojos de Bulma.

-¡no seas mentirosa, Bulma, yo misma los vi!- gritaba exacerbada Mamá Lorenza

-yo también- atestiguaba Pita

Por los ojos celestes de la heredera salían chispas de coraje e indignación sin importarle que su condición en aquellos momentos no fuera la mejor.

-a mi no me consta, pero te puedo decir que si echas mentiras te vas a ir al infierno cuando te mueras- ilustraba Bunny mientras le daba un revés y una vuelta al estambre que tenía en las manos.

Por inercia Vegeta comenzó a concentrarse en los Ki que había en la mansión, para satisfacción y gusto del noble saiya, Kakarotto y sus acompañantes ya no merodeaban su casa, todos los críos de la Tía Pola perecían haber sido tragados por la tierra; en resumidas cuentas solo estaban los de siempre, como en los buenos tiempos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe apagó la cámara de gravedad.

Planeando en su mente, como se sentaría en la barrita desayunadora para ver a Bulma moverse de un lado a otro y luego como le diría cosas que la enfurecieran para que ella se acercara a él con las manos en las caderas y como después de alguna maniobra suya la tendría sentada sobre las piernas, llamándolo idiota; Vegeta entró en la cocina mientras pensaba que quizás fuera buena idea fingir que hacía algo por impedir la boda que planeaban las diabólicas mujeres.

De su estado de ensueño, sólo lo sacó el descarado silencio de la casa y la majadera ausencia de la mujer.

El príncipe soltó un gruñido de fastidio, esa maldita mujer echaba abajo hasta los proyectos en los que ella misma salía beneficiada.

-¡mujer!- le llamo cruzado de brazos en medio de la cocina.

Nadie ni nada respondió.

Bulma empezó a revolverse en su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de su príncipe.

Bunny comenzó a tronarse las manos, nerviosa.

Tras reclamar dos veces más por la peliazul, Vegeta comenzó a incomodarse y a moverse con cautela por los pasillos de la casa, sabía que la científica, estaba en la propiedad, lo podía sentir.

Buscando con toda su habilidad el ki de la mujer, el príncipe, se percato de que Bulma no estaba sola.

-¡Vegeta!- grito desesperada Bulma cuando pudo quitarse en parte la cinta que le impedía hablar

Las tres mujeres compartieron una mirada preocupada y como por arte de magia desaparecieron de la escena del crimen abandonando a su victima que al fin de cuentas sería rescatada y quién sabe si hasta consolada por su libertador.

-¿Bulma?- nombró el noble saiya, abriendo despacio la puerta, que en su huída el trío de malhechoras había dejado semi abierta.

-ayúdame- peticiono Bulma desde la penumbra.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el príncipe cuando hubo descendido las escaleras.

-si, pero desátame- contesto la peliazul

-ya voy- respondió Vegeta sentándose en cuclillas para desamarrar los tobillos de la mujer

Al sonido de la puerta estampándose y el del cerrojo corrido por fuera sólo le siguió el murmullo de tres risitas y la voz de Vegeta advirtiendo futuro y seguro arrepentimiento…

La tía Pola abrazaba contenta el oso gigante de felpa que el maestro Roschi había conseguido para ella, en la feria, después de un ligero cambio de planes.

-quiero entrar a la casita de los sustos- anuncio la jarocha

-sus deseos son ordenes, mademoiselle- contesto en tono galante el maestro Roschi mientras pensaba en todas las ventajas que le traería la oscuridad que reinaba en la casita del horror.

-malditas mujeres del demonio- mascullo el príncipe aguzando su vista para desamarrar a Bulma.

Vegeta había liberado a Bulma con apenas tres movimientos eficaces.

La peliazul respiro hondo de alivio y en agradecimiento tomó una de las manos del príncipe.

-¿desde cuando te sudan las manos?- pregunto la heredera

-estaba entrenando- se excusó el noble saiya.

Bulma soltó una risita seductora pese a las circunstancias-¿está usted nervioso, general?- interrogo la mujer acercando su cuerpo al del saiya- ¿le preocupa estar conmigo en medio de la penumbra?- inquiría la peliazul mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del príncipe.

-¿Qué tal tú?- cuestiono Vegeta al oído de la mujer, con el volumen de su voz sensualmente modulado- ¿a ti se te acelera el corazón?- interrogo el guerrero pasando sus manos por la fina cintura de la peliazul- ¿o se te doblan las rodillas?- prosiguió mientras descendía por la espalda de la heredera hasta llegar a las caderas anchas de Bulma.

El cuerpo de la fémina tembló ligeramente a modo de respuesta.

Vegeta sonrío complacido al sentir que la mujer apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la tonificada espalda principesca.

-al menos a mí no me sudan las manos como un colegial- replico Bulma haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su voz no se escuchara entrecortada.

-yo no soy ningún colegial, mujer-dijo el saiya la boca apoyada sobre el frágil cuello de la científica.

-¿no?- pregunto Bulma con un hilillo de voz-¿entonces qué eres?

-soy un hombre malo- garantizo Vegeta depositando un fugaz beso en el hombro derecho de la mujer- ¿quieres ver que tan malo puedo ser?- ofreció el príncipe mientras conducía a Bulma por la densa oscuridad del cuarto de lavado hasta ayudarla a sentarse sobre la lavadora.

Vegeta se detuvo un instante para delinear con las yemas de sus dedos las hermosas facciones de la peliazul: la naricita respingona, los pómulos bellamente sobresalientes, el arco perfecto de las cejas, la boca redonda y carnosa…

-Vegeta- le llamo Bulma- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Cuál?- respondió el príncipe

-bésame- suplico la peliazul por lo bajito.

El saiya posó brevemente sus labios sobre la boca de ella maldiciendo la oscuridad por impedirle apreciar enteramente la sonrisa blanca de Bulma.

-más- exigió la heredera

-mujer caprichosa- la califico Vegeta antes de unirse en un verdadero beso, de esos que quitan el aire, erizan la piel y obligan a pensar en el paraíso…

La tía Pola había olvidado por completo que su pareja era el maestro Roschi por estarle diciendo _"adiós"_ con la mano al jovencito que hacía de vampiro en la casita del terror.

Por su cuenta el otrora dios de las artes marciales le hablaba de todas las aventuras que había vivido; alzando la voz, por supuesto cuando pasaban cerca de una chica guapa

-y entonces fue cuando le dije: "muy bien Tien Shin Han, te dejare ganar, solo por que soy muy bueno" muchos dicen que me rendí, pero eso no es cierto"- explicaba el maestro Roschi haciendo enormes aspavientos

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto la tía Pola

-pues Tien- contesto sencillamente el sensei

-¿y es guapo?- cuestiono con harta curiosidad la jarocha

-no tanto como yo- respondió el maestro –tengo fotos ¿las quiere ver, Tía Pola?

-¡Oh si!- exclamo la mujer aplaudiendo

El maestro Roschi sacó su cartera con la intención de mostrarle a la bella veracruzana las fotos que tenía con todos sus discípulos, de los que siempre había estado y estaría orgulloso.

Sin embargo, los años en absolutamente nadie pasan en vano, de modo que lo menos que podía esperarse del sensei era que le temblaran las manos, culpa de un movimiento torpe la cartera cayó al suelo para ser arrollada por las llantitas de un carrito para bebé.

-¡que remedio Tía, nos hemos quedado sin fotos y sin dinero!- anuncio el hombre al ver como sus billetes y sus fotografías perecían debajo del cochecito homicida.

-¿y no tiene fotos en su casa?-pregunto coqueta la jarocha

-muchas, no solo de mis discípulos, también tengo de cuando yo era joven y bello- comento el maestro pensando que, aunque fuera temprano podría mandar a Oolong y a Umigame a la tienda con una lista de productos imaginarios; para poder disfrutar de un rato de intimidad con la morena…

Bulma y Vegeta deshicieron el abrazo en que estaban envueltos y separaron sus bocas violentamente, cuando escucharon como la cerradura de la puerta del cuarto de lavado crujía.

-Bulma, Vegeta- los llamo el Dr. Briefs mientras abría lentamente la puerta

-¡ya vamos!- grito Bulma buscando con desesperación la blusa que cierto príncipe le había quitado.

-tu mamá me dijo que se les habían olvidado las llaves- comentaba completamente sereno el Dr. Briefs mientras le hacia cariños a su gatito

-ellas nos dejaron encerrados- acuso rápidamente la peliazul dándole un pellizco a Vegeta por dejar inservible su blusa recién adquirida

El príncipe emitió un gruñido a modo de protesta pero no dijo más, pues estaba completamente concentrado en ponerse la camisa al derecho.

-esas mujeres son tremendas- opino el Dr. Briefs en modo resignado- pero bastante eficaces- concluyo el científico cuando se dio cuenta de que, su niña y el amor de su niña hacían ensayos generales de su próxima luna de miel.

-Bulma, les dejare las llaves colgadas de este clavito, ustedes no se apresuren, yo voy a salir un rato- previno el Dr. Briefs tratando de tranquilizarlos, después se dio media vuelta viendo en su cabeza todos los juguetes futuristas que tenía que empezar a hacer.

-tengo hambre- confeso el príncipe para no hablar de su frustrada primera vez con la mujer.

Bulma sonrió pensando que ninguna de las probables respuestas que Mamá Lorenza le había ofrecido hubiesen servido para calificar la encantadora forma en que Vegeta la besaba.

-si vuelves a romper otra de mis blusas, cargare todos los recibos de ropa que compre, a tu cuenta- amenazo Bulma fingiendo que estaba enojada

-baratijas- mascullo el noble saiya entrecerrando sus ojos para protegerse de la luz del pasillo…

-es una lastima que no estuviera el maestro Roschi- se lamentaba Chiaoutzu en la puerta de Kame House levitando con sus manitas blancas juntas

-pues es que anda entusiasmado, deberían de haberlo visto; viejo ridículo- comentaba Oolong mientras despedía a Tien y a Chiaoutzu

-¿Quién es la Tía Pola?- cuestiono Tien lleno de curiosidad por el amor del maestro

-una señora bastante peculiar- describió Umigame lentamente

-si ayer hubieras ido a la comida que la mamá de Bulma organizó, la hubieras conocido, es muy simpática, sobre todo cuando no se acerca a uno- opinaba el cerdito con la risa contenida al recordar como la jarocha acosaba a Piccolo con motivo de la crema para las manos

Tien se encogió de hombros incapaz de imaginar un personaje como el que le dibujaban.

Una aeronave con el emblema de la Cápsula Corp., aparco en la parte trasera de Kame House.

-¡no sabe usted lo mucho que me divertí!- exclamaba la jarocha mientras andaba por el pastito de la Kame House del brazo del maestro Roschi.

-a qué coincidencia, Tía, mire ya no tendrá que conformarse con conocer a Tien en fotos por que allí está- decía el sensei señalando con el dedo índice al tricíclope- ¡Hola Tien!- saludaba el maestro Roschi con la mano.

-volvió antes de lo esperado- dijo Umigame

La tía Pola saco su polvo facial para asegurarse de tener una sonrisa brillante y estar bien peinada avanzo en dirección al Tien, que ella no conocía, acomodándose su cabellera negra en el espejito redondo.

-Tía Pola, le presento a Tien Shin Han y a Chiaoutzu- introdujo lleno de cortesía el maestro Roschi.

Los aludidos, o sea, Tien y Chiaotzu hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo.

La jarocha preparo su mejor sonrisa.

-Polancia García, pa' servirle a Dios y a ustedes- pronunciaba en tono de ritual la morena- ¡rateros!- grito con los ojos desorbitados al descubrir la verdadera identidad de los educados discípulos

Todos los presentes se miraron extrañados.

-no tía, la ladrona es Lunch, pero ella no vino- explicaba Oolong mientras trataba de proteger su rostro de los golpes que la jarocha lanzaba a diestra y siniestra con su bolsa

- ¡que lonche, ni que lonche, órale, grandote, déme las argollas que se robo!- exigía la veracruzana amenazando con su sombrilla a Tien

Chiaoutzu miraba con compasión a su gran amigo, pensando que la próxima vez no obligaría a Tien a ir de visita.

-señora- articulaba despacio Tien tratando de esquivar los golpes que la jarocha le propinaba –no sé de que argollas me habla

-¿a no sabes?- preguntaba irónica la Tía Pola – a ver si cuando estés en el reclusorio sigues sin acordarte, sin vergüenza, debería de darte pena usar a los niños como cómplices, rufián- advertía la tía Pola arrojando todo el contenido de su bolsa sobre Tien que se protegía la cara con las manos.

Primero un perfume luego un estuche repleto de cosméticos después su cajita de costura tamaño viajero al que siguió la pasta de dientes y el cepillo de dientes.

-¡usted no me esté viendo, háblele a la policía!- ordenaba la mujer al maestro Roschi mientras se sacaba uno de sus zapatos

-¿todavía no te acuerdas, guapo?- inquirió la jarocha preparándose para lanzar el primer zapato contra el ladronzuelo no confeso

-no- dijo inaudiblemente Tien

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto la Tía Pola

-¡que me rindo!- grito Tien con las manos arriba desde la esquina en que la mujer lo había arrinconado.

-así me gusta- menciono la Tía Pola complacida por haber logrado la redención de ese delincuente –nomás me pongo los zapatos, m'ijito y nos vamos al ministerio publico para que le digas a la policía donde tienes las argollas que le robaste a Vegeta.

El tricíclope asintió resignadamente, pero antes de que la Tía Pola terminara de calzarse los zapatos, él y Chiaoutzu volaban a toda velocidad.

-¡que alguien detenga a ese delincuente, es un hombre malo!- peticionaba desesperada la Tía Pola…

*amorcito corazon, Pedro Infante

**Nosotros los pobres, pelicula protagonizada por Pedro Infante, si es uno de mis idolos ^^.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo la segunda parte del mal tercio, esperando lo disfruten y esperando que les arranque aunque sea una sonrisita. Cuidense mucho disfruten lo que queda del miercoles, sean felices. Que Dios los cuide. NOMICA **


	12. mudanza I

**Para ti, Negrito, más te vale que cuando nos volvamos a ver tengas mi nube bien esponjadita o mi brasa bien calientita, mientras tanto descansa en paz.**

MudanzaI

No, a usted no le mienten los ojos tampoco padece usted de ningún trastorno psíquico.

Las cajas que ve usted salir por la puerta de la mansión Briefs llevan dentro las pertenencias del príncipe de los saiyajines.

Acertadamente ha pensando usted que las maletas rosas que por ahí desfilan son propiedad de la señorita Bulma Briefs.

Y sí, como puede observar, quien los despide agitando un pañuelo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, es Bunny.

No ha sido esta una decisión tomada al vapor.

Ni tampoco tiene culpa de que así termine esta historia, quien aquí relata, que como saben, los que con ella comparten el gusto; la voz y el voto se pierden abruptamente cuando los inventados y los robados dan por primera vez unos cuantos y torpes pasos.

Para la mudanza que aquí ocurre, que bien podría llamarse huida, pero no le decimos así por respeto al honor y la valentía de Don Veggie; hay un titipuchal de hipótesis, un modesto numero de hechos comprobables y una sola versión oficial.

Por ser este un medio que vive del chisme y que encuentra regocijo en los secretos oscuros que se germinan en la alcoba de unos recién casados; la versión oficial sale sobrando por ser del todo simple y común y los hechos comprobables nos sirven solo para darle fuerza a las muchas y variadas hipótesis.

No obstante, tememos frenéticamente en nuestros adentros que se nos tilde de amarillistas, peor aún, que seamos llamados autoritarios por intentar dictar una verdad absoluta. Es por eso que expondremos a usted cada uno de los hechos que precedieron a esta sorpresiva mudanza…

Vegeta despertó, a mitad de la noche, bañado en sudor con la respiración acelerada y las mandíbulas trabadas de impresión, por las palmas de sus manos corría un hilillo de sangre como consecuencia de clavarse ferozmente las uñas. Después de comprobar que se encontraba en la habitación, que compartía con la mujer, busco desesperadamente a la ya mencionada fémina. El cuerpo principesco se relajo casi completamente al ver que Bulma dormía placidamente a su lado.

Vegeta se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en el techo pensando en sí debería o no, volver a dormir; precavidamente volvió la vista hacia la almohada, que yacía blanca e inocente y en la que podía apreciarse aún la huella que la cabeza del noble saiya había dejado.

-a mí no me engañas-Vegeta susurró despacito al almohadón.

Bulma se removió en sus sueños buscando con la mano el cuerpo del saiya.

El príncipe lanzó lejos a la traidora almohada y se recostó de nuevo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de la peliazul, quien ahora le utilizaba a él como especie de salvavidas, en medio del mar negro de la noche.

El saiya cayo de nuevo en el abismo de los sueños temeroso de volver a ver lo que había visto, no lo vio. No esa noche.

La mañana siguiente se encontraron con una Tía Pola que no dejaba de hablar respecto a lo cerca que estuvo de capturar al ladrón, que había osado de robar las argollas de la boda de Bulmita y Veggie.

-quiso atacarme pero yo lo sometí- narraba la Tía Pola en el centro de la cocina con enormes aspavientos ante la mirada atónita de Bunny, Pita, Mamá Lorenza, el Dr. Briefs, Bulma y Vegeta, que sonreía aliviado pensando que había en el mundo gente con menos suerte que él: Tien Shin Han, por ejemplo.

-le crecieron como diez mil brazos, que se movían así

Bulma se mordió la lengua para no reírse de los movimientos serpenteantes que su tía realizaba.

-pero que saco mi súper paraguas, el que es capaz de convertirse en espadachín y entonces puse en practica todo lo que aprendí cuando fui extra en _"El Santo contra las momias de Guanajuato",_ por que fui actriz ¿lo sabía Don Veggie?

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-Si, actué al lado De "El Santo"- contaba la jarocha

-de árbol- explicaba Pita para frenar lo que se desataría

-¡eso no importa!, por que cuando tenía sed siempre me pedía que le pasara la botella de agua- replicaba la veracruzana.

A la discusión fraternal que comenzaba entre Pita y la Tía Pola la interrumpió el jardinero tocando en la puerta de la cocina.

-señor Vegeta- pronuncio el hombre

El príncipe se volvió hacia el jardinero.

-los del camión de la basura dicen que no pueden llevarse hoy la cuna

Bulma abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que escuchaba mientras Vegeta apretaba las mandíbulas y los nudillos preguntándose desde cuándo no daba instrucciones de discreción con precisión.

-esa cuna no se va a ir ni hoy ni nunca- resolvió la peliazul mucho más rápido que Vegeta.

-pero el señor Vegeta, me dijo- balbuceaba el floricultor, consciente de que el saiya le había dado un generoso adelanto por el favor de desaparecer la dichosa cuna.

-el dizque señor aquí presente no sabe nada- enjuició la heredera con respecto al príncipe.

El jardinero dirigió una mirada consternada a Vegeta, como queriéndole decir que donde mandaba capitán no gobernaba marinero y que era mejor que se fuera acostumbrando a tan sabio mandamiento si quería un matrimonio feliz.

-ningún hijo mío va a dormir en esa mugre- decretó el noble saiya de brazos cruzados mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otra parte.

-¿y por eso la tiras a la basura?- interpelaba Bulma

-¿para qué la quieres? Ni siquiera sirve, mujer, ni siquiera está completa- cuestionaba Vegeta sin comprender la terquedad de la mujer.

-eso no importa, es un regalo, ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir Goku, si sabe que la tiraste a la basura?- interrogaba la heredera

-¡y a mí que me importa lo que sienta Kakarotto, por mí que se muera de depresión!- manifestaba el noble saiya con un gesto de desprecio

- el día que se muera, le vas a llorar más que nadie- predijo Bulma

Vegeta dejó salir una risa burlona ante la ingenuidad de la científica.

Bunny había dejado de escuchar el dialogo, que su hijita y su casi hijito sostenían, por comenzar a repartir entre Pita, Mamá Lorenza y la Tía Pola, bolitas de estambre, todas de colores neutros.

-¿para qué queremos esto?- interrogo Pita viendo con curiosidad la bolita color verde que le había tocado.

-enseguida les paso los ganchos- aviso Bunny rebuscando en su estuche de costura.

-yo quiero una aguja de doble punta- peticionaba Mamá Lorenza mientras preparaba sus anteojos.

Vegeta miro con cautela a las cuatro mujeres abstraídas en los hilos y los ganchos; el príncipe tomó por el antebrazo a la peliazul mientras la conducía silenciosamente a un rincón de la cocina.

-de una vez te advierto: mis hijos no van a vestir nada que hagan ellas- pronunciaba por lo bajito, el saiya, señalando con el dedo gordo a las mujeres antes de abandonar la cocina para ir a la cámara de gravedad

-ya te oí- respondió Bulma en el mismo tono que Vegeta- tus hijos no se van a vestir con eso, pero los míos, sí- replico la fémina

Vegeta clavó sus ojos negros en la heredera mientras movía negativamente la cabeza; si alguien le hubiera predicho el daño que sufriría su autoridad por culpa de la mujer, hubiera preferido morir de hambre y soledad.

Algunos de los niños de la tía Pola empezaron a llamar a su mamá con gritos.

-mira Bulmita, lo que te espera- predecía la jarocha mientras salía de la cocina con un suspiro al encuentro de sus retoños.

-¡Bulma sí sabe lo que es la planificación familiar!- gritaba Pita para molestar a su hermana.

-¿verdad que si, Bulmita?- preguntaba Pita sosteniendo su mentón con sus manos.

La peliazul se volvió de espaldas sin responder nada.

-¿no nos vas a hablar?- insistió Pita

La heredera continuó batiendo la harina para hot-cakes como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada.

-¡vamos, Bulma, no es para tanto!- exclamó Mamá Lorenza abandonando su tejido al comprender que estaban siendo victimas de un berrinche de la niña de la casa.

Bulma volteo con los ojos encendidos de coraje hacia el trío- ¡¿no es para tanto?!- recriminaba con la batidora en la mano pero fuera del recipiente, actitud que le daba cierto aire asesino- primero me espían a todas horas y en todo lugar

-no te espiamos, solo queremos mantenernos al tanto de tu vida- corregía Bunny en su propia defensa

-¿y no me lo pueden preguntar a mí?- interrogaba la científica señalándose a sí misma

-ayer te preguntamos, pero no nos quisiste decir nada- recordaba Mamá Lorenza

-¡ah claro, mucho les iba a decir con las manos y los pies atados!- decía Bulma con ironía

-si te hacíamos las preguntas en son de paz, seguramente te guardarías un montón de información valiosa, por eso tuvimos que recurrir al método de la fuerza bruta- se excusaba Pita

-pero a que tuviste un hermoso rescate- apostaba Bunny con su característica sonrisa.

Bulma soltó un suspiro involuntario al recordar su primer beso con el príncipe –eso no importa- declaró haciendo un movimiento con la mano para borrar la dulce sensación del día anterior.

-tu papá me dijo que los había encontrado en una situación com-pro-me-te-do-ra- Bunny hizo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra, que era justo como su esposo había descrito el suceso.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco; en aquella casa, la intimidad, era una cosita que ni por error se conocía.

-¿eso quiere decir que es verdad?- interrogaba Mamá Lorenza

-si- contesto con resignación la peliazul

-cuéntanoslo todo- exigieron al unísono

-no- Bulma respondió llena de convicción mientras abandonaba al trío de casamenteras, que resignadas se miraban entre ellas pensando en que era hora de sopesar las consecuencias de sus actos…

-Vegeta- Bulma llamaba al príncipe, con un susurro mientras lo movía para intentar sacarlo de la aparente pesadilla que sufría.

-Vegeta, estás soñando- le hablaba la mujer elevando su tono de voz.

El príncipe continuaba hundido en el mundo de los sueños mascullando maldiciones y lanzando golpes en todas direcciones.

Bulma respiró profundamente antes de llamarlo por tercera vez, no era que Vegeta nunca tuviera malos sueños o que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a rescatarlo de ellos, sólo que esta vez la angustia que abatía al guerrero parecía ser mucho más persistente que en otras ocasiones.

-¡Vegeta, con un carajo, estás soñando!- chilló la peliazul propinándole un par de golpes en la espalda a su querido príncipe.

-¿se puede saber por qué me golpeas?- inquirió Vegeta despertando de repente

-te estoy hablando para que te despiertes, tenías una pesadilla- se justificaba Bulma

-pues mis sueños son todos míos, mujer, yo sabré si no quiero despertar de ellos- declaraba el noble saiya con el ceño fruncido.

-perfecto, la próxima vez voy a dejar que te coma "El Coco"*- prometía Bulma reacomodándose en la cama -malagradecido.

El príncipe no escuchó lo que aseguraba Bulma porque estaba demasiado ocupado en dirigirle una fea mirada a la almohada que de nuevo, se daba el lujo de traicionarle; como ritual, después de decirle al almohadón que al príncipe de los saiyajines nadie, ni siquiera una prenda de cama con cara de ternurita, le engañaba, la almohada en cuestión fue arrojada con fuerza fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué dices Vegeta?- pregunto la peliazul al oír sonidos guturales, desprenderse de la boca del saiya.

-que te calles y te duermas- respondió el guerrero mientras envolvía con sus brazos el talle de la mujer, para luego acercarse al cuerpo de Bulma, lo mayormente posible.

-loco- le calificó la heredera con una sonrisa antes de hundirse una vez más en el mundo de las fantasías…

Una tarde de aquellos días que nos hallamos rememorando, Bunny, Mamá Lorenza y Pita acompañadas por la Tía Pola y sus dieciocho hijitos, que gracias a Dios gozaban de rebosante salud y poquísimas ganas abandonar la mansión Briefs; se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto de televisión observando un maratón de telenovelas; que las mujeres haciendo uso de toda su experiencia en el ramo, habían bautizado como: "Los veinte más hermosos finales". Todos los segmentos de las historias poseían un denominador común: terminaban en boda; así que los presentes fungían como jurados.

Las mujeres, que lideraban el proyecto tomaban nota de todo lo que observaban:

Del vestido que si era largo y entallado, que si llevaba una cola de media docena de metros, que si era corto y sencillo, con bordados de oro, con encajes, con escote en la espalda o en el pecho, con velo o sin velo, con mangas o no, que si era de satén o de seda, que si era amplio o que si no, que si mejor Bulma escogía…

Los vestidos que utilizaban las madrinas, las flores que adornaban la iglesia en que el galán y la protagonista unían sus vidas, etc...

Los niños de la Tía Pola por su lado comenzaban a disputarse entre ellos el honor de levantar la cola de Bulma.

De pronto, el cuadro en el que el sacerdote decía la ya célebre frase "puede besar a la novia" fue interrumpido por los gritos histéricos de la Tía Pola y algunas de sus niñas al ver como Vegeta avanzaba por la estancia dejando tras de sí un rastro de su nobilísima sangre.

-¡ahhh, Don Veggie se está desangrando!- anunciaba la jarocha corriendo de un lado para otro

Mamá Lorenza, Bunny y Pita hicieron una seña para indicarle a la morena que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué están sordas?- reclamaba la Tía Pola que empezaba a sentir vértigo por ver la sangre

-ojalá estuviéramos sordas para no oír tus gritos- deseaba Pita desesperada por el alboroto que armaba su hermana.

-pero… pero...- trataba de excusarse la veracruzana echándose aire a sí misma con las manos.

-"pero" ¿Qué?- cuestionaba Mamá Lorenza- eso- explicaba señalando con el dedo índice a Vegeta empalidecido- es cosa de todos los días, no termino de contar hasta tres para que Bulma ya esté aquí: uno, dos…

No era que Mamá Lorenza tuviera mejores ojos para ver el futuro que para leer el periódico, ni tampoco cuestión de tener la envidiada boca de profeta, que con tantos seguidores ha contado a través de la historia; en realidad era solamente la convivencia diaria lo que la dotaba de la precisión que aquí queda demostrada.

-¡Vegeta!- nombró la peliazul avanzando, a grandes pasos, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos, en dirección al príncipe.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Vegeta cumpliendo de este modo con su parte del dialogo, que en estas situaciones era rigurosamente recitado.

Bulma hizo ademán para tratar de ayudar al saiya pero como indicaba el manual, fue rechazada en un movimiento dictado desde el hondo y primitivo orgullo del príncipe, que aún mantenía la esperanza de recuperar toda la tierra que la heredera le había quitado y así, algún bonito día, volver a gobernar a diestra y siniestra al noble saiya, justo como hiciera en sus buenos tiempos.

-yo puedo solo- garantizó Vegeta.

-no, no puedes- susurraba Bulma en un tono dulzón que raramente utilizaba con el guerrero mientras lo conducía hasta uno de los sillones de la habitación.

Cornelio observaba con el semblante afligido como Vegeta se mantenía impasible ante las atenciones de Bulma que rozaban más en caricias que en curaciones mientras pensaba en todo lo que él hubiera dado porque alguna vez la peliazul lo mirara con el amor que Bulma vertía sobre el príncipe. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta del primogénito de la Tía Pola al escuchar los gruñidos con que Vegeta respondía los regaños de Bulma.

A Vegeta no le molestaba de verdad que Bulma se preocupara por él o que lo curara cuando se lastimaba, incluso en más de una ocasión había intentado atenderse a sí mismo, como cuando era un soldado integro, sin embargo, fracasaba en redondo. Lo que le molestaba era la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba y que clavaba en ellos, los ojos, como si nunca hubieran visto a una mujer desinfectando las heridas de un hombre.

Sobretodo el insecto del sombrero norteño; Vegeta sonrió de medio lado al pensar que, Cornelio en esos momentos sería capaz de vender su alma a Belcebú por estar en su lugar.

Bulma posó sus ojos en los de Vegeta preguntándole en silencio qué le hacía gracia.

El príncipe le indicó con los ojos el motivo de su buen humor; Bulma se volvió sin discreción hacia Cornelio que suspiraba cuantiosamente.

-eres muy afortunado- murmuró la heredera al oído del saiya

-quizás- respondió el guerrero poniéndose de pie.

Esa tarde, Cornelio se quedó pensando en que no había peor lucha que la que no se hacía, jurándose a sí mismo que de ahora en adelante volvería a tratar de conquistar a Bulma; pero como ya, el jarocho contaba con experiencias previas, sabía de antemano que los chocolates no tenían ningún efecto en la peliazul, porque engordaban, que los muñecos de peluche a Bulma no le gustaban, al menos no viniendo de él, que las flores que le regalara por bonitas, lozanas y costosas que fueran siempre terminaban en un florero de Bunny y que sería prácticamente imposible que ella aceptara ir a bailar con él, para eso tendría que pasar por el cadáver de cierto hombre de ojos negros y cabello en punta y eso era todo una utopía, que cuando mucho traería como resultado a Vegeta y a Bulma bailando muy juntitos sobre el cuerpo yermo del que se algún día se llamara Cornelio Juan de Dios Pérez García.

Fue por eso que, no sin antes pensarlo numerosas veces Cornelio se decidió a hacer uso de la palabra, que todo lo puede…

-ándale Bulmita- suplicaba Cornelio por lo bajito a la peliazul.

-¡Cornelio, no!- contesto la heredera mientras lavaba los platos

-pero si yo te quiero mucho, de veras que sí, te lo juro por Nuestra Sagrada Señora del Mezquite

-que bueno por ti- respondió Bulma secamente

-por favor Bulmita- imploraba el jarocho

-¡Que no!- resolvió la heredera empezando a ubicar con los ojos los cuchillos con los que podría amenazar a su pretendiente si éste se ponía demasiado terco.

-mira, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero te ofrezco esto- ofertaba el veracruzano señalándose el pecho en dirección al corazón.

Bulma dio un suspiro profundo.

-Cornelio, escúchame bien, no pienso huir contigo para irme a vivir al rancho y dedicarme a la cosecha de tunas- aclaraba Bulma pronunciando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras

-pero ya te dije que lo de las tunas es temporal- explicaba Cornelio estrujando con sus manos el sombrero norteño que siempre complementaba su vestimenta- hasta que se concrete lo de la plantación transgénica de guasanas, ese es el negocio del siglo.

Bulma buscaba en su mente una forma educada de contestar a Cornelio sin ofender si visión de empresario, quizás y hasta alguna vez alguien se hubiera burlado de su padre y las ingeniosas cápsulas.

Vegeta reconoció de inmediato la escena que le regalaban sus ojos de Cornelio rogándole a Bulma por un poco de amor,

-Mujer- pronunció el príncipe parado en el marco de la puerta

Bulma se giro en dirección al saiya sonriendo –dime- contesto con inusitada mansedumbre.

-quiero más robots- externo sencillamente Vegeta

Bulma asintió abandonando rápidamente la cocina y con ella a Cornelio.

Vegeta giró sus talones con los brazos cruzados para encaminarse tras de la científica no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazadoramente sombría al joven Cornelio que sintió como se le hacía difícil respirar mientras le temblaban las rodillas. Definitivamente algo aventurado tendría que hacer para rescatar a Bulmita de las manos de ese hombre de sentimientos inciertos.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Vegeta una vez que la puerta del laboratorio se cerrara tras de él.

-¿"Qué quería", quién, Veggie?- cuestionó Bulma buscando, entre los estantes, las cápsulas que contenían los robots solicitados.

-él- dijo Vegeta, que no se sabía el nombre de Cornelio, ni tenía la menor intención de aprenderlo.

-Cornelio quiere que me escape con él y huya de ti- relató Bulma esbozando una sonrisa ante la ingenua idea de Cornelio

-te encontraría- adelantó el príncipe con el semblante serio

-¿tú crees que si quisiera huir te lo diría?- inquirió Bulma mientras miraba coquetamente al saiya

-de todos modos, te encontraría- reiteró Vegeta ajeno al coqueteo de la peliazul.

-ese "te encontraría" ¿es una amenaza?- interrogó la fémina mientras depositaba un beso sutil en los labios del príncipe

Vegeta negó con la cabeza separándose sólo un poco de la mujer- es una promesa- dijo antes de corresponder a Bulma con una cantidad de besos que sólo ellos sabrían con exactitud…

La noche del día que relatamos Vegeta se retiró de la cámara de gravedad mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado; hacía días que no dormía del todo bien y tenía la sensación de que su entrenamiento no progresaba por falta de descanso, para su pesar tenía que reconocer que ya no era como antes, ya no sabía entrenar sin alimento suficiente dentro de su estomago, ni tolerar el ardor de las heridas que el entrenamiento le dejaba, todo eso, una vez más, cortesía de la mujer.

El príncipe entró a su habitación consciente de que era demasiado pronto para que la mujer ya estuviera en la alcoba; sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto tomó un baño de agua caliente para relajarse, se vistió el pijama y se introdujo en su cama.

Vegeta cerró los ojos en un primer intento de dormir pasados algunos minutos de sentirse incomodo, en una cama tan grande y sin la mujer, comenzó a contar borreguitos, actividad a la que Bulma le atribuía cualidades casi milagrosas contra el insomnio, la desesperación le invadió cuando empezó a multiplicar a los corderitos y luego a elevarlos al cuadrado y al cubo sin obtener ninguna clase de resultado.

El príncipe se sentó pesadamente en la cama negándose una y mil veces que ahora ni siquiera sabía dormir sin Bulma.

-maldita mujer- pronunció entre dientes dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bulma pegó un brinco asustada, por la presencia imprevista de cierto saiya vestido de pijama, en su laboratorio.

-¿te sientes mal?- atinó a preguntar Bulma antes de sentir como Vegeta la asía por la cintura para luego depositarla sobre su espalda como si fuera un costal de papas – ¡bájame, inmediatamente, Vegeta! – exigía la fémina que comenzaba a marearse por ver todo al revés

-no- contesto decididamente el noble saiya

-esos niños siempre inventan nuevos juegos- observo Bunny desde el sillón en que revisaba el directorio de todos los salones para eventos sociales de la ciudad.

-¿y a qué juegan?- pregunto Mamá Lorenza mientras comparaba que el largo de las mangas del suéter que tejía, tan pequeño que solo podría ser utilizado por un recién nacido, fueran iguales

-no sé- respondió Bunny

-a lo mejor juegan al secuestrador y a la secuestrada, que sexy- opinó Pita concentrándose otra vez en lo que sería la mesa de regalos para Bulma y Vegeta.

Cornelio se topó a la mitad del pasillo con una Bulma que pataleaba entre carcajadas por su libertad y con un Vegeta reticente a bajarla.

Entonces una voz que bien podría ser la conciencia de Cornelio le dijo que no era por ser de mal agüero pero al parecer estaba perdiendo cruelmente la guerra por el corazón de Bulmita.

Y bajo la premisa de que en la guerra y en el amor absolutamente todo se vale; el jarocho se dispuso a ejecutar la última y más arriesgada parte de su improvisado plan B…

Vegeta depositó a la peliazul en el piso, una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara –quiero dormir- argumentó el príncipe en un tono de voz recto.

Bulma le miró con un gesto inquisitivo -¿y quieres un cuento o una canción de cuna?

El noble saiya, de brazos cruzados, fingió por unos segundos que analizaba las opciones -¿es todo lo que ofreces?, te doy un paseo en primera clase ¿y eso es todo?- preguntaba con las comisuras de los labios apretadas y el ceño fruncido.

La mujer sonrió pizpireta mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama cruzando sensualmente la pierna para mostrar parte de sus bellos muslos, ella todavía vestía la clase de mini vestidos que le gustaba usar.

-verá, usted, también contamos con otra clase de servicios- introducía Bulma- pero no creo que le interesen, porque usted lo que quiere es dormir ¿no es así?- cuestionaba la peliazul viendo con satisfacción que por las pupilas de Vegeta salía cierta lujuria.

-quizás, si tuviera una muestra gratis o algo así- sugería el príncipe acercándose lentamente a la mujer- cambiaría de opinión- concluyó el guerrero

-no hay muestras gratis- declaró Bulma divertida por sentir a Vegeta inclinarse sobre de ella, recostándola suavemente en la cama.

El príncipe sonrió brevemente antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de la mujer. De la boca de Bulma salían suspiros acompañados de palabras dulces productos del deleite de sentir las manos de Vegeta deambulando por lugares secretos en el cuerpo de la fémina.

El rasgar de las cuerdas de unas guitarras al otro lado del balcón detuvieron en seco las acciones de Bulma y Vegeta.

Y luego una voz medio entonada y medio no, que solo podría pertenecer a Cornelio cantaba:

"_canto al pie de tu ventana pa' que sepas que te quiero tú a mí no me quieres nada pero yo por ti me mueroooooooo" _

Vegeta se paro inmediatamente de la cama apretando los nudillos y las quijadas.

"_qué voy a hacer si de veras te quieroooooooooooooooo" _

La llave del agua fría fue abierta bruscamente.

"_dicen que pa conseguirte necesito una fortunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que debo bajar el cielo, las estrellas y la lunaaaaaaaaa" _

El ruido que producía el agua cayendo dejo de oírse repentinamente.

"_yo no bajare la luna, ni las estrellas tampoco y aunque no tenga fortuna me querráaas poquito a poco"** _

Vegeta atravesó a grandes pasos la distancia que separaba el baño del balcón en que Cornelio demostraba todo el amor que sentía por Bulmita.

Bulma fue tras del príncipe cuando comprendió las intenciones de su amado, sin embargo llegó demasiado tarde para evitar que Vegeta vertiera sobre Cornelio y el trío de músicos, que le acompañaban, los diecinueve litros de agua fría que una cubeta común puede contener justo en el momento en que los músicos aterrizaban de nuevo en el estribillo robándoles la inspiración y la voz.

Entre hipos, Cornelio entendió que todo estaba perdido…

Vegeta abrió los ojos bruscamente llevándose una mano al pecho para tratar de regular los trepidantes latidos de su corazón.

-¿te sientes bien?- interrogó Bulma mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

La frente de Vegeta estaba perlada de sudor; los labios principescos, secos; y los ojos oscuros, visiblemente impresionados.

Sin mayores preguntas Bulma salió de la cama y de la habitación; tras un par de minutos, volvió con un vaso de leche.

-bebe- dijo alargando el vaso hacia Vegeta, quien con la mano temblorosa, cogió el vaso.

-no quiero esa almohada- pronuncio lentamente el noble saiya, cuando vio como Bulma levantaba del suelo a la almohada en cuestión para volver a depositarla en la cama.

La peliazul observo con extrañeza, al almohadón –pero si es tu almohada de siempre- argumentó.

-ya no la quiero- sentenció Vegeta con un claro recelo en la voz.

-voy por otra- anunció la heredera haciendo camino hacia el armario.

-tampoco quiero otra- manifestó el noble saiya- todas son igual de traidoras- definió mientras alargaba la mano para indicarle a Bulma que volviera a la cama.

-como quieras, príncipe- resolvió la mujer abriendo los brazos para recibir a Vegeta, quien se acurrucaba en el pecho de la peliazul, como lo hiciera un niño.

La mañana siguiente Cornelio no bajó a desayunar alegando que sentía un dolor tremendo de huesos y fiebre altísima.

Bulma propinó un codazo a Vegeta para incitarlo a sentir remordimiento por la mala salud del huésped.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros argumentando que el catarro que padecía el primogénito de la Tía Pola era el resultado de un sistema inmunológico débil y allí aprovechó para decir el famosísimo discurso de que todo lo terrícola era débil y bla, bla, bla, omitiendo, por supuesto que él usaba abrigos gruesos, cuando el invierno llegaba_, "a donde fueres harás lo que vieres" _solía decir para no reconocer que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y que además de todo le gustaban de sobremanera las gabardinas, las chamarras de cuero, los jerséis de cuello alto y las bufandas.

Pese a que Cornelio abandonara resignadamente la disputa por el corazón de Bulmita, los padecimientos que Vegeta tenía que soportar no disminuyeron ni remotamente.

Para empezar, de una forma siniestramente puntual alguno de los niños de la tía Pola siempre tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma en el preciso instante en que príncipe y mujer se disponían a consumar su amor; deshaciendo el encanto y el romanticismo bajo alguna excusa, como que: había un monstruo al otro lado de la ventana, les dolía el estomago o querían ir al baño.

Por lo que Vegeta comenzaba a preguntarse qué sucedería si exterminara a los pequeños; seguramente Bulma no volvería a estar con él. Después Vegeta mandó cerrar con llave cada una de las alcobas en que dormían los diminutos intrusos pero lo único que consiguió fue que los diecisiete enanos armaran un escándalo impresionante en el momento menos oportuno.

Afortunadamente para él, la mucama que se había encargado de cumplir sus órdenes estaba de vacaciones en un crucero todo pagado, demasiado lejos para declarar que Don Veggie, había echo realidad su sueño de conocer el mar con tal de echarle un par de vueltas a diecisiete inofensivas cerraduras.

Para seguir con el itinerario de tortura, Vegeta ya no sabía en dónde ocultarse del trío de casamenteras conformado por Bunny, Pita y Mamá Lorenza que eran capaces de interrumpir, con malicia y lujuria, su ducha, todo para pedirle que probara un poco del marisco en hojaldre relleno que figuraba como candidato para ser el centro de los bocadillos para la boda, que en boca de las mujeres estaba _"a la vuelta de la esquina"_ o para que diera su opinión acerca del mil hojas de pato con gelatina y trufa o del faisán relleno con salsa de uvas y patatas; le llamaban insistentes a mitad del entrenamiento para que votara por el filete de lenguado con salpicón de carabineros sobre el cordero asado con ragout de caracoles y el bavaroise de castañas en caldos cítricos.

Hacia días que no probaba de postre la clásica gelatina de limón que tanto le gustaba o el pay de manzana con helado de fresa por paladear la tarta de chocolate y frambuesa con pétalos de rosa escarchados que según Bunny era la moda en postres para bodas.

Estaba harto de no cenar otra cosa más que rebanaditas de pasteles nupciales con bases de chocolate o de vino, que le quitaban el hambre por un par de horas, de modo que despreciaba la cena pero terminaba pasando hambres a mitad de la madrugada incapaz de despertar a Bulma para que le prepara algo de cenar; después de todo ella también sufría o al menos eso pensaba Vegeta, que nunca creyó que la peliazul pudiera disfrutar caminar durante horas yendo de modisto en modisto por culpa de un vestido que usaría sólo una vez en la vida.

Encima de todo tenía que estar bañado y presentable en punto de las cinco de la tarde de lunes a domingo para acudir al ensayo del maldito vals que era comandado por un hombre al que seguramente no le gustaban ni por accidente las mujeres y que se las daba de muy sabiondo como si dar _"un, dos, un, dos, vuelta, un, dos, un, dos…" _fuera mucha ciencia, de tal suerte que siempre buscaba corregirle:

_-"así no, Veggie, así no"- decía el maestro de baile separando a Bulma y a Vegeta- "es así, mira, tómame la mano para decirte cómo es"- peticionaba el hombre con una mirada coqueta. _

_Pero el príncipe que no en balde había visto demasiado mundo optaba por quedarse con los brazos cruzados observando el ejemplo que el instructor le ponía con Bulma. _

_-"creo que le gustas a Vittorio"- había dicho Bulma – "por eso te corrige, no porque seas mal bailarín"- justificaba Bulma _

_-pervertido- decía Vegeta completamente seguro de que era un excelso bailarín._

El lío más reciente se había suscitado cuando Goku había llamado a la mansión Briefs con el fin de agradecerle a Vegeta el honor de elegirlo como padrino:

-_oye Vegeta, muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, apenas Bulma me dio la noticia, acepté encantado- narraba el súper saiya al otro lado del auricular. _

_-no sé de qué demonios me hablas, Kakarotto- contestó el príncipe __mientras jugaba a escribir groserías con los imanes del refrigerador _

_-¡Vegeta, siempre tan tímido!- exclamaba Goku poniendo cara de dolor ante los pinchazos que la costurera le daba con los alfileres mientras le tomaba las medidas para traje- pues Bulma vino ayer de visita a la casa para decirme que tú querías que yo fuera tu padrino de bodas pero que te daba pena decírmelo personalmente, por supuesto le dije a Bulma que sí, estoy feliz de que me hayas elegido a mí._

_Vegeta se aclaro la garganta analizando cual de todas las obscenidades formadas con los imanes, podría ser la más adecuada para contestarle a Goku, no obstante decidió que todas describían de forma demasiado superficial la emoción que le embargaba._

_-está bien, gracias por aceptar- dijo con increíble parsimonia – le daré las gracias a la mujer- menciono antes de finalizar la llamada. _

_-¡Milk, yo creo que Vegeta está muy contento con la boda, vieras lo amable que se portó!- anunciaba Goku viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo._

_Vegeta irrumpió en el laboratorio de Bulma sin la más mínima muestra de cortesía._

_-si dime, Veggie- dijo Bulma volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa_

_-quita esa cara- ordeno el príncipe apuntando con el dedo índice a la sonrisa blanca de la mujer _

_-no tengo otra cara, Veggie- contesto Bulma pretendiendo completa inocencia._

_-pronto tendrás una diferente, una como si estuvieras dormida, ¡detrás del vidrio de tu ataúd!- prometía Vegeta elevando el tono de su voz _

_Bulma trago saliva mientras maldecía mentalmente a Goku._

_-te acusaran de uxoricidio- vaticinaba Bulma ocultándose tras de su escritorio _

_-no me importa- respondió el príncipe con el tono de voz frío, que hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba con la mujer _

_-debería- aconsejaba la peliazul_

_-fingiré dolor, diré que eras muy buena- aseguraba el guerrero poniendo una mirada sombría_

_-soy, Veggie, soy muy buena y no deberías de darle muerte injustamente a una mujer tan bonita, buena e inteligente como yo que además de todo quiere casarse contigo ¿Qué otra querría? –cuestionaba Bulma sin darse cuenta de que hería el ego del príncipe_

_-muchas, muchas otras querrían casarse conmigo- afirmaba el saiya acercándose peligrosamente a la peliazul _

_-lo harían por interés- alegaba Bulma dando pasitos hacia atrás- alpinistas sociales que sueñan con tu dinero y tu titulo noble- decía la heredera mientras apoyaba las manos contra el pretil blanco que la acorralaba _

_-¿y tú por qué lo haces?- interrogaba el guerrero aprisionando a su presa _

_-por amor- respondió honestamente la peliazul sentándose en el filo del pretil._

_Vegeta angostó los ojos como si quisiera cerciorarse de que lo que decía Bulma fuera cierto._

_-¡no me veas así!- exigió la mujer abandonando la actitud sumisa con que había querido calmar los ánimos de su futuro marido- solo por que dije una mentirita en tu nombre, ¿crees que no te amo? _

_-¡maldita mujer! No fue una "mentirita"- corregía Vegeta envolviendo entre comillas la última palabra- difamaste mi persona del modo más humillante que se le ocurrió a esa cosa siniestra que tienes por mente- reclamaba el príncipe _

_-estás sobre valorando la situación, Vegeta- mencionaba Bulma tratando de llamar al orden los nervios del príncipe _

_Vegeta se dio media vuelta vociferando palabras en saiya, evidentemente estaba molesto. _

_-¡no me hables en saiya!- demandaba la peliazul a sabiendas de que todas esas palabras eran cosas que Vegeta no se atrevía a decirle en castellano, un remanente de caballerosidad implícita –yo no digo nada cuando tú utilizas mi imagen, para que la gente no piense mal de su majestad _

_-nunca hago eso- aseguro el príncipe_

_-¿no?- interrogo irónica la científica_

_-¡no!- grito Vegeta apoyando las manos sobre el borde aproximado bastante su cuerpo con el de la mujer, probablemente si al saiya el enojo no le nublara los ojos, la corta distancia y la mucha intimidad podrían ser aprovechadas de un modo mucho más productivo _

_-¿y cuando tengo que pedir una malteada triple, con chocolate y chispitas de colores? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me han dicho que tanto azúcar es malo? ¿Y las muchas veces que tengo que levantarme por más palomitas de maíz en el cine?, para que el señor no se pierda el momento en que el malo le pega al bueno- Bulma enunciaba cada una de las vergüenzas que tenía que pasar por amor a cierto príncipe, tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de que Vegeta le sonreía- yo tengo que soportar que la gente cuchichee a mis espaldas y que hagan suposiciones acerca de la forma en que me alimento para que el mundo no se entere de que te gustan las hamburguesas de la cajita feliz y la papilla para bebé sabor durazno y todo eso lo hago por ti, tú por el contrario _

_-yo por el contrario ¿Qué?- interpelo Vegeta acariciando las mejillas de la mujer_

_-pues tú te enojas, nomás por que le dije a Goku una mentirita, ¿hubieras preferido a Yamcha de padrino?- cuestionaba Bulma ahora que tenía la atención del saiya._

_El príncipe emitió un gruñido a modo de respuesta. _

_-ahora que si no te gusta Goku de padrino, allí están las esferas del dragón para que revivas a Nappa o a Freezer, a quien su majestad prefiera o si no quieres ir tan lejos pues le digo a Cornelio y sanseacabó- ofrecía Bulma_

_-no vuelvas a decir mentiras en mi nombre- advirtió Vegeta besando suavemente la boca de la heredera _

_-¡Tien Shin Han va a ser nuestro padrino de arras!- anunció Bulma cuando Vegeta tenía ya un pie fuera del laboratorio. _

_La única respuesta que tuvo fue el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse. _

_De regreso a la cámara de gravedad Vegeta se encontró a la Tía Pola lavando con jabón la boca de uno de sus retoños._

_-"quién le enseño a decir tantas majaderías"- cuestionaba la jarocha sosteniendo con fuerza la cabeza de su hijo _

_-"¡yo no fui mamá!"- juraba el pequeño –"cuando yo llegue ya estaban allí"- contaba el niño señalando con el dedo índice la puerta del refrigerador _

_Vegeta miro de soslayo a donde el chiquillo apuntaba, encontrándose con la lista de palabras altisonantes que había escrito unos minutos atrás. _

_-"no sea mentiroso, no sabe escribir "vaca" pero a esas cochinadas hasta acentos les pone verdad"- reprendía la morena mientras introducía un cepillo en la cavidad bucal del inocente_

_Vegeta abandonó la escena cautelosamente… _

A la hora de la cena Mamá Lorenza no paraba de hablar acerca de toda la gente importante que había confirmado su asistencia a la boda.

-la marquesa dijo que estaría contentísima de acompañarnos, que vendrían ella y sus hijas- Mamá Lorenza de naturaleza más bien discreta se dejaba gobernar por su perdida vena aristocrática- el embajador llamo personalmente para confirmar y también el director de la orquesta sinfónica y aquel pintor, ¿lo recuerdas Bulma, el que se hizo famoso por pintarte cuando eras bebé?

La peliazul negó con la cabeza, pese a todo ella no estaba demasiado consciente de la magnitud que las mujeres le estaban dando a la fiesta, para ella lo importante era que ese día estuviera Vegeta en la iglesia dispuesto a decir _"acepto" _entre más gente acudiera a la ceremonia más grande sería el ridículo que haría si a última hora el príncipe sufría uno de sus ataques de moral saiyajin que incluía cosas como que el amor era debilidad o que las fiestas eran una cosa estúpida y que los eventos sociales eran una verdadera perdida de tiempo.

Bulma incluso había pensado en dejar plantado al saiya, si acaso y de casualidad acudía éste al compromiso, en vez de ser ella la que pasara la vergüenza de esperarlo sin mayor resultado que una honda pena.

A la heredera además la embargaba el terror de no haber tenido ninguna pelea con el guerrero por culpa de la boda, a excepción claro, del pequeño debate que habían sostenido respecto a Goku como padrino.

Pero nada excepcional, ni siquiera cuando Bunny anunció la visita de la revista de sociales más importante del continente que arribó a la mansión Briefs con todo y camarógrafo para escribir un artículo de doce paginas respecto a los novios.

_Vegeta había estado callado la mayor parte de la entrevista, contestando con monosílabos las preguntas que definitivamente no podía evadir. Sin embargo la reportera lo había descrito como "un hombre encantador", "el hombre que cualquiera desearía" y demás virtudes que solo pudieron haber sido dictadas desde el libido y la traviesa imaginación de la corresponsal. _

_Cuando llego el momento de las fotos el príncipe se puso serio pero dejo que Bulma lo abrazara mientras ella sonreía encantada y el fotógrafo decía cosas trilladas, como que se veían maravillosos juntos o que eran sorprendentemente fotogénicos. _

_El lunes que salió a la venta el ejemplar de la publicación, que anunciaba la próxima boda, con la foto de Bulma y Vegeta en la portada; Bunny mando a comprar cajas del ejemplar "para el recuerdo" decía la rubia. _

_Krillin había llamado para felicitar a Bulma y decirle que esperaba ser invitado a la boda, solo que esta vez no llevaría ningún regalo, él ya lo había enviado: _

_-"era una hermosa vajilla con florecitas"- describió Krillin _

_-"preciosa"- había dicho Bulma mientras recordaba el triste fin que había tenido la vajilla._

_Yamcha también había telefoneado preguntando si acaso sería invitado, mientras pensaba en todas las chicas de abolengo que acudirían a la recepción, en que también habría cámaras y reporteros en la ceremonia, en que era el evento del año en el jet-set y eso era una tremenda publicidad para la nueva temporada del béisbol. Con suerte y hasta se hacía novio de una de las muchas súper modelos o bailarinas de ballet que seguramente estarían allí. _

_La respuesta fue que sí, que todos estaban invitados, que en unos cuantos días la invitación llegaría hasta ellos. _

_Oolong marcó el número telefónico de la mansión Briefs para preguntarle a Bulma qué clase de somnífero o hechizo utilizaba con Vegeta para que le brillaran los ojos del modo en que le brillaban en la portada de la revista. _

_La peliazul, que ni siquiera había visto la revista, cogió una copia de las muchas que había en la mansión para ver a qué se refería el cerdito, efectivamente las pupilas del saiya brillaban de un modo diferente y en el rostro del saiya no era tan serio, se podría decir que sonreía discretamente. _

_Bulma le dijo a Oolong que probablemente era un retoque. La mujer prefería guardar el secreto de que esa era la clase de sonrisa que el príncipe le dirigía en sus momentos más dulces. _

_Al finalizar la llamada la heredera corrió a guardar entre sus pertenencias más queridas, el ejemplar. _

-¿Viste las fotos de la iglesia, Bulma?- preguntó Bunny sacando de sus recuerdos a la peliazul.

-No- respondió la científica

-es bellísima, tiene unos techos altísimos, unos pilares preciosos y una decoración exquisita, imagina que la construyeron hace mas de cuatrocientos años- describía la rubia

-te vas a ver hermosísima con tu vestido- vaticinaba Mamá Lorenza

-lo mejor es el lago artificial, que van a crear para la recepción- adelantaba Pita sorbiendo a su taza de chocolate caliente

-¡y los patitos!- exclamaba encantada la Tía Pola

-no son patitos, son cisnes- corrigió Mamá Lorenza

Vegeta y Bulma se limitaban a escuchar a las mujeres, sin imaginar muy bien cómo se vería todo aquello

-yo fui hoy a catar el vino- narraba el Dr. Briefs- será del más fino, un Cabernet Suavignon de principios de siglo; todo una delicia.

Bulma se frotó los ojos, cansada, había estado todo el día construyendo robots para servicio del príncipe de los saiyajines, intentando dejar de lado los temores que le invadían, nunca hubiera creído lo que estaba viviendo, todo era demasiado bueno y Vegeta era demasiado dócil, al punto que la hacía pensar en que todo era una broma de mal gusto o en que Vegeta estaba dejando de ser _"su Vegeta". _

-me voy a dormir- anunció la heredera

-bien, muñeca, descansa, que mañana es la primera prueba de maquillaje- recordó Bunny mientras veía como su pequeña abandonaba la cocina, seguida de inmediato por Vegeta, que jamás permanecía en la mesa después de que la peliazul se retirara, claro que el príncipe no dijo _"buenas noches"_ ni tampoco le deseo a nadie dulces sueños pero dirigió a todos una mirada para indicar que se retiraba.

-que descansen- fue lo que dijo el Dr. Briefs a modo de despedida mientras volvía a contarles a las mujeres la cantidad de vinos horrorosos que con paciencia había tenido que probar con tal de encontrar el ideal.

Vegeta se dirigió a tomar una ducha de agua tibia para relajar los músculos, después de un arduo entrenamiento.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se encontró con Bulma trenzándose el cabello sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-desarmaré la cámara de gravedad- informó la peliazul- voy a hacer una nueva

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el príncipe tomando asiento al lado de su futura esposa

-pues porque tengo nuevas ideas- confesó la científica- además no sé qué pasa con esa, llevas demasiado tiempo entrenando en ella y aún no eres un súper saiya ¿o si lo eres y no me lo dijiste?- interpelo Bulma volviéndose hacia el saiya

-comienzo a resignarme, no es la cámara, soy yo, no sé qué pasa- declaro el príncipe

Bulma vio cierto aire de tristeza en las palabras de Vegeta. Quizás las pesadillas que éste sufría prácticamente a diario tenían algo qué ver en el cambio de actitud del príncipe.

-voy a desarmarla mañana, antes de ir a la prueba de maquillaje- reiteró la heredera metiéndose en la cama

-como quieras, mujer- dijo Vegeta tratando de abrazar a la mujer sin embargo fue ella quién le abrazó a él; para Bulma era más fácil deshacer esa clase de abrazos que escapar de los brazos de Vegeta, por muy profundamente que el saiya durmiera

Tras algunos minutos el príncipe comenzó a respirar hondo; señal de que estaba dormido. Bulma salió de la cama con cautela y se dirigió al armario; procurando no hacer el mas mínimo ruido extrajo una almohada mullida; despacio y con todo el cuidado de que era capaz levantó ligeramente la cabeza de Vegeta, que desde hacía varios días dormía sin almohadas e interpuso el almohadón entre el colchón y la cabeza de su amado saiya.

Vegeta se removió entre sueños acomodándose a la almohada mientras buscaba con la mano el cuerpo de Bulma, con toda la destreza del mundo la peliazul volvió a su posición inicial.

_Vegeta andaba por los pasillos de la mansión Briefs buscando a la mujer con la finalidad de exigirle más robots, llamándola a gritos pero ésta no acudía a su encuentro. _

_El príncipe odiaba tener que buscarla por medio del ki, siempre que lo hacía le era imposible ignorar lo débil que Bulma era y entonces llegaban las dudas de si debería o no unirse a ella y todas las cosas que su orgullo le decía, en esos momentos se desataba una lucha férrea entre los sentimientos de Vegeta diciéndole a su propio orgullo que podía irse perfectamente bien al infierno y el orgullo diciéndole a los sentimientos que le importaba un magnifico cuerno, si el corazón se les partía a causa de la ausencia de la mujer._

_Discutiendo consigo mismo Vegeta llegó hasta la cocina preguntándose "¿Por qué, no había comenzado su búsqueda desde ahí?" Iba a gritarle a la mujer por su tardanza pero prefirió quedarse a observar como el insecto del sombrero norteño le hacía un montón de proposiciones a la peliazul._

_Bulma le sonrió a Cornelio como respuesta. _

_El corazón de Vegeta comenzó a palpitar fuertemente cuando Bulma paso por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada._

_-¡mujer!- le grito el saiya_

_-ahora no- contesto ella mientras andaba por el pasillo _

_El príncipe fue tras de la heredera, molesto por ser ignorado; sin embargo con cada paso que daba, para alcanzar a la peliazul, le parecía que la distancia que los separaba se volvía más larga; por lo que Vegeta comenzó a correr detrás de Bulma; de repente el pasillo claro por el que Bulma caminaba se había convertido en un túnel oscuro en que no había ni rastro de la mujer, salvo su olor._

_Vegeta prosiguió la carrera, con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, tras el aroma que la fémina había dejado. _

_Sin entender muy bien cómo el príncipe apareció en el jardín de la mansión Briefs, que se encontraba atiborrado de mesas y sillas en las que había demasiadas gentes de caras, que a Vegeta le resultaban extrañas. _

_Meseros sosteniendo charolas plateadas en las que descansaban bocadillos de mariscos en tapa de melón; Vegeta lo sabía sin necesidad de probarlos._

_El saiya miro a su alrededor; un trío de violinistas tocaban junto a un lago artificial en el que nadaba una docena de cisnes, graznando indiferentes ante la zozobra que sacudía al cuerpo principesco, quien lo único que quería era hablar con la mujer pero la gente se entrometía en su camino. Vegeta lanzaba insultos y golpes a los intrusos sin embargo los extraños solamente sonreían, se reían de él._

_Por fin Vegeta pudo llegar hasta donde un circulo de personas rodeaban a Bulma, los presentes soltaban carcajadas y exclamaciones._

_-¡Vivan los novios!- grito una mujer gorda _

"_¿Cuál novio?" pregunto la mente de Vegeta _

"_¿Cuál novio, si el novio era él?"_

"_¿Cuál novio, si el novio era él y él no estaba vestido de fiesta?"_

"_¿Cuál novio, si el novio era él, él no estaba vestido de fiesta y además nadie lo había felicitado aún?"_

_-¿Cuál novio?- pregunto Vegeta inaudiblemente _

_-¡pues yo!- le respondió una voz, a la que no podía verle la cara no obstante la reconocía porque esa voz le había cantado a Bulma una noche, no podía verle la cara pero no lo necesitaba porque el sombrero norteño sobresalía de entre la concurrencia. _

_-¡insecto!- exclamo Vegeta sintiendo como le hervía la sangre y elevando su ki mientras provocaba un remolino que hacia volar en todas direcciones las mesas y las sillas aunque sin causarle daño a los invitados._

_Vegeta sintió que enloquecía de ira cuando escuchó la voz de Cornelio._

_-no se enoje, Don Veggie, mejor siéntese a tomarse un vinito, es un "caberne' soviñón" _

_De la garganta de Vegeta se desprendían gritos feroces que ensordecían sus propios oídos por lo que escuchaba la voz de la mujer llamándolo desde la distancia…_

-¡Vegeta!- Bulma, escondida tras un recodo de la habitación, desgañitaba su propia garganta intentando despertar al príncipe.

El guerrero abrió los ojos abruptamente después de que la mujer lo llamara por cuarta ocasión, enderezándose de inmediato mientras jalaba aire hacia sus pulmones dramáticamente intentando calmar la sensación de asfixia que experimentaba.

-¿Vegeta?- le nombro la peliazul quedamente como si con bajar el tono de voz, ayudara al príncipe a recuperar la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

El saiya volvió la vista en dirección a la mujer.

Bulma se quedó observando detenidamente al guerrero para corroborar que sus ojos no le mintieran, no fuera a ser toda una falsa alarma, después de unos segundos en que su mente le dijo una y otra vez que lo que veía era completamente cierto, la peliazul se dirigió rápidamente al baño en busca de un espejo.

-cierra los ojos- ordeno la fémina al príncipe

Vegeta obedeció sin preguntas.

-ahora ábrelos- dijo Bulma sosteniendo el espejo con la mano temblorosa.

Vegeta acató las ordenes. Su semblante, naturalmente serio se desencajó cuando contempló el reflejo trémulo de sus pupilas color esmeralda.

-¿podrías dejar de temblar?, mujer, no puedo ver bien lo guapo que soy- peticiono Vegeta en tono triunfal, omitiendo el sentimiento de angustia que había experimentado unos minutos atrás.

-¡narcisista!- calificó Bulma con una sonrisa mientras le soltaba un golpe en la espalda a quien ahora era súper saiyajin –nos dejaste sin cama- reclamo la peliazul señalando las ruinas de la otrora cama en que Vegeta estaba sentado.

El saiya sonrió de medio lado, victorioso – de momento no importa- resolvió el príncipe

-dónde se supone que voy a dormir- preguntaba Bulma fingiendo enojo- son las dos de la mañana, Vegeta, ¿no podías haber escogido un horario más accesible para transformarte en súper saiya?- reclamaba la fémina pateando infantilmente una de las tablas que alguna vez formara parte de la extraviada cama

-nada te parece- concluyo Vegeta sin levantarse del retazo de colchón que había sobrevivido a la furia del príncipe -¿para qué quieres una cama, si no vas a dormir?- interrogo el súper saiya mientras sujetaba la mano y la cintura de Bulma obligándola a sentarse enfrente de él

-¿Quién dice que no voy a dormir, eh?, no, a mí nadie me dice que voy a hacer- aclaraba la peliazul con el ceño fruncido imitando el más famoso de todos los gestos de su príncipe.

-yo digo-respondió Vegeta en tono autoritario mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer viendo complacido como la piel de la fémina se erizaba de principio a fin- no vas a dormir, porque vamos a festejar- advirtió bajando los tirantes del camisón rosa con que Bulma solía dormir

-sólo porque es tu noche- puntualizó la mujer sentándose a horcajadas, rodeando con sus piernas largas la cadera afilada de Vegeta- pero no pienses que siempre te voy a obedecer- avisaba mientras rodeaba con sus brazos en cuello del príncipe

-bueno, por hoy cállate- ordenó Vegeta antes de comenzar a delinear con besos y caricias cada recoveco del cuerpo de Bulma.

Pensaba el saiya en que debería de aprovechar ahora que su orgullo estaba demasiado ocupado jactándose de ser súper saiyajin para darle rienda suelta a los sentimientos, ya mañana cuando amaneciera vería en cómo hacer para enmudecer al orgullo, quizás con otro de esos besos que Bulma le estaba regalando sería suficiente, a lo mejor con volverla a escuchar susurrar en su oído que lo amaba le bastaría para entorpecer su caprichoso orgullo y si eso no ajustaba pues más le valía a su orgullo que se fuera acostumbrando a ser ignorado. Porque él, lo que era él, no cambiaría por nada del mundo esa forma en que lo miraba la mujer, ni el gozo supremo que experimentaba al sentirla temblar debajo de su cuerpo.

Y el olor embriagante que de ella emanaba y la maravilla de su piel sedosa; Vegeta nunca había estado en el cielo, probablemente jamás llegaría hasta allí, si no fuera por el cuerpo de Bulma y su vientre tibio en forma de luna, la luna más mágica que en su vida hubiera podido imaginar.

_Continuara…_

**Quedo harto de largo este final por eso decidi dividirlo en dos, esta no es precisamente la mitad, el siguiente capitulo sera un poco más pequeño pero sera el final, yo pienso que lo subire, si Diosito me presta vida, a más tardar el proximo miercoles ¿sale?. Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews, que me alegran el corazón incluso en los peores momentos. Dios los cuide y los bendiga. NOMICA. **

* * *


	13. mudanza II

**Mudanza II.**

Bulma despertó sin reconocer a primera vista las ruinas de cama que tenía frente de ella, ni el lugar en que se hallaba recostada; tras hacer un leve esfuerzo para concentrarse, comprendió que "alguien" la había envuelto en una sabana y la había depositado en el sillón, en el que tantas veces había tenido que dormir para cederle a "alguien" su propia cama. Y ella podía escuchar como ese "alguien" tomaba en aquel preciso momento la primera ducha del día.

Bulma sonrió lentamente mientras repasaba todas las cosas suyas que aquel "alguien" tomaba como propias, incluida ella misma. Pero como aquella era una sociedad democrática y equitativa; todo lo que pertenecía al susodicho "alguien" también pertenecía a ella, empezando por el "alguien". Al llegar a aquella conclusión la peliazul se levantó del sillón, arrojó la sabana que antes cubría su desnudez y se dirigió con determinación hacia la regadera.

Vegeta se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, con los ojos cerrados, procurando no pensar en absolutamente nada: ni en el entrenamiento, ni en la dicha de ser súper saiyajin, ni en la mujer y la noche fantástica que le había regalado; a partir de ahora necesitaba encontrar un modo equilibrado de vivir, sin descuidar sus obligaciones como guerrero y sin desatender a la mujer.

Pero eso era difícil de alcanzar, su padre, por ejemplo, tuvo como prioridad lograr la perpetuidad del imperio pero no como padre de familia o esposo, sino como monarca y guerrero y al final de nada le valió.

Ahí estaba Kakarotto, con toda la estupidez que lo convertía en buena persona y excelente guerrero, hablando objetivamente, sin embargo era un marido más que negligente. Muerto tres cuartos del tiempo; comiendo el otro tanto de vida.

El príncipe sintió los brazos de Bulma envolverlo por la espalda; un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al advertir la boca de la fémina sobre su hombro, sobre su cuello y sobre su oído.

Vegeta sonrío de medio lado antes de girarse en dirección a Bulma para corresponder con todas las atenciones que la mujer le otorgaba. Además, el ahora súper saiya, no quería que el agua se llevara las huellas que con tanto esmero había dejado la noche anterior; así que ahora, daba dos besos por cada uno de los que anoche había obsequiado…

Bulma estaba sentada en el borde del largo lavamanos de mármol, que componía el cuarto de baño, mientras le reclamaba a Vegeta por el camisón rosa del que solo quedaba un retazo irreconocible de tela.

-¿vas a hacer eso con toda mi ropa?- preguntaba la peliazul con el cepillo de dientes en la mano

-bájate de ahí, mujer, te vas a caer- aconsejo Vegeta apuntando con el dedo índice el lavamanos, mientras hacía caso omiso de los reclamos

-Vegeta, ¿cómo se supone que voy a deshacerme de lo que quedó de la cama?- interrogó Bulma cruzando la pierna

-no sé, ese es tu problema- respondió el saiya mientras se rociaba de loción

-¡tú la rompiste! Irresponsable- exclamó la mujer lanzándole un desodorante al príncipe

-si te caes, no te voy a levantar- garantizaba Vegeta mientras atrapaba magistralmente el articulo de limpieza.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó la peliazul haciendo un puchero

-porque mi mamá decía que no levantara nada del suelo- argumento el noble saiya mientras se metía un pantalón de mezclilla

-¿no vas a entrenar?- inquirió Bulma que suponía tendría que luchar con todo y dientes contra Vegeta para que abandonara la cámara de gravedad ahora que era un súper saiyajin

-vas a desarmar la cámara- recordó el príncipe – además tengo que supervisar que esa casa quede como quiero.

Bulma asintió calladamente.

Bulma podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano el número de veces que hablaban ella y Vegeta de esa casa; una casa que Vegeta había mandado construir mucho tiempo antes de que Bulma sospechara de que su enamoramiento por Vegeta era crónico. La peliazul no había visto los planos de la casa ni siquiera una vez, el que estaba enterado de absolutamente todos los detalles era el Dr. Briefs, que en cuestiones de discreción era prácticamente igual al príncipe.

Bulma al principio hasta había creído que la casa era una especie de mito, como la mayoría de las cosas que rodeaban a Vegeta, o una mentira que el Dr. Briefs decía para tranquilizarla cada vez que Bulma manifestaba su desagrado por los usos y costumbres del noble saiya.

Sin embargo, la hipótesis de que el inmueble fuera de fantasía se disolvió una tarde en que Bulma descubrió a Vegeta y al Dr. Briefs hablando relajadamente del sistema de seguridad y ventilación que el príncipe quería.

A estas alturas, la peliazul comenzaba a sospechar, por el tiempo que el proyecto llevaba en pie, que la casa de la que hablaba Vegeta no contaba precisamente con dos recámaras y un comedor.

Alguna vez el Dr. Briefs había comentado que aquella vivienda era una joya arquitectónica.

Pero Bulma nunca la había visto, por lo que le resultaba difícil creer en ella.

Había llegado hasta sus oídos una anécdota que contaba que el príncipe había obligado al arquitecto a comenzar desde cero, cuando el noble saiya descubrió que los muros no resistirían ni un berrinche moderado de alguno de los hijos que planeaba malcriar.

"_tus hijitos, Bulma" _había dicho el Dr. Briefs con la cara iluminada de ilusión.

-mujer, ¿a qué hora me vas a dar de desayunar?- pregunto Vegeta de brazos cruzados, sacando de sus pensamientos a Bulma.

Bulma sonrió- si me das un beso, te doy de desayunar - condicionaba la peliazul con el semblante serio.

-entonces le voy a sonreír a Mamá Lorenza para que me haga uno de esos panecitos con almendras- decía Vegeta mientras observaba como la mujer trataba de contener su enojo.

Bulma angostó los ojos intentando calmarse; Vegeta adoraba el pan danés que Mamá Lorenza horneaba; innumerables veces Bulma le había pedido la receta a su institutriz, innumerables veces Mamá Lorenza le había recitado a la peliazul las cantidades exactas de mantequilla, de harina, de azúcar, de levadura, de leche y de aceite de almendras necesarias; innumerables veces Vegeta había dicho: _"esto no lo horneó Mamá Lorenza", _esa era la más clara señal que el príncipe utilizaba para decir que algo no le gustaba.

Por supuesto eran más las veces en las que Vegeta se negaba obstinadamente a comer cualquier cosa que no hubiera sido cocinada por la peliazul, que las ocasiones en que el noble saiya prefería el pan danés de Mamá Lorenza; pero eso a Bulma no le interesaba, ella estaba completamente segura de que Mamá Lorenza empleaba algún ingrediente secreto con tal de mantenerse dentro de los gustos del príncipe.

-el pan engorda- resolvió Bulma encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia

-tengo hambre, mujer- manifestó en claro, el noble saiya, frunciendo el entrecejo

-ven y convénceme- invitó la heredera con una sonrisa

Vegeta miro a la fémina con el semblante serio -esto es humillante- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer –cambiar besos por comida es prostituirse- declaró el noble saiya mientras besaba la mejilla de Bulma

-no seas dramático, Veggie, tan sólo es un trueque- definió la peliazul rodeando con sus brazos el cuello principesco- aunque si fuera prostitución, tienes futuro- dijo Bulma entre risas porque, lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo en esos momentos no era acariciarla sino hacerle cosquillas para obligarla a bajarse del lavamanos

-¡ay perdón!- exclamó Goku volviéndose de espaldas mientras cubría sus ojos con sus propias manos.

Vegeta pegó un brinco hacia atrás cuando sintió el ki de Kakarotto repentinamente cerca de él olvidándose de que Bulma se aferraba a su cuello.

Bulma soltó un grito de sorpresa y de susto mientras trataba de frenar su caída, afortunadamente para ella los dos hombres que le acompañaban estaban provistos de grandiosos reflejos. Por lo que dos manos fuertes fueron en su ayuda; el brazo de Vegeta sujetaba firmemente su cintura mientras que Goku, con los ojos cerrados, tomaba el antebrazo de la peliazul.

-¡vete de aquí, Goku!- exigía Bulma envolviéndose en la toalla, que durante la caída se había deslizado hasta la cintura de la heredera

-si, si, si, si- decía el súper saiya mientras abandonaba, obedientísimo, el cuarto de baño

Bulma y Vegeta se miraban mutuamente mientras le daban gracias al Señor porque al buen Goku no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a visitarlos hora y media antes, encontrándolos en una situación mil veces más comprometedora.

-ahijadito- nombraba Goku desde el otro lado de la puerta- ahijadito Vegeta- volvió a llamar el súper saiya al no obtener respuesta

-¿Qué?- le respondió una voz furibunda que sólo podría pertenecer al príncipe

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cama?- interrogó Goku mientras observaba curioso el desastre ocurrido con el lecho

-fue un accidente- declaro Bulma vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía

-ja, de un accidente similar nació Gohan- confesó Goku, que ahora que sería padrino de Vegeta se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hablar de las cosas privadas que ocurren en un matrimonio

-¡idiota, cómo te atreves a especular de mi vida!- Vegeta gritó indignado desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿a qué viniste, Goku?- pregunto Bulma abriendo la puerta del baño para evitar que se desatara una lucha verbal entre su príncipe y su amigo en la que seguramente saldría perdiendo Milk, porque lo más probable era que Goku comenzara a citar anécdotas de su vida conyugal, olvidando los preceptos morales de cualquier caballero.

-ah sí, fíjate Bulma, que hace días el Kaio del Norte no me deja dormir- contaba Goku

Vegeta y Bulma le dirigieron un gesto inquisitivo.

-toda la noche me insiste una y otra vez en qué lo lleve a tu boda, yo le digo que no puedo porque no es mi boda, él dice que no quiere perderse la boda y que te pida una invitación para él, yo traté de convencerlo pero él es muy terco, yo incluso le dije que en tu familia ni siquiera creen en él- se quejaba Goku con aspavientos

Bulma y Vegeta guardaban silencio.

-anoche me dijo, que, en el otro mundo, todos se lamentan por no tener una invitación y él quiere venir para poder presumirles a todos que sí fue invitado, que no puede creer que Kamisama y Piccolo sí hayan sido invitados y él no- exponía el súper saiya

-Kamisama, Mr. Popo y Piccolo son allegados a nosotros, Goku- se excusaba Bulma

-ya le dije eso, Bulma, pero no entiende, además me dijo que los parientes de Vegeta armaron un tremendo escándalo cuando supieron que Vegeta y tú se casaban- narraba Goku

Bulma y Vegeta se concentraron en lo que Goku decía.

-que muchos de los tíos de Vegeta hasta han apostado algunos de sus años en el infierno porque el matrimonio dura así de poquito- Goku ilustraba la información formando un cuadrito con el dedo gordo y el índice –que el Rey Vegeta dice que eres bonita pero demasiado débil, que la abuelita de Vegeta opina que mientras sepas cocinar y parir hijos está bien y que la mamá de Vegeta viene a la fiesta con o sin invitación; por lo que el Kaio dice que si le envías la invitación a él, pues puedes enviarle una a tu suegra y así se vienen juntitos.

Vegeta sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón al escuchar hablar de su madre.

Bulma, por su parte experimentaba una honda preocupación, las suegras nunca la habían querido. Si una suegra común era peligrosa, con mucha más razón una que en vida había sido reina y que muerta contaba con las agallas suficientes para asistir a una fiesta sin importarle en lo más mínimo ser un fantasma.

-entonces, ¿Qué le digo al Kaio?- quiso saber, Goku.

-pues, llévale las invitaciones- dijo la peliazul, encaminándose a un cajón del que extrajo dos sobres color rojo oscuro- dile a Kaiosama que es sólo porque viene la mamá de Vegeta- peticionó la heredera antes de entregarle los dos sobres a Goku.

-Yo le digo, Bulma, tú preocúpate por reparar tu cama- aconsejó Goku antes de desaparecer

-Mujer, ¿Qué hiciste?- reclamó el príncipe.

-le mande una invitación a tu mamá o ¿quieres que la detengan en la puerta?- interrogó Bulma con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

Vegeta clavó la vista en el suelo, visiblemente preocupado.

En los meses que llevaban los preparativos, Vegeta no había experimentado ni la menor duda ni el más pequeño de los temores, pues él se había concentrado en ver la boda como otra de las muchas fiestas a las que acudía por darle contento a la mujer.

Una fiesta común como las que Bulma organizaba, con motivo del cumpleaños del príncipe, a las que por cierto terminaban asistiendo Kakarotto y sus amigos, llevándole montón de baratijas que se suponían eran "regalos".

O las fiestas navideñas a las que asistía porque las mujeres armaban un tremendo alboroto con tal de que se quedara. Fiestas en las que tenía que tolerar bastantes abrazos malintencionados de parte de Bunny, Pita y Mamá Lorenza.

Encima debía pretender que, las chácharas que le daban, eran de su agrado. Luego, él, en respuesta tenía que obsequiarle a las mujeres, baratijas, de colores llamativos o perfumes o zapatos; ellas brincaban de contentas y se la pasaban sonriéndole durante varios días más.

Al papá de Bulma, le daba algún libro prácticamente antediluviano, el hombre abría los ojos impresionado, llevando al ejemplar, de inmediato, a un salón lleno de libros igual o más viejos.

Lo único que le partía la cabeza de mortificación era obsequiarle algo a Bulma, por eso mismo no le regalaba absolutamente nada a la mujer.

Bulma le ignoraba durante unos días a modo de reproche, pero pasado un tiempo, desistía.

Lo bueno del asunto era que, navidad era sólo una vez al año y para la siguiente navidad, faltaban exactamente los mismos días que faltaban para la boda: catorce. Por lo que el príncipe confiaba en que Bulma estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada con la boda, como para recriminarle la ausencia de un presente.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no le gusta el banquete?- interrogo Bulma sacando de sus pensamientos al príncipe

El noble saiya alzó la vista hacia su futura esposa- ¿a quién?, mujer.

-¡a tu mamá! ¿Y si no le gusta el banquete o la iglesia o la fiesta o la música o yo?- preguntaba la peliazul yendo de un lado para el otro de la habitación- ¡¿y si no le gusto yo?!- interrogaba Bulma al punto de la histeria.

Vegeta guardo silencio sin saber qué responderle a la mujer, más de veinticinco años sin ver a su madre y justo se aparecería el día que menos necesitaba recordar que era un príncipe, el príncipe de los saiyajines, desposando a una mujer, una fragilita mujer terrícola.

-Goku dijo que tu papá opina que soy muy débil- recordó Bulma mordiéndose las uñas

-es la verdad- contesto Vegeta serio- pero eso ya lo sabes porque siempre te lo digo- completo el noble saiya al ver el semblante nervioso de la peliazul- y que no me importa lo que él piense, eso también lo sabes

-pero lo que diga tu mamá si te importa ¿verdad?- deducía la fémina dejándose envolver por los brazos de Vegeta

-por eso no debiste de enviarle la invitación, así podíamos decir "acepto" mientras ella degollaba a los guardias de seguridad- Vegeta dejaba entrever su alma de estratega mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer.

Bulma rió tímidamente- eres un pésimo hijo…

El Kaio del Norte brincaba de contento cuando tuvo entre sus regordetas manos el sobre color rojo oscuro con la invitación para la boda de Bulma y Vegeta.

-pero mira ¡qué bonita!- decía mientras veía con admiración el sobre- ¡que elegante!, tendré que hacerme un traje nuevo, porque aquí dice que la fiesta es de etiqueta, encerar el coche y dejar a Bubbles y a Gregory encargados con alguien porque aquí dice muy claramente que no se aceptan mascotas- el Kaio había disminuido su entusiasmo por tener que asistir sin sus mascotas a la fiesta, pero eso no importaba porque seguramente encontraría chicas con hermosos ojos, que le harían olvidarse de la soledad -gracias Goku, eres muy amable, tengo que buscar un regalo de bodas ¿Cómo que le gusta a los novios?- preguntaba interesado el Kaio.

Goku se quedó pensando detenidamente mientras miraba el cielo rosa que adornaba al pequeño planeta del Kaio- creo que necesitan una cama- dedujo el súper saiya- hoy que fui a visitarlos, de su cama no quedaba nada además de un pedazo de colchón, es que mi ahijadito Vegeta es muy apasionado- justificaba Goku.

-lo que pasa es que anoche se convirtió por primera vez en súper saiyajin- revelo el Kaio, que como buena deidad tenía los ojos bien puestos en las cosas minúsculas; los asuntos importantes se los dejaba a los otros dioses, al fin que en casa de Bulma ni creían en él.

Goku abrió los ojos como platos- no me diga.

-si- susurro el Kaio del norte- fue porque- el teléfono del dios comenzó a sonar insistentemente

Mientras el Kaio atendía su llamada, Goku había servido dos tacitas de té; con el fin de crear el ambiente idóneo para hablar de la vida del prójimo a placer.

El Kaio colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a pasos apresurados hacia Goku- la mamá de Vegeta quiere que le lleve su invitación; a veces siento que esa señora tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes; siempre que quiero hablar mal de su hijo me interrumpe.

-¿y no puedes llevarle la invitación más tarde?, tú eres el Dios de la región, Kaio- recordaba el súper saiya frustrado por no enterarse de las novedades en la vida de Vegeta

-si tú supieras la cantidad de influencias que tiene esa señora, además del carácter, Vegeta es un dulce a comparación

-¿de verdad?- preguntaba Goku, incrédulo

El teléfono del Kaio volvió a sonar.

-si señora, yo sólo estaba despidiendo a Goku que me hizo el favor de traerme… si señora- pronunciaba sumiso el Kaio- no, ya no, madame… ya iba solamente, eh si, si, su majestad, como usted diga

Goku se rascaba la cabeza sin poder imaginar a la mamá de Vegeta, seguramente ella y Bulma se entenderían perfectamente, por lo visto ambas compartían la cualidad del mando…

Bulma entró a la cocina en donde, como siempre, le aguardaba su mamá en compañía de sus compinches.

-buenos días- saludó Pita sin levantar la vista de una torre de papeles

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- quiso saber la peliazul

-una lista de la servidumbre que te vas a llevar a tu nueva casa- respondió Mamá Lorenza mientras leía con detenimiento uno de los expedientes

-¿para qué?- pregunto Bulma

-¿Cómo que "para qué"? ¿Para qué es la servidumbre, Bulma? Parece que no te hemos enseñado nada- recriminaba Mamá Lorenza

-lo único que he aprendido es a cocinar, a lavar, a barrer, a planchar- enumeraba Bulma- porque la servidumbre que yo conozco no hace más que chismorrear, espiar vidas ajenas y demás cuestiones que no tienen nada que ver con la limpieza domestica

Pita y Mamá Lorenza se miraron mutuamente, conteniendo el aliento.

-oye, nosotras no tenemos la culpa de que aprendieras a leer cuando tenías tres años- argumentaba Mamá Lorenza- y que luego anduvieras de pandillera por ahí buscando las mentadas esferas del dragón

-¿me permites una preguntita?, Bulma- pregunto Pita

-dime-admitió la peliazul

-¿tu vida conyugal es tan mala, como para que estés molesta a las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana?- cuestiono Pita viendo su reloj

Bulma sintió un estremecimiento al rememorar su, aunque recién nacida, maravillosa vida marital.

-creo que no habrá boda- anuncio la heredera con un hilillo de voz mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una silla, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Bunny quien petrificada no atinaba a consolar a su pequeña.

Pita y Mamá Lorenza observaban, boquiabiertas, a su querida niña.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió lentamente Bunny

Bulma sollozaba entrecortadamente sin poder articular palabra.

-¿se enojaron tú y Don Veggie?- Pita se animó a preguntar cautelosamente.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza.

-¿Don Veggie descubrió que está enamorado de alguna de nosotras?- trataba de adivinar Pita

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa mientras susurraba que no.

-entonces qué pasa, mi amor- interrogaba Bunny

-la mamá de Vegeta va a venir a la boda- adelantó la heredera

Todas las mujeres pusieron una carita confundida.

-según sabía yo, la mamá de Vegeta hace muchos pero muchos años pasó a mejor vida- comentó Mamá Lorenza- y según sé yo, los fantasmas comunes no van a bodas, Bulma, querida

-¿desde cuándo somos comunes?- interpelaba la peliazul limpiándose ruidosamente la nariz

-pero lo hemos intentado y la intención es lo que cuenta- mencionaba Pita

-la mamá de Vegeta va a venir a la boda- sentenció Bulma

-pero entonces ¿si va a haber boda?- preguntó confundida Bunny

- en teoría, sí, pero qué tal si a la mamá de Vegeta no le caigo bien, qué tal si impide la ceremonia con el pretexto de que no soy digna de su hijo- auguraba la científica

-te estás adelantando a las cosas, Bulma- aseguraba Mamá Lorenza limpiando con una servilleta las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la peliazul- nada malo tiene que ocurrir, sólo tenemos que comportarnos a la altura de las circunstancias y ya- decía Mamá Lorenza, experta en diplomacia.

-¿Cómo amanecieron las chamacas más guapas de la ciudad?- preguntó a modo de saludo la Tía Pola con una gran sonrisa.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron preocupados en la jarocha.

-¿qué, que tengo?- preguntó la jarocha mirándose a sí misma

-analizamos precisamente aquello de lo que careces, no lo que tienes- contestó agria Mamá Lorenza

-pues a mí no me hace falta nada- aclaró la Tía Pola mientras se acomodaba el escote del vestido estampado en flores amarillas y azules que portaba

Pita suspiro dramáticamente- si tuvieras conciencia de todo lo que te falta seguramente no dormirías en paz- resolvió Pita

Bulma se paró de su asiento para comenzar a preparar el desayuno pensando que siempre existiría la posibilidad de vivir en unión libre…

Sentado en la mesa, Vegeta observaba detenidamente a la gente que le rodeaba, la inspección inició en el padre de Bulma, que leía el periódico mientras tomaba trozos de omelet con un tenedor, no tenía un mal suegro, el hombre era un tipo que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, sin caer en excesos; al contrario de Bunny, quien como siempre, hablaba, masticaba y seguramente hasta dormía sonriendo, no obstante Bunny resultaba adorable, quizás porque nunca veía malicia en nada ni en nadie, después estaba Mamá Lorenza por demás refinada, con un sentido del humor propio de la aristocracia y un desprecio innato por sus inferiores, que a ojos del príncipe resultaba admirable; sin más Vegeta tomó la decisión de que sentaría a su madre entre el padre de Bulma y Mamá Lorenza; lejos de todos los demás sobretodo de los chiquillos esos que masticaban con la boca abierta, se lanzaban pedazos de tortilla cuando se enojaban y reían escandalosamente.

-oiga, Don Veggie, ¿qué su mamacita va a venir a la boda?- preguntó la Tía Pola sacando de sus observaciones al príncipe.

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar que sí mientras hacía la nota mental de dejar estrictamente prohibido que el día de la ceremonia alguien le llamara por el ridículo mote.

-que ganas de conocerla y de platicar con ella- externaba la jarocha

Vegeta dio un pequeño respingo al sentir las uñas de Bulma clavándose salvajemente en su pierna, el noble saiya miro de soslayo a su futura esposa para ver como ésta le decía que "no".

El príncipe se aclaró la garganta para indicarle a Bulma, que ya había entendido.

-ya se conocerán ese día- vaticinó Vegeta mientras volvía a concentrarse en su plato.

El resto del desayuno la Tía Pola continuó haciendo preguntas respecto a la apariencia física de la célebre invitada; interrogantes que Vegeta prefirió ignorar pues no sabía a ciencia cierta, cuál podría ser la apariencia de un fantasma, con suerte y la visita resultaba meramente metafísica.

Los comensales empezaron a retirarse de la mesa para enfocarse en sus pendientes: los niños de la Tía Pola, por ejemplo, tenían una cita con la televisión; el Dr. Briefs, una junta con el representante legal de una compañía a la que Capsule Corporation planeaba absorber; Bunny por su parte debía afinar los últimos detalles de la iluminación para el _"Gran Día"_; Mamá Lorenza y Pita necesitaban terminar de armar el pelotón de servidumbre que Bulma se llevaría a su nueva casa. Inmueble, que por cierto sería supervisado, por el príncipe de los saiyajines, personaje, al que le resultaba imposible abandonar la cocina, pues una mujer de cabello turquesa se interponía, con las manos en las caderas, entre el noble saiya y la puerta mientras demandaba por una solución inmediata para el desasosiego que le aquejaba.

-Mujer, por enésima vez, hazte a un lado- peticionó Vegeta en algo muy parecido a un susurro.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó Bulma con el ceño fruncido

-tú te vas a hacer a un lado y yo voy a salir por esa puerta- aseguró el príncipe con los brazos cruzados.

-por supuesto, yo despejaré tu camino, cuando tú me hayas ofrecido una solución- dijo la peliazul

Vegeta bajó los parpados mientras inhalaba y exhalaba tres veces, pero no pasó del dos por que Bulma comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Di algo, Vegeta! ¡Haz algo!, ¡no te quedes ahí con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados!- reclamaba la heredera con los ojos desorbitados

-¡maldita sea, mujer! Si te quitaras de en medio de mi camino- vociferaba el príncipe- ¡podría hacer algo, además de quedarme aquí pensando con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados una forma bonita de torturarte!

Bulma enderezó su espalda y cruzó los brazos mientras alzaba la barbilla para dejar sus ojos azules e inmensos a la altura de los ojos oscuros del noble saiya. Haciendo constar, de este modo, que nada ni nadie la haría retroceder.

Vegeta respiró hondo antes de girar sus talones y abandonar la cocina, por la puerta trasera.

-¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma sujetándose caprichosamente al antebrazo del príncipe.

-¡Que! ¡Con un demonio, ¿qué quieres?!- interrogaba el noble saiya mientras sentía como le pulsaban las sienes

-no te vayas- pidió la peliazul, en un tono infantil

El príncipe contempló por un instante los ojos suplicantes de su mujer- Bulma, no seas ridícula- aconsejó Vegeta.

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas ante el calificativo que utilizaba el saiya.

Vegeta tomó entre sus manos, las manos de la heredera- te prometo que antes de que oscurezca habré encontrado una solución para esto- garantizaba el saiya en un tono de voz suave.

-¿me lo prometes?- pregunto la científica, con la actitud escéptica de un niño

-te lo prometo, pero a cambio quiero que mañana esa cámara de gravedad sea mil veces mejor- exigió el guerrero

Bulma retiró enseguida sus manos de entre las manos de Vegeta- ¡tú no puedes hacer nada simple y llanamente por amor a tu prójimo! Siempre tienes que pedir tu parte, como si arreglar las cosas no fuera tu obligación- reclamaba la peliazul- estupido saiyajin- mascullo antes de abandonar la cocina para dedicarse a mejorar la famosísima cámara de gravedad.

Los cambios de humor que Bulma experimentaba, tenían la fabulosa facultad de hacer feliz a Vegeta, sobretodo si era él quien los provocaba, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba contento en lo absoluto, pues su mente de estratega se daba el lujo de traicionarle al no ofrecerle ni siquiera un intersticio por el que pudiera escapar junto a Bulma.

Quizás debió de haber lanzado a la Tía Pola y compañía por la ventana desde el primer día, quizás debió de haberles dicho a las mujeres que dejaran de meterse en lo que no les importaba y poner un fin prematuro a los planes de boda, que éstas habían tejido con maestría.

Ya no podía echarse atrás, porque él era un hombre de palabra, y si bien, nunca había dado su palabra para comprometerse en matrimonio, sí en cambio, había guardado silencio y ya se sabe que en estas situaciones el silencio equivale a una aceptación.

Vegeta comenzaba a pensar en anticipar secretamente la boda. Así cuando su madre llegara, sería demasiado tarde; justo en ese momento sintió que alguien le jalaba del pantalón.

El príncipe salió de su ensimismamiento para dirigirle una mirada desdeñosa, al chiquillo que tiraba de su pantalón.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el saiya con un gruñido

-vengo a despedirme- externo el niño, que sostenía sobre su hombro un atado con sus modestas pertenencias

Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron; mientras empezaba a creer en los milagros.

-que les vaya bien- deseó el príncipe cruzándose de brazos.

-sólo me voy yo- aclaró el pequeño- mi mamá y mis hermanos se quedan

Vegeta entorno los ojos, desilusionado- regresa con tu madre- aconsejo

-¡no quiero!- exclamó el infante

-¡entonces lárgate! Y si vuelves a contestarme así te voy a mandar por un caminito en el que no hay regreso- amenazó el noble saiya, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría que el caminito del que hablaba no tuviera regreso, de verdad, no para su madre.

Los ojos cafés del futuro prófugo se llenaron de agua sopesando si debió o no, haberse despedido de ese hombre malhumorado que tenía la mala costumbre de enojarse por cualquier cosa.

-¿me da dinero?- preguntó, balbuceante, el niño, extendiendo la mano en dirección a Vegeta

Los ojos del saiya se abrieron incrédulos debatiéndose en darle o no el dinero.

-necesito dinero, para llegar a mi casa- explico el pequeño al adivinar la duda en los ojos de Vegeta.

El noble saiya angostó los ojos analizando lo que el niño decía- no- resolvió el príncipe.

-¡por favor!- suplicaba el infante juntando sus manitas morenas

-no- reiteró Vegeta.

-¡es que extraño mucho a mi papá!- argumentaba la criatura entre sollozos

-no me importa- dijo el guerrero con el semblante serio

-¡no sea malito, quiero irme a mi casa!- clamaba el vástago de la Tía Pola abrazando la pierna del que, él suponía, sería su benefactor

-¡suéltame inmediatamente, mocoso! Te vas a ir a tú casa el día en que Dios nos haga el favor de hacer que tu madre entienda lo inoportunos que son, tú, tu madre y todos tus hermanos, sobretodo el del sombrero norteño- objetaba Vegeta mientras sacudía su pierna para que el niño, que se asemejaba más a una sanguijuela que a un niño, deshiciera el amarre

-mi mami dice que nos vamos a ir hasta que mi papá venga por nosotros, yo pienso que ya ni se acuerda de nosotros- suponía el nene entre lagrimas

El príncipe guardó silencio tras escuchar la suposición del niño mientras recordaba que sus planes en un inicio habían consistido en orillar a Bulma para que fuera en busca de Don Cenobio y así deshacerse de la tía Pola. Las pupilas del noble saiya volvieron a iluminarse.

-oye niño- nombro Vegeta en un susurro- supongamos que tu padre viniera hoy, ¿tu madre, tus hermanos y tú, se irían hoy mismo de esta casa?- interrogaba Vegeta en un tono dulzón

El pequeño asintió mientras limpiaba su nariz con la camisa blanca que vestía.

Vegeta hizo un gesto de repulsión al acto del niño –si me dices dónde queda tu casa y cómo es tu padre te doy dinero- prometió el príncipe que aún no olvidaba que la base del mundo es y será hasta que el tiempo se extinga: el dinero.

-¿mucho?- interrogó el infante

-lo que tú quieras- garantizó el príncipe disponiendo sobre la barrita dsayunadora billetes y monedas de diferente denominación.

El niño, maravillado, por ver tantos billetes juntos, se abalanzó, rápidamente, sobre la mesa, para evitar que el príncipe se arrepintiera y retirara la oferta, luego, al oído del saiya, sopló toda la información necesaria para entregar a su padre. Evidenciando así, que todos llevamos a un Judas dentro…

Goku contemplaba, expectante, a Piccolo.

-Gohan, anota todo lo que Piccolo te dicte- peticionaba el súper saiya a su primogénito

Gohan asintió sonriente mientras alistaba su lápiz.

-estése quieto- ordenó la costurera desenrollando la cinta de medir

Piccolo apretó las quijadas.

-levante los brazos- indicó la modista

El namek alzó los brazos como si quisiera tocar el cielo.

-¿qué lo estoy asaltando?- interrogó con el ceño fruncido, la mujer- ponga los brazos así- la costurera ejemplificaba la postura frente a Piccolo

Piccolo lanzó una mirada asesina a la modista.

-no me vea así, después de que tengo que perseguirlo hasta el cerro, se pone de berrinchudo, ¡bah! ni que le fuera yo a sacar una muela- argumentaba la costurera

-eso sí sería muy malo, Piccolo, imagina que te sacaran una muela- suponía Goku poniendo cara de dolor

-¡cállate!- ordenó el namek desde su rígida posición

-no se enoje, Señor Piccolo- aconsejaba Gohan

-si, Piccolo, no te enojes, mejor comienza a dictarnos- sugería el súper saiya

-¡ya te dije que no te voy a ayudar!- sentenciaba el namek

-vamos Piccolo, si tú me ayudas a hacer mi discurso para la hora del brindis, yo te cuento un secreto- ofrecía Goku

-¿Qué clase de secreto interesante puedes tener tú?- cuestionaba Piccolo

-no es un secreto sobre mí, es un secreto sobre Vegeta- adelantó Goku girándose sobre la alfombra en que se encontraba recostado

-no me interesa la vida del idiota de Vegeta- externo Piccolo

-tampoco te interesaba su boda y mira, hasta te van a hacer un traje- provocaba el súper saiya

De la garganta de Piccolo se desprendió un sonido gutural al no encontrar una respuesta fácil.

-anoche, Vegeta se convirtió en un súper saiyajin- confesó Goku bajando el tono de su voz.

Piccolo contuvo el aliento por unos instantes- anota, Gohan: "_esta noche…" _

La costurera negó, silenciosamente, con la cabeza, mientras pensaba que definitivamente, aquello de que las mujeres somos adictas a las vidas ajenas, mucho más que los caballeros, es sólo un mito…

Vegeta comenzó a recorrer las calles empedradas, poniendo especial cuidado en las placas en las que aparecían los nombres de éstas.

El príncipe recitaba la dirección que el pequeño le había dado, _"Benito Juárez, 830, Benito Juárez, 830" _tratando de hacer que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera el olor a estiércol, que parecía inundar el pueblo entero.

Vegeta clavó sus ojos negros en una vaca que, indiferente, rumiaba. Otras dos vacas intercambiaron miradas, como si se preguntaran entre ellas _¿quién es ese? _

El saiya suspiró profundamente, mientras pensaba en cómo torturaría al chiquillo que había osado mentirle, pues el pueblo terminaba desembocando todas sus calles, descuadradas, en una placita, empolvada, de unos treinta metros de diámetro, cuyo único adorno, en el centro, era un kiosco diminuto y nada más.

Al otro extremo de la plaza sólo se vislumbraba un trío de gallos, que orondos se sostenían, sobre unos postes de madera, como resguardando la veintena de gallinas, que detrás de ellos, cacareaban.

El noble saiya se había ido acercando, con pasos lentos, al corral, atraído por el negro lustroso, de las plumas de uno de los gallos. El ave movió su cabeza en ambas direcciones al sentirse observada, en un movimiento rápido comenzó a raspar con fuerza sus espolones en el borde de la madera en que se encontraba. El animal se detuvo, asustado, al escuchar el ruido que emitía el metal chocando contra la piedra.

Vegeta dirigió una mirada hacia el suelo donde yacía un tres, de mediano tamaño, color oro. El príncipe alzo la vista lentamente para ver como los otros dos gallos, ocultaban ligeramente al ocho y al cero.

-buen chico- calificó el noble saiya mientras se abría paso entre las gallinas.

-¡pásele compadre!- gritó Don Cenobio al escuchar el rechinar del cancel –hoy llegó muy temprano, compadre, ¿que no le dije que las muchachas llegaban hasta las cinco?, está bien que haya llegado temprano pa' aprovechar y echarnos un partidito de domino- comentaba el hombre mientras abría y cerraba las puertas del refrigerador- pero siéntese, compadre- invitaba Don Cenobio al ver, de reojo, como la sombra de su compadre seguía parada en el umbral de la sala

Vegeta observaba al hombre ir y venir por los pasillos de la casa.

-hoy está muy serio, compadre, ¿lo regañó mi comadre?- interrogaba Don Cenobio removiendo con desespero, los cojines de los sillones –compadre, ¿no ve, por ahí, el destapador?- cuestiono el hombre dirigiendo por primera vez la vista a su compadre.

Vegeta esbozo una mueca de medio lado.

Don Cenobio se desprendió del sombrero norteño que portaba para ver mejor a su visitante – Can I help you?- cuestionó el hombre recordando el inglés que había aprendido al otro lado de la frontera, cuando era brasero, porque a ese señor se le notaba a leguas que era turista.

-no tienes idea de cuánto- respondió Vegeta

Don Cenobio soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que su visitante hablaba perfectamente bien español- ¿Cómo pa' qué soy bueno?- interrogó el marido de la tía Pola, con una sonrisa blanca

-vine por ti- comentó el príncipe, sin mayores preámbulos

Los ojos de Don Cenobio se abrieron impresionados- ¿es usted de la policía? Por que si es usted de la policía déjeme decirle que soy yo un hombre muy honesto si no fuera yo tan honesto como soy, hace muchos años hubiera dejado de ser pobre- Don Cenobio se explicaba lo más rápido que podía

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa pensando en el mucho tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez en que, había intimidado a alguien.

-ah, ya entendí, viene usted de parte de Hacienda- deducía Don Cenobio con una sonrisa- pues caballero, lamento decirle que se echo usted la vuelta en balde, porque yo siempre pago todos mis impuestos, pero si lo que quiere es usted llevarse a alguien a la cárcel, pues podría usted darse una vuelta por la casa del presidente municipal, allí sí que va a encontrar irregularidades- garantizaba el jarocho mientras se sentaba, pesadamente en uno de los sillones

-vine por ti- reitero el noble saiya avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Don Cenobio

Don Cenobio se persignó con la mano temblorosa- ¿y cómo para qué me quiere?- preguntaba el hombre escudándose tras uno de los cojines- ¿ya le mencioné a usted que soy padre de una numerosísima familia?

-lo sé- respondió Vegeta

-son siete niñas y once niños, además de una hermosa esposa- describía Don Cenobio

-también lo sé- contestó el príncipe

-las niñas se llaman Susana, Marieta

-Rosa María, Camila, Marisela, Elena, Dolores- interrumpió el noble saiya

-vaya que está usted informado- reconocía Don Cenobio- a ver vamos a hacer una prueba de conocimientos, ¿cómo se llaman los niños?- interrogaba Don Cenobio ahora más tranquilo ante la posibilidad de que el visitante fuera algún primo lejano

Vegeta clavó sus pupilas negras en el esposo de la Tía Pola- Edmundo, Pedro, Damián, Pablo, Roberto, Fernando- Vegeta nombraba pacientemente a los niños- Nepomuceno, Rafael, Antonio, Jesús y Cornelio- en el último de los mencionados el príncipe puso especial énfasis como tanteando el sabor de su victima

Don Cenobio asintió, con la cabeza –viendo que conoce usted a mi familia, le pido que tome asiento y se ponga cómodo, yo mientras le busco una cervecita- invitaba el jarocho intentando ponerse en pie

-¿Por qué crees tú que conozco el nombre, de cada uno, de tus apestosos hijos?- interrogo el noble saiya regresando a Don Cenobio al sillón- ¡porque hace cuatro meses tu mujer y tus hijos invadieron mi casa! ¡Hace cuatro meses que no conozco el significado de la palabra "_sosiego"_! ¡Porque cuando tú mujer no está gritando o riéndose escandalosamente, lo están tus hijos, porque cuando no invaden mi privacidad, intentan robarme a mi mujer!- Vegeta gritaba fuera de quicio

-Pola debería de poner más atención en cómo educa a los niños- comentó Don Cenobio

Vegeta asintió- si, y tú deberías de estar con ellos o ellos contigo- opinaba irónico, el príncipe- por eso vas a ir, hoy mismo, por ellos, y te los vas a llevar de mi casa y de mi vida para nunca más volver

-Ah eso, sí que no, caballero, Pola me debe una disculpa y hasta que no me la ofrezca, voy a ir por ella y por los niños, además no tengo dinero- se excusaba Don Cenobio, de brazos cruzados

-Hoy mismo vas a ir, si no quieres que te despache a la tumba, en donde jamás volverás a escuchar- advertía el príncipe

-no puedo irme así nada más, necesito llevar conmigo a mi mascota- condicionaba Don Cenobio

-toma al maldito animal y vámonos- exigió el noble saiya

-¡Tarsicio!- gritó Don Cenobio y un cerdito apareció en la puerta…

-¡alegra esa cara, niña!- ordenaba Mamá Lorenza desde su asiento

-sí, Bulma sonríe así, mira- Pita ponía, presta, el ejemplo del gesto ya mencionado- esta es la sonrisa perfecta, que debe de tener la novia perfecta, que se casa con el hombre perfecto; en la boda perfecta

-¡deja de decir "perfecto" Pita!- peticionaba la peliazul alzando la voz- ¡nadie aquí es perfecto! ¡Y la boda no está ni un poco cerca de ser medianamente buena!

El hombre que peinaba a Bulma, abrió los ojos, sorprendido- ¡ay, Bulmita, querida; pero si en las fotos te ves muy enamorada!- comentó, el hombre, mientras recordaba la envidia que sintió al ver a Bulma en brazos de Vegeta

-Y lo está, Carlo- aseguraba Bunny desde su lugar- ¿verdad, Bulma que estás muy enamorada?

Bulma asintió, calladamente, mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos al imaginar que la boda jamás sucediera.

Carlo volvió a concentrarse en la cabellera celeste de la heredera…

-¡ya no llores Tarsicio! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- pronosticaba Don Cenobio para tratar de calmar a su cerdito, quien asustado se removía entre los brazos de su propietario- ¿verdad, caballero, que ya casi llegamos?- cuestionaba el jarocho mientras cerraba decididamente, los ojos, para no mirar hacia el suelo, que miles de metros, debajo de él, cambiaba velozmente

-cállate- mandó el príncipe, asiendo por el cuello de la camisa, a Don Cenobio…

La Tía Pola cruzó sensualmente la pierna delante del chef encargado del banquete para la boda de Bulma y Vegeta –Et vous, vous Êtes célibataire?**- preguntó la jarocha en un francés sorprendentemente bueno y es que cuando de conquista se trataba, los imposibles dejaban de existir para la morena.

El joven cocinero, que nervioso, se rascaba el cuello; negó con la cabeza.

La tía Pola hizo un gesto de disgusto, de verdad que los hombres solteros escaseaban…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- interrogaba Bulma incrédula

-bueno, Bulmita, es que esa clase de cosas pasan, yo sólo te estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda- se excusaba Carlo

-y tú ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por un ser sin raciocinio?-preguntaba, furiosa, la peliazul

-Bulma, ¿qué esta pasando allí adentro?- cuestionaba Mamá Lorenza, golpeando la puerta del sanitario

-¡este idiota!- acusó Bulma, abriendo violentamente la puerta- ¡que piensa que me están obligando a casarme!

-entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?- quiso saber el peluquero, que inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta, sobretodo cuando la heredera le gritó que no quería volver a verlo…

-espero

-no, no dice "espero"; dice: "me gustaría"- corregía Piccolo.

-muy bien- Goku se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a leer- "esta noche, en que todos compartimos su felicidad, me gustaría desear…

-¿Por qué lees como si no vieras las comas?- reclamaba el namek al escuchar su discurso en voz de Goku.

-es que Gohan tiene la letra muy pequeña y no las veo- se excusaba el súper saiya.

-¡la verdad es que no sabes leer!- decía Piccolo- pero haz un esfuerzo, a ver otra vez

Goku asintió- aquí voy: "esta noche, en que todos compartimos su felicidad, me gustaría desear para ustedes: prosperidad ¡¿más Piccolo?!- pregunto el saiya interrumpiendo su lectura- es que acaso, ¿no ves que ya tienen demasiado dinero?

-¡y tú no sabes que, los discursos, que se dicen en las bodas, son hipocresía en exceso!- exclamaba el namek, a punto de perder la paciencia- además, si no te gusta lo que digo, puedes ir haciendo tu propio discurso, que ni siquiera me contaste cómo fue que Vegeta se convirtió en súper saiyajin

-ya te dije que yo tampoco sé; Kaiosama estuvo a punto de decírmelo pero la mamá de Vegeta llamó para regañarlo- narraba Goku

Piccolo dejó salir una risita al imaginar al Kaio siendo reprendido.

-deberíamos de preguntarle a Uranai Baba; seguro que ella lo sabe- opinaba el saiya

-y con qué le vas a pagar- interrogo Piccolo

Goku frunció sus facciones a modo de protesta mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el pasto…

-Bulma, no debiste de haber despedido a Carlo- comentaba Bunny mientras caminaban las cuatro mujeres hacia la puerta principal de la mansión

-ahora, ¿Quién te va a maquillar?- preguntaba Pita mientras azotaba la puerta de la aeronave

-no es el único maquillista del mundo-aseveró la peliazul, dando pasos largos

-ese que viene ahí, ¿es Cenobio?- cuestiono Mamá Lorenza angostando los ojos para mirar mejor el horizonte, por donde Vegeta y Don Cenobio avanzaban

Bulma contuvo el aliento al ver como su príncipe, prácticamente arrastraba al jarocho.

-¿Por qué viene con Vegeta?- interrogó Bunny

Todas las mujeres se encogieron de hombros.

-ya sabes lo que les vas a decir- susurró el príncipe, al oído de Don Cenobio, al ver como las mujeres los esperaban en el pórtico de la mansión

Don Cenobio puso su mejor sonrisa mientras saludaba, con las manos a las mujeres.

-Dios escuchó todas nuestras plegarias- mencionó Pita en tono triunfal

-¡aleluya!- exclamó Mamá Lorenza- lo ves, Bulma, todo está perfectamente resuelto

-Seguramente viene para llevarse a la tía Pola y a los niños; la casa se va a quedar tan sola- Bunny se lamentaba

-y la boda será tan bella y elegante- vaticinaba Mamá Lorenza

Bulma comenzaba a sentir remordimiento por el maltrato que su tío, seguramente, habría sufrido, por parte del noble saiya.

-¡Bulmita!- exclamó Don Cenobio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡estás tan grande, ya!

-¡que gusto verte, por aquí!- saludó la heredera con una sonrisa

-es que este buen hombre- explicaba Don Cenobio señalando a Vegeta

Bulma observó detenidamente a su príncipe, buscando si acaso, éste, sostenía un arma a espaldas de Don Cenobio; luego recordó que Vegeta no requería de ningún tipo de arma, para lograr que las personas dijeran lo que él quería.

-yo me encontraba perdido, porque la verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por estos rumbos, luego me encontré con este buen samaritano que nos trajo en la dirección correcta a mí y a Tarsicio- narraba Don Cenobio acariciando a su puerquito

Todas las mujeres fingieron creer, al pie de la letra, lo que el jarocho contaba, sobretodo esa falacia de que Vegeta era un buen samaritano.

-Vegeta es un amor- apoyó, Bunny, quien probablemente era la única que en verdad lo creía- ¿se va a quedar a cenar, Don Cenobio?- preguntó la rubia mientras conducía al jarocho dentro de la casa

El marido de la tía Pola giró la cabeza como buscando en Vegeta una aprobación- mmm… no lo sé, Doña Bunny, verá, es que llevo un poco de prisa- se justificó el jarocho al ver en Vegeta unos ojos relucientes de amenaza.

Mamá Lorenza dio unas palmaditas de reconocimiento al príncipe mientras le prometía el mejor pan danés de la historia.

-a ver, a ver ¿Quién es el patrón más chulo de esta casa? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?- preguntaba Pita mientras jalaba las mejillas de Vegeta, como si fuera un niño.

Bulma depositó un beso suave en las mejillas del noble saiya –hueles a estiércol- susurró la peliazul

-ya sé- contestó Vegeta antes de acariciar fugazmente la mano de Bulma

Cuando Bulma y Vegeta entraron en la mansión se encontraron con Don Cenobio rodeado por todos sus retoños, quienes se lanzaban sobre su padre buscando un abrazo.

-¡Tarsicio!-gritó emocionada la tía Pola al ver al cerdito

-Hola- dijo Don Cenobio con los brazos abiertos esperando un abrazo de parte de la Tía Pola

-hola- dijo la morena cogiendo entre sus brazos al puerquito

Los presentes atestiguaron, consternados, la inusual frialdad de la Tía Pola.

-ya vine por ustedes- comentó Don Cenobio alzando la voz

-¡que bueno por ti! Pero yo no me voy hasta que pase la boda de Bulmita y Vegeta- resolvió la Tía Pola mientras se daba media vuelta.

Bulma apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Vegeta.

Pita y Mamá Lorenza compartieron una incrédula mirada.

Durante la cena Vegeta no dejó de mirar, con los ojos furibundos, a Don Cenobio; tan grande era la impresión que este gesto causaba en el marido de la Tía Pola que el hombre estuvo a punto de ahogarse más de una vez.

Mamá Lorenza y Pita le hacían plática a Don Cenobio con preguntas cuyas respuestas inevitablemente exaltaran la belleza y la tranquilidad del pueblo; para tratar de despertar de este modo, una pizca de nostalgia en la jarocha, pero no funcionó pues la Tía Pola argumentaba, lo bonito que era tener todo cerca.

Bunny, por su parte, alababa una y otra vez lo agradable y maravilloso que era tener un huésped más en la casa.

El Dr. Briefs prefirió guardar silencio, esperando pacientemente el momento de encontrarse a solas con Vegeta e informarle de un modo casual que la casa, a la que el príncipe debió de supervisar; estaba lista para comenzar a ser decorada. Al finalizar, la breve conversación, el Dr. Briefs aprovechó para ofrecerle un poco de aliento al noble saiya.

Vegeta avanzó lentamente a la alcoba que compartía con la mujer; en el camino se topó con la Tía Pola reclamando a Don Cenobio por su actitud; sabiendo de antemano que lo que hacia no era para nada digno del príncipe de los saiyajines, Vegeta se quedó a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

_-¡tuviste cuatro meses, cuatro meses, Cenobio, para venirnos a buscar y justo llegas cuando algo interesante está a punto de pasar! Y todo ¿sabes Por qué?, ¡por tu egoísmo! A ti nunca te ha parecido bien que nos relacionemos con gente importante- argumentaba la tía Pola irritada _

_-pero Pola, tú no entiendes que esa gente importante, se siente incómoda cuando se mezcla con gente como uno- Don Cenobio trataba de hacer entender a la Tía Pola la realidad de las cosas_

_-¡en todo el tiempo que he estado en esta casa nunca he visto una mala cara ni para mí, ni para los niños!- afirmaba la morena _

_-¡pues seguramente tenías los ojos vendados!-exclamaba Don Cenobio- por que el aire se siente tan denso que ni se puede respirar a gusto_

_-ese aire que ni se puede respirar; lo trajiste a esta casa, ¡tú!- la Tía Pola acusaba con el dedo índice a Don Cenobio _

_-¡pues si yo lo traje, yo me lo voy a llevar y ustedes se van a venir conmigo, faltaba más!- decidió, tan contundentemente, Don Cenobio, que Vegeta por poco y comienza a aplaudir la determinación del hombre _

_La tía Pola comenzó a reír escandalosamente ante la ingenuidad de su marido- ¡si tú, ora verás como me voy!- exclamaba irónica, la jarocha- tú no tienes ni idea del trabajo que me costó cumplirle a mi comadre la promesa que le hice_

Vegeta comenzó a sentir que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba.

-_esa tarde que hable con ella estaba realmente preocupada por el futuro de Bulmita, después de eso, me vine para ponerme de acuerdo con Lorenza y con Guadalupe y ya ves, qué bien han salido las cosas ¡hasta parece cierto! _

Vegeta comenzó a repasar su vida durante los últimos cuatro meses con los pies enraizados al suelo, de impresión, tras respirar profundamente, un par de veces se encaminó a su alcoba.

Sentado en la orilla de la nueva cama esperó a que Bulma saliera de la ducha.

La peliazul se acercó, sonriente, a su lado, aunque empezó a inquietarse cuando vio el semblante endurecido de Vegeta.

-¿estás cansado?- preguntó Bulma mientras se subía a la cama para poder masajear los hombros del noble saiya.

Vegeta asintió calladamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió la heredera depositando un beso en la mejilla de Vegeta.

-quiero que tengas tus cosas listas. Mañana a primera hora; nos vamos de esta casa- declaró el príncipe con un nudo en la garganta al sentirse ampliamente utilizado y traicionado por Bunny y compañía

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Bulma, con un mal presentimiento dentro de su pecho.

Vegeta relató al pie de la letra lo que había escuchado…

_** Y usted, ¿es soltero? _

**Hola! Niñas, niños; Disculpenme la tardanza, sé que merezco un titipuchal de reclamos por no actualizar a tiempo, pero he tenido un sin fin de contratiempos y como pueden observar a esta historia le falta todavía un poquito. Pero como no sé hasta cuándo Dios me socorra con un poco de tiempo. Aquí les dejo un capitulo más. Gracias por sus reviews y por sus mails, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me alientan. Disculpenme una vez más por traerlos del tingo al tango. Gracias por su paciencia. Que Dios los bendiga. NOMICA **


	14. escarmiento

**Escarmiento. **

La mansión Briefs amaneció hundida en el escándalo.

Cuatro mujeres en bata de dormir; dos de ellas con tubos en la cabeza; despojadas pues, de cualquier tipo de vanidad; impedían la entrada de los hombres del camión de mudanza.

-¡sobre mi cadáver!- vociferaba Pita blandiendo un cucharón

-esto debe de ser una equivocación-murmuraba Bunny poniéndose una mano sobre la frente mientras se desprendía de los tubos en su cabeza para lanzarlos, como si fueran piedras, a los hombres, que intentaban cumplir con su trabajo

Mamá Lorenza amenazaba con soltar al trío de perros, que sujetaba, si los hombres no se retiraban a la cuenta de tres.

La Tía Pola sostenía amenazadoramente una escoba- me gustaría ver que entren, ¡rufianes!- desafiaba la jarocha, que ignoraba completamente la razón de la matutinal afrenta. A ella la habían despertado los gritos de Pita quien le había proporcionado la escoba con que defendía la entrada de la mansión. Y de allí en más, nada.

A Pita la había despertado Mamá Lorenza, visiblemente alterada, diciéndole que fuera a buscar refuerzos, mientras la institutriz acudía por el trío de perros que además de bravos y hambrientos se encontraban irritados por levantarse tan temprano y lo peor, para trabajar. Por lo que los canes gruñían y ladraban con todas sus fuerzas, intentando así, librarse pronto de sus responsabilidades laborales y al fin, volver a dormir.

A Mamá Lorenza la había despertado, Bunny, llorando porque unos hombres en la puerta le habían dicho que venían por Bulma y por Vegeta, o algo así.

El Dr. Briefs, llamaba desde su despecho, a toda la barra de abogados que se encargaban de los asuntos legales de la Corporación Cápsula.

Don Cenobio y Cornelio, cargaban, a toda velocidad, los rifles de cacería para salir, cuánto antes, a combatir a los pillos que, osaban llevarse con ellos a Bulmita.

Bulma etiquetaba una a una las cajas, que durante la noche Vegeta y ella habían ido llenando, sumidos en completo silencio; con la mano temblorosa, la peliazul, escribía el contenido de la caja mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo retorcido que le parecía la situación y en todos los reclamos, insultos y demás amenidades que dedicaría a las cuatro mujeres.

-embusteras- dijo la heredera para sí.

Bulma vio, impaciente, el reloj; en la oficina de mudanzas le habían dicho que se distinguían por ofrecer un servicio "_Express" _pero por lo visto, hoy en día, cualquiera mentía.

Vegeta, encerrado en su cámara de gravedad, interrumpió la secuencia de abdominales en que se encontraba, al percibir demasiados ki, dentro, fuera y cerca de la mansión. Aparentemente hoy todos, se habían levantado muy temprano. El príncipe alcanzó a pensar en lo que Bulma le había dicho, respecto a hacer la mudanza con la mayor cautela posible; para tomar a las mujeres desprevenidas y sin darles tiempo de inventar excusas absurdas; antes de escuchar el estruendo que producía el ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero.

Vegeta se acercó a la puerta de la cámara para mirar a través de la ventanilla. Sorprendido, el noble saiya, atestiguó como, una veintena de abogados, descendían de la nave y luego vio a su suegro, aún en pijama, con las manos temblorosas.

Presuroso, el príncipe, tomó una sudadera y salió de la cámara para defender a su suegro de esas aves de rapiña con corbata.

El Dr. Briefs sintió alivio cuando vio como Vegeta avanzaba hacia ellos.

-gracias, al cielo- dijo el científico, cuando el noble saiya llegó a su lado- Vegeta, explícales, por favor a los señores cuál es su situación

El príncipe dirigió una mirada penetrante a los abogados- su situación y la tuya también, es muy mala por pretender que yo le dé explicaciones a alguien

-pero, Vegeta, si no nos dices qué es lo que está pasando ¿cómo vamos a ayudarlos?- suplicaba el Dr. Briefs al borde de un ataque de nervios

-¿a qué diablos te refieres?- preguntó el príncipe, confuso

El Dr. Briefs intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas para darse a entender, lleno de nerviosismo; pero antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra comenzó a escucharse el estruendo de unos disparos. Apresurados yerno, suegro y abogados se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.

Bulma salió, como flecha, del laboratorio.

-¡huyan, cobardes! ¡Huyan!- vociferaba Don Cenobio mientras lanzaba tres o cuatro disparos al aire

El camión de mudanza desaparecía en el horizonte y dentro de él; seis buenos hombres trabajadores, se preguntaban qué cosa mala habrían podido hacer para que los recibieran de ese feo modo. A ellos, su patrón les había dicho que irían a una casa muy rica y que debían de tener serio cuidado en no maltratar absolutamente nada, pues justo como la experiencia les dictaba las gentes millonarias solían aferrarse a cosas absurdas: jarrones, tapetes, pianos, esculturas… no obstante nunca habían visto que las gentes ricas fueran tan ridículamente, pero no por ello, ficticiamente agresivas.

Cuando Bulma llegó al epicentro del desastre su madre, la tía Pola, Pita y Mamá Lorenza se encontraban tumbadas pecho a tierra.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- preguntó la peliazul con las manos en las caderas

Don Cenobio y Cornelio trataron de ocultar sus rifles tras la espalda cuando escucharon la voz colérica de Bulmita.

-¡denme eso!- exigió la heredera extendiendo la mano hacia los dos jarochos

-nomás queríamos ver si acaso funcionaban- se excusaba inútilmente Cornelio

Don Cenobio negó con la cabeza- ¡ay mijo, por eso se va a casar con el chaparrito en lugar de casarse contigo! Deberías de explicarle a Bulmita cómo fue que la defendimos de esos hombres malvados que querían llevársela

-ah, si, Bulmita, deberías de haber visto cómo acabábamos con esos, sinvergüenzas que querían llevarte a ti y a Don Veggie, desde luego que sólo te estábamos defendiendo a ti- narraba Cornelio mientras se dejaba hipnotizar por las pupilas azules de Bulma, que furibundas, tendían a verse aun más lindas, quizás porque de ellas se desprendía un matiz rojo, como si de fuego se tratara.

-¿a mí no me ibas a defender?- preguntó el príncipe con un tono burlesco mientras sacaba de sus ensoñaciones a Cornelio

-no lo íbamos a defender porque usted es tan fuerte, tan buen mozo, tan noble, tan bueno, tan santo- Cornelio enumeraba cada una de las virtudes teóricas de Vegeta, detrás de su padre- porque los príncipes son así, y usted es un príncipe ¿verdad?- cuestionaba el primogénito de la Tía Pola

-digamos que soy la excepción de la regla- definió Vegeta en un tono mordaz, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaría ver a ese gusano y a su padre, temblar de miedo.

-Bunny, ¿qué hacen allí escondidas?- interrogó el Dr. Briefs al ver como su esposa y compañía se resguardaban tras un arbusto

-¡pues nos escondemos!- replicó Pita

-¡los hombres malos ya se fueron!- anunció Don Cenobio en un tono heroico

-¡si, ya sabemos, muchas gracias! ¡Y ahora entren a la mansión!- ordenaba Mamá Lorenza sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el trío de perros, con que ella planeaba combatir el mal

-¡caramba! ¡Entren ya!- suplicaba la tía Pola al no percibir el menor movimiento, que delatara la retirada hacia dentro de la propiedad, por parte de los presentes

-¿por qué no salen?- preguntó Bulma recordando las muchas explicaciones que las mujeres debían a ella y a Vegeta

-¡porque el joven Vegeta no puede vernos así como estamos!- confesó, por fin, Bunny, esperando que su auditorio entendiera lo humillante que es para cualquier fémina presentarse ante un hombre apuesto; sin el menor de los ornamentos.

Vegeta sonrió divertido por provocar en esas mujeres, vanidad.

-¡salgan inmediatamente, que para todo lo que les tengo que decir me importa muy poco su apariencia!- externo el príncipe pensando en que ya estaba bueno de rodeos, era hora de una explicación

-¡no!- respondieron a coro las mujeres mientras comenzaban a pensar qué podrían haber hecho mal, para merecer un regaño de parte del noble saiya

-nosotras debemos vernos bonitas antes que cualquier cosa, contimás si nos va a regañar- argumentaba la tía Pola

-no van a salir- resolvió Bulma, fastidiada- Veggie, mejor desayuna, así tendrás más fuerzas para ajusticiarlas, tómalo como si fuera su última voluntad- sugería la peliazul ignorando la presencia de Bunny y compañía

Los rostros de las cuatro mujeres, ocultas tras los arbustos; empalidecieron. Pensando en que deberían de ensayar la mejor de las disculpas, aunque ni siquiera supieran cuál había sido su crimen.

El Dr. Briefs hizo un gesto a los abogados para que no se retiraran, aún los necesitaría; por lo menos para que sus mujeres no pensaran que las había dejado perecer en soledad…

Mamá Lorenza, Pita, la Tía Pola y Bunny se encontraban replegadas en su cuartel general- el cuarto de lavado- esbozando estrategias para huir de la muerte que, su hasta ahora _"querido joven Vegeta" _les había anunciado.

-¡no lo puedo creer!- exclamaba Mamá Lorenza – ¡después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ellos!

-así es la gente de mal agradecida- declaraba la Tía Pola mientras enchinaba sus pestañas, por última vez

-¿qué fue lo que hicimos mal?- cuestionaba Bunny cepillando su rubia cabellera

-ve tú a saber- decía Pita abrochándose el vestido- yo no veo por dónde estará nuestro pecado, ¡si hasta los ayudamos a enamorarse!

Bunny y Mamá Lorenza suspiraron nostálgicas.

-si como cuando Vegeta pedía de comer y todas fingíamos estar demasiado ocupadas para atenderlo y entonces Bulma tenía que cocinarle- recordó Mamá Lorenza –así comenzó su enamoramiento.

-y después, cuando descompusimos la cámara de gravedad, ahí casi nos sale el tiro por la culata, porque Don Veggie, ya se nos andaba muriendo- Pita dejó salir una risita- ese domingo me tuve que ir a confesar pero el Señor cura me dijo que el fin justifica los medios, entonces la culpa que sentía se esfumó.

-si, o como esa vez en que los dejamos encerrados aquí, para que jugaran al escondite inglés- rememoraba Bunny jugando con los botones de su vestido

-o como cuando yo llegué aquí y todas fingimos un gran circo- dijo la Tía Pola contenta por seguir siendo tan buena actriz, pasado el tiempo.

Mamá Lorenza dirigió sus ojos astutos a la jarocha- ¡por tu culpa!- exclamó la institutriz mientras señalaba furiosa a la Tía Pola.

La veracruzana angostó los ojos y frunció la boca, desconcertada- ¡yo no he hecho nada malo!- se defendió la morena

Pita contuvo el aliento mientras llegaba a una conclusión – ¡seguramente Don Veggie nos descubrió! ¡Y ha de haber sido por tu culpa Polancia! – Pita gritaba a su hermana fuera de quicio

Los ojos claros de Bunny se iban abriendo cada vez más mientras veía como su sueño de tener, algún día la mansión llena de nietos lindos; se disolvía justo cuando ella había pensado que todo saldría a la perfección.

-¿no vamos a hacer nada?- preguntó la rubia en un murmullo

-¡¿y qué vamos a poder hacer, Bunny?! Si aquí la presente- Pita dirigió una mirada despectiva a la Tía Pola- ¡lo arruinó todo, todo, todo!

-¡ya estuvo bueno!- sentenció la jarocha- ¡que si yo tengo la culpa o que si no! ¿A poco creían que Vegeta y Bulma no se iban a enterar nunca?- interrogaba la Tía Pola

-No, pero por lo menos, esperábamos que fuera después de la boda, no ahora, que falta poquito más de diez días- contestó Mamá Lorenza mientras daba golpecitos en la espalda de Bunny, para que la rubia calmara su llanto

-esa boda también es mi culpa y por eso nadie se incomoda ¿verdad?- reprochaba irónica la Tía Pola- cuando yo llegué aquí lo único que ustedes querían era que Vegeta y Bulma tuvieran niños y les importaba muy poco que estuvieran o no, casados. Pero yo, yo solita los conduje al altar

-si, y también tú solita, los echaste en reversa- recriminaba Pita- ahora no solamente se quieren ir de la casa lo antes posible, sino que, ¡nos quieren matar!

-eso es lo menos relevante- decretó Mamá Lorenza con respecto a morir en el filo del cumplimiento con su deber –lo importante es asegurarnos de que se casen pase lo que pase

-¡tú si que desvarías, Lorenza!- juzgó Pita- ¿Cómo nos vamos a morir sin ver a Bulma vestida de novia? o ¿sin probar el pastel?

-deberíamos de negociar con Vegeta- sugería Bunny mientras se limpiaba la nariz – que nos dé muerte hasta que haya pasado la boda

Las féminas guardaron silencio mientras analizaban la tentativa.

La Tía Pola iba a respingar argumentando que ella tenía aún dieciocho hijos esperando por su bendición y que de ningún modo estaba dispuesta a morir sólo por hacerle un favor a su comadre Bunny. Sin embargo Bulma llamando a la puerta del cuarto de lavado, la interrumpió.

-¿ya están listas para sus funerales?- preguntó la peliazul mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de lavado

-para lo que estamos listas es para desayunar- corrigió Mamá Lorenza mientras se encaminaba al comedor

Bulma caminó detrás de ellas viendo como las cuatro mujeres hablaban de trivialidades, aparentando así, el más grande de los descaros.

Cuando las féminas arribaron al comedor, escoltadas por Bulma; Vegeta no pudo evitar una sonrisa al imaginarlas como obedientes ovejitas al matadero, encaminadas por su verdugo.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo en una atmósfera densa, donde lo único que rompía el silencio era el ruido de los tenedores y frases hechas como: "_pásame la sal" _o_ "¿te sirvo más jugo?". _

Cuando el postre llegó y las mujeres condenadas a muerte, ya con el estomago bien lleno, tenían ánimos para comenzar a negociar con Vegeta quien, con el apetito satisfecho también gozaba de un poco de paciencia para escuchar.

La Tía Pola, por ser la responsable de todo el embrollo, abrió la negociación:

-así que anda usted de malcriado oyendo conversaciones ajenas, Don Veggie- la jarocha no había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando tres pares de manos ya la pellizcaban

Bulma se tensó en su asiento mientras veía los ojos negros de Vegeta, centellear en ira.

-¿de qué color quieres tu ataúd?- cuestionó el príncipe a la morena

-¿qué le parece si esa clase de detalles los discutimos otro día con más calmita?- ofreció Pita tratando de desviar el enojo de su patrón y encarrilar de nuevo, las cosas

-Polancia sólo se quería asegurar de que tú ya estabas enterado de la realidad de las cosas- mencionó Mamá Lorenza

Vegeta angostó los ojos para observar con detenimiento a la institutriz.

-nunca fue mi intención poder en duda la educación que su sacrosanta mamacita le dio- La Tía Pola se disculpaba rápidamente por que recordó que su marido le había dicho que el príncipe no se andaba con contemplaciones

-su mamá va a venir a la boda, ¿verdad, Don Veggie?- Pita volvía sobre la marcha- imagine lo que la Reina pensaría si se da cuenta de que anda usted ajusticiando a la servidumbre

-diría que ya me había tardado mucho; ella acostumbraba deshacerse de la servidumbre periódicamente, para evitar conspiraciones y traiciones- Vegeta ilustraba a las mujeres, recargado en el respaldo de su silla, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante tremendamente relajado

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas temerosas.

-pero nosotras no te hemos traicionado, cada una de las cosas que hicimos fue única y exclusivamente por el bien tuyo y el de Bulma- se defendía Mamá Lorenza

-¡Mamá Lorenza, de todas tú eres la más descarada!- exclamó Bulma convencida de que ninguna de las féminas: ni su tía postiza, ni su ama de llaves y menos su institutriz tenían idea de lo que significaba la palabra "arrepentimiento"

-no me levantes la voz, Bulma- exigió la institutriz- y menos en mi patíbulo

-tan fácil que sería disculparse- opinó la heredera

-¡yo no me voy a disculpar!- aseguró Pita caprichosamente, cruzada de brazos.

-no hicimos nada malo- resolvió Bunny, con un puchero

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, después de tanto tiempo de vivir en aquella mansión entendía en dónde radicaba el problema de comportamiento de Bulma: en aquellas mujeres a cual más de diabólicas en mente e impertinentes en comportamiento. Por sobre todas las cosas, tenía frente a él otra razón de peso para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, y es que si quería tener hijos que, por lo menos, le obedecieran; debía alejarlos de todas las malas influencias que aquel cuarteto de féminas necias; implicaban.

El Dr. Briefs miraba incrédulo como todas sus sospechas se confirmaban; porque a él, desde el principio, le había parecido que las cosas se desarrollaban con estudiada precisión y misteriosa facilidad.

-señor Briefs-le nombró uno de los abogados por lo bajito- no entiendo qué es lo que vamos a defender

-mejor váyanse- aconsejó el científico- seguramente está de acuerdo conmigo en que esto es un caso sin remedio

El hombre del traje gris asintió calladamente.

-querido- dijo Bunny mientras tomaba por el hombro a su marido -¿Por qué dejaste que se fueran los abogados? ¿Qué vas a hacer sin nosotras?

-no te preocupes querida, me van a quedar de recuerdo unos nietos preciosos- afirmó el Dr. Briefs en tono de consuelo para Bunny…

-¿Bulma no te ha contado nada sobre Vegeta?- preguntaba Goku a su señora

-no- respondió secamente Milk- Bulma no me cuenta nada de Vegeta por que sabe perfectamente que ese hombre no me cae bien- explicaba Milk mientras fregaba los cuantiosos platos que dejaba el desayuno

-deberías de preguntarle cosas sobre su relación con él, Milk- aconsejaba Goku meciéndose en una silla

-y yo ¿cómo para qué quiero saber cosas de su vida íntima?- preguntó la castaña mientras comenzaba a irritarse por la insistencia de su marido

-pues por que eres su amiga y las amigas se cuentan esas cosas, además yo quiero saber cómo fue que Vegeta se convirtió en súper saiyajin- Goku confesaba su secreto deseo informativo con una sonrisa

-¿quieres saber cómo fue que ese asesino se convirtió en súper saiyajin?- cuestionó Milk conteniendo la respiración

Goku asintió infantilmente.

-¿no se te antoja preguntar cómo amanecí hoy?- interrogó con ironía la señora de Son

-Te ves bien, Milk- dijo el súper saiya indiferente al creciente enojo de su mujer- o ¿acaso te ha regresado esa fiebre del exorcista?

El rostro de Milk se iba coloreando- si tanto te interesa la vida de Vegeta, ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Después de todo es tu amigo ¿no?- propuso Milk, con la intención de que su esposo desapareciera de su vista antes de sucumbir a la tentación de estrangularlo

Goku sonrió agradecido por el consejo y poniéndose dos dedos sobre la frente, desapareció.

Cuando Goku llegó a la mansión Briefs pudo atestiguar como un cuarteto de mujeres perseguían insistentes a su ahijado; el saiya se unió a la procesión para averiguar qué cosa podría estar sucediendo.

-¡No!- rugió el príncipe mientras sentía que sus sienes latían descontroladamente

Las cuatro mujeres guardaron silencio durante un segundo a causa del eco que producía la voz del noble saiya en sus cabezas.

-perdonar es una de las más grandes virtudes- mencionó la Tía Pola

-por desgracia para ustedes mi única gran virtud es cumplir con lo que digo- resolvió Vegeta mientras retomaba su camino sin poner la menor de las atenciones en la presencia de Goku

-sólo queremos un poco más de tiempo- se excusaba Bunny

Goku se abrió paso entre las mujeres que hostigaban, con ofertas, convenios y negociaciones; a su ahijado.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un té y me hablas de tu vida?- propuso Goku, tomando por el hombro a Vegeta

El noble saiya dio un brinco hacia atrás al sentir las manos de Kakarotto sobre él- ¡¿y tú a qué hora apareciste?!- cuestionó Vegeta mientras se quitaba la mugre imaginaria, que Kakarotto había depositado sobre los nobilísimos hombros del príncipe

-llegue hace unos minutitos- contestó con una sonrisa Goku –pero seguro no me notaste por que tienes muchas admiradoras, ¡mira nada más cómo te persiguen y cómo te gritan! ¡Hasta pareces cantante o galán de novela!

-¡sálvenos; Señor Goku!- suplicaba Pita en un arranque de desesperación y en un acto que bien hubiera podido ser tomado por traición

La tía Pola abrazaba el cuerpo tonificado de Goku mientras secundaba a su hermana en el clamor.

Goku, consternado, trataba de deshacer el amarre en que lo aprisionaba la jarocha- ¿de qué… las voy a rescatar… si aquí tienen a Vegeta?- pronunciaba con dificultad

-¡de él!- gritaron al unísono las mujeres mientras apuntaban en dirección de su patrón y yerno

Goku siguió la dirección indicada por La tía Pola y compañía; pero no le quedó muy claro el mensaje pues lo único que vio fue a Vegeta con una media sonrisa, volteando para todos lados como si él también buscara a la amenaza, de la que el cuarteto de féminas; hablaba.

Goku se encogió de hombros- no sé de qué me hablan, ¿tú sabes algo Vegeta?- cuestionó interesado el súper saiya

-no, son puras imaginaciones suyas; en esta casa el único peligro son ellas mismas- argumentó el príncipe encaminándose hacia el jardín

-deberíamos entonces de llamar al loquero que atiende a Milk- aconsejó Goku; inocente

Vegeta se detuvo en seco y giro los talones para observar a las mujeres; mientras en la cara del príncipe se dibujaba una sádica sonrisa.

Mamá Lorenza, Bunny, Pita y la Tía Pola se miraron entre sí antes de echarse a correr en diferentes direcciones; omitiendo sus edades y las enfermedades reumáticas que las aquejaban. Como un grupo de niñas jugando a las escondidillas…

-¡¿están locos?!- gritó Bulma cuando vio a Vegeta y a Goku, cosa digna de mención, entrar juntos en su laboratorio para pedirle el número telefónico de Sancho Panza – ese hombre sólo las va a dejar peor que cómo están

-vamos mujer, necesitan un escarmiento- dijo Vegeta mientras apuraba con la mano a Bulma para que accediera a su proposición

-¡no!- resolvió la peliazul

-es por su bien, Bulma, están tan enfermas que piensan en peligros que no existen- opinaba Goku

La heredera abrió, incrédula, la boca – que bajo has caído- susurró al oído de su futuro marido- ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de convencer a Goku de tus fechorías?

-yo no lo convencí de nada; fue su idea- se defendió el príncipe

-¡no seas mentiroso!- exigía Bulma con aspavientos- ¡Goku nunca tiene esa clase de ideas!

-¡hoy la tuvo y a muy buena hora!- replicaba Vegeta-mujer, no eres la única en este mundo con una mente diabólica- afirmó el noble saiya con una sonrisa

-eres una mala influencia- culpaba la peliazul al príncipe

Vegeta asintió lentamente- suelo provocar malos pensamientos, en ti, por ejemplo- mencionó el noble saiya mientras miraba seductoramente a su mujer – pero esta vez no fue mi culpa- objetaba el príncipe cuando vio que mirar coquetamente a la heredera había funcionado para cambiar la evidente molestia en los ojos de Bulma, por la transparencia de siempre

-como haya sido, no les voy a dar el teléfono de ese supuesto médico- sentenció la científica mientras miraba dulcemente a su príncipe; dejando en claro que ella también sabía manipular

Vegeta maldijo mentalmente la presencia de Kakarotto, pues ésta le impedía tomar medidas de convencimiento sublimes y efectivas. Pretendiendo una derrota sin aspavientos; el príncipe se dio la media vuelta y salio del laboratorio, seguido por Goku.

El noble saiya tendría que esperar hasta que la noche cayera para poner en práctica todos sus dones.

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Vegeta?- preguntó Goku con la amabilidad innata de que disponía.

Vegeta respiró profundamente antes de responder- entrenaré.

-¿Por qué mejor, no hablamos de cosas importantes que hayan acontecido en tu vida últimamente?- el súper saiya ofrecía sus oídos, con toda la coherencia de que era capaz

El príncipe encaró, extrañado a Goku- mi vida no te incumbe-dijo secamente

-¿Qué no somos amigos?- cuestionó el súper saiya con los ojitos llenos de agua

-¡no!- corrigió Vegeta sin poder entender cómo le había nacido a Kakarotto una idea tan absurda

Goku vio como Vegeta se alejaba hacia la cámara de gravedad llevándose consigo el secreto de su transformación…

Mientras tanto las mujeres temblaban en sus escondites:

La tía Pola, escondida debajo de su cama; rezaba fervientemente mientras levantaba de vez en vez el cubrecama para estar atenta a cualquier movimiento peligroso. Jurándose una y otra vez que no volvería a hacer de casamentera, salvo sus propios hijitos.

Mamá Lorenza se resguardaba en el cuarto de herramientas, rodeada por palas, picos, desarmadores, martillos y demás posibles armas nada despreciables si en algún momento tuviera que luchar por salvar su vida.

Pita se abrazaba decididamente al tronco del mandarino, que desesperada había escalado; pensando no sólo en la salvación que el frondoso árbol le regalaba, sino el la fruta rica y madura con que éste contaba.

Bunny tejía a toda velocidad con la intención de terminar los zapatitos de estambre, que quería dejar como herencia y recuerdo a sus nietecitos.

La cena transcurrió en un desconocido silencio; pues ninguna de las féminas, que esperaban ser enjuiciadas acudió al comedor.

Bulma pensaba en que su vida con Vegeta, transcurriría así, en el más completo de los silencios.

Vegeta disfrutaba cada uno de esos segundos de dorada calma, visualizando su vida futura como un remanso de alegría cotidiana.

Los niños de la tía Pola se regocijaban pensando en qué esa noche sus porciones de postre, por pura matemática simple; serían más grandes.

Después de servir el postre Bulma se levantó de la mesa secundada por el príncipe, como ya era costumbre

Vegeta cerró tras de sí la puerta mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-la cena fue tan triste- comentó Bulma sin reparar en las intenciones de su príncipe

-no fue triste, mujer, sólo fue silenciosa- corrigió el noble saiya mientras se acercaba a la peliazul.

La heredera se encogió de hombros- las asustaste- dijo

-yo no les hice nada, fue su conciencia quien las espantó no yo- Vegeta se excusaba mientras besaba, suavemente, la frente de Bulma- además tu querías darles una lección

Bulma se alejó rápidamente del príncipe para aclarar los pensamientos de su mente- ¡no, yo sólo quería una explicación! ¡Tú en cambio pretendías seducirme para que yo aceptara tu idea de mandarlas con un psiquiatra!

Vegeta frunció el entrecejo, molesto, por sentirse al descubierto; ¿desde cuando la mujer conocía sus tácticas de guerra?

-¡aunque tú te empeñes en ocultarme el paradero de ese doctor, las voy a mandar con él!- amenazó el noble saiya- ¡es por su bien, no pueden andar por el mundo diciendo mentiras y menos a mí!

-¡pues a menos de que puedas dar con el ki de ese doctor enjuto; no sé cómo lo encontrarás!- desafió Bulma

-hay ciertas normas de urbanidad que he aprendido de ti- afirmó Vegeta mientras abría la sección amarilla…

-irán con este señor- informó el príncipe a las cuatro féminas que cabizbajas se formaban frente a él, después de haber sido extraídas de sus escondrijo.

Sancho Panza les sonrió a todas mientras se ajustaba su chaqueta a cuadros…

* * *

**Hola señoritas y señoritos bonitos; espero que hayan tenido una magica noche buena. Este capitulito es un regalito de mí pa ustedes ^^. Espero que les guste. Les deseo unas fabulosas vacaciones y un maravilloso, grandioso y esplendoroso 2010. Retemuchas gracias por sus reviews; Hablando de reviews le debo un review a Aego, prometo pagarlo cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones. Los quiero muuuuchop. Portense bien. Que Dios los guarde y los proteja siempre, siempre, siempre. NOMICA **


	15. cuenta regresiva

**Cuenta regresiva**

**(10 días y once noches)**

Iban las cuatro, en el asiento trasero del coche, viendo la cuidad llena de luces; a través de las ventanas.

-Que bonita se ve la ciudad en la noche- comentó Bunny, señalando con su dedo índice

Mamá Lorenza y Pita asintieron automáticamente al comentario de la rubia.

-no lo puedo creer- murmuro Pita mientras mordía sus uñas

-yo tampoco- dijo Mamá Lorenza

-¡ni yo!- exclamó la Tía Pola, con una sonrisa- ¡¿Quién lo iba a decir?! ¡Con lo que me gusta ese doctor! De verdad que tengo buena suerte- meditaba la jarocha posando su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos- yo ayudé a Vegeta para que se casara con Bulmita y ahora él me ayuda a conquistar al doctor Panza; por fin creo que era cierto lo que decía mi mamá ¿te acuerdas Guadalupe? Eso de que _"todo en esta vida se devuelve"_ – la morena hablaba siempre apegada a su filosofía de vida optimista

Pita entornó sus ojos cafés- ¡sí Polancia, todo en esta vida se devuelve! ¡Precisamente por eso vamos camino a un sanatorio mental!- argumentaba Pita desesperada por hacer que su hermana tomara conciencia de sus actos, por una vez en la vida

-desgraciado Vegeta- calificó Mamá Lorenza

-con esa mentalidad no van a llegar a ningún lado- censuró la Tía Pola- en lugar de pensar en las cosas malas; deberían de pensar en todos los muchachos jóvenes y fuertes que vamos a conocer

-¡cuanta razón tienes, tía Pola!- reconoció Bunny con una gran sonrisa- ¡no había pensado en los enfermeros!

-¿ustedes creen que haya muchos?- interrogó Pita sonriendo coquetamente

-¿para que quieres, que sean muchos, si nosotras sólo somos cuatro?- preguntó Mamá Lorenza mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la emoción

-para tener de dónde escoger- respondió Pita sacando su lápiz labial

-pues si no disponemos de enfermeros, seguro que si habrá huéspedes lindos- vaticinaba Bunny acomodándose el cabello

-¡todas encontraremos pareja para la boda!- anunció la tía Pola entusiasmada

Las demás mujeres batieron palmas…

Después de que Vegeta despachó a las cuatro mujeres, causantes en buena medida de sus jaquecas y preocupaciones; en el coche de Sancho Panza rumbo al hospital "_**Loco pero CONTENTO" **_para que allí recibieran el justo y merecido escarmiento; el príncipe se dirigió, a la habitación que compartía con su futura esposa, lleno de alegría por impartir justicia, por primera vez en su vida sin recurrir a la fuerza, al menos no él (quizás en el hospital las mujeres fueran amordazadas, maltratadas y aisladas). Mientras el noble saiya enumeraba los posibles castigos, que aquel cuarteto de féminas locas, recibiría; un sentimiento amargo se iba formando dentro del pecho principesco, algo así como… ¿¿culpa??

Vegeta descartó, con un moviendo negativo de cabeza que, lo que pudiera estar experimentando fuera la tan aclamada culpa; lo que el súper saiya padecía, -según él mismo- se parecía más a un golpe de aire por no abrigarse bien que a una emoción capaz de hacerlo arrepentirse de sus actos.

El guerrero trató de girar varias veces el pomo de la puerta pero éste no cedió.

-mujer- llamó el príncipe desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

Vegeta volvió a llamar sintiendo que la alegría se disipaba- ¡mujer, abre inmediatamente la maldita puerta!- olvidando que estaba en el pasillo de la mansión y que cualquiera podía escuchar la "conversación", que no por desarrollarse en un tono de voz altísimo y aderezarse de amenazas y palabras prohibidas para los niños, dejaba de ser una "conversación".

Esta vez el noble saiya obtuvo respuesta:

-¡trae de vuelta inmediatamente a mi madre, a mi ama de llaves, a mi institutriz y a mi Tía Pola!- demandaba Bulma sin quitar el cerrojo de la puerta

-¡no!- repuso decididamente Vegeta – ¡ahora abre!- ordenó el príncipe de brazos cruzados

-¡noooooooo!- contestó con rapidez la peliazul

-¡cobarde!- calificó el noble saiya a la futura madre de sus hijos

-¡yo no te tengo miedo!- objetó Bulma mientras abría intempestivamente la puerta, para encarar a su próximo marido

Vegeta clavó sus ojos negros en los ojos azules de su mujer, poniendo todo su esfuerzo por infundirle aunque fuera un poquito de temor a la peliazul, pese a que él de antemano supiera que eso era prácticamente imposible.

-entonces ¿por qué no abrías la puerta?- interrogó Vegeta al ver que la heredera no se inmutaba bajo la sombría mirada de su amado

-Porque esperaba que entendieras el mensaje- contestó Bulma poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas

-pues tengo una mala noticia para ti, muñeca- dijo el noble saiya mientras avanzaba olímpica y desvergonzadamente hacia su cama- no soy muy bueno interpretando mensajes

-¿su majestad me permite prestarle un poco de ayuda?- cuestionó irónica la científica

-adelante- pronuncio Vegeta mientras sonreía sensualmente y colocaba sus manos en su nuca

Bulma respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar- la puerta- dijo mientras atravesaba la habitación- significaba que NO te quiero en mi alcoba, que NO te quiero en mi cama, que NO te quiero volver a ver hasta que me devuelvas a mi madre- la peliazul se inclinó sobre un buró- a mi institutriz- la heredera giró la cerradura de la puertecita- a mi ama de llaves- extrajo del interior del buró un pequeño control- y a mi Tía Pola

Vegeta deshizo su postura cómoda para acercarse lentamente a Bulma.

-¿sabes lo que significa esto, Veggie?- preguntó la peliazul con una cínica sonrisa

-significa que podemos negociar- argumentó Vegeta cautelosamente

-no- susurró Bulma coquetamente –esto significa que no me interesa dialogar contigo

-Bulma- pronunció suavemente el noble saiya- princesa- dijo mientras daba un pasito cuidadoso para acortar la distancia entre él y la mujer

-¡mira qué curioso! durante 365 días del año soy una mujer vulgar y ¡hoy soy una princesa!- exclamaba sarcástica la heredera

-la cámara de gravedad no tiene la culpa de nada- rebatió el súper saiya

-en las guerras siempre se sacrifican inocentes, mi amor- arguyó sardónicamente la científica mientras acariciaba el control del que dependía la vida o la muerte de la cámara de gravedad

Vegeta se aclaró la garganta mientras apuraba a su cabeza para que le aconsejara algo- Bulma, ¿qué tal un viaje al Caribe? – ofrecía el príncipe

Bulma negó con la cabeza.

-¿qué tal 24 horas a solas con mi tarjeta de crédito?- proponía el guerrero mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el control

-gracias, pero yo tengo mi propio dinero- declinó Bulma ocultando el control en su sostén

-¿qué tal ese anillo incrustado de diamantes?- prometía Vegeta rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Bulma, con el fin de quitarle el control

-¿el que perteneció a la última dinastía rusa?- interrogó llena de interés la científica

Vegeta asintió- ese mismo preciosa, ese o cualquier otro; ahora dame el control, mi cielo

Bulma fingió que reflexionaba; en realidad sí reflexionaba; Bulma pensaba en que podría pasarse toda la vida amenazando a su príncipe con tal de escucharle decir todas esas palabras dulces; sin embargo el lazo que la unía a su madre y las demás mujeres era mucho más fuerte, que una palabra empalagosa en boca del noble saiya; al fin que ella estaba perfectamente conciente de lo mucho que Vegeta la amaba.

-¿Bulma?- la nombró el noble saiya mientras la incitaba a darle, el control, de una vez por todas.

La peliazul respiró profundamente –todas las cosas que ofreces son muy lindas pero esto- dijo mientras accionaba el control- significa que NO estoy jugando.

La detonación hizo que los cimientos de la mansión Briefs, vibraran.

Vegeta corrió inmediatamente hacia el balcón para ver, que los restos de su adorada cámara de gravedad, humeaban.

-eres una asesina, Bulma- acusó lentamente el príncipe mientras apoyaba sus manos en el barandal

-por algo soy tu alma gemela, Veggie- contesto la heredera- y si quieres una nueva cámara de gravedad, además de traer de vuelta a mi mamá y las demás, quiero esa bonita joya imperial de la que hablábamos, hace un rato

Vegeta escuchó, a lo lejos, las condiciones de la mujer; pues el vértigo que le invadía al ver a su cámara de gravedad en ruinas, sí que lo hacía arrepentirse de todos sus actos.

Bulma volvió a su cama, fingiendo indiferencia ante la evidente tristeza de su querido príncipe _"la vida está hecha de lecciones duras" _se dijo, una y mil veces, a sí misma, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño; en esa enorme cama vacía.

El reloj, en la mesita de noche, marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando Bulma decidió salir en busca de Vegeta.

-vete- ordenó el príncipe cuando sintió el ki de la peliazul cerca de él

-vuelve a la casa- peticionó Bulma mientras se envolvía en su abrigo

-no quiero- replicó el noble saiya, sentado en medio de los escombros de su amada cámara de gravedad

-está haciendo frío, Vegeta, te vas a enfermar- opinaba la heredera

-¡deja que me congele!- exclamó el príncipe mientras dejaba caer la otrora, puerta de la recién occisa, cámara de gravedad –asesina de cámaras de gravedad- masculló el súper saiya

-¡no puedo permitir que te dé una neumonía, Vegeta!- manifestaba Bulma con aspavientos

-¡¿y por qué no?!- interrogó el noble saiya sin dirigir la mirada a la mujer

-¡por que si eso pasa no puedes ir a comprar mi anillo!- contestó Bulma que, como buena fémina sabía que las cosas con diamantes son invaluables

-sacrificaste a mí cámara de gravedad ¿por un maldito anillo?- preguntó Vegeta con mirada consternada

Bulma se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar –no, Veggie, el anillo lo ofreciste tú; la cámara fue en garantía de la libertad de mi mamá y de Mamá Lorenza y de Pita y de la Tía Pola

Vegeta negó con la cabeza- yo pensaba ir por esas ancianas locas, mañana por la mañana- confesó el príncipe removiendo con sus manos los restos aún tibios de la cámara

- Vegeta, no digas mentiras con tal de hacerme sentir mal- demandó la peliazul señalando con el dedo índice al príncipe -¡tu dijiste que NO irías por ellas!- rememoraba Bulma haciendo uso de su grandiosa memoria y para confortar, de paso, la culpa que experimentaba

-no, no, no, mujer, tú pediste que las trajera inmediatamente y yo dije que "no" sin embargo nunca te dije que jamás las traería de vuelta- mientras Vegeta hacía la aclaración sintáctica de la reciente discusión, una sensación semejante al regocijo iba abriéndose camino en su pecho; al observar el semblante desencajado de la peliazul

-¿te traigo un suéter?- ofreció la fémina, con su mejor sonrisa…

Apenas clareaba el cielo; Vegeta se dirigió hacia el sanatorio mental _**"Loco pero CONTENTO" **_con la firme intención de recuperar al cuarteto de casamenteras y en consecuencia obtener una nueva y mejorada cámara de gravedad – en palabras de la misma Bulma-.

Al entrar en la recepción del nosocomio, Vegeta fue interceptado, por un hombre que utilizaba un sombrero de copa además de una bata blanca con lunares azules mientras le decía:

-es un honor darle la bienvenida a "**Loco pero CONTENTO"-**en la última palabra,el hombre, que bien podría ser el portero del hospital o ser sólo un paciente que fungía como portero de éste; alzó histéricamente el tono de su voz y extendió hacia Vegeta un globo con forma de jirafa

El príncipe ignoró la bienvenida y se dirigió hacia un escritorio.

El hombre del sombrero siguió a Vegeta repitiendo una y otra vez: "Bienvenido a Loco pero CONTENTO" con el mismo entusiasmo y énfasis, de la primera vez.

El noble saiya que, en cada repetición, temía por la salud de sus tímpanos giró sus talones en dirección del probable portero, posó sus amenazadores ojos negros en el hombre y arrancó violentamente el globo de las manos convidantes.

El hombre del sombrero de copa volvió a la puerta, para esperar la llegada de más visitantes.

Quizás no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando un cazador de elefantes imaginarios advirtió a Vegeta del peligro que corría al andar por ahí sin prestar la menor atención, pues una manada de elefantes imaginarios andaba suelta.

Aunque el escritorio redondo, en donde se daban informes, era perfectamente visible desde el punto en que se encontraba el súper saiya; a Vegeta le pareció todo una odisea, pues apenas se había puesto a salvo de la manada de elefantes imaginarios; fue asaltado por un vaquero, que muy claramente le exigió al príncipe alzara los brazos y entregara la billetera, lo más rápido posible; sin embargo el ladronzuelo fue expulsado del camino de Vegeta mucho antes de hacer que el príncipe entrara en su fantasía.

Entonces un trío de cantantes de opera salió al encuentro del noble saiya para abrazarlo efusivamente, a modo de agradecimiento, por salvarlas del gran peligro que corrían con ese vaquero sinvergüenza.

Vegeta apretaba el paso, no molesto, sino atemorizado por todas las ideas retorcidas que ahí podían adquirir Bunny y sus secuaces.

Cuando Vegeta pudo estar, por fin frente a la señorita de recepción; el príncipe estaba tan cansado, como al final de una ardua rutina de entrenamiento.

-¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- preguntó la secretaria

-vengo por mi suegra y otras tres mujeres- respondió el príncipe tratando de hacer que su respiración se regularizara

-¿cómo se llama su suegra?- cuestionó la muchacha

-Bunny Briefs- contestó el noble saiya

-¿y las otras mujeres?

Vegeta entorno sus ojos tratando de recordar los nombres- Lorenza Óster de Ayamonte y Guadalupe y Polancia García

-¿las van a dar de alta hoy?- cuestionó la muchacha despegando sus ojos del ordenador

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-¿tienen alguna inconformidad con el servicio?- interrogó la secretaria, impaciente

-no lo sé- respondió honestamente el príncipe- apenas ingresaron anoche

La recepcionista asintió y volvió a concentrarse en la maquina frente a ella – lo siento, señor; pero no puede llevárselas- informó la muchacha

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó incrédulo, el súper saiya- yo las metí aquí y yo me las llevo cuando a mí se me pegue la regalada gana

La secretaria respiró profundamente; sólo ella sabía el número de veces que tenía que soportar esa clase de tratos; todo por amor a sus hijos. –no, señor usted pagó por una estancia de lujo en Loco pero CONTENTO para su suegra y compañía, en la cláusula **AvCs pasa/45*cdf párrafo tercero, **del contrato,se establece claramente que la estancia mínima en Loco pero CONTENTO es de diez días. Así que vuelva por su suegra y compañía dentro de diez días; en el supuesto de que las pacientes tengan algún tipo de inconformidad con el trato.

-pero mi boda es dentro de diez días- argumentó inaudiblemente, Vegeta

-en ese caso usted puede tramitar un permiso de salida- informó la señorita

-¡yo no necesito permiso de nadie!- gritó Vegeta harto de la burocracia terrícola

La recepcionista regaló una mirada cansada al príncipe saiyajin- ahora que conoce las condiciones en Loco pero CONTENTO tiene usted dos opciones: uno- la mujer indico el numero uno con su dedo índice- volver dentro de diez días por su suegra y compañía, con un permiso de salida tramitado previamente o bien casarse sin la bendición de su suegra.

-¿puedo verlas?- cuestionó el noble saiya pensando que quizás le vendrían bien diez días lejos de esas peligrosas mujeres

La secretaria asintió silenciosamente mientras tomaba el micrófono para solicitar a un enfermero que sirviera de guía a Vegeta.

Vegeta fue conducido a través de los pasillos de Loco pero CONTENTO; el escenario no era mejor que lo que vio cuando llegó, el príncipe creyó entonces, que Bulma definitivamente tenía razón de ese lugar embrujado no podrían salir mejor las mujeres.

Semejante hipótesis fue comprobada al ver lo que el enfermero presentaba:

Bunny entonaba una canción de ritmo y letra infantiles seguida por un grupo de pacientes que la coreaban y aplaudían, entusiastas, en cada estribillo.

Pita, junto a un grupo de mujeres, entradas en años; adornaban pancartas con las cuales perseguir el fantasma reambulante de Pedro Infante.

Mamá Lorenza tomaba el té junto a otro grupo de mujeres refinadas mientras hablaban de sus antepasados aristocráticos y dibujaban sus árboles genealógicos.

Vegeta sintió un hondo dolor al ver como la Tía Pola batía sus pestañas rizadas a tres enfermeros bien parecidos.

-¿quiere hablar con ellas?- interrogo el enfermero que había guiado al príncipe hasta las habitaciones de las mujeres

Vegeta negó con la mano desandando su camino, con los hombros encogidos, pensando lo largos que serían los próximos diez días; sin cámara de gravedad y sin féminas locas. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que al salir de Loco pero CONTENTO las mujeres estarían más locas y sería como recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al pasar de nuevo por el escritorio de recepción, el noble saiya prefirió fingir que no se daba cuenta de la mirada, llena de lastima, que la secretaria le dirigía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal aceptó, sin chistar, el globo ahora con forma de elefante que el hombre de bata blanca y lunares azules y sombrero de copa le ofrecía.

Al salir al estacionamiento escuchó, como en un sueño, la voz del hombre con sombrero de copa invitándolo a volver pronto a **Loco pero CONTENTO**.

Y así, con un príncipe, vencido por la burocracia terrícola, sin cámara de gravedad, sin suegra, sin Pita, sin Mamá Lorenza y sin tía Pola; encogido de hombros y con mirada afligida en un estacionamiento enorme y desierto sobre el que comenzaba a llover con fuerza. Empieza nuestra cuenta regresiva…

Continuará…

**HOLA!!!! Para empezar les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, comenzaron mis clases en la facultad de medicina y la verdad es que carezco de tiempo, espero me comprendan. Les doy las gracias por todos sus reviews, por toda su paciencia y por todas las cosas lindas que me regalan. Que Diosito los cuide siempre, siempre, siempre. NOMICA **


	16. una larga espera

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Día 10 -UNA LARGA ESPERA-**

Milk cerro tras de sí la puerta con un golpe seco bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo que no comprendía el por que de la evidente molestia de la morena.

-¿estás enojada, Milk?- pregunto Goku ignorando la legendaria regla de que a una fémina enfurecida nunca se le mira a los ojos, a menos de que ella, lo solicite

La castaña pretendió no haber escuchado el cuestionamiento que su atento marido le hacía y se concentró en fregar con fuerza una cantidad espeluznante de ollas, una tras otra, a la velocidad de la luz

el súper saiya, por su parte fijo sus ojos negros en el segundero del reloj que colgaba de la pared viendo con aburrimiento que el tiempo transcurría y que ningún sonido salía de la boca de su mujer así que armándose de valor y bajo la premisa de que "quien no arriesga no gana" Goku se atrevió a hacer una segunda pregunta, una quizás más fácil de responder:

-¿estas enojada conmigo, Milk?

Milk fijo sus ojos negros en el verde paisaje, al otro lado de la ventana, mientras pensaba en el probable sentimiento de libertad que experimentaban las ovejas que por allí pastoreaban y en lo mucho que le gustaría ser una oveja o una mariposa o cualquier cosa en el universo que no tuviera responsabilidades con nada ni nadie.

-¿Milk?- volvió a nombrarla el súper saiya sonriendo ligeramente, pues Goku pensaba que con este bello gesto invitaba a su esposa a responder

-Goku- dijo lentamente la castaña- desde hoy tú estas a dieta

la sangre de la cabeza del súper saiya recorrió instantáneamente todo su cuerpo asentándose en los pies, sin ánimos de volver

-pero, !¿por qué?- inquiría el guerrero con los ojos enormemente abiertos- ¡yo no hice nada malo, Milk!- argumentaba

Milk asintió un par de veces- hace quince días me quedaba perfectamente bien el vestido para la boda ¡y hoy! ¡hoy hacían falta dos centímetros de tela para que me cerrara! ¿sabes, tú lo que eso significa?- interrogaba histérica

-si, Milk, eso significa que la tela del vestido es muy corriente y que por eso se encoge- Goku ilustraba a su señora recargado en el pretil mientras apoyaba el dedo indice en la mejilla

-¡Nooo!- exclamo Milk, desesperada ante la ingenuidad que su marido denotaba incluso frente a las malvadas calorías y la grasa abdominal- ¡eso significa que estoy gorda! ¡gorda, por tu culpa!- acusaba Milk, con el dedo indice

-¿por mi culpa?- pregunto el súper saiya, incrédulo- yo ni siquiera cocino- se excusaba el guerrero alzando los hombros

-¡ya se que tú no cocinas! Ese es el problema, por cocinar, por barrer, por lavar la ropa, por planchar... he descuidado mi alimentación y ahora ve los resultados ¡dos centímetros!- Milk exclamaba mientras numeraba con sus dedos- ¡dos centímetros en quince días!

El súper saiya intento balbucear algo a su favor.

-¡sin excusas!-advirtió la morena al ver el gesto de su marido- a partir de hoy y hasta la boda de Bulma, solo se comerá: una manzana y media a la hora del desayuno, ensalada de lechugas para el almuerzo y una taza de avena en la cena- decreto la señora de Son con la autoridad de un monarca.

Goku llevo una buena cantidad de aire a sus pulmones mientras observaba el calendario; sí definitivamente aquellos serian los diez días más largos de su vida...

el maestro Roschi caminaba, impaciente, de un lado a otro, a través de su sala de estar; deteniéndose de vez en cuando en la ventana.

-debería de sentarse, maestro- recomendó Oolong abriendo una lata de refresco- no por que usted camine de aquí para allá y de allá para acá; el técnico va llegar más rápido.

-no lo puedo evitar, no lo puedo evitar- decía el sensei de las artes marciales tronándose los dedos

-nunca pensé que una televisión le importara tanto- externo Chiaoutzu

-no es la televisión lo que me importa sino lo que hay dentro de ella- argumentaba el maestro- todas esas bellas chicas...- recordaba con un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones -nunca pensé que Lunch podría ser capaz de esto

-no cabe duda de que es peligrosa, eso de disparar a un objeto tan inofensivo e inocente como un simple televisor no tiene justificación- comentaba Oolong visualizando, en su mente, el momento aquel en que Lunch había empuñado el cuerno de chivo y apuntando directamente a la pantalla había jalado el gatillo, sin la menor contemplación.

-no entiendo que le sucedió, Lunch jamas había atacado a los televisores, no que yo sepa- justificaba Chiaoutzu

-hasta hoy- articulo amargamente el maestro Roschi pensando que siempre hay una primera vez lamentablemente en este debut había resultado herido su televisor y con él; la transmisión de _Miss_ _Universo_ fue cruelmente interrumpida.

Tien Shin Han escuchaba atentamente el relato de Lunch.

-allí estaba frente a mí- narraba Lunch con mímica- el juego de cortinas perfecto, una joya de damasco, importado del medio oriente; el vendedor ya lo estaba envolviendo cuando de pronto ¡aparece una morena, vulgar, con curvas por todos lados, piernas kilométricas y senos enormes! ¡apenas sonreirle dos veces al maldito dependiente de la tienda y ya se iba a la caja con _mis _cortinas! ¡mis cortinas!- gritaba Lunch

-esas no eran tus cortinas, se las ibas a dar a Bulma como regalo de bodas- recordaba Tien lentamente mientras intentaba que Lunch entrara en razón.

-¿y eso qué? Yo las vi primero ¡eran mías! Además estaban en oferta, ¿donde voy a encontrar otra cosa que sea elegante y que al mismo tiempo esté de oferta?, eso solo ocurre una vez cada cien años, como el cometa Halley- Lunch dibujo un gesto de capricho infantil en su rostro.

-¿y por eso le disparaste al televisor del maestro Roschi?- preguntó Tien Shin Han con un gesto compungido al sentirse impotente para entender a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-fue lo primero que vi- se excuso Lunch- además estaba desfilando una morena idéntica a la que se robó mis cortinas. La verdad es que todas las mujeres corrientes se parecen, quizás y esa que desfilaba era prima de ladrona de la tienda. Ojalá- concluyó Lunch con los dientes apretados mientras sentía que su estomago se revolvía cuando recordaba como la morena le lanzaba un beso, descaradamente al vendedor de la tienda.

-¿que dice?- pregunto el maestro Roschi al técnico

-le digo que su tele no tiene compostura, señor- repitió el técnico- mejor cómprese otra, a la tienda van a llegar unas nuevas dentro de diez días

-¿diez días?- preguntó el otrora sensei rascándose la cabeza

el técnico asintió calladamente...

-¡¿diez días?- cuestionó Bulma exaltada- ¿como que diez días, Vegeta?

-¡maldita sea, mujer! ¿es que acaso estás sorda? ¡Es la tercera vez que te lo digo!- exclamaba el príncipe saiyajin, molesto por que Bulma no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo

-¡no me grites te escucho perfectamente!- contesto la peliazúl mientras exhalaba ruidosamente

-¡entonces no preguntes una y otra ves lo que ya te dije!-exigía el guerrero, al borde del colapso

-muy bien, Vegeta, ya no preguntare lo que dijiste-prometía Bulma

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y giro sus talones para encaminarse rumbo a la puerta, con la intención de dejar a su futura esposa en compañía de sus propios pensamientos.

-¡¿estás ciego?- inquirió la heredera, haciendo uso de los buenos pulmones con que Dios le había hecho el favor de enviarla al mundo

El príncipe sintió que todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaban mientras su retirada era frustrada y una oleada de instinto asesino le recorría el cuerpo.

-¡te dije que no gritaras, carajo!- vocifero el saiya volviéndose hacia la mujer

-¡te hice una pregunta!- reclamó la heredera- ¿estás ciego? ¿o no sabes leer?- demandaba la científica, apoyando las manos sobre sus caderas

Vegeta tomó un poco de aire y dio un par de pasos hacia la peliazúl-no estoy ciego, mujer, por lo menos puedo ver claramente el sitio en el que debería de apretar tu frágil cuello hasta que te calles para siempre y también podría leer sin tartamudeos tu epitafio- amenazaba el nuevo súper saiya.

-no cabe duda, Veggie, tienes una vista fenomenal- reconocía Bulma- ¡pero no pudiste leer las letras chiquitas de un simple contrato!- ahí estaba la peliazúl remontando en su reproche, el cual no pensaba abandonar hasta que Vegeta llevara de vuelta a su madre y compañía o hasta que cayera un meteorito y destrozara la Tierra; lo que sucediera primero.

El príncipe saiyajin apretó los dientes mientras dejaba salir de su garganta un gruñido, si bien la maliciosa burocracia terrícola lo había derrotado no necesitaba que la peliazúl se lo recordara una y otra vez.

-¡no me veas así!- exigió la Heredera apuntando hacia los ojos furibundos de su próximo marido- ¡precisamente así es como deberías de haber mirado a la recepcionista, o al guardia o quien sea que te haya recibido en el manicomio! ¡Y no a mí, que sé perfectamente lo inofensivo que eres!

Eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba, que alguien le llamase "inofensivo", como si se tratara de un cachorro; con semejante calificativo, Bulma le ponía muy en claro al príncipe, que ella, siempre encontraría nuevas, variadas, sutiles y casi imperceptibles pero efectivas formas de insultarlo.

-¿no me has dicho, una y mil veces que debo ser "educado y amable" con las personas?- cuestionaba el súper saiya, dibujando en su rostro una media sonrisa para disfrazar su molestia

Bulma abrió la boca ante la sorpresa de ver que Vegeta no perdía una oportunidad para demostrar que aquella frase de: "todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra" era requetebién cierta –sí, pero sólo cuando sea necesario por ejemplo, cuando quieras que todo mundo crea que efectivamente eres un príncipe, o cuando la gente chismosa del club nos mira o cuando un reportero de sociales se pasea por ahí- ilustraba la peliazúl.

-pues eso no me lo habías dicho antes y yo pensé que aplicaba en toda clase de situaciones, ¿cómo se dice?-pregunto Vegeta chasqueando la lengua- ¡ah si! Situaciones sociales- concluyó el saiya en tono triunfal al percibir que su "operación Pilatos" surtía el efecto esperado

-¡te juro por mi madre que no vuelvo a enseñarte absolutamente nada de reglas urbanas!- prometió la heredera mientras abandonaba la recámara- -maldito principito, manipulador- masculló Bulma antes de azotar la puerta.

Vegeta, de brazos cruzados, sonrió por primera vez en el día...

Goku miro con suma tristeza su plato, que con tres hojas de lechuga en el centro dispuestas en forma de trébol, hacían evidente la inmensidad de la losa poniendo en evidencia lo ínfimo del alimento y aseveraba, así la blancura de la porcelana, y lo insípido de la verdura que Milk era y sería hasta el final de los tiempos: una mujer de palabra.

Gohan quiso preguntarle a su progenitora si aquello era una hermosa y nada simpática broma o si simplemente estaba cansada de ellos y sus entrenamientos y ahora cambiaba su táctica de regaños por una exterminación bajo el método de la inanición.

Pero se detuvo al ver que su padre le hacia un gesto con el dedo indice para que guardara silencio.

Milk dirigió una amplia sonrisa a sus dos saiyas invitándolos a que probaran el banquete hipocalórico.

-¡mmm...! ¡pero que rico!- exclamo Goku masticando repetidas veces su primera hoja de lechuga, sin atreverse a tragarla

Gohan imitó, en el acto a su padre mientras esperaba una pista para descifrar el siguiente paso en el plan de su padre, si es que cabía la remota posibilidad de que Goku contara con la malicia para elaborar un plan.

Al cabo de unos instantes el súper saiya opto por deglutir la hoja tristona; protagonista de su alimentación y del peor castigo que alguien pudiera infligirle al guerrero.

Gohan tomo con su tenedor las dos hojas que quedaban en su plato al percatarse de que su padre no escondía ningún plan; sólo estaba tratando de ganarle tiempo al dolor.

-¡que bueno que les gusto!- dijo Milk encantada mientras recogía los dos platos vacíos -ven lo lindo que es comer saludablemente- comentaba la morena desde la cocina

-¡si Milk, es muy bonito!-grito Goku con una sonrisa fingida- ¡lo más bonito de comer saludable es la hora del postre!- completo el súper saiya, ahora dibujando en su rostro aquella sonrisa sincera y natural que le caracterizaba.

Gohan suspiro mientras sentía una especie de lastima por la inocencia de su amado padre.

Milk soltó una carcajada franca ante la observación de su esposo- ¡pero Goku, si el primer mandamiento de toda dieta saludable es omitir el postre!

Un gruñido proveniente del estomago semi lleno del súper saiya, hizo que el guerrero viera con horror al calendario.

Definitivamente él y Gohan tendrían que empezar a visitar a sus amigos cerca de la hora del almuerzo o de otra suerte dentro de tres días no tendría fuerzas ni para sostener un alfiler....

noche diez.

Pita, Bunny, Mamá Lorenza y la Tía Pola se hallaban formadas, en la fila, que todos los pacientes de Loco pero contento, hacían cada noche para recibir sus medicaciones correspondientes y así librarse de los fantasmas, los súper héroes, las manadas de elefantes salvajes y los talentos escondidos como vislumbrar el futuro o leer las lineas de la mano; con la finalidad de que todos los huéspedes de Loco pero Contento pudieran pasar una bella noche perdidos en los brazos pachoncitos de Morfeo.

-¡miren cuantos dulces!- exclamo la Tía Pola señalando contenta hacia el contenido multicolor de su vasito.

-tómelos, por favor- peticiono una enfermera a la jarocha

-¿todos al mismo?- cuestiono la veracruzana

La enfermera asintió silenciosamente

-¡pero me van a salir caries!- argumento la Tía Pola pensando en su salud dental

-¡tomalos, ya, Polancia!- apuraba Pita detrás de la Tía Pola- ademas esos no son dulces y yo nunca he escuchado de ninguna prótesis a la que le salgan caries

-todo puede pasar- se excuso la jarocha saliendo de la fila después de haber engullido los fármacos.

Pita fue la segunda en recoger su porción de drogas, quien cerrando los ojos fuertemente ingirió la docena de pastillitas coloridas.

A Pita le siguió Bunny, quien después de tomar sus medicamentos miraba a todo mundo muy sonriente -sí, más todavía-

Mamá Lorenza se acerco sonriente hasta la enfermera y diligentemente cogió el vasito, empinó el contenido; después mostró su boca vacía la enfermera y dijo: "buenas noches" con la amabilidad propia de la astuta ama de llaves...

Vegeta, mientras comía silenciosamente, observaba a Bulma, como escasas veces la había podido ver: seria.

-¿quieres más?- cuestiono secamente la peliazúl cuando se dio cuenta de que el plato de su amado príncipe estaba vacío.

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que no pasan tres días antes de que se escapen- dijo el súper saiya

Bulma frunció el entrecejo, en un acto reflejo, tras haber vivido casi dos años con el príncipe de los saiyajines -¿de que me estas hablando?- pregunto la heredera.

-de tu madre y las demás- respondió Vegeta- estoy seguro de que no pasan tres días antes de que se escapen del manicomio

-¿y eso a mí qué?- objeto la científica- si estabas tan seguro de que no duraban ni tres días; ¿para qué les compraste una estancia de diez? Eso es como tirar el dinero, ¿no, Veggie?- argumento Bulma mientras salía de la cocina.

Vegeta dio un hondo respiro clavando sus ojos en el calendario que tenia frente a él mientras le suplicaba a su intuición que no se equivocara...

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos! Antes que cualquier otra cosa les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza. Todos los dias trato de actualizar pero el reloj no es bueno conmigo y el tiempo, desafortunadamente, no dá para más. Añoro poder dedicarme de nuevo a ustedes, al fanfiction y a todas las cosas bonitas y divertidas de este universo. Sin embargo, mientras esa gran día llega pues les dejo estos minicapitulitos, que espero disfruten. MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAAAAAAAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.

**Que Dios los cuide y los bendiga siempre. **

**NOMICA **


	17. hambruna

**Día 9-**. **HAMBRUNA**

Estaba ahí, en el mismo sillón donde muchas de sus tragedias habían comenzado; con los ojos cerrados, Vegeta, pretendía concentrarse lo suficiente para dar con Morfeo y arrojarse a su encuentro, o de lo contrario saltaría sobre la mujer que dormía en aquella enorme cama, sin la menor preocupación; para asesinarla.

"_sí"_ se dijo el príncipe a sí mismo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras imaginaba sus manos enguantadas estrechando el frágil cuello de Bulma y así, una vez eliminado el problema, que la heredera representaba al nuevo súper saiya; éste podría estirarse ampliamente en aquella esponjosa y deliciosa cama blanca sin que esa maldita mujer pudiera impedírselo.

"_¿y luego qué?" _Se pregunto Vegeta, como si de veras fuera capaz de estrangular a Bulma, una vez eliminada la peliazul ¿quién le prepararía el desayuno, con todas esas vitaminas para volverse más fuerte?; ¿quién repararía la cámara de gravedad?; ¿Quién curaría sus heridas, después de entrenar?; ¿quién le iba a fabricar trajes de batalla del tono de azul exacto para que hiciera lucir su piel?; ¿quién le daría deliciosos masajes para destensar sus músculos, por el módico precio de _"un beso"_?

"un beso"

_El mismo, que Bulma se había negado a darle, cuando se llegó la hora de dormir, y Vegeta en su pijama se dirigía raudo hacia el gigantesco lecho _

_-¿A dónde vas, principito?- pregunto la peliazúl, con las manos en las caderas, deteniendo en seco la marcha del saiya _

_-a dormir- contesto sencillamente, Vegeta mientras daba otro paso, esta vez con cautela. _

_-pues entonces te equivocaste de dirección- observó la mujer, moviendo su dedo índice- tú lugar esta allá- indico Bulma señalando con una sonrisa hacia el incómodo sillón, en el que ella se había visto obligada a dormir, cuando la Tía Pola acababa de llegar a la mansión, en aquella época Vegeta se había salvado por pura buena suerte de dormir en el sillón; hoy a Bulma se le presentaba la oportunidad suculenta de venganza, desde luego, no la desperdiciaría._

_-yo creí que ese asunto había quedado zanjado; hace mucho tiempo- dijo Vegeta acercándose coquetamente a Bulma para convencerla de las muchas ventajas que dejaba el tenerlo en la misma cama. _

_-¡oh, sí! Pero eso fue cuando éramos una familia feliz, cuando mi mamá y las demás estaban aquí- recordó la heredera _

_El noble saiya trago saliva, arrepintiéndose por enésima vez de haber llamado a Sancho Panza._

_-ya me entendiste, ¿verdad?- cuestiono la científica, con una sonrisa al ver el gesto de tristeza en la cara de su futuro marido._

_Vegeta emitió un gruñido a modo de contestación -¿no me vas a dar las buenas noches?- interrogo el guerrero, con un hilillo de voz, mientras recibía en sus brazos un par de almohadas y una manta para que acondicionara su nuevo y angosto rincón._

_-¡duérmete, ya!- ordenó la mujer dándose media vuelta- que mañana tengo que ir a la última sesión de bronceado _

_Vegeta, que ya había cerrado los ojos, dispuesto a recibir, por lo menos, un maravilloso beso de buenas noches; abrió inmediatamente sus parpados y arrojó molesto los almohadones y la manta –¡¿y a mí que me importa ese maldito bronceado?- exclamo el súper saiya- ¡yo lo estoy pagando y ni siquiera lo he visto!- reclamó el guerrero cruzando los brazos. _

_-¡si hubieras tenido un poco de paciencia con mi madre y con la Tía Pola, ya lo habrías visto!- corrigió la mujer _

_-¡el hubiera no existe!- sentenció Vegeta, harto por las consecuencias de todos sus actos_

_-¡entonces cállate y duérmete!- exigió la peliazul- o de lo contrario mañana estarás pensando "si tan sólo me hubiera quedado en silencio" _

_El príncipe saiyajin soltó una carcajada al escuchar la amenaza de la boca de Bulma – me gustaría verlo- anuncio incrédulo_

_-ya lo veras, mañana en la mañana cuando te levantes y no encuentres ni una migaja de pan para desayunar- previó Bulma metiéndose en la cama matrimonial. _

_Pero de todos es bien sabido que Vegeta no es un hombre de esos a los que las amenazas aterren, y por eso el valientísimo príncipe de los saiyajines hizo todo el ruido que le fue posible: moviendo el sillón, donde debería de pasar la noche, de una esquina a otra de la habitación haciendo rechinar el entarimado a la francesa de la mansión Briefs. _

_Luego de sonsacar los nervios de la heredera; el noble saiya decidió abrir el ventanal de la habitación alegando que hacía demasiado calor pese a que se encontraran en pleno invierno. _

_Después de que Bulma jurara en voz alta por Vegeta y toda su descendencia, el guerrero creyó que sería muy simpático poner un disco de villancicos a todo volumen, aprovechando que la Navidad estaba cerca. _

_Acto tras el cual, la científica abandonó la recamara sólo para dirigirse hasta la central eléctrica de la mansión y cortar la energía en todo el inmueble y con ello echar abajo la diversión del noble saiya, quien al regreso de la peliazul fingió estar hundido en el más profundo de los sueños. _

_-me las vas a pagar- siseó Bulma mientras se envolvía en las sabanas._

_Vegeta, que sólo pretendía dormir extravió todas sus ganas de llamar al instinto asesino de Bulma mientras pensaba en si acaso sería buena idea bajar a la cocina y asegurar algo de provisiones, por aquello de que él y Bulma fueran almas gemelas hasta en eso de cumplir amenazas _

-¡bah!- pronuncio entre dientes el noble saiya abriendo los ojos para fruncir el ceño, mientras echaba una ojeada a la cama en que la heredera dormía placidamente -ella nunca haría eso- decidió Vegeta pensando en que las bellas facciones de Bulma, parecían las de un ángel...

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta aún consideraba que el rostro de su futura esposa era muy semejante al de un ángel, empero no a la misma clase de ángel.

El noble saiya había realizado sus calentamientos en el jardín de la mansión Briefs, a falta de la cámara de gravedad, que seguramente se encontraba ya, en el paraíso de todos los inventos muertos bajo la mano iracunda de su propia creadora, o sea: Bulma Briefs.

Después de diezmil lagartijas al aire libre, el guerrero creyó inocentemente que los relojes de la casa debían de estar atrasados o algo por el estilo.

Sí, seguramente aquel retraso para servirle el desayuno, se debía a una falla técnica, cosa de quince minutos que después de un rato se convirtió en una impuntualidad insufrible a la que el nuevo súper saiya no pudo hacer frente. Así, decidió entrar a la cocina y apresurar a la mujer a servirle un plato de deliciosa comida caliente.

Los ojos obsidiana del príncipe saiyajin se abrieron espantados ante la escena que se plantaba frente a ellos: la cocina se encontraba envuelta en un profundo silencio; donde resonaba el eco de los pasos temerosos de Vegeta dirigiéndose como hipnotizado a una hojita color amarillo que pendía de la puerta del refrigerador.

El saiya trago saliva antes de que sus manos empapadas de un sudor frío, a consecuencia del pánico, alcanzaran la nota donde la caligrafía delgada y cuidadosa de Bulma había asentado:

_Querido Beige: _

_Tú y yo somos personas de palabra, por eso sé que no te tomaras a mal la ausencia de tu desayuno. _

_Con amor, Bulma _

_P.D Espero que te gusten las rebanadas de aire._

Las mandíbulas del saiyajin rechinaron, en un acto de ira contenida; frotando molares, incisivos y premolares, inferiores contra superiores y viceversa, mientras Vegeta comenzaba a reflexionar en que si Bulma era, o por lo menos parecía una criatura divina; seguramente se trataba de uno de aquellos ángeles que ayudaron a destruir Sodoma y Gomorra con una lluvia de azufre, quizás hasta hubiera podido ser la autora intelectual de tal barbarie.

-¡Maldita mujer!- gritaba el noble saiya abriendo desesperadamente cada una de las estanterías vacías, obteniendo por respuesta el gruñido de su estomago indignado.

-Levantarse de tan mal humor, le puede ocasionar una úlcera- dijo Cornelio, quien había acudido a la cocina, para informarse de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo pues él escuchaba una y otra vez el nombre de Bulma seguido de una infinidad de palabras que no podía repetir pues corría el riesgo de condenarse en los infiernos.

-¡¿y a ti qué diablos te importa?- contesto el noble saiya, de manera casi automática y sin dirigirle ni una mirada al primogénito de la Tía Pola

-bueno, ps' yo nomás decía. Además Bulmita ni siquiera está en la casa- informo el jarocho mientras se acomodaba su sombrero norteño- a todos los levanto retetemprano pa' darnos de desayunar y se fue.

Vegeta hubiera aceptado casi de forma resignada el castigo impuesto por la heredera si éste no hubiera sido exclusivo. Por que, contrario a lo que muchos han llegado a pensar; el príncipe de los saiyajines no era tan egoísta como creía la opinión popular, no, desde luego, que no; en materia de hambrunas e ignominia, el nuevo súper saiya estaba más que dispuesto a compartir.

-cuando le preguntamos que: ¿por qué usted no estaba desayunando con nosotros, como siempre? Bulmita nos dijo que usted estaba entrenando bajo un régimen de ayuno absoluto quezque pa' ganar más resistencia y control mental- Cornelio ilustraba lo sucedido sin imaginar la integridad física de su amada Bulmita corría serio, muy serio peligro.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas y los ojos velados de ira el príncipe saiyajin solo acertaba a creer que la costumbre de decir mentiras bien elaboradas debía de ser una especie de enfermedad genética.

-Luego, Bulmita nos mando a repartir toda la despensa, para que usted no tuviera tentaciones que pudieran impedir el avance de su entrenamiento- todo lo que narraba Cornelio era dicho con toda la buena intención de dejar bien claro lo linda que era la peliazul, siempre dispuesta a cumplir, al pie de la letra, las ordenes que el noble saiya daba.

-que amables son- dijo Vegeta con el tono de voz de una serpiente, eso; en el remoto caso de que las serpientes hablaran.

-¡ay, pero si no fue nada!- declaro Cornelio -pa' nosotros fue todo un placer ayudar con su entrenamiento, con todas las molestias que ya le hemos dado y usted, que encima tuvo la amabilidad de enviar a mi mamá de vacaciones, ¡ah de estar retecontenta en el hotel ése al que usted la mandó!

Vegeta esbozo una sonrisa, harto de todo ese gentío tremendamente amable e ingenuo que le rodeaba desde hacía meses; por eso después de convivir y observar detenidamente a la "_sociedad terrícola" _no le resultaba para nada extraño que Kakarotto fuera un reverendo imbécil.

Lo que al príncipe tenía de verdad preocupado, era que esa cosa de la gentileza se le contagiara o peor aún -pensó al sentir un rugido dentro de su estomago- que muriera de inanición antes de poder poner a prueba su sistema inmune contra la cortesía...

No muy lejos de ahí, otro saiyajin: uno de nombre Goku sufría del mismo padecimiento que nuestro adorado príncipe: una hambre carroñera que hacia ver lucecitas multicolor al carismático súper saiya.

Goku apresuraba su vuelo, mientras miraba las agujillas de su reloj. Todo mundo está consciente de que el saiya no era precisamente la persona más puntual del universo; tampoco le interesaba serlo; sin embargo en ciertas cuestiones de suma importancia para un saiyajin, como la alimentación, no se podía ignorar al segundero.

Sobretodo por que Goku, aunque fuera un poco despistado, sabia perfectamente bien que el desayuno en la Corporación Cápsula se servia, sin ninguna clase de excepciones, a las 8:15 AM., el almuerzo a las 2:30 P. M, una pequeña merienda a las 5:45 PM. Y por fin la cena a las 8:00 PM. Sabia también que los horarios los había impuesto Vegeta y que Bulma en compañía de la señora Briefs y junto a toda la servidumbre se encargaban de respetar con disciplina marcial.

A sabiendas de eso Goku, había elaborado cuidadosamente su plan maestro para salir airoso de la dieta severísima de Milk: visitaría la Corporación Cápsula, Kame House, el templo sagrado, la torre del maestro Karin y hasta a Kaiosama; una vez por semana justo a la hora en que se estuviera sirviendo de comer. Con la antidiluviana excusa: _"andaba por aquí..."_

Ya iba Goku aterrizando en el jardín, que comunicaba a la cocina de la mansión Briefs, ensayando lo que iba a decirle a Bulma para que su visita tuviera todas las fintas de algo casual cuando vio salir de la cocina a Vegeta.

Los colores del rostro de Goku se desvanecieron y un temblor le recorrió la espalda de tan solo imaginar que el desayuno ya había sido servido, el súper saiya miro su reloj preguntándose si acaso no había tomado en cuenta los husos horarios de las montañas Paoz y la Capital del Oeste.

Pero luego, se percato de la mala cara que lucia Vegeta; eso era sencillamente imposible, después de comer uno de los manjares que Bulma preparaba, nadie, ni siquiera Vegeta; salía del comedor con mal humor.

-lo que me faltaba- pronuncio el noble saiya al encontrarse a mitad del jardín a un Goku extrañado por la situación -¿que haces aquí?- inquirió el sempiternamente huraño, Vegeta

Aunque las cosas no fueran como de costumbre Goku hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse de su impresión y su miedo, pues ningún delicioso olor salía de las ventanas de la cocina.

-pasaba por aquí- inicio Goku mientras guardaba las apariencias

Vegeta emitió un gruñido, ante la frase de Kakarotto -¡si no me dices inmediatamente a que viniste te juro que te desayuno!- amenazo el príncipe

Goku trago saliva movido por el pánico; sí, a lo mejor había innumerables evidencias de que él era más fuerte que Vegeta pero bajo condiciones extremas como la hambruna, tentar a un asesino sanguinario, recién retirado y que aun conservaba los vicios de la mala vida; no era una buena opción.

-¿tú también estás a dieta?- pregunto el guerrero con ganas de llorar de pena por si mismo y por el que, en otras condiciones hubiera sido su monarca.

-¿que si estoy a qué?- preguntó Vegeta, extrañado

-¡que si tu también estás a dieta!- Goku replanteo la pregunta elevando el tono de su voz para asegurarse de que el príncipe de los saiyajines le escuchara con claridad

Vegeta arqueo una de sus cejas para demostrarle a Kakarotto., que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que fuerte una dieta.

Goku se aclaro la garganta mientras disfrutaba la primera (y talvez única) oportunidad que se le presentaba para parecer sabiondo frente a Vegeta.

-la dieta, Vegeta, es un régimen alimenticio bastante pobre al que las mujeres someten a sus maridos sólo por que un vestido no les cierra- el saiya más joven termino de dar su explicación, con la misma cara benévola que ponen los profesores de verdadera vocación frente a sus alumnos, mientras los miran fijamente para leer en las pupilas de sus discípulos si han comprendido realmente la lección

El noble saiya torció la boca en un gesto pensativo.

-digamos que... yo estoy en un "_ayuno absoluto_" inducido por el gen de la maldad de Bulma- explico Vegeta

-a...a...ayu... ayuno ¡ayuno absoluto!- exclamo horrorizado Goku mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez tratando de entender de dónde sacaba Vegeta, las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie -o sea que, ¿no has comido nada?

El heredero al trono de Vegetsai negó contundentemente con la cabeza -esa maldita mujer se encargo de evaporar hasta el agua que había en los garrafones- testificó

-¿y te sientes bien?- cuestiono preocupadísimo Goku – si necesitas ayuda para caminar, puedes apoyarte en mi hombro- ofreció hecho un mar de solidaridad

-¡por supuesto que me encuentro perfectamente bien! ¡Idiota!-vocifero Vegeta -¿con quién piensas que estás hablando? ¡Si yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajines!: un guerrero de clase alta- el nobilísimo saiya estaba dando su consabido discurso acerca de lo muy poderoso que era, de su vena aristocrática, de sus experiencias en el terreno de la batalla. Cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente de su estomago vacío que borraba en un instante todos los ornamentos esnobistas que a Vegeta le gustaba colgarse.

Goku sonrió ampliamente, ante la demostración fisiológica de que no eran tan diferentes -pues yo creo que esas cosas no le importan a tu estomago, ¿por que no compras comida?- sugirió inteligentemente

-por que toda esa basura sabe a cartón- respondió francamente a Vegeta, quien ahora, después de vivir un par de años en la mansión Briefs, aparentemente había olvidado todas los momentos en que había visto obligado a comerse lo que había y punto. Nada de desayunos en tres tiempos, nada de almuerzos con doble rebanada de pastel congelado de fresa, nada de pastelitos horneados amorosamente y chocolate espumoso, nada de cenas lujosas o pizza casera o lasaña a la boloñesa, nada de enchiladas suizas. Sí, aunque al ilustre personaje de Vegetsai no le gustara admitir su paladar se había convertido en un _mimado _y por nada del mundo lo obligaría probar las cosas insípidas que los restauranteros terrícolas ofrecían. Antes que eso preferiría revivir sus tiempos de cacería.

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos ante su resolución: iría de cacería. Tal vez se topara un oso o un jabalí o con un venado de buen tamaño. Además de que saldría de esa asquerosa ciudad repleta de humo y contaminación.

La mujer no se iba a salir con la suya arruinándole un día tan bonito como ese.

-no voy a comprar la comida desabrida que preparan por aquí; mejor me voy de cacería- anuncio Vegeta a Goku, sin saber muy bien por qué; un guerrero de clase alta no tiene la menor necesidad de ofrecerle explicaciones a otro, es más ni siquiera debía de dirigirle la palabra ¿pero que más daba? Quizás el príncipe saiyajin le comunicaba su decisión al otro saiya sólo por que sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a oídos de Bulma lo mucho que el noble saiya gozaba de aquel supuesto castigo.

Goku se rasco la cabeza luego de escuchar la decisión de Vegeta.

-¡por fin entiendo cómo es que tienes tanto dinero, Vegeta! es que eres un tacaño; prefieres ir al bosque a mancharte las manos con la sangre de un animalito antes que comprar comida- acuso Goku

Vegeta apretó los puños y trabo las trabó las mandíbulas de la impresión ¿es que acaso ese insolente de Kakarotto no sabía lo que significaba la palabra: respeto?

-¡ya te dije que esa cosa no merece el nombre de: comida!- gritó exasperado el guerrero

Goku comenzó a reír escandalosamente ante la reacción del príncipe – pero no te enojes, Vegeta, no es bueno enojarse cuando se está en ayunas. Además la cacería es un buen deporte y a los dos nos hace falta un poco de aire fresco.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, cuestionándose por qué Kakarotto siempre entendía mal sus palabras. El príncipe dio un respiro antes de corregir a Goku -tú no vas- sentencio sencillamente.

-¡ay! Pero que injusto eres, Vegeta, ¿qué no ves que yo también tengo mucha hambre?- inquirió el guerrero masajeando su estomago

-no me interesa, consigue comida en otra parte- ordeno el noble saiya

Goku, desesperanzado, comenzó a observar atentamente el jardín de la mansión Briefs, con la ilusión de hallar por lo menos un árbol frutal: un naranjo, o un manzano, o un guayabo o en el peor de los casos un guamúchil*. En su fuero interno el saiya de tercera clase se felicito por su pensamiento tan acertado; en una mansión como la de los Briefs inevitablemente tendrían que existir árboles frutales ¿por qué Vegeta no había pensado en algo así?

Tras unos segundos de exploración concienzuda Goku terminó por rendirse, si los árboles frutales poblaban o no las enormes áreas verdes de la mansión Briefs, eso era prácticamente imposible de descifrar, puesto que se encontraban en invierno y toda la flora que rodeaban a súper saiya se daba el lujo de reservar sus frutos y sus flores para una mejor ocasión, por ejemplo: la primavera.

Goku se llevo su mano derecha hacia su barbilla dándole vueltas al asunto de la comida; él sabía que muy bien podría hacerse de oídos sordos ante la negación del príncipe saiya e ir con éste al bosque para casar algún animal, uno de esos grandes cuya carne al fuego de una fogata sabía de maravilla, pero la cruda realidad era que Goku ya no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas suficientes para volar tras de Vegeta o para retirarse de la Corporación Cápsula sin haber probado bocado.

Vegeta, por su parte observaba atentamente a su acérrimo rival -y por cierto- próximo padrino, quien contra toda lógica parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo y como aquello podría ser una cosa irrepetible; pues el noble saiyajin aguardaba, pacientemente y también contra toda lógica que la mente del primer súper saiyajin diera a luz.

-oye, Vegeta- dijo quedamente Goku, como temiendo que su idea se fuera a escapar- yo creo que a Bulma se le olvido ocultar algunas provisiones

-¿que?- preguntó el príncipe, él estaba completamente seguro de haber registrado todas las alacenas y todas las bodegas de la mansión; sin embargo, aquí sí que no tenía valor suficiente para contradecir a Kakarotto, pues éste seguro que conocía mejor el inmueble, a lo mejor estaba informado de algún refugio contra bombardeos o cualquier estupidez de esas, de las que siempre estaban hablando los dizque guardianes de seguridad de la Corporación Cápsula

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente, Kakarotto?- interrogó con tono autoritario ante la premura de su estomago clamando por un poco de alimento.

-pues yo me refiero a eso- contesto Goku apuntando hacia donde un bonito cerdito jugueteaba libremente en el barro.

Vegeta siguió con sus pupilas el rumbo que marcaba la mano del guerrero; al toparse con Tarsicio, el príncipe de los saiyajines supo que en aquel ejemplar porcino se presentaba una muy preciosa y rápida solución a sus problemas de desnutrición -¿sabes preparar chuletas, Kakarotto?- inquirió el saiya con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-pues mi especialidad son las costillitas- reconoció el súper saiya mientras se tronaba los dedos; por fin podría desayunar...

Pita atravesó el umbral del consultorio de Sancho Panza.

-siéntese por favor, señora Guadalupe- invitó el psiquiatra mientras acercaba su cuardenillo de anotaciones y su bolígrafo.

-dígame Pita- peticionó la antigua nana de Bulma tomando asiento en el diván de piel color chocolate, que había en el centro de la estancia.

En ese mismo diván, también se había sentado alguna vez, la peliazul, para tratar de curarse del enamoramiento crónico que sentía por Vegeta pero evidentemente Sancho Panza dejaba mucho que desear como médico y prueba de eso era la inminente boda entre el heredero al trono saiya y la heredera al monopolio de la Corporación Cápsula; de cuya cuenta regresiva hemos estado dando testimonio.

-muy bien, entonces, cuénteme, Pita ¿qué tal ha sido su estancia en Loco pero Contento?- interrogo Sancho apoyando las manos en su regazo

Pita carraspeó un poco antes de contestar -soy señorita y si gusta me puede tutear

-está bien, cómo tú gustes, señorita Pita- existía una parte de su trabajo que, a Sancho Panza, le había parecido desde siempre, demasiado tediosa y era precisamente ésta; en la que el paciente esquivaba las preguntas y pedía ser tratado de un modo u otro, así que Sancho Panza se veía en la obligación de ceder ante las exigencias de sus clientes.

"_Lo que uno tiene que hacer para enterarse de un poco de chisme_" solía pensar el loquero casi a diario.

-el hospital es muy bonito- dijo Pita sacando de sus reflexiones al doctor- y aunque aquí hay gente muy simpática, la mera verdad, extraño mucho al patrón.

Sancho Panza abrió los ojos, sorprendido, honestamente, nunca había tenido un paciente que confesara tan rápidamente sus emociones, debería de sonsacarle más información a la mujer que tenía frente de él; seguro que en la mansión Briefs también se daban los triángulos amorosos.

-¿extraña a su patrón?- pregunto retóricamente el loquero

Pita asintió con la cabeza- muchísimo, no se imagina usted cuánto; es que verá usted, nuestra vida, antes de que llegara Don Veggie a la mansión, pues se había vuelto francamente aburrida.

Sancho Panza que en ese momento sorbía a su taza de café por poco y se ahoga con el líquido oscuro, de la impresión: ¡esa mujer sin duda era una pervertida sexual! Él había creído que podría existir algún enamoramiento platónico con el Dr. Briefs, no con Vegeta, quien tenía edad para ser su hijo.

-háblame de esa etapa de tu vida- convidó el médico mientras garabateaba en su libretita

-pues le digo que era tremendamente rutinaria- Pita repitió su aseveración -Bulma siempre ha sido muy independiente, figurese usted que a los 16 años se fue de la casa pa buscar las esferas del dragon, quezque cumplian cualquier deseo ¿puede creerlo? ¡Brujería! ¡Que dragón ni que ocho cuartos! Pero no pudimos hacer nada por retenerla por que esa muchachita siempre hace lo que se le pega su gana. Además la deje que fuera para que le pidiera a Sheng Long, que resucitara a Pedro Infante pero en lugar de volver con mi ídolo volvió con un montón de muchachitos de lo más sicodélicos que usted se pueda imaginar: verdes, blancos, chaparros, altos, con cabello, sin cabello, con tres ojos.

Sancho Panza anotaba, apresurado, todos los adjetivos que Pita usaba para describir a los guerreros Z.

-todos son muy buenos muchachitos, pero al principio yo tenía mis dudas y bueno, mire, para no hacerle el cuento largo se hizo novia de uno de ellos

-de Vegeta- interrumpió el psiquiatra para tratar de omitir los detalles y llegar rápidamente al meollo del asunto

-¡no!- exclamó Pita- ¡de Yamcha!

Sancho Panza asintió con la cabeza.

-Yamcha es buena persona pero le faltaba personalidad.- Pita criticó rápidamente- ¡ay y bueno pa' no aburrirlo! Resulta ser que un buen día Bulma se fue de viaje a un planeta donde vive pura gente de color verde y que en lugar de comer comida, como cualquier cristiano, toman pura agua, como si fueran plantas ¿usted cree?

El loquero, que seguía atentamente el relato de Pita negó calladamente.

-pues creámelo, por que yo los vi con estos ojos que un día se van a comer los gusanos y no fue imaginación mía, por que junto con ellos llegó también el patrón Don Veggie. Desde la primera vez que lo vimos Lorenza, Bunny y yo supimos que era el hombre adecuado pa nuestra Bulma.

-¿ah si?- cuestionó el doctor Panza un tanto incrédulo

-si, señor, en primer lugar por que está lo que se dice guapo, en segundo por que tiene un montón de dinero y eso era una gran garantía de que no se iba a fijar en Bulma sólo por interés, en tercer lugar por que es un príncipe ¿que más podíamos pedir?- interrogaba Pita –sin embargo, allí fue donde nos topamos con pared, nosotras creíamos que por ser un príncipe era un hombre dulce, caballeroso... ¡ja! ¡Nada más lejos que eso!- exclamó irónica Pita

Sancho Panza se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir interrogando a Pita -y... cuando ustedes vieron que Vegeta no era nada de lo que ustedes se habían imaginado, ¿no se sintieron desilusionadas?- el psiquiatra completó su pregunta con un gesto de intriga en la cara

-¡para nada! En las telenovelas de las seis de la tarde nunca aparecen galanes tan blasfemos y cascarrabias. Vegeta, la mera verdad, nos dejo boquiabiertas desde la primera vez que lo escuchamos recitar malas palabras- contaba extasiada Pita, como si en sus oídos volvieran a resonar todas las amenidades que el príncipe usaba para dirigirse a casi cualquier cosa.

A pesar de los muchos títulos y diplomas que Sancho Panza colgaba en los muros de su consultorio, para que se viera elegante jamás había sido capaz de entender ni un centímetro de la laberíntica mente femenina y ahora que Pita estallaba en llanto se daba cuenta de que era más fácil hacer que las gallinas ladraran y los perros pudieran huevos que comprender al psiquis de una mujer.

-¡quiero irme a mi casa!- exigía Pita como un niño a la puerta del preescolar

-¡oh! No llores, Pita, por favor- rogaba el medico- ya sólo faltan nueve días para que te vayas a tu casa

-¡nooooooooo! ¡Yo quiero irme ya!- gritaba la nana mientras pataleaba en el suelo -¡quiero ver a Don Veggie!- chillaba Pita limpiándose ruidosamente la nariz -yo... yo...- trataba de hablar entre hipos- yo quiero volver con el patrón aunque él ya no nos quiera

-¿y tú cómo sabes esa?- cuestiono el psiquiatra intentando que la mujer entrara en razón-¿cómo sabes que él ya no las quiere?

-¡pues por que nos mando aquí!- respondió la hermana de la Tía Pola -yo tenía la esperanza de que se arrepintiera y viniera a buscarnos, pero ni siquiera a venido a visitarnos- se lamentaba

Sancho Panza no medito mucho en lo siguiente que dijo, tampoco pensó en las consecuencias que sus palabras de consuelo pudieran traer.

- bueno... en realidad él sí vino a buscarlas- confesó el doctor

El llanto de Pita cesó por arte de magia - ¿entonces por que seguimos aquí?- pregunto con cautela la mujer, tratando de decirle a sus sentimientos que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que Vegeta sólo hubiera ido a Loco pero Contento para burlarse de ellas o peor aún para renovar su estancia.

-Bueno, pues como tú comprenderás, Pita, en los lugares como Loco pero contento hay un contrato y en ese contrato hay cláusulas y pues en esas cláusulas se dicen cosas que deben de hacerse, una situación de protocolo- concluyo Sancho Panza su explicación poco clara y además poco convincente

-¡o sea que estamos aquí por unas mendigas letras chiquitas!- gritó furibunda la nana mientras asía por el cuello de la camisa al avejentado medico

El loquero asintió temerosamente -además ustedes no tenían ninguna queja- agrego el pobre hombre que ahora estaba a punto de ser estrangulado por la mujer que se había encargado de enseñar a Bulma cómo defenderse de los rufianes a mitad de la calle.

-¿y eso es todo?- pregunto irónicamente Pita

-piense en mi familia, señora Guadalupe, si el contrato se cancelaba yo me iba a ver obligado a devolverle el dinero a su patrón y... y... tengo un hijo en la universidad- el pobre matasanos se dedicaba a exponer sus razones, con el aliento entrecortado.

-¿ah si?- interrogo burlona Pita- ¡pues nosotras tenemos una boda a la cual asistir!- exclamo contundente la nana mientras abandonaba la estancia, y dejaba salir de su boca un silbidito para que sus amigas de toda la vida pudieran escuchar y que sólo significaba una cosa: reunión de emergencia...

Tarsicio miraba, entretenido, al par de pajarillos posados en una rama cercana al lodo, donde el pequeño cerdito gustaba de pasar sus mañanas; sin que ninguno de sus inocentes sentidos le informara del peligro que se aproximaba.

Vegeta y Goku daban pasos cortitos rumbo a su rosada víctima cuando ambos saiyajines se encontraban a escasos metros del puerquito se dispusieron a ejecutar su plan maestro: Vegeta le daría un golpe suavecito pero efectivo que evitara dolores y agonías innecesarias al animalito, Goku entonces tomaría el cadáver aún tibiecito del marranito y se dispondrían s preparar sus sagrados alimentos.

_¡Qué fácil!_ Había dicho Goku cuando el príncipe saiyajin le dibujo su estrategia.

El noble y muy hambriento saiyajin, o sea, Vegeta alzo su mano derecha para darle el golpe certero al pequeño porcino, quien en su inocencia se limitaba a observar a los dos hombres parados frente a él.

La mano experta del príncipe bajaba a toda velocidad sobre el frágil cuello del cochinito a dos centímetros, estaba ya, de impactarse la palma. Cuando un grito desesperado freno las intenciones de ambos saiyajines.

El dueño de aquel chillido desesperado era Don Cenobio quien corría a toda velocidad desde el otro extremo del jardín hasta donde su mascota estaba a punto de ser sacrificada.

-creo que nos descubrieron- dijo Goku cuando veía que el marido de la Tía Pola se abalanzaba al lodazal donde Tarcisio aún chapoteaba en completa ingenuidad.

-¿qué pensaban hacer?- reclamaba Don Cenobio con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-íbamos… íbamos- Vegeta trataba de armar velozmente una excusa, no era propio de él, pero no le gustaba que le pillaran in fraganti.

-¡iban a cocinarlo!- acusó intrépidamente Don Cenobio, sin detenerse a pensar en que los dos hombres que estaban frente a él eran los más fuertes del universo, hasta nuevo aviso, cuando apareciera un malvado y pusiera en duda sus súper poderes.

Goku y Vegeta abrieron la boca indignados por el cargo que Don Cenobio les imputaba.

-¿nosotros?- preguntaba fingiendo inocencia el príncipe- ¡para nada!

-no sé cómo puede pensar eso de nosotros- decía Goku- nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cocinar- el saiya de menor edad se libraba del problema exponiendo su ignorancia.

-así es- apoyó Vegeta- si supiéramos cocinar no tendríamos necesidad de casarnos y nuestro estado nutricional no dependería del mal humor de una mujer.

Don Cenobio escuchaba atentamente las razones de ambos saiyajines. ¿Qué otras pruebas quería de su inocencia?

-¿entonces que iban a hacer con Tarsicio?- cuestionaba el marido de la Tía Pola sin deshacer el abrazo en que protegía su adorada mascota.

-lo íbamos a llevar de paseo- respondió Vegeta, con la mala intención de hacer que Don Cenobio se sintiera mal por sojuzgarlos.

-¿ah sí?- inquirió el jarocho arrepentido por pensar cosas malas de esos dos buenos muchachos -¿y a dónde querían llevarlo de paseo?

-a la cocina- contestó con una sonrisa Goku quien segundos después se arrepintió de lo que acaba de decir, justo cuando sintió dos pupilas negras taladrarle de lado a lado

-es que Tarsicio no conoce la casa por dentro y hoy que no están las mujeres con todos sus prejuicios higiénicos, pues creímos que seria perfecto para darle un tour por la mansión- explicaba Vegeta con completa naturalidad, casi como si fuera cierto.

Goku observaba boquiabierto al saiyajin, ahora entendía por qué él y Bulma eran almas gemelas: los dos eran igual de mentirosos.

-pero mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión-concluyó Vegeta antes de que Don Cenobio les concediera el permiso para darle un tour por la mansión al cerdito y Vegeta tuviera que verse forzado a cumplir con su palabra y resistirse a comerse al marranito.

De inmediato, ambos saiyajines se dieron la media vuelta para perderse en la distancia.

-estuvo cerca- dijo Goku limpiándose el sudor que corría por su frente, producto de la adrenalina de sentirse descubiertos.

-por tu culpa- contesto el príncipe

-¡pero si yo no hice nada!- se defendió Goku

-precisamente por eso, ¡maldito seas, Kakarotto, debiste de decirme que sentías cerca el ki de ese insecto!- se quejaba el príncipe

-¡ay por favor! ¡Pero si ese señor es tan débil que apenas si tiene un ki!- se justificaba Goku- además tengo tanta hambre que no quiero gastar mis energías en algo así.

La sola mención de la apetencia hizo que Vegeta recordara la penuria por la que estaban pasando.

"_debí cenar más" _pensó para sí el noble saiya.

-nos vamos a morir de hambre- vaticinó Goku mientras iba sentarse al pie de un árbol.

Ambos guerreros se quedaron en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el césped. Mientras cada quien por su lado imaginaba sus propios funerales.

Goku pensaba que Milk se arrojaría llorando arrepentida por ser tan mala con él gritando algo como: "_si tan sólo estuviera vivo le prepararía el estofado más grande del mundo" _

Acto seguido Goku se enderezaría en su ataúd, reviviendo sorpresivamente ante la sola mención del estofado y su tamaño.

Vegeta, por su parte creía que Bunny, Mamá Lorenza, Pita y la Tía Pola armarían un gran escándalo ante su muerte por inanición y que todas le reclamarían a Bulma por la responsabilidad diciéndole cosas: _¡¿pero cómo fuiste capaz, si Don Veggie era tan bueno y tan guapo? _

Bulma entonces sentiría sobre sus hombros todo el peso de la viudez y comenzaría a darse golpes de pecho mientras vociferaba: _"si tan sólo me hubieras dejado dormir en paz" _

Pero para ese entonces Vegeta ya estaría en el cielo comiéndose alguna nube deliciosa, ajeno a los reclamos de la heredera.

Gohan aterrizó en el jardín de la mansión Briefs, sacando a ambos hombres de su ensimismamiento.

-papá, mi mamá quiere que la acompañes a hacer las compras- dijo el primogénito de Goku.

Goku contempló por un instante a su hijo como si tratara de buscar el verdadero significado de las palabras que Gohan acababa de pronunciar, luego de un esfuerzo casi titánica, el súper saiya cayó en la cuenta de que cuando Milk hacía las compras, lo único que de verdad adquirían era comida; rica, deliciosa, maravillosa comida.

Goku se puso de pie, casi de inmediato con la ilusión de que su esposa ya hubiera reflexionado acerca de esa absurda dieta y estuviera dispuesta a redimirse.

-bueno, Vegeta, me dio mucho gusto verte- declaro el súper saiya.

Vegeta emitió un gruñido, en parte por que era su forma natural de responder a los saludos, en parte también por que la envidia que sentía al saber que a Goku por fin le levantaban el castigo, no le permitía articular ninguna palabra.

-vámonos, Gohan- ordenó Goku poniendo dos dedos sobre su frente.

De pronto Vegeta se vio solo en el jardín de la mansión Briefs acompañado, única y exclusivamente por su hambre.

Bunny, Mamá Lorenza y la Tía Pola escuchaban, con los ojos brillantes de alegría la noticia de que el príncipe saiyajin había ido a buscarlas, no obstante se había retirado con las manos vacías, vencido por las clausulas de un absurdo contrato.

-muy bien- dijo Mamá Lorenza apretando los puños, molesta por la avaricia de Sancho Panza -ha llegado el momento de que regresemos a nuestra casa.

Bunny aplaudía, entusiasmada a la afirmación de la institutriz -llamemos a un taxi- propuso la rubia.

-¡¿cómo crees?- exclamo la Tía Pola- sólo hay una manera de irnos de este lugar- comentaba la jarocha.

-así es, Tía Pola, por la puerta- opinaba Bunny señalando la entrada principal de Loco pero contento; donde como ya todos hemos visto no hay guardia de seguridad ni alarma ni nada que pudiera impedir el paso a las cuatro valientes y apasionadas féminas.

-¡no!-gritó la tía Pola- yo me refería a una fuga, a mitad de la noche deslizándonos por los pasillos de puntillas, hasta encontrar vigilante y ¡saz! Arrebatarle las llaves mientras le damos un golpe que lo deje inconsciente y después nos escapamos por la ventana- la morena se vio en la necesidad de externar su genial idea.

Las otras tres mujeres miraban a la jarocha sin comprender para qué tanto dramatismo cuando existía la posibilidad de salir del sanatorio con completa facilidad, elegancia y sin violar la ley.

-yo creo que, mi mamá te dejo caer de cabeza desde un lugar bien alto; cuando eras chiquita- supuso Pita- o de otra manera no me explico la razón de tu locura.

-nada de fugas- censuro Mamá Lorenza moviendo su dedo indice- ¡ni que fuéramos criminales!

-¡pobre vigilante! ¿se imaginan?- intervino Bunny llevándose una mano a la boca.

La tía Pola vio con tristeza cómo se derrumbaba su sueño de ser como Nicolas Cage.

-¿cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto la morena, con los ojos gachos.

-después de la telenovela de las cinco- declaro Pita- no nos podemos ir sin saber si Juan Roberto del Sagrado Corazón de los Monteros y Fuentes se entera de que Juliana la fea, es su hermana.

Bunny y Mamá Lorenza asintieron con la cabeza, evidentemente Pita sí que pensaba en todo.

-¿tú crees que lo sepa?- preguntó Bunny

-no lo sé- dijo Mamá Lorenza mientras se alejaban de la desilusionada Tía Pola...

Goku, observaba con desesperación como su abnegada esposa entraba y salía de una y otra tienda con las manos.

-mira Milk, en esa tienda venden muuuucha comida- dijo el súper saiya señalando con su dedo un enorme almacén.

Milk giro sus talones encarando a su ingenuo marido.

-esta es la última vez que te lo digo, Goku: ¡no vinimos a comprar comida!- sentencio la morena -vinimos por el regalo de bodas de Bulma y nada más.

-pues yo creo que Vegeta no se lo tomaría a mal si le regalamos una caja de galletas- comentó el guerrero.

Milk rechinó los dientes como muestra de que las últimas gotas de su paciencia estaban siendo derramadas.

Ante el reciente gesto de su mujer, Goku prefirió guardar un perfecto y seguro silencio...

Vegeta tomó asiento en una de las mesas del lujoso restaurante mientras esperaba que un mesero le tomara la orden. Sí, hacía un par de horas Vegeta se había negado rotundamente a comer en un restaurante, prefería ir de cacería, pero ante el fracaso obtenido después de intentar cocinar a Tarsicio, y encima, toda la insistencia de sus jugos gástricos comenzando a devorar los propios intestinos; el noble saiya se vio en la necesidad de acudir a un establecimiento, en el que por lo menos se pudiera tomar un poco de sopa caliente.

Uno de los meseros entregó la carta al príncipe.

Vegeta suspiró largamente mientras leía la lista de los platillos con nombres en francés los ojos negros del saiya estaban fijos en el menú, sin embargo su mente se hallaba lejos de allí, divagando en pensamientos, docenas, cientos de pensamientos que terminaban cayendo en lo mismo: Bulma ya no lo quería.

La peliazúl nunca lo había dejado sin comer ¡nunca! desde que el príncipe había arribado a la mansión Briefs hasta hoy... hasta hoy.

Ni siquiera cuando Vegeta ponía cara de lunático, para hacerse respetar, ni siquiera cuando Vegeta juraba que apenas tuviera la oportunidad; asesinaría a Goku y después volaría la Tierra en mil pedazos.

Ni siquiera en esos tiempos malos, lo había dejado sin comer.

En cambio hoy, lo había dejado morir de hambre.

El noble saiya bajó la carta mientras observaba desde el balcón del restaurante a los transeúntes, pensando que quizás todas esas personas tenían en sus casas a alguien que los amaba lo suficiente para cocinarles. Él también había tenido a alguien que lo amaba lo suficiente para cocinarle, pero ya no.

Los ojos del príncipe se iban llenando de lagrimas mientras repasaba los buenos momentos al lado de Bulma: todas las apuestas que de forma misteriosa siempre ganaba la heredera y por culpa de las cuales terminaban yendo al cine; o al teatro; o al circo; o al zoológico; o al parque de diversiones o en el peor de los casos de shopping; una actividad de la que solamente Bulma gozaba; las muchas veces que jugaban luchitas en esos duelos, naturalmente vencía Vegeta, pero la verdad era que el príncipe prolongaba demasiado el desenlace para que los cuerpos de los dos estuvieran cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

Un nudo se formo el la garganta principesca al probar la sopa desabrida que el mesero había puesto frente a Vegeta, no, eso no se parecía a lo que la mujer preparaba durante horas todos los días. No tenía nada en común con las cosas deliciosas que Bulma le daba de probar en la boca mientras ordenaba con su dedo índice _"_ _di a"_ .

Las venas en la frente del guerrero se iban marcando, producto de la frustración mientras trataba de armar una estrategia para recuperar el amor de Bulma. No obstante, su plan fue cercenado desde que la primera incógnita apareció, ¿cómo poseer, de nuevo, el cariño de la bella científica ; sin siquiera tener una idea de por qué la peliazúl se había prendado del príncipe saiyajin?

El noble saiya exhaló una vez hubo concluido que la reconquista sería difícil mas no imposible, al fin de cuentas él era el famoso, temido, respetable, e ilustre príncipe saiyajin. ¿o no?...

* * *

**Hola a todos! Antes que cualquier cosa les ofrezco una disculpa por el retraso en las actualizaciones pero ustedes saben: la escuela... el trabajo... el mundial... las vacaciones, todas esas cosas que roban el tiempo; total, aquí está un capítulo más pa que no piensen que los voy a dejar a medias. Les agradezco sus incondicionales reviews. Les mando un beso grande, que Diosito los cuide. NOMICA **


	18. desamor

**Día 8.- DESAMOR**.

Vegeta echó todo el peso de su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, apoyando su cabeza en sus propias manos mientras esperaba que le llevaran el postre y de paso comenzaba a delinear su estrategia de reconquista, por supuesto estaba prohibido caer en lugares comunes como eso de enviar flores, comprar chocolates o recurrir a la serenata.

Por eso las ingeniosas y astutas neuronas del príncipe saiyajin daban vueltas y vueltas sobre sus propios ejes tratando de vislumbrar alguna genial idea.

Cuando un suculento pastel de fresa se plantó ante los ojos del guerrero, se dijo a sí mismo que bajo la influencia del azúcar se pensaba mejor; degustó pues el costoso postre con la esperanza de encontrar, en la golosina, el empujoncito que su mente requería. Después de muchos intentos infructuosos, la orgullosa sustancia gris de Vegeta tuvo que aceptar la cruda realidad: de encantamientos, brebajes y pócimas para el corazón no sabía absolutamente nada.

Derrotado por la falta de imaginación, liquidó la cuenta y salió a la calle; creyendo, con toda su perseverancia que habría en la ciudad alguna señal y entonces la gran idea llegaría por sí sola.

El noble saiya apenas había andado tres cuadras, justo en el momento en el que su alarma interna, siempre tan vulnerable; se disparó. Bulma estaba cerca, realmente muy cerca de ahí.

Vegeta se encaminó casi instintivamente hacia la presencia de la peliazúl, desde luego que el príncipe no sabía qué cosa le diría a Bulma, tampoco llevaba en mente algún plan brillante sólo sabía que caminaba hacia su futura esposa porque era algo que hacía todos los días y luego, cuando estaba a dos pasos de ella, siempre se le ocurría algún pretexto y voilà!; él ya no parecía necesitado ni de cariño ni de atención.

Una semillita de desconcierto se fue anidando en el pecho de nuestro adorado príncipe saiyajin cuando éste se dio cuenta de que ninguna clínica de belleza, spa o establecimiento dedicado a mejorar el aspecto femenino se hallaba cerca por lo que dos hipótesis empezaban a formarse en el olfato saiyajin:

a) Bulma había terminado temprano con su sesión de bronceado y ahora por alguna razón desconocida se había trasladado hasta el otro lado de la urbe.

b)la peliazúl nunca había asistido a la supuesta sesión de bronceado.

Antes de emitir un juicio por adelantado, Vegeta volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero lo único que vio fue una sucursal bancaria, una tienda de muebles lujosos, un laboratorio de análisis clínicos y a Bulma, SU Bulma, en la puerta de dicho laboratorio abrazando sonriente a un fulano de bata blanca.

Vegeta sintió lo mismo que había sentido en aquel sueño donde la heredera contraía nupcias con el primogénito de la Tía Pola, si aquel delirio que había sido su fuente de inspiración para convertirse en súper saiyajin: rabia. Una honda, ciega y desesperada rabia.

La lucidez que solía acompañar, a Vegeta, todos los días del año incluyendo domingos y días feriados, se fue derechito al caño sin tiempo a despedirse pues el ilustre personaje de Vegetsai recorrió en un suspiro los setecientos metros que lo separaban a él y al payaso que osaba robarle el amor de la peliazúl.

El inocente doctor todavía estrechaba la mano de la heredera cuando sintió que una fuerza descomunal estrujaba su frágil cuello.

-¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó Vegeta con las mandíbulas apretadas por la furia que lo invadía.

El aterrorizado matasanos negaba silenciosamente mientras miraba consternado a Bulma, quien observaba atónita la escena todavía tratando de explicarse de dónde diablos había salido su honorable pero impulsivo príncipe.

-se... se... señor- balbuceaba el galeno mientras intentaba hilvanar una excusa que le salvara la vida- yo... yo... sólo...

-¿alguna vez escuchaste eso de "no desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo"?- inquirió el que alguna vez estuvo destinado a ser rey de Vegetsai

El médico asintió queriendo zafarse del agarre animal de Vegeta.

Vegeta esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que le hacen ver seductoramente arrogante -pues por violar esa ley universal, ahora en mi magnanimidad -dijo el saiya- te regalo un viaje al infierno sin regreso pero con todos los gastos pagados para que pases un tiempo fabuloso mientras te chamuscas en las llamas eternas.

Bulma salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la amenaza y ver en los ojos de su hombre un brillo que nunca había visto y que preferiría no volver a ver jamás.

-Vegeta- pronuncio la mujer posando su mano sobre el hombro tonificado del amor de su vida -Vegeta- volvió a llamar la peliazúl cuando vio que su dulce voz no surtía el efecto esperado.

-Vegeta, estás malinterpretando las cosas- repitió Bulma con la intención de llamar a la calma todos los sentidos del príncipe.

-¡cállate de una buena vez!- rugió el noble saiya- que después de él sigues tú

-¡¿y yo por qué?- renegó la mujer -¡si él fue quien me abrazó!- acuso velozmente la peliazúl para salvar su joven vida

-¡traidora!-repuso Vegeta

Bulma abrió sus ojos turquesas desmesuradamente -¡lunático, celoso!- Bulma oculto tras su reclamo todo el placer que sentía al ver a su príncipe muerto de los celos -el hambre hace que veas las cosas retorcidas- agrego la científica

-ningún apetito, mujer; por que ya comí- corrigió el guerrero -y aquí la única cosa que va a quedar torcida es el espinazo de este infeliz- vaticino el saiya

El pobre doctor, pataleaba en vano para defenderse de su cruel destino.

-¿alguna última voluntad?- pregunto, irónico el súper saiya

El galeno, blandió una hoja de papel con sus manos temblorosas.

Bulma paró en su tarea de morderse las uñas para echar una mirada asesina al médico arrebátandole con rapidez el papel.

-¡eso si que no!- gritó la peliazúl poniendo sus manos en las caderas -no me va arruinar la sorpresa- concluyó cruzando los brazos y enderezando la barbilla en un gesto de capricho infantil.

Vegeta angostó los ojos movido por la curiosidad -¿qué dice ese papel?-interrogó

-nada especial- mintió Bulma

El medico, que nunca en su vida se había sentido insignificante; ahora no le hubieran alcanzado todas las palabras del diccionario para describir lo triste y pequeña que era su existencia pendiendo sólo de los celos de un marido sanguinario, una mujer consentida y lo que decía un simple papel. Era el peor triangulo en el que se había visto inmiscuido.

-dime la verdad- exigió Vegeta sin soltar a su presa pero sin prestarle casi ninguna atención

-suelta al doctor- condicionó la fémina, viendo con satisfacción que a Vegeta una cuestión de curiosidad le podía mucho más que la rabia

El doctor por cuya traquea desatendida comenzaba a filtrarse un poco de aire, intentó articular alguna frase -dice...dice...-pronunciaba con dificultad.

-dice que eres un idiota- dijo Bulma, con una gran sonrisa, antes de echarse a correr a toda velocidad.

Vegeta reconoció de inmediato el brillo travieso, en los zafiros de su mujer, así que sin pensarlo dos veces liberó al doctor y se entregó a la persecución de la heredera, no es que no pudiera darle alcance en dos segundos, pero como siempre, disfrutaba haciéndola creer que llevaba la delantera.

Bulma ponía todo su empeño en cada zancada, ¡y ella que llevaba toda la mañana pensando en cómo se lo diría al príncipe! Ahí estaba otra vez, su destino diciéndole, que nada en su vida iba a ser completamente normal nunca.

En esos pensamientos andaba la mente de la peliazúl cuando de pronto tropezó con un torso perfectamente esculpido y unos brazos de acero cruzados delante de ella dándole a entender que el juego había terminado.

La mujer dejo escapar una de esas carcajadas escandalosas que le hacían ver condenadamente bella mientras enlazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta.

-¿y bien?- cuestionó el príncipe sin corresponder aún al abrazo de la heredera.

Bulma besó fugazmente los labios de su futuro marido -ya te dije- mencionó mordiéndose el labio inferior dando tiempo a que su respiración acelerada por la carrera se normalizara -eres un idiota- rectificó

-mentirosa- calificó el príncipe tomando entre sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la peliazúl

Bulma volvió a reír- ¿entonces qué dice?- inquirió retóricamente

-no sé-admitió el saiya encogiéndose de hombros.

Bulma posó su mirada en los ojos negros de Vegeta dejándose extraviar en las pupilas principescas sólo para besar por segunda vez los labios del hombre que tenía delante; aunque esta vez fue muy bien correspondida.

-¿no me vas a decir?- pregunto Vegeta sin terminar de besar la boca femenina, pero sin olvidar tampoco el motivo por el cual estaban a media calle, bajo las miradas censuradoras de muchas ancianitas conservadoras que creían que las muestras de amor en la vía publica eran cosa de poco decoro.

-tienes que adivinar- propuso Bulma reposando su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe, deduciendo que si las viejecitas los veían feo, era por que envidiaban su suerte, estaba completamente segura de que ninguna de ellas había estado nunca en los brazos de un hombre tan apuesto como con el que ella pretendía pasar toda la vida.

-acepto- dijo Vegeta deshaciendo el abrazo y despojando rápidamente a la peliazúl de la cartera en que la había visto poner la hoja de papel donde se develaba el gran secreto.

-¡eso es trampa!- grito Bulma con toda la potencia que Dios había puesto en sus cuerdas vocales señalando con su dedo indice al saiya que con una sonrisa de victoria comenzaba a levitar.

Las señoras que los rodeaban y los curiosos que se habían ido acumulando conforme la heredera gritaba como si estuviera siendo victima de un crimen o algo por el estilo soltaron un: **¡oh! **Al unísono.

Las más pícaras hasta comenzaron a pensar que si ese hombre era capaz de elevarse del suelo, con toda seguridad que también era capaz de bajar la luna y las estrellas en las noches románticas.

-vamos a ver que tienes aquí- dijo Vegeta, con tono burlesco mientras tomaba asiento en el techo de una tienda de helados.

-¡eres un ruin! ¡un canalla! ¡un sucio tramposo!- vociferaba la mujer dando golpes en el suelo.

-comportate- aconsejo el guerrero-nos está viendo la gente

-¡no me importa!- confesó Bulma con los brazos en jarra -¡te odio por chapucero!- exclamo la mujer movida por la frustración

Vegeta ignoro olímpicamente la última frase y se dedico a hurgar en las pertenencias de su mujer.

El príncipe fingió sorpresa al extraer un labial para luego lanzarlo lejos de él, sonrió al ver un llavero en forma de corazón donde estaban bordadas las iniciales de ambos.

-muy tierno- juzgo el saiya devolviendo el llavero a su sitio original.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al dar con un frasquito de perfume -nunca me gusto- dijo antes de arrojar la loción al otro lado de la calle donde la botellita cayó echa trizas.

-me vas a pagar todo lo que rompas- advirtió Bulma

Vegeta miro sin ninguna clase de interés la billetera de Bulma.

-¡Aja!- exclamo el príncipe cuando vio al fondo de la cartera el papel que tanto codiciaba.

El pulso de Bulma se acelero al ver cómo Vegeta desdoblaba con un placer casi morboso al inmaculado papelito.

A golpe de vista Vegeta no vio nada salvo un encabezado con el logotipo del laboratorio, luego el nombre de Bulma, debajo de él tres lineas repletas de números y por ultimo una palabra: **POSITIVO**.

Vegeta frunció el ceño en total extrañeza pues nada de lo que él veía ahí se merecía la pena de tanto misterio así que decidió leerlo nuevamente.

-¿tanto para ésto?- interrogo desilusionado el súper saiya

Bulma había imaginado toda una serie de probables reacciones pero ésta era la única que no se le pasó por la cabeza -¡baja inmediatamente de ahí para estrangularte con mis propias manos!- exigió la heredera

Vegeta descendió casi al instante y con su semblante serio, de todos los días, devolvió la cartera.

La peliazúl tomó su accesorio y se abrió paso entre los curiosos mientras sollozaba.

-mujer loca- murmuro el príncipe caminando tras ella dejando atrás los murmullos de la concurrencia que no se explicaba cuál podría ser la razón para que la mujer bonita y el hombre apuesto que al principio estaban muy amorosos acabaran disgustados y lo peor de todo era que nadie se había enterado de nada.

Si el príncipe dio cien pasos tras la peliazúl, sinceramente, fueron muchos. Don Veggie, como todos sabemos, lleva dentro de sí un enorme freno interno, grande,y perfectamente autónomo, pues se activa, apenas darse cuenta de que las cosas no marchan como de costumbre, ese freno se llama: orgullo.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco, razonando que hasta donde él sabía, no había hecho nada malo y si su único pecado era no entender lo que decía un simple papel, pues qué remedio, se quedaría con la duda de lo que significaba el _"positivo"_ en mayúsculas y esperaría a que pasara esa sensibilidad impropia en su mujer y que seguramente era producto de uno de esos síndromes mensuales, de los que sólo Dios habría de conocer el número de matrimonios, noviazgos y amistades arruinadas por una cosa de biología femenina...

-aquí deténgase, por favor- dijo la Tía Pola al conductor del taxi cuando ya faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la mansión Briefs

Las otras tres mujeres miraron a la jarocha con intriga, ninguna de ellas era fanática del ejercicio, y el simple hecho de pensar en caminar quinientos metros, poco más poco menos cargando con sus maletas repletas de souvenirs de loco pero contento; hacía que les comenzaran a doler los pies.

-¿qué se trae ésta, pues?- pregunto Pita por lo bajito en el oído de Mamá Lorenza quien se encogió de hombros mientras se cuestionaba a sí misma cómo es que la Tía Pola pensaba pagar el servicio de taxi; si el plan original era que algún habitante de la mansión Briefs, por no decir que uno en particular, uno con cabello negro azabache, peinado exótico; músculos de acero y ascendencia real; cuyo nombre no mencionaremos para proteger su identidad, pues corriera con los gastos del transporte, ya que, como dijimos antes, todo el efectivo de las mujeres se había ido en comprar recuerditos para sus queridos familiares.

-¡bajen sus maletas, muchachas!- animó la Tía Pola descendiendo del automóvil más rápida que cuando tenía quince años

Prestas, las tres mujeres trataron de abrir las puertas del auto, empero por alguna razón desconocida los seguros no cedieron.

-¡esta muy dura!- exclamó Pita, haciéndole señas a su hermana mayor, a través de la ventana.

-¡qué débiles son!- gritó la ,morena al contemplar que Bunny y Mamá Lorenza tenían las mismas dificultades para descender de su casi carruaje real- ni hablar- se dijo a sí misma la Tía Pola, arremangándose, dispuesta a ir en ayuda de sus fieles compañeras, no obstante y pese a que estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas en la ardua tarea de vencer a las puertas no lograba rescatar a sus amigas.

Como la tía Pola llevaba dentro de su pecho pecho un corazón latino, con todas las de la ley, capaz de encenderse en cualquier momento, bajo circunstancias que a veces, pueden resultar inverosímiles, por ejemplo; que una esté batallando con una nimiedad, como la que resulta una puerta obstinada en no abrirse; bajo los ojos atentos de un hombre que no se inmuta al ver que la situación ha pasado de un bonito reto a una guerra cruenta. Se dispuso, cómo no, a solucionar el conflicto como una mujer latina lo haría:

-¡no se me quede viendo!- interpeló, la morena al chófer

El hombre, que se dedicaba a vivir de llevar de aquí para allá a las personas se limitó a observar, por el espejo a la mujer enfurecida allí fuera.

-¿acaso no me escucha?- cuestionó la tía Pola creyendo que pronto perdería la paciencia con ese taxista, apenas descendiera, se dedicaría a propinarle tres buenas nalgadas, para que se enseñara a ayudar a las personas mayores – no sea majadero y ayúdeme- pronunció la jarocha con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para amenazar a sus retoños cuando éstos no acudían presurosos a sus órdenes.

El hombre, que conducía el taxi y que se consideraba todo un caballero se encontraba en esos momentos, haciendo una larga y silenciosa cuenta regresiva para mantenerse sereno: _"9, 8, 7..."_

La tía Pola, presa de la desesperación, dio tres golpes, contundentes en el parabrisas para avisarle al conductor que su tiempo se había terminado-

El taxista bajó el vidrio, apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que su voz parsimoniosa, se escuchara – págueme primero y le prometo que hasta le cargo las maletas.

Bunny, sonrió al escuchar la frase del taxista -¡qué bueno sólo era éso!- dijo la rubia, aliviada- ¡Y yo que pensé que el coche estaba descompuesto!- exclamo la señora Briefs

-págale, Lorenza- dijo Pita indicándole a la ama de llaves que procediera con lo que era natural

-dame dinero- dijo Mamá Lorenza estirando su mano hacia Pita

Bunny, comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso al ver la expresión asustada de Pita, mientras las mejillas de la señora Briefs se iban llenando de rubor, nunca le había pasado eso -¿usted cree que pueda hacer una obra caritativa con cuatro damas de la tercera edad?- interrogó con mirada compungida

-ni aunque fueran del jurásico- respondió contundente el señor taxista- el único día en que echo viajes gratis es el treinta de febrero, mi querida señora

Bulma se hallaba apoyada en el fregadero, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abría tras de ella, la peliazúl no tenía ojos en la espalda, tampoco, sabía leer el Ki sin embargo se encontraba perfectamente segura de que a quien tenía detrás de ella era al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajines.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo la heredera volviendo hacia el que efectivamente, era su futuro marido.

Científica y príncipe tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, en la barra desayunadora.

Vegeta, contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera predicho, no se sentó con los brazos cruzados, con su natural gesto inexpresivo. Sólo se sentó mirando fijamente a las pupilas turquesas de su mujer mientras esperaba a que la peliazúl abordara la cuestión.

Bulma, por su parte, que estaba acostumbrada a capturar la atención de su querido príncipe sólo cuando alzaba la voz, pues, digámoslo así, no sabía por dónde iniciar por lo que un silencio denso y tremendamente incómodo, inundaba la estancia y el Tic-Tac del reloj, no hacía nada más que evidenciar lo que todos hemos sabido desde el principio de esta historia y de cualquier otra que pueda ser protagonizada por el noble saiya y la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula: la comunicación civilizada no se hizo para ellos.

Vegeta angostó sus ojos negros tratando de penetrar en la mente de su inesperada e inquietante mujer callada. El príncipe podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano el número de veces que había visto en semejante situación a su mujer, haciendo memoria sólo en una ocasión; _"sólo una vez hace ya mucho pero mucho tiempo" _se dijo a sí mismo el saiya _"sólo aquella vez en que..."_ los pensamientos del noble guerrero se detuvieron, como no queriendo aceptar la realidad_, _Vegeta trago saliva horrorizado, la única ocasión en que había contemplado ese sepulcral silencio en su adorada Bulma, había sido el día en la peliazúl le comunicó a Yamcha que su relación estaba terminada.

El noble saiya apoyó sus manos en la barra desayunadora, sintiendo que aunque estuviera sentado perdería el equilibrio en cualquier instante, bajó los parpados tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo mientras Bulma no dijera nada todavía podía hacerse algo rescatable.

-¿qué tal una declaración de amor?-, dijo la conciencia del saiya, "ni muerto" respondió el orgullo de nuestro no decente, pero sí valeroso, más bien valioso, guerrero.

-dile algo- apuró la voz interna de Vegeta al ver que Bulma estaba a punto de balbucear "¿qué cosa?" preguntó desesperado el orgullo del príncipe -dile que la quieres- aconsejó la mente del súper saiyajin "¡Yo no voy a decir eso!" resolvió inmediatamente ese gran freno saiyajin del que hablábamos antes.

-pues si nos deja va a ser tu culpa- acusó velozmente la conciencia -a ver que cara pones cuando te tengas que llevar de aquí todas tus pertenencias.

El orgullo saiyajin se estremeció ligeramente sólo de imaginarse el tener que salir por esa puerta sin la peliazúl "es que no puedo" se excusó el orgullo poniendo cara de indefenso.

-entonces haz algo- ordenó la voz "¿cómo qué?" interrogó el orgullo sintiéndose más inútil e incapacitado que nunca -pues lo que puedas, lo que sepas ¡yo qué sé! Nunca te gustan mis ideas- declaró la conciencia.

-es que son tontas- murmuró Vegeta mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos blancas de Bulma, acercándolas a su boca para darles un beso suavecito.

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntó la heredera que por fin salía de su ensimismamiento al sentir los labios de su amado príncipe en sus manos.

-nada, no dije nada- mintió el saiya con su voz ronca

-dijiste algo- aseguró la mujer acercando su rostro al de su próximo marido

Vegeta negó con la cabeza besando los nudillos pequeños de Bulma.

-mientes- sentenció la peliazúl pegando su frente con la del noble saiya para después obsequiarle una tierna sonrisa.

Cuando Vegeta posaba sus ojos negros en los océanos turquesas de Bulma, la noción del tiempo, por regla general, solía desaparecer así que sólo kamisama, que ha estado observando todo el espectáculo, lleva la cuenta exacta de los segundos o quizas minutos transcurridos desde que científica y príncipe adoptaron la cómoda postura de dos enamorados disfrutando de un momento de ternura.

Desde luego, que eso no podía durar para siempre, en primer lugar por que nada es eterno y en segundo lugar por que esa era la mansión Briefs siendo sacudida por los gritos histéricos de tres mujeres añosas huyendo de un modesto y molesto taxista que exigía se le pagara su servicio o de lo contrario comenzaría a cobrarse a lo chino, cargando con todo lo de valor que hubiera en la mansión; no es que el servidor transporte publico tuviera una gran experiencia en eso de evaluar las antigüedades, es que él se iba a dejar guiar por su instinto que le decía fuerte y claro : "todo lo que brilla es oro"

Vegeta se separó automáticamente de Bulma y fijó sus ojos negros en la puerta de la cocina donde vio aparecer a una tía Pola que con grandes aspavientos se atenia a gritar:

-¡auxilio! ¡socorro!- una y otra vez

Bulma dejó de lado la petición de ayuda que su excéntrica tía emitía para concentrarse en darles la bienvenida -¡tía Pola, volvieron!- exclamo la peliazúl con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-¡auxilio! ¡socorro!- vociferaba la morena haciendo señas en dirección al lugar donde el señor taxista ya comenzaba a llenar las bolsas de su chaqueta.

A Vegeta nunca le habían gustado los espectáculos de pantomima, odiaba de hecho, tener que adivinar lo que los otros trataban de decirle. Pero como la tía Pola continuaba con su deliberado llamado, pues, digamos que el príncipe se digno a ir a ver qué diablos podía estar sucediendo, cuando llegó a donde estaban las otras tres mujeres el noble saiya sólo atinó a angostar los ojos pues no terminaba de entender por qué Mamá Lorenza se desgañitaba ,explicando a un hombre desconocido que no, ese jarrón valía más que el taxi polvoriento que las había conducido hasta la mansión y que no, ese reloj no le iba a gustar a su esposa por que seguramente la esposa carecía del más mínimo buen gusto en cuestión de cerámica china y que no, esas cortinas valían una fortuna y era un sacrilegio que ese hombre sin educación pretendiera llevárselas para hacer con ellas una hamaca.

Bunny cortesmente ausente, como siempre se dedicaba a ofrecerle al hombre unos pastelitos, sacados de quién sabe donde por que la rubia no había entrado a la cocina ni una sola vez. El hecho sólo confirmaba la sospecha que Vegeta siempre tuvo: seguro que Bunny cargaba un repuesto de galletas y panecillos en su bolsa.

Pita fue la única en notar la presencia de su patrón a mitad del escándalo que había desatado la transacción así que se arrojo al encuentro de Don Veggie.

-¡Ay Don Veggie; ese señor se quiere llevar las cosas caras que hay en la mansión sólo para cobrarse el viaje desde el sanatorio hasta aquí!- explicaba Pita mientras señalaba con su dedo índice al conductor.

-pues paguen, no sean sin vergüenzas- aconsejo Vegeta al analizar la situación y ver que no era un peligro tan grande como el que la Tía Pola anunciaba a voz en grito

-pero no tenemos dinero- confeso Pita viendo hacia sus zapatos como una niña apenada

Vegeta exhaló profundamente, se le olvidaba que en esa casa las ironías se daban al dos por uno los 365 días del año, no importando que se estuvieran pudriendo en dinero, frente a sus ojos tenía a un taxista exasperado por liquidar su cuenta y a cuatro mujeres que no tuvieron la prudencia de cargar con su billetera.

El príncipe se acerco al chófer y le susurro algo que las mujeres no pudieron escuchar, luego extendió al hombre un puñado de billetes y el señor salio de la mansión dejando todo lo que había tomado, muy acomodadito y en su lugar, agradeciendo por lo alto que sus hijos por fin podrían ir a la universidad.

Cuando el súper saiya giro sus talones para exigir una explicacion a las mujeres; ellas ya no estaban allí. Por un instante, el principe barajó la posibilidad de volver al jardin para entrenar mientras la cámara de gravedad era reparada, sin embargo un momento más tarde recordó que tenía algo pendiente con Bulma; así que optó por regresar a donde su mujer, con la finalidad de concluir ese diálogo que se había quedado a la mitad.

Mientras el noble saiya andaba por los pasillos hasta la cocina podía escuchar las risitas de Bunny, la Tía Pola, Mamá Lorenza y Pita; en torno a la voz de Bulma que les contaba algo por lo bajito y otra vez un estallido de risitas.

Vegeta aguardo un poco detrás de la puerta de la cocina, no obstante su fino oído le traicionaba sumergido, en la incredulidad el noble saiya se preguntaba como en sus mejores años pudo haber sido capaz de descubrir una conspiración en su contra con lujos de detalles y toda la cosa y ahora, ahora que de verdad lo necesitaba un simple chisme escapaba a su comprensión. De un golpe, y sin mucho tacto el saiya abrió la puerta de la cocina con la intención de atrapar a las cinco mujeres, incluyendo a la suya con las manos en la masa.

Apenas verlo entrar y las féminas guardaron un sepulcral y nada disimulado silencio, con esa evidencia Vegeta tenia la bonita revelación de que las señoritas estaban hablando de él, aunque eso no era una novedad, desde que él había llegado a vivir a la mansión Briefs el príncipe era el tema de sobremesa para las mujeres, al principio le incomodaba un poco sin embargo con el paso del tiempo llego a costumbrarse era bastante reconfortante saber que tenía la atención de las hembras que habitan la corporación; lo que hoy le irritaba en particular era el mutismo, eso sólo significaba que las mujeres discutían algún espinoso y bochornoso tema, o en su defecto ocultaban un escabroso secreto.

La alarma interna de Vegeta se disparo; quizás Bulma ya les había comunicado su intención de terminar con él y ahora todas le daban consejos de con quiénes empezar a salir, justo como lo habían hecho con el incompetente de Yamcha.

Bulma se giro en dirección a su futuro marido y le dirigió una esplendida sonrisa.

"arpía" pensó Vegeta preguntándose cómo hacían las féminas para fingir siempre, perfectamente bien, que aquí no pasaba nada.

-¿quieres una galleta?- cuestionó la peliazúl -las trajeron mamá y las demás de loco pero contento

"seguramente tienen valium" masculló el saiya

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Bulma incapaz de entender lo que su adorado hombre decía

-nada- respondió Vegeta

-llevas todo el día hablando solo- se quejo la heredera – y cuando te pregunto no contestas

-por que no son cosas de tu incumbencia- respondió el príncipe

-no seas grosero- censuro la científica

-pues entonces, tú no seas hipócrita- condiciono Vegeta sin poder tolerar ni un segundo más la incertidumbre en su cabeza si Bulma quería terminar con él, pues que lo hiciera de una vez, desde luego que a él le hubiera gustado un escenario más privado; le molestaban de sobremanera los ocho ojos apenas parpadeantes sobre él.

-oye tú, yo soy hipócrita eres tú el maldito desagradecido- vociferó la mujer

-¿podrías explicarme qué favor has hecho tú por mi, el día de hoy?- inquirió sarcástico el noble saiya- O qué cosa debiera yo agradecerte, ¿desaparecer toda la comida?

-te lo advertí- corrigió Bulma sintiendo que sus nervios empezaban a crisparse

-¿mentirme?- preguntó Vegeta

-yo no te mentí- se defendió la peliazúl indignada

-¡me dijiste que irías a una sesión de bronceado!- reclamo el súper saiya alzando la voz

-¡por que era un secreto!- respondió Bulma llena rabia por no poder hacer entrar en razón a su supuestamente, racional prometido

-¡claro que era un secreto! ¡citarte con otro hombre desde luego que era un secreto!- estallo el súper saiya sin contener sus celos.

-¡BULMA!- soltaron las mujeres en consternación

-¡era un doctor!- explico la peliazúl

-¿y para qué diablos quieres tú a un doctor? ¡yo no te veo para nada enferma!- acusó Vegeta

-¡desde luego, por que no estoy enferma!- aclaró la mujer al borde del colapso nervioso- ¡estoy embarazada! ¡príncipe imbécil, siempre arruinas todas mis sorpresas!- sollozó Bulma.

Vegeta creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

**Hola no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice; lo unico que sé es que fue hace mucho tiempo. He recibido sus mensajes acerca del salon de la fama. gracias por pensar en la Tía Pola. Gracias a quien sigue leyendo. Gracias a quien todavía manda reviews. les envio un beso y bendiciones. Cuidense y portense bien, que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando sera la proxima vez que nos leamos. Los quiere, NOMICA**


End file.
